Caos Europeo
by Thebigticket21
Summary: Chris se marchó a Europa, Barry fue a Canadá a poner a su familia a salvo, y Jill decidió permanecer en Raccoon City para investigar a la corporación. Ahora, una vez que la ciudad ha sido destruida, es hora de unirse y luchar contra ese enemigo común. ¿Lo conseguirán? Rating M por el contenido de algunos capítulos. Continuación de Todo o Nada y Lucha a Muerte.
1. Chapter 1

¡Muy buenas a todos! Y como veis sí, estoy de vuelta! Con otra historia muy fresquita, sí. Después del apoyo que me habéis dado durante todo este tiempo no podía dejaros con las ganas de continuar profundizando más en esta relación. Bueno, sólo os prometo que la cosa se va a poner muy tensa a veces... e interesante jeje. Si no habéis leído mis historias anteriores, tranquilos. No necesitáis saberlo todo en profundidad.

Así que no me enrollo más y os dejo con este primer de capítulo de Chris. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis! Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones.

 _Octubre. 1998_

Bebo lentamente la taza de café que me sirvieron hace unos momentos. Son cerca de las once de la mañana, y el constante ir y venir de gente es casi agobiante. París es una de las ciudades más visitadas del mundo, por no decir una de las más importantes. Yo, a fin de cuentas, soy otro turista más, salvo que mis motivos para estar aquí son completamente diferentes al ocio y al placer.

Justo enfrente tengo un imponente edificio con el logotipo que más odio en el mundo: Umbrella, allá por donde vaya, me persigue. Mis investigaciones me llevaron a descubrir que hay dos sedes principales situadas en Europa: una está en Viena, y la otra la tengo delante de mis narices.

Si pudiera realizar un asalto como Dios manda… esa gente no iba a estar nunca más en pie. Nos llevan mucha ventaja; por lo poco que he podido escuchar y leer, el gobierno y las principales autoridades siguen sin hacer nada respecto a la corporación, y eso que hace unos días se declaró la ley marcial en Raccoon City.

Mis pensamientos se vuelven hacia Jill… ¿Estará bien? Es una de las muchas preocupaciones que he tenido en los últimos días, y que apenas me han dejado dormir. Saber que la dejé allí, abandonándola a una muerte segura… Vuelvo a beber café para quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Nadie la obligó a quedarse; me hubiera sentido mucho más seguro protegiéndola, pero alguien tenía que hacer algo respecto a Umbrella en Raccoon City.

Barry sigue en Canadá con su familia. Mantenemos el contacto con unos correos electrónicos ficticios que nos hemos creado por si continúan rastreando nuestros movimientos. De Barry he recibido varios correos, pero de Jill ninguno… y la verdad es que estoy muy preocupado. Barry y yo lo estuvimos hablando, sobre todo después del brote, y decidimos que si a finales de septiembre no obteníamos ninguna noticia de nuestra compañera, Barry iría a buscarla.

El plan es perfecto… salvo que acudamos demasiado tarde, cuando toda la ciudad ha sucumbido ante la fuerza del virus T… o quién sabe si el virus G. Los de Umbrella nunca dejan sus jueguecitos. Observo nuevamente el edificio apretando ligeramente el puño derecho. Esos malditos también han conseguido separarme de lo que más me importa en esta vida: Claire.

Me siento tan vacío desde la última vez que hablé con ella por última vez… Lo único de lo que me alegro es que no se ha visto involucrada en esta cruzada; es lo único que me faltaría para morir en el acto. Últimamente me siento bastante cansado y deprimido; mis investigaciones no están yendo todo lo bien que me gustaría.

No parece que se esté llevando a cabo ningún experimento por aquí por lo poco que he podido oír. La vigilancia es extrema; siempre hay alguien haciendo guardia a la entrada de la instalación. Y lo más seguro es que tengan cámaras en todo el complejo para vigilar a los intrusos. Vamos, sería un suicidio entrar ahora mismo sin ayuda. Y tampoco sé cuándo va a reunirse conmigo Barry… o Jill.

Emito un suspiro de resignación apurando mi café. Un camarero me trae un croissant que he pedido y le doy las gracias en francés. Es una auténtica locura ir andando por la calle y no entender absolutamente nada de lo que dicen. Tal vez tendría que haberle pedido a Jill que me enseñara a hablar un poco, aunque quién iba a saber hace unos meses que iba a estar aquí, haciendo frente a una de las compañías más importantes y poderosas del mundo.

Devoro el croissant con ansias; estoy bastante hambriento. Anoche cené poco, más que nada porque tenía el estómago cerrado pensando en todos los problemas que tengo encima. Veo a una joven pelirroja pasar hablando por teléfono. Lleva unas gafas de sol, un chaquetón rojo y unos pantalones negros. Debe tener más o menos la misma edad de Claire, e incluso se parece algo físicamente.

 _Claire… perdóname._

Decido echarle un vistazo al New York Times de hoy. Es una suerte que puedas encontrar algo de tu país en casi cualquier parte del mundo. Es una forma de hacerme ver que, aunque estoy lejos, siempre hay algo que nos hace recordar nuestros orígenes. Me quedo boquiabierto al ver la primera plana; no puedo articular palabra. Es sencillamente…

 _Raccoon City ha sido esterilizada_

Dios… El corazón empieza a latirme con violencia. ¡Jill! No, no puede estar muerta… Me niego a pensar que esa mujer, que tantas veces me ha demostrado lo fuerte que es, esté muerta _._ Sólo espero que Barry no haya acudido tarde. Hablé con él hace dos días, cuando me comentó que iba a ir en busca de nuestra compañera. No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso…

Me voy nervioso al índice y localizo la noticia completa en las primeras páginas. Con el corazón en un puño e intentando pensar de la forma más positiva posible, decido echarle un vistazo al artículo para saber qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente.

 _El Presidente, tras haberse reunido con el consejo y varios representantes de la OMS y la Organización Nacional vírica, decidió poner en marcha un plan de esterilización para acabar con la pandemia vírica que llevaba afectando varios días a la tranquila y pacífica Raccoon City._

 _Se desconocen las causas de tan firme decisión, así como el motivo de esa expansión vírica en apenas unos días. Lo que sí parece cierto es que, si esa infección no se hubiera controlado, podría haberse expandido hacia localidades y ciudades cercanas. Recordemos que en Julio Raccoon City sufrió un episodio similar cuando varios excursionistas desaparecieron cerca de las montañas Arklays. Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados con signos de arañazos y mordeduras._

 _Ni la policía de Raccoon City ni los Servicios Especiales consiguieron resolver tal misterio, y la desaparición de los supervivientes S.T.A.R.S. tampoco fue de utilidad para dar algo de luz a este asunto._

 _Por su parte, la corporación Umbrella, en boca de uno de sus máximos representantes dentro de la rama Americana, ha mostrado su malestar y su pesar por la pérdida de tantas vidas humanas. También ha afirmado que la corporación va a hacer todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo una investigación e intentar encontrar al culpable de tal atrocidad._

 _Desde el New York Times queremos solidarizarnos con esas cien mil personas que perdieron la vida en la mañana de ayer, cuando un misil impactó de lleno en la ciudad y se llevó todo lo que había en un radio de diez kilómetros. Nuestros corazones están con esos pobres ciudadanos de Raccoon City…_

Se me hiela la sangre al leer las últimas líneas. ¡Cien mil personas! ¡Es prácticamente la ciudad entera! Una solitaria lágrima baja por mi mejilla y cae en el papel. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Jill haya sobrevivido después de haber lanzado un misil nuclear? Niego varias veces más en silencio sin asimilar la idea. Esos cabrones lo han conseguido una vez más, y en esta ocasión se han llevado toda una ciudad por delante, hombres, mujeres y niños con esperanzas y con todo un futuro por delante que les han sido arrebatados.

¿Es posible que la corporación haya tenido algo que ver en el lanzamiento del misil? Después de todo lo que vi en la mansión, de cómo nos persiguieron durante un mes para eliminarnos y de todos sus trucos para evitar a los altos cargos… es bastante posible. ¡Son esos cabrones los que merecen morir, no unos inocentes con los que han jugado a placer!

Tengo que consultar mi correo. Es posible que Barry haya escrito algo. Sí, debo volver a casa lo antes posible y echarle un vistazo. Todo ha tenido que salir bien; no imagino otra cosa.

-Perdone, ¿podría traerme la cuenta? –le pido a otro camarero en inglés. Me observa durante unos instantes con cara rara, como si no me entendiera. ¿Otro que tampoco sabe hablar inglés? ¡Mal vamos!

Le hago un gesto con la mano como si estuviera escribiendo algo en un papel y el chico emite una exclamación y asiente enérgicamente varias veces. Me dedica una sonrisa tensa.

-Lo siento, señor… Mi inglés no es muy bueno… -se disculpa el joven un tanto avergonzado. Algunos de los presentes nos observan con curiosidad, y otros ríen a nuestra costa. ¡Yo sí que me parto con todas las cosas que tengo encima!

-Y yo no hablo francés… Así que más o menos estamos empate –respondo intentando quitar un poco de hierro al asunto y para olvidarme de todos los que se están divirtiendo a mi costa -. No tarde mucho, por favor. Tengo prisa.

-Sí, señor. Enseguida.

El camarero se retira rápidamente y suspiro aliviado. Tal vez debería plantearme aprender otro idioma… ¿Quién sabe cuándo lo voy a necesitar? La verdad es que nunca me ha hecho falta, pero si Umbrella decide mostrarme en diferentes partes del mundo y tengo que ir hasta allí…

El chico regresa con la factura y la coloca sobre la mesa. Cojo el papel y lo observo. Veintiséis francos. Saco la cartera y empiezo a rebuscar entre las monedas y billetes que me dieron en la oficina de cambio. Me hago un lío. No me hago aún con este sistema. Dejo sobre el plato un billete de veinte, otro de cinco y una moneda de dos francos. Que se quede con el cambio; me ha caído hasta bien el chaval.

Me pongo las gafas de sol y me abrocho la chaqueta marrón. Es hora de ver si Barry consigue tranquilizar un poco mi ansiedad.

El tráfico me ha entretenido más de la cuenta. Es cierto que el piso que he alquilado está bastante lejos del centro de París, pero de ahí a tardar casi tres cuartos de hora… Es un edificio bastante moderno, con seis plantas. Mi apartamento está en la cuarta. Subo rápidamente las escaleras sin molestarme en llamar al ascensor. A saber en qué planta está. Además, me vendrá bien algo de actividad para mantenerme ocupado.

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió consultar la prensa ayer? ¡Hubiera sabido de todo esto mucho antes! No me molesté siquiera en mirar la televisión o ver las noticias; estuve tan concentrado organizando la información de la que dispongo que ni me di cuenta de que, posiblemente, tendría noticias de Barry.

Hago casi a la carrera los últimos metros. Cualquiera que me vea pensará que me están persiguiendo o algo parecido. Introduzco la llave en la cerradura y giro el pomo. Entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta con gran estruendo y voy hacia el salón, una pequeña habitación bastante simple e iluminada por los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana.

Ha estado varios días lloviendo. Ya era hora de que el buen tiempo hiciera acto de presencia. Me siento frente al ordenador y lo enciendo poniéndome más nervioso conforme avanzan los segundos. Mi descuido puede salirme caro, sobre todo porque no sé cómo voy a afrontar todo esto sabiendo que Raccoon City ha desaparecido para siempre… y puede que no sea lo único.

 _No, vamos, tiene que estar viva. Barry la ha encontrado y vienen a mi encuentro… No hay otra opción._

Entro en el correo electrónico ficticio que creé, y el corazón vuelve a latirme con fuerza al comprobar que tengo dos correos de Barry. Uno es del treinta de septiembre, y el otro de ayer. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Tanto tiempo llevo sin consultar mi cuenta? Abro el primero de ellos, el del uno de octubre. Espero que mi viejo amigo tenga buenas noticias.

 _Chris,_

 _Sigo sin tener noticias de Jill. Kate, Moira y Polly están a salvo. Sigo en Canadá con ellas, y como sé que, por ahora, no corren peligro, he decidido que es hora de luchar a tu lado. Mientras sigan aquí, estarán bien._

 _Antes de ir a París, y creo que coincidirás conmigo, tal y como hablamos hace unos días, voy a pasarme por Raccoon City para buscar a Jill. No podemos arriesgarnos más después de todo lo que ha pasado. Imagino que estarás al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido, y si no es así, te pongo al corriente: el virus ha llegado a la ciudad, y poco a poco todos están cayendo… Se ha declarado la ley marcial, y nadie puede salir o entrar._

 _Jill seguirá atrapada allí, y si Umbrella o el gobierno deciden actuar por su cuenta… ¡Un momento! ¡El gobierno acaba de anunciar que van a lanzar un misil al amanecer! ¡Van a destruir Raccoon City! ¡No puedo creer que vayan a hacerlo!_

 _Voy a ir a por Jill. Tiene que estar viva; es una mujer fuerte, y una superviviente nata. Voy a pedirle a un amigo que me debe un favor un helicóptero para ir hasta allí. Salgo de inmediato. Espero no llegar demasiado tarde… Respóndeme en cuanto lo leas. Espero darte buenas noticias en cuanto pueda._

 _Louis Martin (Barry)_

Vuelve a leer el correo una vez más enfadándome conmigo mismo una vez más. Joder… si tan sólo me hubiera dado por echarle un vistazo me hubiera ahorrado toda esta carrera y angustia. Observo detenidamente el último correo, el que está sin abrir. Suspiro cansado. Es la hora de la verdad. Ayer por la mañana Raccoon City fue destruida, y su correo es de las doce de la mañana, aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde en París.

 _¡Buenas noticias! ¡Vamos de camino! No puedo contarte mucho porque me llevaría horas escribir este correo. Es mejor hablarlo todo en persona. Mándame la dirección de tu piso y nos reuniremos allí tan pronto como podamos. Espero que tu búsqueda esté dando sus frutos._

 _Louis Martin (Barry)_

Me quedo sorprendido al leer el mensaje. No es nada propio de Barry ser tan escueto… Pero me relajo un poco. ¡Jill está viva! Ahora mismo no sé si reír o llorar. Ha debido ser una experiencia aterradora y asfixiante. Pero, una vez más, Jill ha demostrado que está hecha de una pasta especial. Es una buena luchadora, una gran amiga, una gran compañera, una…

Me detengo unos instantes. ¿Qué somos exactamente? Lo cierto es que no he tenido tiempo de aclararme; han sido unos meses muy intensos, y lo único que he tenido entre ceja y ceja ha sido esa dichosa instalación. Tal vez deba sentarme con ella y hablar en cuanto nos veamos. Llevamos tanto tiempo siendo amigos, compartiendo tantos momentos juntos…

Sonrío ampliamente leyendo de nuevo el correo. Lo más importante es que seguimos en la lucha, que no vamos a rendirnos. Estoy deseando escuchar qué es lo que tiene que contarnos Jill. Ha debido ser espantoso, la misma situación que la mansión Spencer sólo que multiplicado por veinte. Niego en silencio para quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Por mucho que pasen los días, los meses o los años, en mi mente seguirán muy vivos todos y cada uno de los instantes que pasé allí.

Estoy seguro de que, estén donde estén, estarán muy orgullosos de todo lo que estamos haciendo. Respondo al correo de Barry con una energía diferente sabiendo que todo ha salido mucho mejor de lo esperado.

 _¡Tu correo es como música para mis oídos! ¡Cuánto me alegro que estéis los dos bien! Cuando me enteré de lo que le había pasado a Raccoon City… Temí lo peor. Esos cabrones siempre consiguen lo que quieren. No sé cómo lo hacen, pero siempre salen airosos de todas las situaciones. Espero que la suerte cambie un poco para variar._

 _Ahora mismo estoy en París. No puedo contar mucho aún; mi información es bastante escasa, pero te prometo que os pondré al corriente en cuanto nos veamos._

 _Mi dirección es Rue Saint Etienne, Portal C 4C. Está en la zona este de París. Os estoy esperando ansiosos. Dale recuerdos a Jill de mi parte. Cuidaos mucho._

 _Jordan Thompson (Chris)_

Releo el mensaje sin dejar de sonreír. Saber que por fin voy a tener ayuda me ha animado muchísimo. Necesito a mis compañeros a mi lado para llegar hasta el final de este asunto. Todos merecemos una respuesta y vengar la muerte de nuestros compañeros caídos. París sólo será el principio.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo lleváis la semana? Yo agotada, deseando que llegue ya Julio. El final de curso es una auténtica pesadilla, creedme. Pues nada, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo y mmm... a mí me da que por aquí hay algunos asuntos que necesitan ser resueltos, sí...

* * *

Me despierto con el corazón a mil por hora al escuchar un sonido ensordecedor. Echo mano de la pistola que tengo bajo la almohada y apunto a todas direcciones cuando caigo en la cuenta de que es el despertador. Suspiro y bajo el arma con tranquilidad. Joder, otra puta falsa alarma. Coloco la pistola en la mesita de noche y me dejo caer contra la almohada llevándome las manos a la cara. El sonido ya está empezando a martillearme la cabeza.

De pronto se detiene. Aún no puedo creer la suerte que tengo de estar aquí. La experiencia de Raccoon City me ha servido bastante, mucho más de lo que pensaba. He visto la verdadera cara y la crueldad de Umbrella, de su poder para hacer lo que les diera la gana. Son muy hábiles, y saben a quién acudir para salvarse el culo cuando su nombre sale a la palestra.

Miro a mi izquierda, y veo a Carlos revolviéndose el pelo. Es un chico sumamente encantador. Le debo la vida, y yo diría que es poco. El hombro donde Némesis me inyectó el virus me duele hasta límites insospechados. Temo que, tarde o temprano, la infección pueda mostrarse. Pero no puede ser… si no ya me habría convertido en una de esas criaturas vivientes hace mucho tiempo…

En fin, lo único que sé es que de no ser Barry tampoco podría haber abandonado la ciudad. Acudió en el momento exacto, cuando el misil estaba a punto de llegar. Es mi ángel salvador. Es una suerte que siguiera cerca. Pensaba que, en cuanto dejó a su familia en Canadá seguiría a Chris, pero no fue así… y ahora soy yo la que está también en Canadá.

Barry nos recomendó que descansáramos unos días antes de partir hacia Europa. Estoy ansiosa por encontrarme con Chris, de contarle todo lo que he descubierto y de los indicios que apuntan a que es muy posible que en los próximos meses la corporación vuelva a la carga con sus armas biológicas. Demonios, estoy empezando a odiar realmente todo este asunto.

-¿Has podido dormir algo? –interrumpe mi compañero mis pensamientos. Me incorporo hasta quedarse sentada en la cama y sonrío tímidamente.

-Bueno… digamos que un poco –respondo estirando los brazos. Mi cuerpo está completamente agotado… ¿y qué decir mi mente? Los últimos meses se han convertido en una auténtica pesadilla. Umbrella y sus jueguecitos nos han arruinado la vida a todos, sobre todo a todas esas pobres víctimas que murieron cuando el misil impactó en la ciudad…

No puedo olvidar cómo la explosión sacudió por completo el helicóptero, cómo escombros y cuerpos eran elevados en el aire, quemados, achicharrados. ¡Todas esas personas tenían todo un futuro por delante… y les ha sido arrebatado… al igual que a mis compañeros!

Se me escapan unas lágrimas. Intento taparlas rápidamente, pero veo que Carlos se acerca a mi cama y se sienta a mi lado. Me pasa el brazo por los hombros y yo me abrazo a él aguantando las lágrimas como puedo.

-Tranquila… Ya ha pasado… -murmura Carlos cerca de mi oreja derecha. Y eso es lo que necesito precisamente en este momento: tranquilidad -. Barry tiene razón… Necesitamos unos días para descansar. Ha sido una experiencia muy dura para los dos… Sólo hay que esperar.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo, Carlos? ¡Yo no puedo seguir así eternamente! –grito separándome de mi compañero y enjuagándome las lágrimas que me bajan por las mejillas -. Primero la mansión llena de zombis, y ahora toda la ciudad… ¡Todas esas personas…!

-Eh… -me pone una mano en el hombro -. Con calma. En mi país hay un dicho que refleja muy bien lo que nos pasa: _mal recuerdo, futuro por venir –_ intento captar su significado, pero ahora mismo tengo la mente en blanco -. Quiere decir que cuando algo malo sucede, es porque algo bueno está por venir… Si has podido sobrevivir a algo tan fuerte como la destrucción de una ciudad… Eres capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sonrío tímidamente cuando me pone las manos en la cara. Lo cierto es que Carlos y Barry están siendo muy amables conmigo. Ni siquiera Barry aún me ha preguntado por la herida del hombro… Supongo que estará esperando un momento más oportuno para hacerlo. Sólo hemos hablado un poco del incidente, y la verdad es que lo único que quiero es despejar mi mente.

-Eso está mejor –me anima dándome una suave palmada en la mejilla. Se levanta y yo me toco distraídamente la mejilla. Le observo dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño sin saber muy bien cómo sentirme.

Carlos ha sido un gran apoyo en los últimos días. Siempre ha estado animándome, a pesar de que sé que él también ha pasado por lo suyo. Ha perdido a muchos amigos en la misión. Lo enviaron allí casi como una especie de trampa, para que sus superiores, siguiendo órdenes de Umbrella, pudieran recoger datos de combate. Una forma cobarde y cabrona de poner en peligro a los suyos.

Aunque tampoco me sorprende. Si no les importan los ciudadanos de a pie, ¿qué van a importarles sus hombres? Todos los días entran y salen nuevas piezas a las que poner en juego, sin importarles lo que ocurra. Es realmente asqueroso, aunque viniendo de ellos tampoco es de extrañar.

Raccoon City ha sido su campo de pruebas. Siempre lo ha sido de un modo u otro: la mansión Spencer, las instalaciones, la ciudad… Los ciudadanos no eran más que marionetas en sus manos desgraciadamente… Y yo fui una de ellas. Ojalá nos hubieran escuchado cuando divulgamos nuestras sospechas. Quizá podría haberse evitado toda esta situación, y posiblemente Umbrella hubiera sido investigada y llevaba a juicio.

 _Eso es soñar demasiado. No estamos en Matrix. Estamos en la vida real, y salvo que la cosa cambie mucho… Eso no va a pasar en mucho tiempo… o puede que incluso nunca si no conseguimos las pruebas necesarias._

Niego en silencio. No, esto no puede quedar así. Umbrella tiene que pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Joseph, Forest, Brad, Enrico, Richard, Edward, Kenneth y toda esa pobre gente de Raccoon City merecen justicia.

-Voy a darme una ducha –me informa Carlos desde la puerta del servicio. Lleva una toalla alrededor de la cintura. A decir verdad, no está tan mal el chaval; tiene su morbo. ¡Cielos! ¿En qué estoy pensando? -. Dame una voz si necesitas cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, salvo que venga una horda de zombis… No creo que sea un problema –bromeo sin demasiado ánimo. Carlos tampoco ríe.

-No tiene gracia –responde algo más relajado.

-Lo sé… Era uno de mis chistes malos.

Esta vez el moreno sí sonríe. Se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta. Instantes después oigo el agua caer. Me levanto de la cama y me acerco al armario. Es una suerte que Kate me haya dejado alguna de la ropa que ya no utiliza. No me apetece nada ir ahora de compras, porque salvo la mini falda, el top y las botas que utilicé, no tengo nada más. Todo lo demás se perdió.

Toronto es una ciudad bastante bonita. No he visto demasiado, pero lo poco que he visto me ha gustado bastante. Pero tampoco debo emocionarme mucho: es posible que en los próximos días nos pongamos en movimiento… y la verdad es que una parte de mí lo desea. Necesito poner tierra de por medio hasta tranquilizarme un poco. Volver a Estados Unidos está descartado. Umbrella, a estas alturas, nos estará buscando por todos lados. Con mucha suerte pensarán que Némesis acabó conmigo…

 _Olvidas un pequeño detalle. Nicholai consiguió salir con vida, llevándose el único helicóptero que quedaba y abandonándoos a Carlos y a ti a vuestra suerte… No sin antes intentar sacar tajada de mí._

La corporación nos quiere vivos o muertos, y a ser posible ésta última opción. Saben que somos los únicos que podemos echar a perder su maravilloso imperio. Empiezo a rebuscar entre la ropa y elijo una camisa blanca de botones, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Me quito el pijama y observo detenidamente la herida de mi hombro izquierdo.

Siento escalofríos al verla. No hay sangre, pero los bordes de la herida están morados, como el virus… No me duele, pero de vez en cuando pica. Carlos estuvo dos días limpiándome y curándome la herida, y puede que eso evitara que se extendiera más… aunque por dentro era otra cosa. No fui consciente apenas de nada, pero mi compañero me contó que estuve dos días bastante mal, casi a punto de morir.

Durante esos instantes no sentí absolutamente nada; sólo un poco de calor, como si tuviera fiebre, pero poco más. En mi interior nada cambiaba, y eso, a decir verdad, me daba un miedo atroz. ¿Quería decir eso que ya no era humana? ¿Qué me estaba transformando en una de esas cosas? ¿Y cómo es posible que aguantara tantos días sin mostrar signos de infección? ¡Vi a personas transformarse en apenas unas horas!

 _Quizá el virus, al proceder directamente de ese engendro, tenía otras propiedades. Ojalá estuviera Rebecca por aquí para poder comentarlo con ella…_

¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Conseguiría huir de la ciudad? No creo que muriera; nos hubiéramos enterado por la prensa, dado el interés que la corporación y la policía tenían en capturarnos. Queda una larga batalla por delante. El agua deja de escucharse, y decido vestirme rápidamente. Hemos quedado con Barry a las once y media en una cafetería. Carlos y yo nos estamos quedando en un hotel. Barry nos ofreció la casa de su suegra, pero no nos parecía adecuado abusar de tanta generosidad. La pobre mujer ya debe estar bastante preocupada con la situación de su familia como para encima meterle a dos extraños en casa.

Termino de mirarme en el espejo en el momento en el que Carlos sale del baño. Lleva el pelo mojado, y nuevamente la toalla por la cintura. No puedo dejar de mirar cómo se mueve. Está en muy buena forma, y desde luego, es bastante atractivo. Cualquier chica besaría el suelo con pisa con tal de estar a su lado. Carlos se acerca a su armario y lo abre resoplando.

-Si algo que detesto… es elegir ropa –me mira con una sonrisa -. Estás muy guapa. El blanco te favorece mucho.

-Muchas gracias, señor observador.

Ambos reímos. ¿Cuánto hace que no conseguía estar tan suelta con un hombre? Con Chris mi relación ha sido tan complicada…

-¿Me ayudas a elegir? Las chicas tenéis mejor gusto para estas cosas.

-Claro. Será un placer.

Y me acerco al armario para echar un vistazo. Puede que la mañana sea más entretenida de lo que promete.

Carlos y yo llegamos casi a las once y media a la dirección que Barry nos dio el día anterior. Es un pequeño bar situado en el centro de Toronto, un lugar bastante acogedor y en el que se puede mantener una conversación sin problemas. Creo que mi amigo no ha podido elegir un sitio mejor. Hay tanto de lo que tenemos que hablar… Quiero saber sobre todo si ha conseguido hablar con Chris; me muero de ganas por saber algo de él.

Hay unos cuantos clientes sentados en la barra. Algunos se me quedan mirando cuando paso por su lado. Yo apenas les presto atención. Ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, así que no me preocupa. Veo una cabellera pelirroja asomando en una de las mesas más alejadas, cerca de una ventana. Está sentado en un taburete cerca de un barril.

-Allí está –le indico a Carlos conduciéndolo hacia la mesa. Barry nos ve y nos saluda amistosamente con una sonrisa. Yo le respondo como buenamente puedo. Me da un intenso abrazo y le estrecha la mano a Carlos. Parece que se caen bien. Ya puse al corriente a Carlos de que Barry es un gran amigo, uno de los mejores que se puede tener ahora mismo.

-¿Os ha costado mucho encontrar el sitio? –nos pregunta mientras tomamos asiento. Yo me siento a su izquierda, y Carlos justo enfrente mía.

-Qué va. Eres un guía excelente –bromeo mientras veo a una chica venir para tomarnos nota.

Barry y Carlos piden cerveza, y yo me decanto por un café. Necesito algo que me espabile el resto del día. Además, la tentación de beber alcohol para olvidar todo lo que he vivido es muy grande, y no creo que aquí sea el lugar más adecuado para empezar.

-Suerte que llegué a tiempo… -dice Barry cuando la chica se retira hacia la barra -. Un minuto más y…

-Te debo la vida, Barry –respondo con total sinceridad -. Bueno, a los dos –rectifico mirando a Carlos, que me sonríe -. Sin vosotros, lo más seguro es que no hubiera estado aquí para contarlo…

Guardamos un incómodo silencio durante unos instantes, que es interrumpido por la llegada de nuestro pedido. Mi café echa bastante humo, así que decido esperar un poco. Me quedo observándolo pensativa. Esta pesadilla me va a acompañar el resto de mi vida… y deberé vivir con ella por mucho que me duela.

-Jill… -llama mi atención Barry. Le miro -. Lo que me contaste en el helicóptero… ¿Es cierto? ¿Fueron tan cabrones…?

-Umbrella envió una de sus B.O.W.S. a rastrearnos –le cuento intentando mantener la compostura. Todas y cada una de las veces que tuve que enfrentarme a ese monstruo tuve que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, sobre todo después de ver lo que le hizo al pobre Brad -. Lo sé porque repetía constantemente ¡S.T.A.R.S.! Carlos te lo puede confirmar.

-Oh, sí. Era un bicho enorme, de más de dos metros. Iba vestido completamente de negro. Tenía unos dientes sobresalientes y la cara cosida, fruto quizá de algún experimento macabro. Y encima iba equipado con un lanzacohetes… Me rompió unas cuantas costillas.

Cierto. Lo primero que hicimos nada más llegar a Toronto fue a ir a casa de un conocido de la madre de Kate que es médico para que nos examinara. Barry se lo pidió como un favor, y el hombre aceptó no sin recelar bastante. En cuanto vio a Carlos lo mandó derecho al hospital: tenía cinco costillas rotas, y necesitaba una operación urgente. Pasé la noche con él hasta que le dieron el alta al día siguiente.

En cuanto a mí… El doctor se quedó bastante impresionado con lo que vio. No había visto nunca nada igual. Lo catalogó como una infección grave, me la curó, o hizo el intento, y me mandó unos antibióticos. Me dijo que no me harían gran efecto, que lo mejor sería ver a un especialista, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo no dispongo del tiempo necesario, y no creo que haya algún profesional, salvo que sea de Umbrella, que entienda de estos virus.

-El caso es que ese ser me persiguió sin descanso hasta el final –continúo mi relato como si no me hubieran interrumpido -. Conmigo no lo consiguió, pero al pobre Brad… -trago saliva y guardo silencio al recordar cómo ese tentáculo atravesaba la cara de mi antiguo compañero mientras me pedía ayuda desesperado.

-Un momento… ¿Encontraste a Brad? ¿No se había largado?

-Eso pensábamos… pero continuaba por allí…

-No te pediré detalles… -murmura Barry rascándose la barbilla distraídamente -. Debió ser bastante desagradable… Pobre gallina –suspira resignado y volvemos a quedarnos en silencio. Me concentro en el café para borrar de mi mente la imagen de nuestro antiguo piloto tirado en el suelo de la comisaría con la cara morada y la boca abierta. Doy un sorbo al café. Está bastante bueno, una de las mejores cosas que he probado últimamente -. Tú dices que pertenecías al U.B.C.S., ¿verdad, chico?

-Sí –responde Carlos tras beber de su cerveza -. Cuando la situación empezó a ser incontrolable, nos enviaron en una misión. Nuestro objetivo era rescatar a los civiles, pero desde que puse un pie en la ciudad me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien… Cuando encontré a Jill y me contó todo lo que Umbrella había hecho, no me lo podía creer… hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Además, uno de nuestros supervisores estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, y sabía que, en realidad, la compañía nos había enviado como sujetos de prueba…

-Esos capullos… -se lamenta Barry apretando los puños con rabia -. ¿Tan poca desconsideración tienen con los suyos que se limitan a dejarlos morir, como si fueran despojos?

-Dímelo a mí… -se lamenta Carlos bastante serio. Él también ha pasado lo suyo -. He perdido a muchos amigos, y todos esos ciudadanos… -niega varias veces en silencio -. Horrible. Esos malditos deben pagar por el daño que han causado.

-Oye… -Barry baja bastante su tono de voz. Mira desconfiadamente de un lado a otro, quizá para comprobar que nadie nos está escuchando. Si es lo que pienso que va a decirle… me parece una genial idea -. Jill, un amigo que tenemos en común y yo estamos planeando un ataque a una de las principales sedes de Umbrella en Europa… ¿Estarías dispuesto a unirte a nosotros?

Observo a Carlos. Se queda sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera oído nada parecido. Sé que suena una locura; cuando Chris me lo contó yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero ahora que he vivido la destrucción de una ciudad sé que estamos haciendo lo correcto.

-No sé… -vuelve a quedarse pensativo -. ¿Tenéis algún plan o alguna especie de apoyo? Esos tipos disponen de todo un ejército, por no decir que sus sistemas de seguridad son de los más avanzados… Me gustaría ayudaros…

-Detecto cierto inconveniente si no me equivoco… -digo al ver que se queda callado. Nunca es fácil tomar una decisión de tal calibre. Carlos me observa sonriendo un poco; me alegro en cierto modo de que me encontrara y se uniera a mí en nuestra desesperada salida de Raccoon City.

-Me parece que alguien debería pararles los pies… Sí… -vuelve a guardar silencio -. Os ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible.

Yo suspiro aliviada, y veo que Barry también se queda más relajado. Su ayuda puede ser muy valiosa, sobre todo porque conoce desde dentro el funcionamiento de algunas de las ramas de la corporación. Además, su experiencia como mercenario es más que útil. Yo misma lo comprobé, y la verdad es que da confianza tener a alguien como él a tu lado.

-Bien… -vuelve a hablar Barry bajando de nuevo su tono -. Ayer recibí un correo de Chris…

-¡Chris! –salto casi sin pensarlo. El corazón me late a mil por hora -. ¿Está bien?

Barry me sonríe.

-Sí… está deseando que nos unamos a él. Está en París reuniendo toda la información posible. Me dijo que hasta que no nos reunamos con él no va a hacer nada. También me dio recuerdos para ti.

Y me guiña un ojo. Yo sonrío como una boba. Saber que se encuentra bien me anima aún más a partir hacia Europa. Sé que no habrá descanso, que será una batalla dura, donde sufriremos mucho, pero puede que la recompensa sea la mejor de todas. Umbrella no puede salirse con la suya, no después de todos los quebraderos de cabeza y pesadillas que me han causado.

* * *

Bueno, parece que por fin van a empezar a moverse. A ver si consiguen llegar a París, pero... Lo dejo ahí.

 **Xaori:** Como siempre, amiga, a tu servicio. Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad, y este mes necesito motivaciones más que nunca T_T Me estoy quedando calva de los nervios por el examen y el final de curso. Y respecto a Claire... No puedo afirmar nada, pero tendremos noticias suyas. Esta historia es como una especie de puente entre RE3 y Code Veronica y algo post Code Veronica, así que nuestra querida Claire tiene que aparecer sí o sí tarde o temprano.

 **Stardust4:** De nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir comentando mis historias y por darme tu apoyo. Yo también estoy ya esperando ese encuentro, porque después de tantos meses separados... Pero aún quedará un poco para eso, pero prometo que será algo... interesante.

 **TheLastHokage:** No tienes que disculparte por absolutamente nada. Todos los que hemos pasado por la universidad sabemos lo que hay que estudiar y el tiempo que hay que dedicar fuera de la universidad para hacer las tareas que mandan y demás, así que no te preocupes ;) Y sí, habrá algunos personajes propios que darán juego a la historia y algún que otro conocido, que será el comienzo de algo más... grande. Pero no quiero adelantar acontecimientos todavía. Todo a su debido tiempo. Y yo también espero con ansias el final de tu historia. ¡Esperando impacientemente!

Pues nada, queridos lectores, ésta que está aquí se marcha, para variar, a seguir con ese tostón que se llama oposiciones. ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo! See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo va eso? Imagino que algunos sintiendo ya el calor del verano, y otros el frío del invierno. Aquí el calor ya está empezando a ser un poco agobiante, y eso que aún no ha empezado lo fuerte. Bueno, espero que vuestra semana haya sido algo menos estresante que la mía; estoy rendida. En este capítulo volvemos a la historia de Chris y mmm... ¿qué pasará?

* * *

No sé qué es peor: estar solo sin tener noticias de nadie o estar solo en un país en el que no tienes ni idea de lo que están diciendo. Llevo todo el día dando vueltas, y la verdad es que no creo que sea muy conveniente mostrarme tanto en público; los de Umbrella deben estar moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarnos, e imagino que no les importará quitar a unos cuantos con tal de conseguir lo que quieren.

Ya son cerca de las diez de la noche. ¿Qué hora es en Estados Unidos? ¿Las cuatro o las cinco de la tarde? Poco a poco me voy acostumbrando a este horario, aunque la verdad es que aún me está costando horrores. ¿Y qué decir de la comida? Hay alguna que no está tan mal, pero en general… no tienen nada que ver con mis gustos. Donde esté un buen filetón con su guarnición…

Hago zapping por la mayoría de los canales con bastante desilusión. Todos los canales son en francés. Si al menos tuvieran uno en inglés para enterarme de qué es lo que pasa en el resto del mundo, en mi país… Es cierto que Internet me permite acceder rápidamente a cualquier tipo de información, pero me siento más cómodo oyéndolo, sabiendo que la noticia es verdad.

Hasta el momento lo único que he conseguido averiguar a través de mis paseos y de la red es que la sede parisina es la principal distribuidora dentro del viejo continente. Realizan envíos de cosméticos, medicamentos y armamento a toda Europa. Debería comprobar que esta rama es del todo legal; no conocemos la procedencia de esas armas, ni si su venta su realiza de forma legal.

Ya hemos experimentado en primera persona su cara ilegal, los diversos experimentos que han realizado con toda clase de seres vivos. Lo que más me inquieta pensar es cómo consiguieron a esos sujetos para sus pruebas… ¿Utilizarían a los propios científicos? La verdad es que ahora mismo estoy abierto a cualquier posibilidad. Tras leer en algunos diarios de los trabajadores en la mansión que los dejaron encerrados, infectados, esperando a que la muerte los consumiera… me espero cualquier cosa.

Bostezo sin poder evitarlo. Las caminatas por la ciudad me están dejando bastante exhausto últimamente. Debería retomar mi actividad en el gimnasio; tal vez el ejercicio me ayude a activarme y a despejar un poco la mente. Necesito liberar mi mente de toda esta mierda hasta que Barry y Jill se reúnan conmigo… ¿y cuándo será eso? Acordamos que en un mes, o dos a lo sumo, estaríamos juntos, planeando el siguiente paso… ¿y si les ocurre algo? ¿O si no conseguimos ninguna información útil y nuestro viaje ha sido en balde?

 _No, no podemos permitir que esos capullos se salgan con la suya. Debemos asestarles un golpe mortal que los deje tan tocados que no tengan ninguna posibilidad de reacción…_

Cojo una manta que está a mis pies y me tapo hasta la cintura. Las noches están empezando a ser algo frías en la capital. Llevo puesto un pijama gris que me regaló Claire en mi último cumpleaños… hace más de diez meses. Pienso en ella, en lo preocupada que debe estar. Conociéndola, lo más seguro es que haya acudido a Raccoon City en busca de explicaciones. Sólo espero que no se haya visto afectada por la destrucción… No habría nada que me doliera más.

Mi hermana lo es todo para mí. Es lo único que me queda. Me prometí que la cuidaría siempre desde que nuestros padres murieron. Sé que es una joven muy madura para su edad, que conduce esa condenada moto que le regalé por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños con pura pasión y que es de las pocas personas que consigue alegrarme el día.

Me rindo. Lo mejor será que haga otra cosa para despejarme. Pongo el último canal cuando me doy cuenta de que es la CNN americana. Arqueo una ceja sorprendido. ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes del canal? Hay dos hombres trajeados sentados en unas sillas hablando delante de una pantalla con una imagen de una explosión. Me quedo boquiabierto. No… ¡No puede ser! ¿Es Raccoon City?

Uno de ellos tiene el pelo canoso. Lleva un traje de rayas gris y unas gafas de montura. Está echándole un vistazo a unos papeles que tiene en la mano. El otro lleva un traje negro y es bastante alto; le sobran piernas y brazos por todos los lados.

Creo que se me ha quitado todo el sueño. Quizá lo que tengan que decir sea bastante importante. Me acomodo en el sofá y presto toda la atención posible.

-Bueno, como ya saben nuestros espectadores, hace dos días la ciudad de Raccoon City fue borrada literalmente de la faz de la tierra por un misil… ¿Cree usted, señor Richards, que el Presidente se precipitó al tomar la decisión?

-Es difícil asegurarlo… Sabemos que el Presidente siempre está bien asesorado, y que si decidió actuar así… sus motivos tendría… a pesar de que sabía que debía sacrificar muchas piezas en el intento… Nada menos que toda una ciudad que poco a poco estaba muriendo -el tipo que está hablando se detiene unos segundos -. Es aterrador pensar en todas las vidas humanas que se han perdido en esa tragedia…

-Desde luego. Las cifras hablan de doscientas mil personas, casi toda la ciudad entera –continúa hablando el que parece ser el entrevistador. A decir verdad, no me suenan ninguno de los dos -. Se estima que la tasa de supervivencia es del dos por cierto…

-Afortunados ellos… -comenta el otro hombre. Su interlocutor ríe al escucharlo -. El gobierno ha decidido mantener en secreto el nombre de los supervivientes por su propia integridad física y moral. Ya puede imaginar el revuelo que se formaría… Todo el mundo querría entrevistarlos; yo, el primero –se ríen. ¿De verdad que ahora es el momento para esas tonterías? -. Por supuesto. Sería increíble escuchar en boca de esas personas cómo han sobrevivido a esta tragedia. Es digno de alabar y admirar, desde luego.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente para que el gobierno decidiera quitar de un plumazo toda la ciudad?

-Los datos que manejamos son aún un poco confusos, pero todo parece indicar que hubo una infección que afectó a toda la población: empezó por los ciudadanos, y luego el personal médico contrajo dicha enfermedad. Parece que estaban intentando crear una vacuna, pero no tenemos constancia de que se probara en nadie, o si tan sólo fue un proyecto que quedó en el olvido… -el tipo de las gafas se detiene unos segundos -. Es una pena que no pensaran en ello antes… Posiblemente nos habríamos ahorrado mucho sufrimiento…

-Necesito que me aclare otro detalle… ¿Qué hay de cierto en la implicación de la corporación Umbrella en el caso? Recordamos a nuestros oyentes que Umbrella es una de las mayores empresas productoras del mundo. De hecho, de la desaparecida Raccoon City, más del cincuenta de la población trabajaba directa o indirectamente para ellos… ¿Qué hay de cierto en ello, señor Richards?

-Y una vez más me temo que sólo podemos especular… Directivos de la corporación han mantenido reuniones regulares con el Presidente. Los últimos informes indican que no hay pruebas que vinculen a Umbrella con el accidente…

Doy un pequeño salto del sofá. ¿Qué no hay pruebas que vinculen a esos hijos de puta con el desastre? Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Y otra vez vuelven a salirse con la suya. ¿Cómo demonios lo consiguen? Por mucho que tengan los mejores y más caros abogados del mundo, ¿cómo logran borrar todo rastro de su presencia? Me juego mi pellejo a que, poco después del misil, enviaron a un equipo a limpiar la zona, como hicieron en la mansión. Eliminaron todas las pruebas y se quedaron tan panchos.

-Una última pregunta que seguro que nuestros oyentes están deseando escuchar… -escucho cuando vuelvo a tomar el hilo de la entrevista. Mi resignación y mi incredulidad van en aumento conforme sigo recibiendo información -. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con los S.T.A.R.S. supervivientes? ¿Se ha sabido algo más de ellos?

-Me temo que vuelvo a tener una respuesta negativa…

-¡Vaya, y yo que le había llamado porque pensaba que tenía todas las respuestas…! –las bromas de esos dos ya me están empezando a hartar un poco. ¡Este asunto no es para tratarlo a la ligera!

-Es que no es tan fácil como parece, Ted. Ya sabe que esos hombres y mujeres están muy bien entrenados. Son la élite. Es cierto que la señorita Valentine fue vista por la ciudad poco antes del brote, pero imagino que en esos momentos la atención de todos los medios, la policía y demás fuerzas del estado estaban centradas en erradicar la infección… Pienso que esos muchachos están en algún lugar, escondidos, esperando a que pase la tormenta…

-Muchas gracias por su intervención, doctor Richards.

-Ha sido todo un placer. Espero que los oyentes vean un poco más clara la situación y las medidas que se tomaron para llevar a cabo el plan de contingencia…

-Recordamos a los espectadores que estaremos muy pendientes de la conferencia internacional sobre salud y enfermedad que va a realizar mañana la corporación Umbrella en su sede parisina a eso de las siete de la tarde hora local. Aquí se podrá seguir a partir de las dos de la tarde si vive en la zona este, y a partir de las once si vive en el oeste… Es totalmente gratuita y abierta al público por si algún afortunado o afortunada tiene la ocasión de acudir. Eso es todo por esta noche. Gracias a todos un día más por su atención.

Apago el televisor quedándome embobado. Una conferencia… mañana… en las mismas instalaciones que rondo día tras día. ¿Es la oportunidad que estaba esperando? Tengo que pensarlo con mucha calma. Va a haber muchas personas reunidas, posiblemente deseosas de saber algo más sobre la infección… Tengo que ir. Puede que encuentre algo útil allí. Sí, está decidido.

 _Es cierto que la señorita Valentine fue vista por la ciudad poco antes del brote…_

Las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza sin cesar. Necesito saber que se encuentra bien a pesar de que sé que Barry está con ella. Me levanto del sofá y voy hacia el ordenador, que está sobre la mesa. Lo enciendo y accedo a mi correo. Me preocupa que Jill no me haya escrito personalmente, pero imagino que tanto Barry como ella estarán bastante liados con los preparativos.

Escribo su correo con una sonrisa en los labios. Un correo muy apropiado: master of unlocking. Si es que en el fondo tiene su punto cómico. Me quedo unos instantes en blanco, intentando averiguar por dónde tengo que empezar. Con Barry todo es muy sencillo… pero con Jill… Hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos, y no sólo estoy hablando de misiones.

Tras mucho pensarlo, me animo.

 _Jill,_

 _No sabes cómo me alegré cuando Barry me contó que estabas con él. Tras oír que Raccoon City había sido destruida… No sabía qué pensar. Una parte de mí estaba segura de que estabas viva, porque te conozco, y sé que eres más dura de lo que pareces a simple vista. Pero bueno, me quedé mucho más tranquilo cuando Barry me envió el correo…_

 _Quiero saber cómo estás, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, aunque desde la distancia sé que es bastante complicado. Quiero que sepas que me sentí muy mal dejándote sola en una ciudad que se sabía que, tarde o temprano, iba a acabar como lo hizo: Umbrella no ha dejado de jugar con fuego, y en vez de pagar las consecuencias ellos, lo ha hecho toda la población…_

 _Pero creo que entiendes que hay que parar de una vez la manía que tienen esos cabrones de meter las narices en todas partes. Y pienso que lo mejor es hacerlo cerca de ellos, desde donde lo controlan absolutamente todo. Ya os pondré al tanto cuando nos veamos._

 _En fin, no quiero hablar más sobre ello porque me hierve la sangre. Por aquí todo va más o menos bien. Estar solo es un aburrimiento, y la investigación no está yendo todo lo bien que esperaba: no parece que se esté realizando nada ilegal por aquí, y acceder a la instalación es una completa locura. Quiero esperar a que estéis los dos aquí para empezar con el plan._

 _Imagino que tu experiencia ha debido ser… Ni yo mismo sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Horrible? ¿Aterradora? Creo que es más que eso. Como ya te dije antes, cualquier cosa que quieras contarme estoy a tu plena disposición. Espero que no tardéis mucho, porque os echo mucho de menos, sobre todo a ti._

 _Muchos besos y abrazos,_

 _Jordan Thompson (Chris)_

Vuelvo a leerlo una vez más. El corazón me late con fuerza. Ojalá reciba una respuesta; me animaría mucho poder hablar con ella aunque sea desde la distancia. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos siguen muy, pero que muy frescos en mi mente. Ojalá algún día pudiera aclarar mis sentimientos, lejos de toda esta mierda que nos rodea constantemente.

* * *

L_L ¿No es para comérselo aunque a veces sea un pequeño cabroncete? ¿Le contestará a Jill... o ya le estará echando el ojo a Carlos :o?

 **Xaori:** ¿Pero por qué siempre os adelantáis a todo? (Yo no he dicho a nada...) jajaja. Bueno, hasta que no se reúnan está claro que no habrá nada, aunque próximamente Chris intentará un vago intento, aunque para eso... me temo que queda, y mucho. Y sí, necesito muchos, muchísimos ánimos: el cole y los estudios me están dejando K.O. Menos mal que Julio (la mitad) y Agosto están ahí para salvarme :D

 **Stardust4:** Tienes toda la razón. Capcom lo pasó por alto; no hizo ninguna mención salvo algo pasarejo en RE5, y creo que es un tema muy pero que muy importante dentro de la saga. Y yo he querido plasmarlo porque no creo que Jill viva muy bien desde ese momento. ¡Estamos hablando de un maldito virus en su interior! Y nada, no te tomes mucho tiempo en el trabajo para leer, vaya que te digan algo jajaja :P

Bueno, pues toca prepararse mentalmente para una semana dura. ¡Qué paséis un buen fin de semana y a disfrutar!


	4. Chapter 4

Good morning! Hoy estoy aquí más temprano de la cuenta porque tendré un día movido en el cole y estaré todo el día estudiando. Sí, el domingo empieza esa pesadilla llamada oposiciones que dura aproximadamente 3 semanas y de la que espero sobrevivir xD Así que nada, para amenizaros el comienzo del finde, os dejo el capítulo número 4, que desde mi punto de vista es muy interesante para desentrañar un poco el pasado de Carlos y dejar en el aire algún que otro futuro suceso... Ya veremos...

* * *

Ha amanecido un día bastante feo en Toronto. Hay una ligera llovizna y un viento muy desagradable. Aunque tampoco es de extrañar. Estamos en pleno otoño, y he oído que Canadá no se caracteriza precisamente por ser un país que respete mucho al sol. Son algo pasadas de las cinco de la tarde. Hemos quedado en casa de Barry para charlar. Estoy segura de que pronto nos pondremos en camino, y la verdad es que no veo el momento para hacerlo. Una parte de mí está deseosa de demostrarles a esos canallas que con nosotros no se juega.

El hotel está a unos veinte minutos en metro de la casa de Barry. Carlos y yo estamos esperando a que pase el primer tren. No llevamos ni un minuto esperando, pero en el panel se puede leer que en apenas treinta segundos llegará a la estación el próximo tren. Es increíble la rapidez con la que podemos desplazarnos de un lado a otro gracias a la red de metro. En Raccoon City, tanto el tranvía como el metro funcionaban a la perfección.

Un pitido nos indica que el tren se está acercando, y poco después lo vemos aparecer a toda velocidad, pero va aminorando la marcha hasta detenerse por completo. Lleva unos diez vagones, los suficientes para dar cabida a más de quinientas personas. Afortunadamente, no seremos tantos. No me emociona mucho la idea de ir como sardinas en latas.

Carlos me deja entrar en primer lugar. Yo sonrío y accedo al interior viendo que casi todos los asientos están ocupados. Un nuevo pitido suena, y las puertas se cierran. Con un leve traqueteo nos ponemos en marcha. Encuentro unos asientos casi al final del vagón, y nos sentamos sintiendo las vibraciones del habitáculo. No sé a qué velocidad iremos, pero debe ser de vértigo.

Veo a una mujer embarazada acompañada de una mujer bastante mayor que puede ser su madre o su abuela. Siempre me han enseñado a ser educada, y no veo el momento. Me levanto y le indico a la mujer que puede sentarse.

- _Muchas gracias, señorita_ –me agradece la joven con una sonrisa. Carlos cede también su asiento al ver mi intención. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que la mujer me ha hablado en francés… ¿Cómo puede saber que hablo francés? ¡No he dicho ni una palabra!

- _De nada_ –le respondo también en francés. La joven me mira sorprendida mientras ayuda a su madre a tomar asiento. Parece que no está muy acostumbrada a encontrar a personas que hablen francés… aunque la verdad es que la colonia francesa en Canadá es bastante escasa. La mayoría se concentra en la capital, Ottawa, y Montreal.

-¿Sabes hablar francés? –me pregunta Carlos bastante sorprendido y cogiendo uno de los reposa manos. Yo me hago con otro entre las sacudidas del vagón.

- _Sí, señor_ –contesto de nuevo en mi segundo idioma natal. Pero decido volver al inglés para que Carlos pueda seguirme. Ahora agradezco muchísimo que Dick me hablara siempre en francés desde que soy pequeña -. Mi padre es francés, y desde que nací siempre me ha estado hablando en su lengua materna. Pero soy estadounidense cien por cien… Algún día te contaré la mezcla tan extraña que tengo…

Y pensar en mi padre me revuelve el estómago. A estas alturas ya debe estar más que enterado de que Raccoon City ha dejado de existir. Lo más seguro es que piense que he muerto en la explosión… y la verdad es que no me puedo ni imaginar por lo que debe estar pasando. Siempre dicen que perder a un hijo es lo peor… Por ahora prefiero que siga en la ignorancia. No quiero ni imaginar lo que los de Umbrella podrían hacerle si descubren que sabe algo sobre mí.

Espero tener algo más de tiempo en el futuro y poder ponerme en contacto con él. Se merece una explicación.

-Caray… -murmura Carlos mientras el tren empieza a detenerse en la siguiente estación. La nuestra es dentro de cuatro paradas: Saint James Cathedral. Las puertas se abren, pero nadie sale. Por el contrario, entran dos personas más. La verdad es que empieza a hacer un poco de calor allí -. Siempre he pensado que el francés es un idioma muy bonito.

-Lo es… Sobre todo si quieres conquistar a las chicas –bromeo guiñándole un ojo a mi amigo, que sonríe ampliamente mientras volvemos a ponernos en camino -. A mí me servía cuando estaba en el instituto para ligar con los chicos… Ahora impresiona, pero no tanto… A las mujeres sí nos llama más la atención ese tipo de cosas.

-Sí… tienes razón… Yo además de inglés y portugués sé hablar bastante bien español.

Le miro sorprendida. ¿Es posible que sepa tanto? ¡Si es más joven que yo! Aunque bueno, tengo el ejemplo de Rebecca, que con dieciocho años ya se había graduado en la universidad. Es una niña prodigio en todos los sentidos… Ojalá se encuentre bien allá donde esté.

-El inglés lo entiendo, pero, ¿español? ¿portugués? ¿No son difíciles?

-La gramática es un poco difícil, pero es bastante asequible en general. Tengo muchos amigos hispanos. Ellos me enseñaron a chapurrear, y yo poco a poco fui perfeccionando mi dominio del español –responde mirándome fijamente. Ahora que me doy cuenta, esos pantalones vaqueros, su chaqueta marrón y su camiseta negra no le quedan nada mal. ¿Para qué nos vamos a engañar? Es un chico que está para mojar pan a pesar de que es dos años menor que yo.

 _Vamos, como si la edad importara… Salvo que quieras que te denuncien por adulterio si vas con un menor._

-¿En qué piensas? –me interrumpe mi compañero el pensamiento. Me sonrojo ligeramente. Cómo odio que me pillen con la guardia baja. Maldita sea… Hacemos una nueva parada. Cuatro o cinco personas se bajan, y no se monta nadie. Bien. Un poco más de aire fresco.

Carlos sigue mirándome, esperando una respuesta. Mierda. ¿Y qué le digo? ¿Qué estaba pensando en lo bueno que está?

-Estaba acordándome de algo que me pasó en Raccoon City –respondo atropelladamente con lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Bajo un poco más mi tono para que nadie me escuche. Ya no me fio de absolutamente nada -. Tras el incidente de la mansión Spencer tuvimos que escondernos de Umbrella. Nos buscaban por todas partes para acabar con nosotros –el tren vuelve a detenerse. Ya sólo nos queda una parada -. Una de las veces que nos pillaron tuvimos que esquivarlos por el metro, y estaba acordándome de eso…

No sé si ha sonado demasiado convincente, pero Carlos parece bastante convencido con mi respuesta. Asiente en silencio pero con el rostro bastante serio. Sé que la corporación también le ha hecho mucho daño. Creo que más bien se siente traicionado por sus propios jefes. Es una sensación parecida a la que tenía yo con Wesker… Pensar en él surte el mismo efecto que pensar en Umbrella: rabia. Como dice un dicho popular: Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

-Debió ser todo un espectáculo. Imagino que no les sentaría nada bien.

-Desde luego –sonrío al recordar cómo Barry, Chris y yo conseguimos llegar sin problemas a un piso deshabitado, donde nos ocultamos hasta que Chris se marchó a Europa y Barry a Canadá. Yo permanecí en él unos días más, pero no alargué mucho mi estancia porque necesitaba un lugar con unas mejores condiciones alimenticias. El tren empieza a disminuir la marcha -. Es nuestro turno.

Carlos vuelve a asentir. Por megafonía anuncian el nombre de la parada, y compruebo que estamos en lo correcto. Nos detenemos por completo y las puertas se abren. Carlos sale en primer lugar y yo le sigo pegada a su espalda. Subimos unas largas escaleras que nos llevan directamente hacia la calle.

Hay muchos edificios alrededor. Uno de ellos no es más que la catedral que da nombre a la estación de metro. Es enorme, de un estilo que no recuerdo muy bien si era gótico o románico. En el instituto no le prestaba demasiada atención a la asignatura, y por mucho que mi padre se empeñaba en hacerme ver la importancia de conocer todos los detalles de un edificio, tampoco le hice mucho caso.

Hay también una parada de autobús, varias cafeterías y muchas casas colindando unas con otras. Barry nos dijo que la casa de su suegra es la quinta contando a la izquierda de la catedral.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? –me pregunta Carlos cruzándose de brazos y examinando detenidamente la calle. No hay demasiado tráfico, y los pocos peatones que transitan la calle van distraídos y con prisa.

-Debemos ir hacia la izquierda de la catedral y contar cinco casas.

-Oh, eso está chupado –bromea el joven recuperando su buen humor -. Creo que aún recuerdo esa clase en el colegio.

Río al oír su comentario. No conozco mucho acerca de su pasado, pero por lo poco que sé, imagino que tuvo que pasar una infancia bastante mala. No parece que nunca haya tenido privilegios ni una buena vida, y quizá ese carácter lo demuestre en lo mucho que valora cada gesto que Barry y yo tenemos con él. La primera noche que pasamos aquí nos agradeció miles de veces que le permitiéramos pasar con nosotros esos días, y hasta se comprometió a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para ayudarnos.

Se le ve que es un chico bastante generoso y amable, y que confía mucho en sus amigos. Mi confianza desde luego se la ha ganado desde el momento en el que empezó a ayudarme a lidiar con Némesis. Pero lo que sin duda nunca se irá de mi mente es cómo arriesgó su vida para encontrar una cura al virus que ese engendro me inyectó. Siempre estaré en deuda con él.

Caminamos a buen ritmo por la acera hasta detenernos en la quinta casa. Tiene una verja de aluminio medio abierta. Justo detrás hay un enorme porche con unos sofás y varias mesas. También hay un pequeño parque infantil que posiblemente instalaron para Polly y Moira. Es una casa preciosa, la perfecta para criar a una familia: hogareña, grande y donde se respira felicidad. Nos adentramos en un sendero arenoso que lleva hasta el porche. Soy la primera en llegar a la puerta. Pego un par de veces con los nudillos al no ver ningún interruptor por allí.

-Chicas, ¿por qué no os vais a vuestro cuarto a jugar? Han llegado los amigos de papá –oigo la voz de Barry al otro lado. Sonrío. Sé lo importante que es para él su familia; puso nuestra vida en juego por ella, sobre todo la mía. Nuestro capitán cabrón se encargó de mover los hilos para engañarlo y hacer que destruyera pruebas y nos llenara el camino con esas criaturas infernales.

-¿Tienes hermanos? –me pregunta Carlos mientras esperamos a que Barry abra.

-No, soy hija única. Perdí a mi madre mientras me daba a luz, así que mi padre se encargó de darme lo mejor.

-Vaya, cuánto lo siento… No quería… -se lamenta Carlos con bastante seriedad. Niego en silencio intentando suavizar el ambiente. Es algo que nunca olvidaré, pero poco a poco va doliendo menos -. Yo tenía un hermano –frunzo el ceño. Hablar en pasado… no suena nada bien -. Era tres años mayor que yo. Cuando yo tenía ocho años estalló una guerra entre las guerrillas locales. Hubo muchos heridos… y muertos. Demasiados. Una bala perdida dejó a mi hermano tirado en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre… a mi lado…

Me quedo boquiabierta. No… no sé qué decir… Su confesión me ha pillado completamente por sorpresa. Perder a un hermano de esa manera debe ser lo peor, y sobre todo si eres testigo…

-Carlos… yo… -logro decir cuando más o menos me he recuperado de la impresión.

En ese momento se abre la puerta, y mi pelirrojo favorito nos recibe. Intento mostrar mi mejor cara, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Mi amigo nos observa alternativamente a Carlos y a mí. Nuestros rostros no deben ser la alegría de la huerta precisamente después de lo que hemos estado hablando.

-¿Ocurre algo? –nos pregunta con un tono de voz bastante preocupado. Barry me conoce muy bien, y a mí me es casi imposible ocultarle secretos. Cuando empezaron mis primeros escarceos con Chris no dudé ni un momento en que él era la persona adecuada para tratar el tema a pesar de que se convirtió más en un padre pesado que en un amigo comprensivo.

-Oh, no te preocupes –respondo rápidamente tomando la delantera -. Estábamos poniéndonos un poco al corriente de nuestro pasado… Ya sabes…

Barry asiente lentamente entendiendo perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo. Siempre dicen que no hay que hurgar en el pasado, pero a veces es inevitable echar la vista atrás para ser conscientes de todo lo malo que hemos tenido que soportar para llegar hasta aquí. Yo al menos tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en el futuro, donde saldremos victoriosos tarde o temprano.

-Bueno, pasad. No estoy siendo un buen anfitrión –nos anima Barry abriendo del todo la puerta. Se echa a un lado y yo sonrío al pasar por el umbral.

Tal y como imaginaba, es una casa preciosa: hay decoraciones por todas partes, una bonita escalera de caracol que conecta con la segunda planta y un espejo que refleja casi toda la entrada. Me observo unos instantes. Me devuelve la mirada una chica con unas profundas ojeras y que lleva una chaqueta vaquera, una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros. Dios, tengo una pinta horrible. Tendría que haberme echado más maquillaje. Cualquier que me vea pensará que soy un cadáver andante.

Me estremezco involuntariamente al pensarlo mientras oigo de fondo a los hombres hablar.

-¿Tienes frío? –me pregunto Carlos acercándose a mi lado. Le miro y niego en silencio -. Te has estremecido de arriba abajo.

-No… es sólo… -pero me detengo de inmediato. La verdad es que no me apetece mucho hablar de eso ahora mismo -. No importa. Vamos, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y planear.

-Sí, pasad al salón –nos indica Barry señalando la sala que está a nuestra izquierda -. ¿Os apetece algo de beber?

-Un vaso de agua, por favor –le pide Carlos. Yo niego en silencio y Barry se marcha hacia la cocina.

Carlos y yo entramos en el salón. Hay una enorme mesa de madera junto a la ventana. Tiene varias sillas y dos candelabros con velas que están apagadas. Justo enfrente hay un enorme sofá color chocolate y una chimenea que también está apagada. Hay numerosos retratos colocados en la pared. Observo alguno de ellos de forma distraída. Veo a Barry en algunos de ellos acompañado de su mujer y sus hijas. Sonrío. Se le ve tan feliz… Es una lástima que a mí me quede aún mucho camino por recorrer. En mi estado actual lo último que se me ocurriría es formar una familia.

-El agua para el caballero –me interrumpe Barry el pensamiento. Me giro y veo a Carlos coger el vaso. Bebe la mitad casi de un trago -. Bueno, esperemos que nos dejen el tiempo suficiente para mantener una conversación más o menos extensa.

Nos sentamos en el sofá. Yo me siento entre los dos. Barry está a mi derecha y Carlos a mi izquierda.

-¿Creéis que ya es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha? –pregunta Barry mirándonos alternativamente a mí y a Carlos.

-Todo depende de si has dejado todos los cabos atados aquí… -respondo con la mayor sinceridad de la que soy posible. Sé que Barry no se irá tranquilo si su familia puede estar en un peligro -. Por mi parte estoy lista.

-Sí, creo que cuanto más pospongamos la salida más tiempo le damos a Umbrella para actuar –responde Carlos asintiendo lentamente en silencio -. Tienen muchas bases distribuidas a lo largo y ancho del mundo… ¿Quién dice que no estén creando nuevas armas en este momento?

-Bien… en ese caso, mañana mismo podemos coger el primer vuelo que salga hacia París. Ahora mismo puedo ponerme manos a la obra con los billetes. No serán baratos, pero esta lucha merece la pena. Estoy seguro.

Yo sonrío. Me encanta la positividad de Barry. Creo que me está contagiando en gran medida. Si hay alguien que debe poner a la corporación en su sitio esos somos nosotros.

-¿De qué armamento disponéis? –nos pregunta Carlos bastante interesado. Barry y yo intercambiamos una mirada de sorpresa. Ahora que lo menciona… no habíamos pensado en ello.

-Lo único que tenemos son nuestras armas reglamentarias… -contesta Barry pensativo. Sé que su revólver y él son inseparables, pero si queremos triunfar necesitamos de todas las armas posibles.

-Conozco a un amigo que podría ayudarnos con eso… -añade el mercenario también pensativo -. El único problema… es que vive en República Dominicana. Lleva en el negocio más de quince años, y me ha suministrado muchas armas. Es un tipo legal.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que pasemos antes por República Dominicana para recoger las armas? –le pregunto sorprendida. Oh, no. De ningún modo podemos retrasarnos más. Chris nos necesita -. ¿Y cómo piensas pasarlas por las aduanas? ¡Nos meterían a todos en la cárcel!

-Tranquila. Mi amigo se encarga de todo, ya te lo he dicho. Tiene muchos contactos por todo el mundo. Sólo hay que darle una dirección de envío y allí tendremos la mercancía en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Vuelvo a compartir una mirada de duda con Barry. No me convence del todo el plan. Pueden salir muchas cosas mal… aunque Carlos tiene algo de razón. Sin armas, estamos vendidos. Cualquier apoyo que tengamos es bienvenido. Nos enfrentamos a alguien que tiene el poder suficiente para mover los hilos a su antojo.

-¿Qué opinas, Barry? –le pregunto rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se ha formado. No responde al instante, si no que se queda unos instantes pensativo.

-Necesitamos esas armas… Chris no me ha dicho nada al respecto, pero imagino que estará pensando lo mismo que nosotros… -volvemos a guardar silencio. Mi mayor temor es que falle algo y nos quedemos sin acudir a la llamada de Chris -. Pienso que deberíamos ir a por ellas.

Veo que el gesto de Carlos cambia por completo. Ahora está más relajado. Ambos me miran a mí ahora. No puedo mentirles.

-Pienso que no nos vendría mal tener armas mucho mejores, pero creo que debemos planificar todo esto muy bien –contesto intentando ser lo más precisa posible -. Un paso en falso, las autoridades nos descubren, y nos meten en la cárcel… No es ése el final que quiero.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dice Carlos asintiendo lentamente -. No debemos llamar mucho la atención. Como ya he dicho, no tenemos que preocuparnos por transportar las armas, así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es evitar meternos en problemas.

-Eso es pedir demasiado… -bromeo en el momento en el que se escucha un fuerte disparo. Cojo mi bolso y saco mi Beretta con el corazón a mil por hora.

* * *

O.O ¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí? Umbrella? ¿Tan pronto? Joder... ¿Cómo los han encontrado? :O

 **Xaori:** Lo primero amiga, muchas felicidades. Este capítulo te lo dedico por ser tu día. Bueno, ya sabemos que Chris nunca ha mostrado sus sentimientos demasiado. Es tan hermético que es imposible saber qué siente o qué piensa, o al menos a mí me ha dado esa sensación. Y esos comentarios hot hubieran sido lo más jajaja y Jill cuando los lea pensará: coño! cuánto falta para París? Voy en barco si hace falta xD. Muchas gracias por estar ahí semana tras semana, de verdad.

 **Stardust4:** Sí, según los libros de S.D. Perry, y parece que alguna que otra fuente procedente de Capcom, el padre de Jill es francés, y su madre era japonesa, así que por eso Jill sabe hablar perfectamente francés. Ya has visto que en este capítulo ha jugado un poco con eso ;) Bueno, no puedo decir mucho porque destriparía un capítulo, pero Carlos tiene mucho que decir en esta historia.

Pues nada, os dejo que voy a terminar de vestirme y a desayunar que el deber me llama. Domingo, ven a mí!


	5. Chapter 5

Good morning! Ya estoy oficialmente de "vacaciones" al haber terminado el curso escolar, aunque aún realmente me quedan algunos días para terminar del todo. Pero bueno, al menos ya puedo dedicar más tiempo a la parte del examen que me queda (contando con que apruebe xD). Nah, creo que pasaré el corte... pero a ver. Veo que el capítulo de la semana pasada generó muchos comentarios, y sólo puedo decir que sois los mejores. Vuestras teorías puede que no vayan mal encaminadas...

Nos habíamos quedado en que Chris había oído en la televisión que iba a haber una conferencia sobre salud y bienestar a cargo de Umbrella... Así que nada, ¡a por ella!

* * *

Son cerca de las seis y media cuando llego a la puerta de la sede. Llevo esperando este momento desde que oí en la televisión que iban a dar una conferencia. No quiero ni imaginar las barbaridades que tendré que escuchar… pero estoy seguro de que merecerá la pena. No sólo me servirá para conocer la sarta de mentiras que tienen preparadas, si no para tener una idea de la distribución del edificio. No hay nada como conocer al enemigo desde sus entrañas.

Para esta ocasión he elegido un look discreto: chaqueta de cuero, gafas de sol y pantalones vaqueros. Es muy importante que nadie me vea de cerca; estoy seguro de que me reconocerían… Umbrella ya estará levantando la tierra palmo a palmo buscándonos. Es una suerte que llevemos tanto tiempo en el anonimato… y cuanto más sigamos, mejor.

Llevo varios días sin recibir noticias ni de Barry ni de Jill. Al menos mi viejo amigo me respondía a casi todos los correos que le enviaba. Pero Jill… es muy extraño. Ni siquiera creo que haya accedido a su cuenta desde que se la hizo. Me tiene sumamente preocupado porque no es normal que estén tanto tiempo sin contestar. No quiero pensar que algo malo les haya pasado.

 _Si es así ya me enteré por la prensa… Una noticia así seguro que es comentada día y noche. Nuestra fama ya ha superado las fronteras._

Hay mucha gente por los alrededores. La mayoría son científicos y cerebritos; llevan identificaciones, y algún que otro maletín. Parece que va a haber poca gente como yo, y no sé si eso es bueno. Intentaré pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Camino por la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos, observando la enorme estructura. Tiene varias plantas, unas seis aproximadamente. Estoy convencido de que tendrán una planta subterránea; a esta gente les encanta guardar sus secretos en el interior.

Llevo mi pistola escondida bajo la chaqueta. Espero no tener que pasar ningún control ni nada por el estilo, porque tendría un gran problema. Me detengo. Tendría que haber pensado en ello mucho antes. Debería echar un vistazo. Cruzo las puertas automáticas y observo bastante sorprendido la entrada.

Hay unas enormes cristaleras en los laterales que permiten ver un jardín que hay por los laterales del edificio. Hay un enorme mostrador que ocupa casi todo el centro, donde hay cuatro personas sentadas delante de unos ordenadores y atendiendo a los que se acercan para preguntar.

En el techo cuelga una enorme lámpara que alumbra cada rincón, y una enorme escalera que conduce hacia la segunda planta. También hay varios ascensores en la parte trasera que están parados en ese momento. Es una estructura realmente impresionante, muy del estilo de la corporación: lujos, recargo y poder. Es todo lo contrario a mí.

Tal vez debería acercarme y preguntar dónde es la conferencia. Me voy poniendo más nervioso conforme pasan los segundos. Estoy haciendo una locura. Pueden pillarme y matarme en el instante… pero algo me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto a pesar de que no tengo ninguna clase de apoyo.

Me sitúo detrás de una mujer que lleva un vestido verde. Parece asiática. Está claro que han venido personas de todo el mundo. Deben ser muy importantes para que hayan venido desde la otra punta del mundo. Seguro que me encontraré algún americano, pero sé que debo mantener las distancias. La mujer que está delante se acerca al mostrador y le pregunta a la joven que está detrás.

Yo apenas le presto atención. Echo un rápido vistazo a los alrededores, pero no veo ningún tipo de seguridad. Es extraño. En los últimos días siempre había una vigilancia extrema, y ahora brilla por su ausencia. Estoy sumamente intrigado.

-Siguiente, por favor –me devuelve a la realidad la voz de la recepcionista. Camino hacia el mostrador y apoyo los brazos sin quitarme las gafas.

-Hola. Me gustaría saber en qué planta es la conferencia sobre salud y enfermedad.

-Segunda planta, atrio B –me responde de manera cortante. Arqueo una ceja sorprendido. Estoy convencido de que le han hecho la misma pregunta varias veces -. Siguiente.

 _Jolines, ni que le hubiera pedido que se desnudara o algo de eso…_

Me alejo de la recepción y me acerco a la escalera a buen ritmo. Es hora de descubrir a qué me enfrento. Me cruzo con más científicos y algunos trabajadores de la corporación. Por todas partes hay colgados carteles que anuncian la conferencia. Me acerco a uno de ellos para leerlo.

 _15 de octubre. Conferencia internacional sobre salud y enfermedad._

 _La corporación Umbrella, y sus sedes europeas, organizarán una jornada sobre salud y enfermedad el quince de octubre en la sede de París a las siete de la tarde._

 _Tras los últimos acontecimientos relacionados con la destrucción de Raccoon City, hemos decidido llevar a cabo una conferencia de manera gratuita y para todo el público de cara a informar a los ciudadanos sobre actuaciones, medidas y precauciones que deben tomarse en caso de presenciar una pandemia._

 _¡Os esperamos a todos! ¡No faltéis!_

Me quedo observándolo unos instantes más. Bueno, no han dicho nada que yo no sepa. Aunque en cierta parte me produce risa… ¿Medidas? ¡Lo que deberían hacer es dejar de meter las narices en todas partes y evitaríamos situaciones de este tipo! El próximo objetivo es encontrar el atrio B. Miro por los alrededores, pero no veo carteles ni nada que indique hacia dónde tengo que ir.

Empiezo a recorrer el pasillo buscando algo que diga que voy en la dirección correcta, y entonces veo que camino hacia el atrio C… Eso quiere decir que voy bien o me estoy equivocando de dirección. Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo: sigo caminando hacia el siguiente pasillo y leo atrio D… Mierda. Estoy yendo por el camino equivocado. Me giro y vuelvo hacia las escaleras pensando en que siempre hago lo contrario a lo que hay que hacer.

 _No tengo remedio… Si algo es blanco, para mí es negro._

Y ya estoy en el atrio B. Veo a varios guardas de seguridad custodiando una gran puerta de madera. Debe ser allí; no tengo ninguna duda. Respiro aliviado al comprobar que no hay ningún detector de metal… lo cual me tranquiliza mucho. Pero eso no quiere decir que esté a salvo. Es posible que al entrar me cacheen. Debo hacer algo para ocultar mi pistola. Afortunadamente no es muy grande: el modelo Glock siempre es pequeño, perfecto para transportarlo sin que apenas se note.

Es el momento de camuflar la pistola. Debo ir al servicio. Un rápido vistazo me sirve para encontrar uno a pocos metros del atrio B. No hay nadie. Mejor. Un rápido vistazo me sirve para ver que todos los lavabos están separados, lo cual es una buenísima noticia. Me meto en uno de ellos y cierro la puerta. Saco la pistola y la observo. Los cacheos normalmente suelen ser más intensos por las piernas, los brazos, los hombros y la espalda.

Y entonces encuentro la solución… Sé que puede salir bien, pero tengo que comprobar que doy el pego. Me bajo la bragueta e introduzco la pistola con el filo mirando hacia arriba justo por delante de mis huevos. Me coloco bien el calzoncillo y me siento muy incómodo. Es una sensación extraña de describir. Debo practicar también cómo caminar sin parecer un pato mareado.

Doy un paso para abrir la puerta y la culata me golpea con fuerza en los testículos. Contengo el grito y salgo al exterior caminando lo más natural posible… pero qué complicado es. Intento dirigirme como puedo hacia la conferencia. Emito un suspiro y camino hacia los guardas. Echo un vistazo a mi reloj. Faltan apenas cinco minutos para que dé comienzo.

- _Espere un momento, caballero_ –me detiene uno de los guardas poniéndome una mano en el hombro y hablándome en francés. Frunzo el ceño. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré. Definitivamente, le diré a Jill que me enseñe francés.

-Lo siento, no hablo francés –me disculpo hablando en inglés. Espero que me entiendan, aunque creo que me dijo que me detuviera o algo por el estilo.

-Perdone… -me dice uno de ellos ahora en inglés. Bueno, vamos mejorando -. Necesitamos cachearle. Es un procedimiento de seguridad.

Me pongo un poco nervioso, pero intento disimularlo lo mejor que puedo. Tal y como sospechaba, me cachean en mayor profundidad por los brazos y las piernas… y ni se acercan a mi paquete. Que se atrevan. El guarda da por finaliza la inspección y se echa a un lado.

-Todo en orden. Puede continuar.

Respiro aliviado. Ya ha pasado lo más complicado. Ahora tengo que buscar una forma de sacar la pistola de ahí porque el dolor ya está empezando a ser insoportable. Cruzo la puerta echando un rápido vistazo a la atestada sala. Todos los asientos de las primeras filas están ocupados, y los encargados de dar la conferencia se encuentran haciendo algunas comprobaciones en los equipos de sonido. La sala es enorme; puede tener capacidad para cerca de trescientas personas.

Echo un rápido vistazo. Lo mejor será que ocupe la parte trasera, para evitar miradas curiosas. Camino hacia la otra punta de la última fila, donde no hay nadie, y me siento en la silla más alejada. Lo hago poco a poco. Sé que el seguro está echado, pero no se puede dar nada por hecho. Bien; ahora tengo que buscar la forma de sacar la pistola sin que me vean y esconderla en la chaqueta. Parece fácil… pero no lo es en absoluto.

Vuelvo a vigilar a los presentes. Nadie parece prestarme atención. Genial. Me agacho un poco, simulando que me estoy atando los cordones de los zapatos, e introduzco la mano por el pantalón. Sin dejar de vigilar, cojo la pistola y la saco con un rápido movimiento antes de meterla en la chaqueta. Me incorporo y hago como que observo la sala. Nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de nada. Sonrío satisfecho. Si es que lo que no haga un profesional…

-¿Hola? ¿Se escucha? –me sorprende la voz de uno de los encargados de la conferencia. El sonido está un poco alto para mi gusto -. Bien, creo que ya podemos empezar con esta charla que estoy seguro que será de gran interés para todos los presentes… Antes de empezar, quiero presentarles a los componentes… A mi derecha se encuentra el doctor Ernest Floyd, de la sede londinense –hay algunos aplausos -. A mi izquierda, la subdirectora de la Organización Mundial de la Salud, Martina Livesky –más aplausos. Yo ni me molesto. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Umbrella no merece la pena -. También contamos con la presencia de Carolyn Matters, desde nuestra sede de Salt Lake City, en Estados Unidos –de nuevo aplausos -. Y, por último, y no menos importante, un servidor: Pierre Flaurent, jefe de coordinación biotecnológica de esta magnífica sede en París –los aplausos se intensifican -. Bien… Gracias. Voy a proceder a leer el programa que tenemos preparado para esta jornada… En primer lugar, la doctora Matters nos explicará qué son las enfermedades y cuáles son las más comunes. Luego, la señorita Livesky nos explicará en qué consiste el nuevo tratado de salud internacional que se ha firmado en los últimos días. A continuación, el doctor Floyd nos adentrará en las causas y los motivos que originaron el brote de Raccoon City, y por último, yo mismo haré una exposición sobre el trabajo que estamos realizando en esta sede. Y finalmente daremos paso a los ruegos y preguntas de los asistentes. Bien, sin más dilación les dejo con la doctora Matters. Adelante –hay de nuevo aplausos mientras la mujer se levanta y se dirige al atril donde está el micrófono.

Es una mujer de edad media. Lleva el pelo recogido con un moño, una chaqueta roja y pantalón blanco. Parece cualquier cosa menos científica. Gente como ella es la responsable de que los virus sigan siendo una grave amenaza para toda la humanidad. Me cruzo de brazos intentando mantener la compostura. Las conferencias me resultan aburridísimas, y creo que hasta que no lleguen a la parte de Raccoon City no prestaré tanta atención.

-Gracias… Bien, me gustaría empezar diciéndoles que las enfermedades son algo que no debe tomarse a la ligera. Algunas son leves, y pueden erradicarse siguiendo los consejos del personal sanitario… pero hay otras que requieren de un análisis más exhaustivo… -y es ahí cuando empiezo a perder el hilo de lo que la mujer está diciendo.

Doy una cabezada y me muevo en mi asiento intentando buscar otra postura más cómoda. Dios, esto es una auténtica tortura. El sueño cada vez puede más, y no sé cuánto tiempo estará hablando cada uno… Lo único que tengo claro es que debo hacer algo para distraerme mientras la conferencia sigue su curso. Saco mi teléfono y consulto mi correo para ver si tengo algo. Nada de nada. Frunzo el ceño. Es muy extraño. ¿Les habrá pasado algo a Barry y a Jill? No es normal que guarden silencio tanto tiempo.

Tal vez cuando termine este tostón debería volver a insistir. Prometimos que, aunque no mantuviéramos el contacto todos los días, al menos cada semana mandaríamos noticias el uno al otro. Consultar mi correo apenas me ha llevado un par de minutos, y esa mujer sigue charla que te charla. Quizá puedo buscar algún juego en el teléfono con el que hacer tiempo… aunque eso supondría gastar bastante batería, y no es una idea demasiado inteligente teniendo en cuenta que estoy en territorio enemigo.

Estoy un poco preocupado por si alguien ha conseguido reconocerme. Todas las sedes de Umbrella deben tener fotos nuestras marcadas como si fuéramos los terroristas más buscados del mundo. Si nuestro mayor delito fue pillarlos con las manos en la masa… que Dios nos coja confesados. Apoyo la cabeza en mi mano derecha e intento prestar atención a la charla. Pero me es muy difícil concentrarme: la ausencia de mis amigos, el miedo de que me descubran, Claire… Todas esas ideas dan vueltas en mi cabeza cuando me doy cuenta de que el público aplaude.

Yo lo hago de forma ausente y conteniendo un bostezo. Dios, qué sueño. Y ahora viene la otra pesada con el tratado internacional ése o lo que quiera que signifique. Esta mujer tiene una voz mucha más grave y pausada, lo cual hace que mi sopor aumente aún más. Vuelvo a dar alguna que otra cabezada, pero logro mantener la compostura en gran medida. Pasan aproximadamente veinte minutos cuando el doctor Floyd toma posición en el atril.

Me incorporo en mi asiento deseando escuchar lo que ese hombre tiene que decir. Debe tener algunos años más que yo. Lleva un sencillo traje gris acompañado de una corbata negra y una camisa blanca. Tiene pinta de otra de esas ratas de laboratorio que la corporación se ha aficionado a contratar últimamente.

-Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar un detalle: por muchas especulaciones y rumores que han saltado en diferentes medios de comunicación, Umbrella no tiene nada que ver con el incidente de Raccoon City. De hecho, todas nuestras sedes americanas han mostrado su posición para ayudar en todo lo que sea posible… -se detiene unos instantes observando a todos los presentes. Bueno… siguen en su línea, algo que no me extraña -. La primera pregunta que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en epidemia, brote es… ¿Cómo ha podido surgir? ¿Qué virus es tan fuerte que puede contagiar a una ciudad entera? Para responder a esas preguntas, debemos remitirnos a una única clave: los seres vivos. Los seres vivos somos los mayores portadores de virus, especialmente animales y plantas, y cuando varios entran en contacto se produce una reacción en cadena… Para que un virus pueda persistir y reproducirse necesita organismos que sean compatibles. Tomando esa premisa como referencia, podemos concluir que animales y seres humanos compartimos una estructura vital bastante parecida, y esa similitud es esencial para que el virus pueda pasar de un organismo a otro… Se da la circunstancia que Raccoon City disponía de un ecosistema muy diverso dada su cercanía a las montañas Arklays. Los cientos de especies que convivían allí eran una fuente potencial de infección… y es posible que alguna de ellas estuviera contaminada, e infectara a las demás hasta convertir el problema en una pandemia propiamente dicha…

Aprieto los puños con rabia. ¿Qué clase de historia y patraña es ésa? Estoy a punto de saltar cuando suena una alarma que nos sobresalta a todos. Nos quedamos en silencio mirando de un lado a otro hasta que las puertas se abren y aparecen varios miembros del equipo de seguridad con sus armas. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Que todo el mundo mantenga la calma –anuncia uno de los que va delante -. Ha habido un problema y necesitamos desalojarlos a todos. Con cuidado sigan a mis compañeros hacia la salida…

Y empieza a cundir el pánico entre los presentes. Algunos corren hacia la salida desesperados. Otros van de un lado a otro como si no supieran qué hacer. Los guardas intentan calmar el ambiente sin demasiado éxito. La única a la que veo tranquila, además de mí, es a la mujer asiática que estaba delante de mí en el mostrador. Sonríe ligeramente. Me pregunto qué le pasará.

Y entonces me viene una ligera idea… ¿Y si es el momento que estaba esperando?

* * *

Vaya, vaya... Parece que Chris no es el único que anda por allí interesado en lo que Umbrella hace... Ronda de reviews!

 **Xaori:** jajaja tranquila, la mujer no tiene nada que ver :D En Canadá hay ciertas zonas en las que se habla francés, y bueno decidí incluirlo para darle un toque más realista. Y no te preocupes, que pronto va a empezar a ponerse muy interesante la historia... Creo que en un par de capítulos o así, que empezaremos a ver la verdadera esencia de la historia... Y Jill... bueno... digamos que no se le ha "ocurrido" todavía comprobar su correo... Veremos si lo hace.

 **Stardust4:** no quiero adelantar nada, pero desde luego que ese disparo va a marcar mucho el devenir de la historia... La verdad es que creo que el papel de Carlos es complicado en esta historia. Estar enamorado en silencio de una mujer que no te corresponde... bueno... ya sabemos lo duro que puede ser eso... Aunque todos tendrán su momento. Espero que tengas un buen viaje y disfrutes de París, y que si encuentras la instalación de Umbrella la destruyas :D

 **A pilot:** Lo primero, quiero darte las gracias por seguirme desde el principio. Por gente como vosotros es por lo que a mí me encanta escribir. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Y sí, la historia terminará precisamente cuando Chris y Claire vuelven de la Antártida, y a ver si saco tiempo para continuar con otra historia, porque este mes de junio ha sido un completo caos entre las oposiciones y el colegio. Leon aparecerá de una forma u otra, pero mucho más adelante, claro jeje.

Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ver Vendetta. Ya te digo, he estado bastante liada, y entre una cosa y otra no he tenido tiempo. Espero hacerlo pronto. He leído que está mejor que las anteriores, a ver si es verdad.

 **ThelastHokage:** es genial tenerte de vuelta. ¡Estoy esperando con ansias el final de tu historia! Bueno, Carlos tenía que jugar un papel importante sí o sí, porque ha ayudado mucho a Jill en Raccoon City, y ya sabemos la atracción que parece sentir por ella, así que es un caramelo demasiado bueno como para dejarlo escapar. Y eso a Chris puede que no le siente demasiado bien jeje Ya veremos.

Y nada, a ver si veo Vendetta próximamente, porque la verdad que tengo muchas ganas.

Bueno, esto es todo por esta semana. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nada, puede que la semana que viene tengáis alguna sorpresa... ¡pero no prometo nada! Hala, a disfrutar!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Ya es viernes? No, es jueves, pero mañana salgo a las 6 de la mañana de casa y es posible que no llegue hasta las 7-8 de la tarde, y la verdad que mañana lo último que me apetecerá es pasarme por aquí. ¡Tengo que celebrar que toda pesadilla llega a su fin! Así que nada, como no me parece justo privaros de estar tanto tiempo sin leer, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¿Quién ha disparado? mmm let's see!

* * *

-¡Moira! ¡Polly! –grita Barry antes de echar a correr hacia la escalera.

-¡Barry! –le llamo cuando le veo desaparecer. Escucho que sube las escaleras. ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué no va armado?

En mi mente siguen bastante vivas las dos veces que los de Umbrella nos dieron caza: una en la propia casa de Barry, y otra en la de Forest. ¿Es posible que hayan conseguido acceder al interior sin que nos hayamos enterado? ¿Cómo han podido descubrir que estamos aquí? No, no puede ser. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabe que estamos en Toronto.

Carlos lleva su pistola también desenfundada. Bien, al menos hay alguien que ha pensado igual que yo. Corro hacia la escalera con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Si les ha pasado algo a Moira y Polly… Oigo un grito de sorpresa, y el llanto de una niña. Mis peores temores se confirman. Corro hacia la puerta del fondo, la única que está abierta y de donde proceden los ruidos.

Lo primero que veo es a Moira con el revólver de su padre en las manos. Tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y no deja de temblar. Barry está agachado en el suelo, y me llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Polly en el suelo, llorando y sangrando por el costado. Me quedo petrificada. ¿Moira ha disparado a Polly? ¿Y qué hacía con el revólver de Barry?

-¡Barry! ¡Hay que llevar a Polly al hospital! ¡Rápido! –exclama Carlos con horror. La sangre es cada vez más abundante.

No lo pienso. Me quito la chaqueta y hago un torniquete. Sé que no es suficiente, pero al menos detendrá la hemorragia un tiempo… Es algo que me enseñaron en la Delta Force, y que ha salvado la vida de muchas personas. Espero que el riñón o el hígado no hayan quedado afectados, porque podían resultar mortales…

-¡Barry! –llamo su atención porque parece estar en estado de shock. Tiene la boca abierta, y es incapaz de decir una palabra -. ¡Vamos al hospital! ¡Corre!

Cojo a la pequeña en brazos y corro con ella por el pasillo. Bajo casi de dos en dos los escalones y abro la puerta principal de una patada. Me doy cuenta de que no sé qué coche debo utilizar. Maldición. Si perdemos más tiempo… La niña no deja de llorar, y no para de quejarse tampoco.

-Tranquila, cariño… Vamos a ir al médico para que te ponga buena, ¿vale?

-Me duele… -murmura la pequeña abrazándose aún más a mí.

Veo a Carlos correr hacia mí con unas llaves en la mano. Barry y Moira le siguen de cerca.

-Vamos… -me anima Carlos cuando pasa por mi lado. Se acerca a un coche gris que hay aparcado a la izquierda de la farola que tenemos más cerca.

Vuelvo a correr con la pequeña Burton. Carlos me abre la puerta trasera y acuesto a la niña poniendo su cabeza en mis piernas. Moira se sienta a mi lado, y Barry se sienta delante, en el asiento del copiloto. No creo que ahora mismo esté en condiciones de conducir. Debe estar debatiéndose entre la desesperación y la preocupación en este momento.

Carlos arranca el coche y salimos a toda velocidad por la avenida.

-Indícame el camino –le pide Carlos a Barry mientras adelanta a un coche que va más despacio -. Iré lo más rápido posible. No os preocupéis. Llevo conduciendo muchos años, desde que era un adolescente…

-Gira a la izquierda en la próxima calle… -le ordena Barry con una voz vacía, ronca. Entiendo perfectamente cómo debe sentirse.

-Polly… -murmura Moira a mi lado. Tiene los ojos llorosos. Le coge una mano a su hermana.

-Tranquila… Ya verás cómo se pone bien –intento animarla con una sonrisa.

Barry sigue dándole indicaciones a Carlos, y yo compruebo prácticamente cada diez segundos el estado de Polly. Le toco la frente. Está ardiendo. Eso no es buena señal. Joder; espero que el hospital no esté demasiado lejos… Decido no contar nada. Bastante preocupado está Carlos conduciendo, esquivando el tráfico, y Barry con su permanente rosto serio y petrificado.

Pasan más de diez minutos cuando llegamos a la entrada del hospital. Barry, Moira, Polly y yo nos bajamos. Carlos se marcha a buscar aparcamiento. En cuanto mi amigo cruza la puerta principal del hospital de Toronto le oigo gritar.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! ¡Mi hija está herida!

Entro con la pequeña en el momento en el que una enfermera se acerca a nosotros. Observa a la niña y se queda boquiabierta. Mi chaqueta está empapada de sangre, así como todo el pantalón y las manos de la niña. Yo también tengo restos en las manos y la camisa.

-¡Vamos, rápido! –exclama la joven conduciéndonos hacia el interior del edificio.

Muchos curiosos no pueden evitar mirarnos cuando pasamos por su lado con la niña herida a cuestas. Intento ir lo más rápido posible para evitar que las miradas se centren demasiado tiempo en nosotros. La enfermera nos lleva a la consulta, donde hay una doctora sentada en la mesa, observando unos papeles.

-Doctora Laffeire, tenemos una emergencia –anuncia en cuanto abre la puerta. Accedo al interior con la niña rápidamente y la tumbo en la camilla que hay a la derecha -. Esta niña está herida.

La mujer, que debe rozar ya los cincuenta, se levanta casi de un salto y se acerca a la camilla. Tal y como reaccionamos todos, se queda sorprendida al ver la cantidad de sangre que emana del costado izquierdo. Dios, esta situación es desesperante. ¡Si no hacen algo ya yo misma soy capaz de llevarla a la sala de operaciones!

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –nos pregunta haciendo varias comprobaciones en los ojos y los oídos de Polly.

-Ha recibido un disparo –contesta Barry con la voz cogida. La doctora nos observa con los ojos como platos.

-¡A quirófano! ¡Rápido!

Me echo a un lado para que puedan coger la camilla. Carlos abre la puerta completamente y la enfermera y la doctora salen disparadas. Las sigo hasta verlas perderse por un largo pasillo.

-¡Polly! –grita Moira llorando. Se abraza a su padre, que apenas reacciona. Creo que aún está en estado de shock.

Suspiro preocupada. Espero que no hayamos llegado demasiado tarde. Si le pasa algo a Polly… No quiero ni imaginarlo. Barry es mi amigo, y me entristece mucho verlo así, sufriendo por el terrible accidente que ha sufrido su pequeña. Me acerco a él y le pongo una mano en el hombro. Moira sigue sin querer despegarse de su padre, llorando a lágrima viva.

-Tranquilo… Todo va a salir bien… -intento animarle. Barry me mira y me sonríe muy ligeramente -. Vamos a la sala de espera… No creo que aquí podamos hacer mucho más…

Pero Barry no se mueve. Está petrificado. Miro a Carlos. En su rostro se refleja la misma preocupación que debo tener yo. Entre los dos conseguimos cogerlo de los brazos y lo llevamos lentamente hacia la sala de espera, donde nos quedará una larga y angustiosa tarde hasta saber si Polly va a poder salir de ésta.

Son más de la once de la noche y aún no tenemos noticias de Polly. En cuanto estuvo un poco más tranquilo, Barry llamó a su mujer, y le explicó que su hija había tenido un accidente y que estaban en ese momento operándola. Nos contó que casi se desmayó cuando le dio la noticia. Siento lástima por los Burton. No paran de meterse en líos, y todo principalmente por culpa de Umbrella… aunque en este último incidente no ha tenido nada que ver.

Aún no hemos hablado con Moira sobre lo ocurrido. La chica no deja de llorar; no sé de dónde saca tantas lágrimas. Está ahora abrazada a su madre, que toma un café de forma ausente. Su madre está a su lado, mirando por la ventana la noche de Toronto. Barry está alejado de nosotros, en la otra esquina. Tiene los codos apoyados en las rodillas y mira al suelo. Sé que está desesperado.

Una parte de mí siente que Carlos y yo somos los intrusos en ese dolor familiar. Tal vez lo mejor será dejarlos solos. Le toco a mi brasileño favorito el hombro y le hago un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta. Él asiente al entender lo que quiero decir y nos levantamos en el momento en el que la doctora que nos atendió aparece. Es la primera vez que veo reaccionar a Barry en toda la tarde: se levanta rápidamente y se coloca al lado de la doctora.

-¿Cómo está Polly? –pregunta con su habitual gesto serio.

-La operación ha salido bien… -oigo más de un suspiro de alivio, incluido el mío. La tensión empieza a desaparecer de mi cuerpo, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo un hambre voraz. Llevo muchas horas sin probar bocado, pero la preocupación por Polly me ha cerrado el estómago a cal y canto -. Hemos conseguido extraer la bala, y debo decir que la niña ha tenido mucha suerte: ninguno de sus órganos ha quedado dañado… aunque debo añadir que el proceso de recuperación va a ser lento… Su hija permanecerá en observación un par de horas más, y si todo va bien, la pasaremos a planta.

-Gracias, doctora. No sabe cuánto me alegra saberlo –responde Barry con lágrimas en los ojos. Su mujer se abraza a él visiblemente emocionada. Si siguen así hasta yo voy a ponerme más sentimental de la cuenta.

-Antes de marcharme, necesito que rellenen este formulario con los datos de Polly –dice la médica entregándole a Kate la carpeta que lleva en la mano. La mujer de Barry observa detenidamente la hoja y coge el bolígrafo para completar el formulario -. Una pregunta… ¿cómo recibió su hija ese disparo?

Todos guardamos silencio durante unos instantes. La única que sabe con exactitud lo ocurrido es Moira; su imagen con el revólver en la mano y el cuerpo de su hermana en el suelo, sangrando, están muy presentes en mi mente. Creo que tardaré un tiempo en olvidar el susto que nos hemos llevado todos.

-Estábamos jugando… -empieza a explicar Moira abrazándose a las piernas de su madre -. Entramos en el cuarto de papá, porque estaba abierto… Vi una pistola en la cama. Pensaba que era de mentira… Apreté el gatillo y…

Moira rompe a llorar de nuevo. A Kate se le caen los papeles que tiene en la mano. Se queda boquiabierta. Barry permanece en silencio, con un gesto de miedo, sin dejar de mirar a su hija. La doctora se queda boquiabierta. Yo no sé dónde mirar, y veo que Carlos está tan incómodo como yo. Barry no es de los que suele descuidarse… y ese despiste ha podido salir muy caro.

-Moira… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que las cosas de papá no se cogen sin permiso? –exclama Barry con las venas fuertemente marcadas en el cuello. Pobre Moira… su inocencia no tiene límites.

-Yo… no quería…

-¿Te he educado para que hagas ese tipo de cosas…?

-Barry, por favor… -murmura su mujer poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Su rostro está complemente encendido. Tiene casi el mismo tono que su pelo.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo a solas…

-¡Papá…! –grita su hija llorando con más intensidad. La verdad es que toda esta situación me está poniendo los vellos de punta. Pienso que Barry está siendo un poco dura con Moira… Ha sido un accidente.

-Bueno, piense que de no ser por su rápida intervención y por el torniquete, posiblemente… -interviene la doctora callándose al final. Me quedo sorprendida. ¿Está diciendo que si hubiéramos tardamos más o si no le hubiera hecho el torniquete Polly hubiera muerto? No sé qué decir. Nadie habla. Todos estamos sumamente conmocionados -. Los accidentes ocurren, y a veces no podemos hacer nada para evitarlos… Les informaré cuando Polly esté en planta.

La doctora abandona la sala de espera rápidamente. Lo único que se escucha es el llanto de Moira. Es una suerte que se me ocurriera aplicarle el torniquete a Polly como medida extrema. Va a ser una noche, larga muy larga… y ahora no tengo ninguna clase de duda de que vamos a tener que posponer nuestra marcha. No puedo dejar atrás a Barry.

Son las ocho de la mañana. Hace un par de horas que Polly ya está en planta. La niña duerme. Los calmantes deben estar haciendo efecto. No se ha despertado en toda la noche, pero los médicos son optimistas. Opinan que, aunque la recuperación va a llevar un tiempo, Polly podrá volver a llevar una vida normal y corriente. Carlos y yo estamos sentados en unos asientos fuera de la habitación. Hemos decidido que lo mejor es que la familia esté dentro.

Carlos duerme con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Le observo. Tiene los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Ojalá yo pudiera dormir también. He dado algunas cabezadas, pero no han sido suficientes para saciar mi sueño, aunque en los últimos días no es que haya dormido como un lirón precisamente. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

Pienso en mi padre, en lo preocupado que debe estar pensando que estoy… Tal vez debería enviarle una carta; si no escribo remitente ni el lugar donde me encuentro no descubrirán absolutamente nada. Y en ese caso, es muy posible que ya esté bastante lejos de Toronto, aunque todo dependerá de la evolución de Polly. Aún no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Barry, pero estoy dispuesta a decirle que no voy a irme sin él; prometimos que juntos acabaríamos con Umbrella, y sin Barry no será lo mismo.

Le doy un sorbo a mi Fanta, que ya está casi vacía. Los ojos empiezan a pesarme. No creo que aguante mucho más aquí. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre, y uno de los que considero mi mejor amigo, sale a nuestro encuentro. Barry me sonríe tímidamente señalando a Carlos. Yo le devuelvo el gesto.

-¿Cómo está Polly?

-Sigue dormida… Pero al menos está con nosotros, que es lo más importante. No sabes cuánto agradezco vuestro apoyo… -murmura el pelirrojo sentándose a mi lado. Me pone una mano en la rodilla de forma cariñosa, y yo se la cojo -. Sé que estáis muy cansados… Iros y descansad.

-Barry, quiero decirte que no te eches la culpa por lo que ha pasado… -le digo antes de dejar la lata vacía en el suelo. Ya tendré tiempo de tirarla luego -. Ha sido un accidente, y a veces que no podemos evitarlos… Acuérdate cuando nos tiraron la granada en aquella misión… O cuando casi me convierto en un sándwich de Jill… Por poco no lo cuento, y gracias a ti aquí estoy –le guiño un ojo y le sonrío.

-Tú le has salvado la vida a Polly… Si no le hubieras hecho ese torniquete…

-Simplemente actué. No podía ver a tu pequeña sufrir… y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue hacer eso…

-Podíais haberme avisado y así me uno a la charla –me interrumpe Carlos separándose de mi hombro. Parpadea un poco y se revuelve el pelo. Incluso hasta recién levantado mantiene su atractivo. Es un misterio cómo lo hace.

-Siento haberte despertado, Carlos –se disculpa Barry con una sonrisa. Yo me levanto y tiro la lata en una papelera que hay cerca.

-No pasa nada. Ya casi estaba despierto –le oigo decir mientras vuelvo a mi asiento. Me siento entre los dos de nuevo y me echo hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Los noto pesados; en cuanto hable con Barry me iré al hotel a dormir.

-En fin… Por mi parte creo que voy a retrasar mi partida… Si queréis os busco ahora el primer vuelo que salga hacia Santo Domingo.

Carlos y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice.

-Queríamos hablarte de eso precisamente… -respondo observando detenidamente a mi amigo -. No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte sí.

Barry me mira sorprendido, como si hubiera dicho algo sin sentido.

-¿Y qué pasa con Chris? –detecto cierto tonillo al pronunciar el nombre de nuestro amigo. Me apetece mucho verlo, quizá es lo que más deseo en estos momentos, pero Barry ahora mismo necesita nuestra ayuda. Estoy segura de que Chris se las está apañando bastante bien sin nosotros.

-Prometimos que llegaríamos hasta el final todos juntos… y eso es lo que vamos a hacer –contesto completamente convencida y con determinación -. Cuando estemos listos, partimos… Estoy segura de que Chris lo entenderá…

De repente, Barry me da un abrazo y rompe a llorar. Le acaricio el pelo y dejo que se desahogue. Estas últimas horas han sido muy intensas, sobre todo para él, que ha estado mucho tiempo conteniendo sus emociones. Instantes después, se separa secándose algunas lágrimas que le bajan por las mejillas. Ya parece algo más tranquilo.

-Voy a escribirle. Debe estar preocupado. Hace bastante que no le escribo. ¿Tú has estado en contacto con él?

Niego en silencio ruborizándome ligeramente. Soy una amiga horrible. Estoy segura de que si fuera yo la que estuviera en París, Chris estaría escribiéndome y un día sí y otro también. ¿Y qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué le echo de menos, que estoy deseando volver a perderme con él entre las sábanas?

 _Bueno, ése podría ser un comienzo… Aunque creo que un poco brusco. Siempre me he caracterizado por mi delicadeza, pero con Chris siempre aparece mi lado más animal, más sensual…_

Barry me mira y se ríe. Creo que sabe perfectamente qué estoy pensando. Carlos frunce el ceño sin entender nada. El pobre debe estar bastante perdido; él ha visto sólo una cara de la corporación, una con la que hacerse una idea de lo que esos malnacidos se traen entre manos. Mi joven acompañante ha demostrado ser un soldado excelente, y estoy seguro de que está de nuestra parte en todo. Umbrella también le ha hecho mucho daño. Le sonrío ampliamente: formamos un gran equipo, y la experiencia de Raccoon City me ha servido para conocerlo en mayor medida.

* * *

¡Tachán! Creo que algunos ya habíais adivinado el origen de todo el revuelo. Lo malo... que van a tardar algo más en llegar a París... Esto parece que va para largo.

 **Xaori:** no te preocupes, que Chris no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo esa mujer de r... verde tiene pinta sospechosa. En el próximo capítulo sabremos más. Y lo de la pistola me pareció divertido incluirlo. Mientras escribía el capítulo se me ocurrió y decidí incluirlo para darle un toque más cómico. Y por fin pude ver Vendetta! Sí te digo la verdad, las anteriores me gustaron mucho más, aunque los efectos utilizados para esta película son espectaculares.

 **Stardust4:** es lo bueno que tienen las nuevas tecnologías hoy en día. Las actualizaciones te llegan corriendo. Y lamentablemente el encuentro parece que va a tardar en producirse dado el accidente de Polly. Pero no te preocupes, que tarde o temprano ese encuentro llegará... y con algunas que otras cosas por medio.

Pues eso es todo por esta semana. ¡Deseadme suerte para mañana! Estoy cerca pero está muy difícil estar entre los 16 primeros. Pero ya os digo, ahora mismo estoy bien posicionada, pero todo dependerá de mi actuación y de lo que hagan los que están cerca de mí.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Buenos días a todos! Oficialmente de vacaciones :D. Intento no pensar mucho en el examen, pero es imposible. La cosa está bastante complicada. Sé que no hay que perder la esperanza, pero, sinceramente, sería una sorpresa si lo consiguiera. En fin, centrándonos en lo importante. Jill, Barry y Carlos van a posponer su viaje un poco por culpa de accidente de Moira, y eso supone que el encuentro va a alargarse aún un poco más. Ahora es el turno de Chris de intentar descubrir algo entre el caos que se ha formado en la instalación de Umbrella.

* * *

Es ahora o nunca. Hay un caos tremendo en el edificio. Gente corriendo de un lado a otro con los guardias intentando poner algo de calma. Abandono la sala de conferencias tras un grupo de mujeres que hablan en un rápido francés. Debo ser cuidadoso a partir de ahora; hay cámaras y vigilantes por todos lados. Me pregunto dónde estarán las salas de experimentos, aunque sabiendo que esta gente no se comen mucho el coco, lo más seguro es que esté bajo el edificio, con un ascensor que no para de descender y algún que otro sistema de autodestrucción. Vamos, el modus operandi de siempre.

Lo mejor será que vuelva a la primera planta. Bajo las escaleras casi de dos en dos esquivando a un grupo de personas que va hacia la salida. Estoy en la recepción, cerca del mostrador de bienvenida. Echo un vistazo a los alrededores: hay dos puertas de madera. Me doy cuenta que una de ellas tiene un símbolo de peligro biológico. No sé por qué, pero me da que mi objetivo está en esa dirección. Vuelvo a vigilar. Mi pistola sigue bien guardada bajo la chaqueta; aún no es momento de utilizarla salvo que la situación se vuelva peligrosa.

¿Y si esa alarma ha sonado porque… están realizando un experimento y se les ha ido de las manos? No quiero ni imaginarlo. ¿Son capaces de jugarse el pellejo sabiendo que el edificio está lleno de inocentes?

-Por favor, que todo el mundo abandone el edificio siguiendo las indicaciones del personal de seguridad –anuncia una voz por un altavoz. Miro hacia todos lados y lo localizo en la segunda planta, en la esquina más alejada a la derecha -. No hay ningún peligro. Sólo es una medida de seguridad. Repito…

Mis sospechas siguen confirmándose. Estoy seguro de que esos capullos lo han vuelto a hacer… y delante de nuestras narices. Los guardas de seguridad están intentando coordinar la salida lo mejor que pueden, aunque hay gente que va de un lado a otro sin rumbo. Nadie me observa. Echo a correr hacia la puerta de madera y la empujo con el hombro. Se abre sin problemas. La cierro rápidamente y me apoyo en ella intentando recuperar poco a poco la respiración.

He llegado a un pasillo bastante largo, iluminado por varios tubos fluorescentes. No se escucha absolutamente nada, y no sé si eso es buena o mala señal. Seguramente todos los científicos que estaban en esta planta ya han sido desalojados también. Tengo vía libre… de momento. Saco mi Glock y compruebo que está cargada. Doy unos pasos observando todo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Es un pasillo bastante simple, sin decoraciones ni cargamento caro y ostentoso, otra de las muchas marcas de la corporación. Ya comprobé cómo la mansión Spencer tenía objetos muy caros que yo posiblemente no podría pagar ni aunque trabajara el resto de mi vida.

A la izquierda hay una puerta metálica. Giro el pomo y accedo al interior apuntando con mi arma a todos lados. No hay nadie. Es un pequeño estudio. Hay una gran mesa de madera con un ordenador, una silla de cuero una estantería llena de libros y un perchero con una bata blanca colgada. La alarma sigue sonando, pero de forma más suave. Es posible que las paredes estén insonorizadas o amortigüen el sonido. Camino hacia la mesa y compruebo que el ordenador está encendido.

Me lamento por no haber venido más preparado… Aunque, ¿quién iba a saber que iba a encontrarme una oportunidad como ésta? No pensaba hacer nada hasta que Jill y Barry llegaran, pero si me han puesto esta información en bandeja yo me limito a cogerla con una enorme sonrisa. Un rápido vistazo me sirve para localizar varias carpetas sospechosas. Pero sobre todo me llama la atención una carpeta con el nombre S.T.A.R.S. ¿Es una carpeta sobre nosotros?

La abro y empiezo a leer detenidamente doce fichas, unas fichas que hablan sobre nosotros. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que dicen de nosotros.

 _Equipo Bravo_

 _Enrico Marini, líder. Estado: fallecido. Comentarios: fue asesinado durante el incidente de la mansión Spencer._

 _Kenneth Sullivan, explorador: Estado: fallecido. Comentarios: fue asesinado durante el incidente de la mansión Spencer._

 _Forest Speyer, tirador. Estado: fallecido. Comentarios: fue asesinado durante el incidente de la mansión Spencer._

 _Richard Aiken, experto en comunicaciones. Estado: fallecido. Comentarios: fue asesinado durante el incidente de la mansión Spencer._

 _Rebecca Chambers, médica. Estado: desconocido (presumiblemente viva). Comentarios: se la perdió de vista en el asalto a la casa de Speyer. Desde entonces no hemos tenido noticias de ella._

¡Rebecca! Me embarga la emoción. ¡Está viva! ¡Esos capullos no pudieron con ella! ¡Ya sabía yo que esa chica es de una pasta especial! Esté donde esté, sólo espero que se encuentre bastante lejos, fuera de las zarpas de esos idiotas. Pero estoy seguro de que si estuviera con nosotros estaría inmersa en esta lucha sin lugar a dudas.

 _Edward Dewey, piloto. Estado: fallecido. Comentarios: fue asesinado durante el incidente de la mansión Spencer._

 _Equipo Alpha_

 _Albert Wesker, líder. Estado: fallecido. Comentarios: fue asesinado durante el incidente de la mansión Spencer._

 _Barry Burton, experto en armas. Estado: vivo. Comentarios: hace casi dos meses que no se tienen noticias de Burton. Estamos investigando posibles vinculaciones con su familia._

 _Chris Redfield, tirador. Estado: vivo. Comentarios: al igual que Burton, Redfield fue visto por última vez hace casi dos meses. Seguimos buscando._

 _Jill Valentine, retaguardia. Estado: desconocido. Comentarios: Valentine fue vista poco antes de la destrucción de Raccoon City. Es muy posible que no sobreviviera… pero no podemos dar nada por hecho._

 _Joseph Forest, piloto de vehículos y tirador. Estado: fallecido. Comentarios: fue asesinado durante el incidente de la mansión Spencer._

 _Brad Vickers, piloto. Estado: desconocido. Comentarios: se perdió su pista hace casi dos meses. No sabemos si seguía en Raccoon City o se largó._

No hay nada que no sepa. ¿Qué me están vigilando? Lo sabía. ¿Qué nos están buscando? También. Pero lo que sin duda me ha animado más es saber que Rebecca sigue viva, probablemente oculta en algún lugar esperando el mejor momento para salir. Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Brad. Todos sabemos la tendencia que tenía a huir de los problemas. Me extraña que Umbrella aún no lo haya encontrado; Brad no se caracteriza por su sentido común precisamente. ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? Tal vez Jill pueda contarme algo cuando vuelva.

Debo darme prisa. No sé de cuánto tiempo dispongo, pero lo más seguro es que ya estén peinando la zona, revisando que todo esté en orden. Hay otra carpeta con numerosas referencias al virus T y al virus G. Vuelvo a negar en silencio. Ojalá tuviera algo con lo que poder pillar toda esa información. No soy un experto informático, y estoy seguro de que si reenvío esos documentos se darán cuenta de inmediato. No, no puedo correr ese riesgo. Veo también un documento con el nombre T-Veronica. ¿T-Veronica? ¿Es que están desarrollando un nuevo virus? Lo abro.

 _Hace casi quince años se empezó el proyecto Veronica. Veronica Ashford, una de las cabezas más importantes e ilustres de la familia Ashford, dio nombre a este proyecto gracias a su inteligencia y a su contribución. El último eslabón de la familia Ashford, Alexia Ashford, decidió hace quince años…_

 _-Echa un vistazo al despacho. Yo seguiré adelante –_ interrumpe mi lectura una voz masculina. Mierda.

Me agacho detrás de la mesa en el momento en el que la puerta se abre. Contengo la respiración y agudizo mi oído, pendiente de todos los movimientos del nuevo inquilino. Parece que se acerca por la derecha. Me voy desplazando hacia la izquierda sin perder de vista mi referencia. Los pasos poco a poco se detienen… y de pronto cesan. Debo hacer algo inmediatamente; no puedo permitir que ese tipo salga de aquí. Asomo ligeramente la cabeza; lo veo de espaldas, observando la estantería.

Me levanto y avanzo corriendo hacia el guarda. Le propino un puñetazo en la cabeza ante la atenta mirada del tipo. Cae fulminado. Me agacho y le compruebo el pulso. Sólo está inconsciente. Le quito su pistola y el walkie; no quiero sorpresas. El otro aún sigue fuera, y si no hago algo con él avisará a alguien. Me acerco a la puerta y la abro lentamente. Asomo un poco la cabeza y no veo a nadie. La cierro con suavidad y avanzo hacia el fondo del pasillo, el único lugar que me queda por explorar.

Hay una puerta doble delante. La abro con el filo del arma y me introduzco por la abertura. Me sobresalto al ver un cuerpo en el suelo, y no tardo en comprobar que es el otro guarda. Tiene pulso; también lo han noqueado. No tiene arma ni walkie. Aquí hay alguien más. ¿Quién? Quien quiera que sea parece estar buscando lo mismo que yo. Me preocupa; si es algún chiflado como Wesker… Sigo con mis sentidos bien alertas. Es una suerte que pueda tener dos pistolas.

De pronto, oigo disparos más adelante. Problemas. Corro y doblo la esquina hacia la izquierda… y lo que veo me deja petrificado. Hay un ser con unas enormes garras reptando por el suelo, pero no se parece en nada a una serpiente… Es rojo, con una cara bastante pequeña y una lengua de un tamaño considerable que ha debido crecerle a causa de los experimentos. Todos mis instintos me gritan que ni se me ocurra acercarme. Es la misma B.O.W. que estaba en los laboratorios de la mansión… ¿Cómo ha podido llegar aquí?

La criatura da un salto y yo me echo a un lado para evitar que me desgarre. Disparo desde el suelo. El ser chilla al recibir los impactos, pero no retrocede. No recordaba lo duras que eran de matar. Lanza su lengua contra mí y enrolla mi pierna. Maldición. Disparo a la boca del monstruo, que me suelta. Vuelvo a disparar a la boca, y retrocede un poco. Escucho unos pasos detrás de mí… y otro de esos bichos sale a mi paso, reptando hacia mí muy lentamente. Me pego a la pared todo lo que puedo. Estoy rodeado. Maldita sea. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió venir por aquí? ¿Acaso he descubierto algo importante?

 _Aparte de que nos están vigilando, está el tema de esa tal Veronica Ashford y Alexia Ashford… Tienen pinta de ser mujeres locas de remate._

Apunto con las dos pistolas a cada B.O.W., y aprieto el gatillo en el momento en el que suenan los atronadores disparos de un arma automática. Los seres empiezan a retorcerse en el suelo entre chillidos hasta que se quedan completamente inmóviles. Miro a mi izquierda, pero sólo veo una sombra perderse.

-¡Espera! –grito corriendo hacia el lugar por el que ha desaparecido mi salvador.

Compruebo que ha atravesado una ventana que conduce al exterior. Veo a lo lejos cómo una figura verde se va perdiendo poco a poco. Parece una mujer. ¿Quién será?

 _Ese vestido verde… ¿La mujer de la recepción? ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Umbrella?_

Son preguntas a las que, lamentablemente, no tengo respuesta. Nuevos gritos vuelven a llamar mi atención. Me giro y veo a tres o cuatro criaturas de las de antes dirigirse a mi posición. Joder. ¿Cuántas hay? Ya me he dado cuenta que, sin una potencia de fuego superior, no voy a tener nada que hacer contra ellos. Miro la ventana.

- _¡Alto!_ –exclama una voz desde el fondo del pasillo. ¡Es otro de los guardas de seguridad! Tengo que salir de allí -. _No te muevas._

No tengo ni idea de lo que me está diciendo, pero estoy convencido de que no va a dejar irme así como así. Me tiro por la ventana en el momento en el que escucho unas balas silbar por mi lado. Caigo al césped escuchando de fondo las ráfagas. Pero no me detengo. Me levanto y echo a correr hasta poner un pie en la calle. No me detengo hasta que me he alejado prudencialmente. Muchos me siguen con la mirada, pensando posiblemente que estoy loco.

No importa. He tenido suficiente. Me apoyo contra la pared de una calle llevándome una mano al pecho. Dios… qué cerca ha estado. De no ser por el misterio salvador esas dos criaturas posiblemente habrían tenido una deliciosa cena conmigo. Muchos transeúntes se me quedan mirando, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que llevo las dos pistolas en la mano. Vuelvo a echar a correr antes de que a alguno se le ocurra llamar a la policía.

Maldición. ¿Y si alguno me ha reconocido? Está claro que voy a tener que pasar unos días sin realizar salidas. Lo último que veo es a un grupo de hombres y mujeres que están sentados en una cafetería y que asienten en mi dirección.

En la tranquilidad del piso franco, mis nervios y mi furia vuelven más o menos a la normalidad. Hace casi una hora que llegué, pero soy incapaz de moverme del sofá. He sido un estúpido al pensar que podría hacerme cargo de la situación yo solo. Las consecuencias podrían haber sido fatales. La tele está apagada. Lo único que se escucha es algún que otro coche circulando por la calle. Hasta los vecinos están en silencio. Debo decir que una de las cosas que me sorprendió de los franceses es que son bastante respetuosos con los demás.

Todo ha sido una auténtica mierda. ¿Y para qué? Para casi jugarme el pescuezo. En fin, tal vez lo mejor sea que busque algo para distraerme. Pero lo cierto es que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza los nombres de Alexia y Veronica Ashford… Puede que en Internet descubra algo más. Si, si no está allí no va a estar en ningún otro lado. Me levanto del sofá y cojo mi ordenador. Pero antes de nada decido consultar mi correo, por si Barry o Jill se han puesto en contacto conmigo.

Barry me contesta regularmente cuando le escribo, pero Jill ni se ha molestado. Es más; tengo la sensación de que ni siquiera lo ha leído. Además, recibir lo ha recibido, porque el envío no me ha dado ningún error. ¿Estará enfadada conmigo por no haberla acompañado en Raccoon City? Y entonces, un nuevo temor vuelve a apoderarse de mí. No, no es posible, pero… ¿y si Barry me está engañando? ¿Y si Jill…?

 _Joder, no… Está viva. Barry digo "vamos en camino", lo cual los incluye a ambos._

Conozco a Barry desde hace muchísimos años, y sé que no sería capaz de engañarme con algo así. Bien, voy a escribirle un email para contarle lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Lo que más necesito ahora es que me recrimine mi actitud masoquista. Pero entonces compruebo que tengo un correo de mi amigo de hace algunas horas. Bien, eso es buena señal. ¿Estarán ya en París?

 _Chris,_

 _Lamento tener que comunicarte que nuestra partida va a sufrir un breve retraso. Verás, ayer por la tarde Polly sufrió un accidente en casa: Moira le disparó con mi revólver mientras jugaban… Un gran despiste por mi parte…_

Me quedo boquiabierto. ¿Qué Moira qué? No puedo creerme que la pequeña Moira haya disparado a su hermana. Ha sido un accidente, no hay otra forma de explicarlo. Dios, ha debido ser horrible. Barry estará por los suelos; no es para menos. ¿Y qué hacía Moira con la pistola? Tal vez si sigo leyendo pueda enterarme de algo más.

 _Un gran despiste por mi parte que pudo costar muy caro. Dejé mi arma en mi habitación, sin seguro, totalmente desprotegida. ¿Pero quién mandó a Moira a cogerla? ¿Quién? Esta niña no aprende. Había quedado con Jill y Carlos (un superviviente que la ayudó a escapar y que nos está ayudando mucho) cuando ocurrió._

 _El caso es que Polly recibió el disparo en el costado, cerca del hígado… Dicen los médicos que faltó muy poco… Suerte que Jill y Carlos me ayudaron a llevarla al hospital, porque me quedé absolutamente conmocionado. Hace poco que han terminado de operarla de urgencia, y aún está dormida. Mi pobre Polly…_

 _No sé cuándo tiempo llevará la recuperación, pero en cuanto salgamos hacia París te pondré al corriente. Este proceso es lento, y puede que se alargue más de lo previsto… Imagino que lo entiendes. En el caso de que necesites ayuda urgentemente, puedo decirle a Jill y a Carlos que salgan de inmediato._

 _Otra cosa. Hemos estado hablando de que necesitamos armas. Carlos tiene un contacto en República Dominicana que puede conseguirlas fácilmente y a un buen precio. No sé cómo andarás por allí, pero imagino que estarás de acuerdo en que no podemos enfrentarnos a esa gente sin un arsenal en condiciones._

 _Estaré esperando una respuesta. Cuídate._

 _Louis Martin (Barry)_

Me quedo sin palabras. Lo de Polly me ha dejado completamente helado. Sé que lo más importante es que Barry esté con su familia; lo demás no importa. Mientras que no me meta mucho en líos no tengo nada que temer. Decido escribir una respuesta.

 _No sabes cuánto lamento lo de Polly. Espero que poco a poco vaya mejorando; es una chica sana, fuerte, con el gen Burton dentro, y eso ya es mucho decir. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, de verdad. Ahora mismo tienes que estar con los tuyos; no me perdonaría arrastrarte conmigo sabiendo que tu hija ha estado en una situación tan delicada, así que seguiré esperando, tal y como he hecho estos meses._

 _De momento todo está bajo control por aquí. Hay algunas cosas a las que me gustaría echarles un vistazo, pero no creo que sean demasiado importantes. He ido a una conferencia de Umbrella aquí en París sobre salud y enfermedad, esperando que dijeran algo interesante sobre Raccoon City… Pero ha sido una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Nada de nada, y más de una vez he estado a punto de quedarme dormido…_

 _En lo que respecta a las armas… Me parece una buena idea. Como has dicho, no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos con nuestras Berettas. Si el amigo de ese tal Carlos nos puede conseguir un arsenal medianamente bueno, adelante. Yo me haré cargo de recibirlas, y asumiré parte del gasto._

 _Por cierto, ¿ese tal Carlos está con Umbrella? ¿Es de fiar? ¿Qué opinas de él? Oye, ¿sabes si a Jill le pasa algo conmigo? Le escribí un mensaje hace varios días, y no me ha respondido. Sólo quería comprobar que estaba bien._

 _Mantenme informado de todas las novedades. Un abrazo muy fuerte._

 _Jordan Thompson (Chris)_

Vuelvo a leerlo de nuevo por si se me ha escapado algo, pero creo que más o menos expresa lo que siento. He decidido no contarle nada de mi aventura porque estoy seguro de que sería capaz de venir hacia aquí sólo para tirarme de las orejas. Sonrío. Qué solo me siento últimamente. Echo de menos tantas cosas… Espero que el tiempo consiga poner las cosas en su sitio.

* * *

Vaya, vaya... Parece que Chris la va a pasar bastante canutas a partir de ahora. Os lo digo xD. A partir de los próximos capítulos la historia va a empezar a dar un giro interesante... Ya lo veréis.

 **Xaori:** Amiga, tal y como prometí, aquí me tienes. Espero que te dé tiempo a leerlo, si no no te preocupes, a la vuelta tendrás material suficiente para despejarte :D. Se me ocurrió que podría ser interesante incluir lo de Moira, ya que en RErev2 no nos dan demasiados detalles sobre lo sucedido, y bueno, también lo incluí como excusa para retrasar un poco la partida. Ya te digo, pronto la historia va a dar un giro bueno... Habrá ciertos personajes que van a jugar un rol importante, como un brasileño que hay por ahí :D. ¡Disfruta de tu día!

 **Stardust4:** un juego donde salieran todos sería genial, la verdad, aunque igualmente complicado xD. Creo que por eso existen estas historias, para que nosotros podamos incluir lo que nos apetezca sin tener que estar desvariando mucho jajaja. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en París.

Esto es todo por esta semana, queridos amigos. Suerte que estáis por aquí para animarme :D


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Mejor que yo, seguro xD. Bueno, sólo puedo deciros que a partir de ahora la historia va a ganar en intensidad, y que van a entrar en juego otros personajes que van a tener mucho que decir... Pero eso no será hasta el próximo capítulo xD. Barry, Carlos y Jill han decidido emprender la marcha, y parece que pronto llegarán a París..._

* * *

 _Noviembre. 1998_

Hemos tardado, pero por fin hemos llegado a Santo Domingo, la capital de República Dominicana. Tras más de un mes en cuidados intensivos, y con la pertinente rehabilitación y medicamentos, Polly ha conseguido salir adelante. Ha sido una auténtica alegría para todos. Pero lo que me tiene realmente preocupada es la relación de Barry con su hija mayor, Moira, la autora del disparo. Barry se niega a hablar con ella, tal cual lo digo.

La pobre chica ha tenido que sufrir un aluvión de reproches y advertencias. Me siento hasta identificada con ella. Cuando yo tenía su edad no es que fuera un ángel precisamente, pero creo que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido coger el arma de mi padre y disparar… ¿Quién sabe? Los niños son tan inocentes…

Todo sigue más o menos igual. Según me ha contado Barry, Chris está en París, esperándonos. Es posible que en un par de días o tres podamos estar todos juntos de nuevo. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, la verdad. Llevar tanto tiempo sin hablar con él o verle me está poniendo de los nervios. Aunque sé que hice lo correcto al quedarme con Barry, una parte de mí se sentía muy decepcionada: esperaba ese encuentro con muchas ansias.

Caminamos por una calle llena de puestos que venden fruta y comida. Los comerciantes gritan atrayendo a los turistas, pero yo no me entero de nada: no tengo ni idea de español. En París me sentiré casi como en casa. A decir verdad, además de mi padre, no he tenido gran oportunidad de practicar francés. En el colegio también nos enseñaban, pero de eso hace ya muchísimo. No he perdido la práctica, desde luego, pero estoy deseando oír a gente nativa.

Carlos va delante. Lleva una camisa verde, un pantalón negro y unas botas militares que si no recuerdo mal formaban parte de su uniforme del U.B.C.S. Él conoce mucho mejor todo esto. Nos contó que ha visitado la ciudad varias ocasiones, y que su amigo trabaja de la pesca, pero que lo que más dinero le genera es la venta de armas. No sé cómo estará la ley en República Dominicana, pero estoy segura de que las autoridades estarán a la caza de los que infringen la ley.

Barry va a mi lado. Ha hecho el viaje bastante animado, y eso me alegra a mí también. La recuperación de Polly nos ha subido a todos la moral. Incluso hasta me regaló un dibujo hecho por ella uno de los últimos días que estuvo en el hospital. Me dijo que me había portado muy bien con ella y que quería ser mi amiga… ¿Cómo decirle que no a ese tesoro? Le aseguré que me llevaría el dibujo conmigo para acordarme de ella estuviera donde estuviese, y lo tengo guardado en una maleta de viaje que compré en el aeropuerto y donde también aproveché para comprar algo de ropa, lo mismo que Carlos.

Observo que la circulación es un auténtico caos. Coches, motos y bicicletas van por una calle bastante estrecha y en la que también circulan los peatones. ¿Es que no hay nadie que ponga un poco de orden? Esquivamos a un coche que se acerca a toda velocidad en contra. Me pego todo lo que puedo a la pared conteniendo la respiración. Esto es pura supervivencia.

 _-¡Mira por dónde vas, cabrito!_ –oigo exclamar a Carlos lo que posiblemente es en español -. ¿Estáis bien? Aquí los que tienen auto se creen los reyes de la carretera…

Barry asiente y me mira. Yo le devuelvo el gesto. Joder, locos hay en todas partes; ya me estoy dando cuenta. Continuamos avanzando. No creo que quede mucho; ya llevamos un buen rato caminando. Estoy bastante cansada; hace apenas unas horas que hemos llegado, y la verdad es que apenas he dormido. Aquí es aproximadamente una hora más que en Estados Unidos, contando la zona este, claro. Salimos de Toronto a las diez de la mañana y hemos llegado casi a la una y media hora local. Sólo es una hora de diferencia, pero mi cuerpo lo nota.

-Creo que te pasaste un poco con Moira… -le comento a Barry sin perder de vista a nuestro guía improvisado -. Lo está pasando muy mal… Y ahora que te has ido de su lado…

-No quiero hablar más sobre ello, ¿vale? –me corta Barry con un tono que me sorprende. Sólo le he oído emplear ese tono tres veces: la primera cuando le conté mi aventura con Chris, la segunda cuando estuvimos hablando con Irons, y la tercera cuando estaba regañando a Moira. Parece darse cuenta de que se ha pasado, ya que inmediatamente se disculpa -. Lo siento, Jill… No pretendía contestarte así… Es que ha sido muy complicado…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Para eso están los amigos –le doy un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro y doy unos pasos hacia delante. Le paso un brazo por encima a Carlos sobresaltándolo. Me río -. ¿Queda mucho, señor guía?

-Oh, ya estamos llegando –responde de buen humor y sonriéndome ampliamente -. Es ése edificio de ahí.

Me separo de mi amigo y observo atentamente la estructura. Es un edificio bastante antiguo; una parte del tejado se está cayendo a pedazos. También le falta alguna que otra capa de pintura. El color naranja ya apenas es visible en algunas zonas. La primera impresión que tengo es que parece un lugar de mala muerte. Pero bueno, debo confiar ciegamente en Carlos. Ya lo hice en Raccoon City, y la cosa no pudo ir mejor. Por otro lado, no parece ser un lugar destinado a la venta de pescado, y mucho menos a negociar con armas.

De pronto caigo en la cuenta de la cantidad de personas que hay en la calle pidiendo. Hombres y mujeres con ropas hechas quijones y con sombreros o latas en los que algunos de los transeúntes echan monedas. Es una situación que siempre me sorprende, aunque Carlos ya nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado por las calles. República Dominicana no es que sea un país rico precisamente; muchos trabajan demasiadas horas para la miseria que reciben en plantaciones de azúcar, caña…

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto… -murmura Barry cuando pasamos por el lado de un hombre que tiene un cartel en la mano y un perro a su lado. El animal mordisquea un hueso sin prestar atención en nada más.

-En Nueva Orleans es bastante común… -respondo intentando mirar a cualquier otro lado -. Es una ciudad pobre; la mayoría tiene problemas para llegar a fin de mes.

-Ciudad humilde, persona humilde, ¿eh?

Sonrío al oír su comentario. Lo cierto es que siempre he sido una persona justa, y que lucho por lo que tengo aunque sea poco. Nunca me he creído mejor o inferior a nadie por mis habilidades. Si hay algo que he aprendido en Nueva Orleans es a luchar contra las adversidades. Ahora me enfrento a una más, sólo que esta vez es a mayor escala, y nos enfrentamos a un enemigo forrado de dinero y con contactos en todas partes.

-Esperad un momento aquí –nos informa Carlos observando los alrededores -. Voy a echar un vistazo a la parte trasera.

Asiento en silencio mientras veo a mi compañero perderse de vista. Barry y yo nos quedamos callados durante unos instantes. Me viene el olor a mar, a sal, una fragancia que me recuerda a los buenos momentos que pasaba en la playa junto a mi padre. Cuánto lo echo de menos… Debo escribirle cuanto antes. No lo debe estar pasando nada bien.

-Jill –me interrumpe Barry el pensamiento -. ¿Has estado en contacto con Chris últimamente?

Me quedo en silencio. No sé qué decir. No creo que la mejor forma de contar todo lo que me ha pasado sea a través de un correo eléctrico. Mi excursión por Raccoon City me sirvió para darme cuenta de que todos somos marionetas de Umbrella hasta que la corporación desaparezca para siempre. Sé que Chris más que nadie entiende la importancia de asestarles un golpe mortal que termine con sus experimentos para siempre.

-El tiempo vuela –vuelve a insistir mi amigo sin dejar de observarme. Yo sonrío tímidamente.

-La verdad es que no. No tengo forma de acceder a mi cuenta –contesto encogiéndome de hombros para quitarle hierro al asunto. Sé que es una excusa bastante pobre, pero espero que Barry entienda que, por ahora, no quiero hablar más sobre el tema.

-Podrías haberme pedido prestado el ordenador –responde con un tono de voz acusador. Ya sabía yo que no iba a tragarse mi excusa así como así. Y lo peor es que tiene razón: si hubiera querido ponerme en contacto con Chris le habría pedido el ordenador sin dudarlo. ¿Qué me pasa?

-No se me había ocurrido…

-Está muy preocupado por ti…

Arqueo una ceja sorprendida. ¿Qué está preocupado por mí? No recuerdo que fuera él el que me ayudara a salir de Raccoon City… ni que fuera a rescatarme cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Sé que yo acepté quedarme sin que nadie me obligara, pero Barry fue el único que se preocupó por mi bienestar. Puede que esté siendo un poco injusta, pero Chris no ha tenido que pasar por el infierno de ver destruida una ciudad en la que pusiste todos tus sueños y esperanzas.

Carlos llega procedente de la parte trasera acompañado de un tipo que lleva una gorra negra, una camisa vaquera y un pantalón negro. No debe ser mucho mayor que yo; tal vez dos o tres años. Tiene la piel bastante morena, y está fumando un puro. Bueno, ya sólo le faltaría un cubata y sería el típico habitante de Cuba o la misma República Dominicana. Nos observa detenidamente a Barry y a mí, pero sobre todo se centra en mí.

-Chicos, éste es Manuel Romero, mi contacto. Manuel, ellos son Barry Burton y Jill Valentine –nos presenta Carlos dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. Éste ríe.

-Americanos, ¿verdad? Siempre es un placer hacer tratos con vosotros –nos saluda estrechándonos la mano, primero a Barry y luego a mí. No sé por qué, pero hay algo en él que me repugna. ¿Su olor a tabaco? ¿Su mal aliento? A saber -. Venid a mi oficina. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

El tipo abre la enorme puerta del almacén, que chirría un poco. Nos deja pasar a todos primero, y yo me quedo asombrada con lo grande que es el sitio; por fuera parecía mucho más pequeño. Hay montones de cajas apiladas a un lado y a otro de la nave, posiblemente llenas de pescado… o vete a saber qué. Hay muchos hombres y mujeres tras una cinta transportadora llenando más cajas con pescado. No paran de salir de la cinta.

El aire es una mezcla de olor a pescado y a sudor bastante desagradable. Sin dejar de observar todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, nuestro suministrador se dirige a una pequeña habitación de madera que hay al fondo. Entramos casi de milagro. Hay una gran mesa de madera con un ordenador que ocupa casi todo el espacio. Hay también un armario de metal que está encerrado… y un calendario de una tía en bolas.

 _-¿Cómo te trata la vida, mano?_ –le pregunta Manuel a Carlos mientras toma asiento tras la mesa. Yo me apoyo contra la pared cerca de la puerta, y Barry se queda de pie cerca del armario.

 _-Bien, aunque los de Umbrella me han chingado bien…_

- _¿Estuviste en Raccoon City?_

Mis sentidos se ponen alerta al oír Raccoon City. Tal vez debería decirles que es de mala educación hablar en un idioma que no conozco. Intercambio una mirada con Barry, que niega en silencio tan desconcertado como yo.

-Oye, si no te importa hablemos en inglés. Ellos no saben español –le interrumpe Carlos dedicándonos una rápida mirada. Yo le sonrío agradecida. Bien, alguien que parece pensar en el bien común.

-¡Oh claro! –exclama el tipo soltando una carcajada. Cada vez está ganando más papeletas para que lo mande a la mierda -. Bien, imagino que este _brasileiro_ con pinta de rompecorazones les habrá contado que me dedico al negocio de la venta de pescado a gran escala… pero también tengo otros negocios entre manos… y creo que por eso estáis aquí.

-Ve directo al grano –le espeto perdiendo un poco los nervios. ¿Por qué es tan hipócrita y tan salido? Dios, es desesperante.

-Tranquila, _chica_. Mi querido Carlos ya me contó que planean un ataque gordo… ¿Pretendéis ir contra el Presidente o algo de eso?

Se ríe de su propio chiste. Pero bueno, ¿de qué va? Aprieto los puños, y veo que Barry tiene la misma expresión que yo.

-Si sigues así vas a hacer el trato con tu puta madre… -le espeta Barry dando unos pasos hacia delante.

-¡Eh, calma! –interviene Carlos agarrando a Barry del brazo -. Déjame arreglarlo a mí… Manuel, por favor, limítate a lo que te pedimos. Sólo queremos ver tu arsenal, eso es todo.

-¿Qué venís buscando exactamente?

-De todo.

-Bien… -responde Manuel pensativo. Coge unas llaves que tiene enganchadas en el pantalón y camina hacia el armario.

Le observo atentamente. Desde luego que es todo un personaje. Me pregunto dónde lo conoció Carlos, porque no se parecen en absolutamente nada. Es más, hasta es extraño que sean amigos. Dentro del armario hay dos cajas de cartón cerradas, y numerosas armas apiladas: escopetas, rifles, gatlings, lanzacohetes… Pensar en eso me hace recordar a ese engendro que me persiguió por toda Raccoon City.

Me toco instintivamente la herida del hombro. Me pica. Sigue sin curarse, pero al menos la vacuna surtió efecto. Estoy muy preocupada por las consecuencias que ese virus puede tener en mí en el futuro. ¿Qué pasa si algún terrorista o algún científico loco de Umbrella se entera de que soy portadora del virus T? No quiero ni pensarlo… Pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de que hay una persona que trabaja para ellos que sí lo sabe: Nicholai Ginovaef, ese asqueroso traidor que no paró hasta casi conseguir eliminarme. De no ser por Barry, Carlos y yo habríamos muertos calcinados por su culpa: se llevó el último helicóptero que quedaba. No pudimos hacer nada para evitar que llegara antes que nosotros.

Manuel pone la caja sobre la mesa y saca todas las armas que tiene. Carlos le ayuda a situarlas a lo largo de la mesa. Barry yo damos unos pasos para observarlas más de cerca. Desde luego que el tipo está preparado para todo.

-Dentro de la caja tengo pistolas, granadas, detonadores… Echadles un vistazo –nos anima nuestro posible vendedor abriendo las dos cajas de madera.

Hay cientos de modelos de pistolas entre las que elegir. La Beretta siempre me ha parecido un arma excelente, pero para este caso necesitamos algo más contundente. Observo con una sonrisa el rifle de francotirador. Ése es mi terreno favorito; cuántas veces lo he utilizado en la Delta Force y los S.T.A.R.S.

-Además de guapa, tiene buen gusto –comenta Manuel mientras se acerca a mí. Sonríe y mira a Carlos -. _Brother, deberías pedirle salir. Una mujer con armas en las manos es pura adrenalina._

 _-¡Piérdete, pendejo! –_ exclama Carlos con un tono bastante alterado. No sé lo que le habrá dicho, pero parece que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia. Se merece una torta bien dada -. Bueno, ¿qué os parecen? –nos pregunta Carlos mirándonos a mí y a Barry.

-Vamos a necesitar un poco de todo –responde mi camarada con el ceño fruncido y rascándose la barbilla distraídamente -. Cuatro rifles de asalto, cuatro pistolas, un par de detonadores, media docena de granadas, un par de escopetas y un par de rifles de asalto. ¿Os va bien?

Asiento completamente anonadada. ¿Vamos a necesitar todo eso? Sé que siempre es mejor ir bien preparados… Pero, ¿cómo vamos a enviar a Chris tanta cantidad de armas? Y lo más importante, ¿cuánto va a pedirnos este capullo por todo?

-¿Cuánto querrías por todo? –vuelve a insistir Carlos, esta vez mirando a su amigo, que nos mira sin dar crédito a lo que le hemos dicho. Estoy segura de que nunca le han hecho un pedido tan descomunal.

-Por ser tú te lo dejo en tres mil… -contesta apagando el puro en un cenicero que hay a la derecha -. Es un precio excelente, y el transporte está incluido a todo el mundo… Que conste. Mis hombres son los mejores en esto. Os lo puedo asegurar. Nunca me han fallado. Nos hemos movido por todo el mundo sin problemas…

Comparto una ligera mirada de duda con mis amigos. Si Carlos está convencido de que este tipejo puede encargarse, es que es el indicado. Barry me asiente en silencio, y yo le devuelvo el gesto. Carlos sonríe ligeramente.

-Perfecto. Envíalas a esta dirección –le ordena Barry entregándole una pequeña hoja de papel a Manuel, que la observa durante unos instantes.

-París… Entendido. ¿Vais a hacer el pago ahora o preferís pagar la mitad ahora y la otra mitad cuando tengáis la mercancía?

-La pagamos ahora –dice Carlos sacando la cartera del bolsillo de su camisa. Coge su tarjeta de crédito y se la da al vendedor -. Cógelo de aquí.

-¿Qué? –exclamamos Barry y yo al unísono.

-No os preocupéis. Ya hablaremos.

Manuel pasa la tarjeta por una pequeña máquina que tiene en la mesa y se la devuelve a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Todo en orden. Mañana mismo salen esas armas hacia París. Ha sido todo un placer negociar con vosotros… Cualquier otra cosa que necesitéis, aquí estoy… ¡y la próxima vez os hago un veinte por ciento de descuento!

Se ríe y le da una sonora palmada a Carlos en la espalda, que ríe con los dientes apretados. Suerte que no vamos a estar mucho por aquí. Nuestro vuelo hacia París sale mañana a mediodía.

* * *

Parece que el negocio ha salido redondo. Todo está yendo demasiado bien... ¿No os parece?

 **Xaori:** No desesperes amiga, habrá un poco de todo. Las cosas hay que cocerlas despacio para que luego sepan mejor :D. Ya has visto que hasta el tipo de las armas estaba incitando a Carlos para que pidiera salir a Jill jajaja. Lo tiene más que calado xD. Tú tranquila que cuando vuelvas tendrás material de sobra para leer :D

 **Stardust4:** La verdad es que sí. He querido personificar la desesperación y la ansiedad que se puede sentir al estar en un país del que no sabes absolutamente nada y en el que estás completamente solo sin casi poder comunicarte con nadie. Lo de los E-mail os he puesto al lado el nombre de quién es quién es quién para que no os perdáis, pero en la realidad obviamente no aparecería. ¡Serían estúpidos! jajaja Pero muchas gracias por comentarlo, ya que es algo que puede echarles al traste su plan de pasar desapercibido. Espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien en mi país :D

 **Klau Valo306:** Muchas gracias por continuar con mis historias. De verdad, por gente como vosotros merece la pena hacer esto. No te preocupes que cuando empecé con Todo o Nada mi idea era seguir... y ya voy por el tercer fic, así que imagina :D y aún queda jajaja. Y habrá celos, roces, peleas... Aunque eso me da que lo dejaré para otra ocasión... Hay que ir allanando el camino para que lo que viene... que no es poco jeje.

Esto es todo por esta semana. Es un gran consuelo pasar por aquí y compartir con vosotros todo lo que hago, porque como dicen: al mal tiempo, buena cara. ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Tal y como os dije, a partir de ahora la historia va a dar un giro interesante... ¡Ya lo descubriréis!

* * *

Levanto las pesas a buen ritmo concentrando la mirada en el espejo que tengo delante. La camiseta blanca se me queda pegada al torso por el sudor. Hago una repetición de quince y las dejo en el suelo antes de coger aire en grandes cantidades por la boca. Se nota que llevo bastante tiempo sin darme caña. Llevo poco más de una semana asistiendo, e intento pasar el máximo tiempo posible allí. Es mi única distracción últimamente.

Hace dos días recibí un correo de Barry. Ya han salido de Canadá, y vienen hacia aquí. ¡Por fin la espera va a terminar! Es un auténtico infierno estar solo en un país desconocido y en el que no puedes hablar con absolutamente nadie. En fin, espero que la espera merezca la pena. Barry me dijo que iban a enviarme un arsenal desde República Dominicana, lo cual me sorprendió. ¿Cómo pretende sacar armas de un país sin que las autoridades se den cuenta?

Que yo sepa no tiene ningún contacto allí, y no veo a Barry hablando en español. Me pregunto cómo lo habrá conseguido. ¿Habrá sido ese superviviente que ayudó a Jill a escapar de Raccoon? Pensar en ella me revuelve el estómago. Vuelvo a coger las pesas para realizar la última serie. Estoy seguro de que está enfadada conmigo de algún modo. ¿Es por qué no me quedé a su lado? ¿Por qué no hice nada para arrastrarla a mi lado?

Sé que debíamos hacer algo para detener las actividades de la corporación; no podíamos permitir más muertes… aunque el desenlace no fue el que esperábamos. Le hemos fallado a Raccoon City, pero estamos en el camino correcto para derrotar al villano, al causante de todos nuestros problemas. No he vuelto a escuchar nada más desde la desastrosa conferencia… Se han encargado de taparlo todo, como siempre.

Dejo las pesas en el suelo con un grito y relajo los brazos y los hombros. Me estoy superando: veinte series de cuarenta kilos… Desde el incidente de la mansión, la lucha a muerte contra Umbrella, y los últimos sucesos en París, me he dado cuenta de que no debo dormirme en los laureles. Debo estar preparado para todo lo que me venga encima… y con Umbrella nunca se sabe.

Hay un par de mujeres que no dejan de observarme. Están haciendo estiramientos. Es posible que estén terminando tal y como voy a hacer yo. Cojo la toalla que he dejado sobre un banco y me seco el sudor de la cara. Hay un fuerte olor a sudor en el ambiente. No sé cuántos seremos, pero calculo que alrededor de unos cien. Se oye francés por todos lados, hasta en la música. Le doy un gran sorbo a mi botella de agua y me quedo sentado en el banco durante unos instantes.

Mi cuenta corriente está casi en números rojos. Ya casi he gastado casi todos mis ahorros en el alquiler del piso… y sin trabajar es bastante complicado. Si no encuentro algo pronto es muy posible que deba buscarme la vida por mí mismo… No es una idea demasiado alentadora, pero no tengo otra opción. Claire ya se habrá dado cuenta de que no le paso ningún tipo de ayuda desde hace unos meses, y estoy convencido de que estará haciendo lo imposible para encontrarme.

¿Qué pasa si los de Umbrella la encuentran… y le hacen algo? La sola idea me hace entrar en pánico. Si esos malnacidos se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima, me aseguraré de que sea lo último que hagan en la vida. Ya estoy decidido a no parar hasta verlos caer. Todas y cada una de sus víctimas lo merecen.

Recojo mis cosas y camino hacia el vestuario esquivando a algún que otro machito demostrando sus dotes ante el público femenino. Niego lentamente en silencio. Yo antes también era de ese tipo; me gustaba impresionar, y la única manera que sabía era hacerlo a través de mi cuerpo. Ninguna se ha quejado, la verdad. Abro la puerta del vestuario viendo una amplia columna de vapor salir de una de las duchas.

Hay dos hombres de mediana edad charlando en una banca. Están cogiendo sus cosas de unas bolsas que tienen abiertas. Paso por su lado y me sitúo a pocos metros, donde está mi propia bolsa, una gris que compré hace unos días en una tienda de deportes. Me costó lo mío explicarle a la dependienta lo que quería.

- _Buenas tardes_ –me saludan en francés cuando estoy buscando en el interior de la bolsa la ropa limpia. Creo que ya tengo suficiente para poner una lavadora.

- _Buenas tardes_ –respondo en una de las pocas palabras que me ha dado tiempo a aprender. Espero que no sean de los que les gusta charlar, porque a menos que sepan inglés, no sabría qué decirles.

Para mi fortuna se ponen de pie y se dirigen a la puerta. Cojo toda la ropa que necesito y me dirijo a una de las pocas cabinas que hay libres. Es un gimnasio bastante pequeño pero muy acogedor. Tiene buenas máquinas, y hay ciertas horas en las que puedes hacer cualquier ejercicio sin tener que preocuparte por molestar a los demás o estar esperando a tu turno.

Tras una ducha rápida y secarme el pelo dándome repetidas veces con una toalla en la cabeza, me dispongo a salir del local. Los tejanos me quedan bastante ajustados. ¿Habré engordado? Que yo recuerde antes me quedaban más holgados… Dios, definitivamente estoy perdiendo la forma… y es algo que no puedo permitirme. Veo a las dos chicas de antes en la puerta del gimnasio charlando. Suerte que el dueño es alemán y habla muy bien inglés. Es un hombre bastante amigable y que está muy pendiente de todos los clientes.

Paso por el lado de las chicas y me quedo mirándolas. Ellas también lo hacen de forma descarada. Tal vez debería pedirles el número de teléfono y proponerles pasar un buen rato. Hace tanto que no sé lo que es echar un polvo que ya creo que se me va a olvidar y todo.

 _Cuando se enteren de que no tienes donde caerte muerto la historia cambiará. Muchas lo hacen._

Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que es imposible concentrarse. El piso está a poco más de diez minutos del gimnasio. Llegaré rápido y me pondré a investigar sobre ese nuevo amigo de Barry que nos ha vendido las armas. Veo a un numeroso grupo de personas apiñadas en una plaza donde hay una cafetería. Son cerca de las siete de la tarde, y la verdad es que hay mucha actividad por los alrededores.

Pero de lo que me doy cuenta es que un gran grupo de aproximadamente siete no deja de prestarme atención. ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy conmigo? ¿Es que me conocen? Me detengo en seco. Son gente de Umbrella. Me han descubierto. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? Camino más rápidamente que antes. Debo despistarlos como sea. No deben saber dónde vivo ni adónde voy.

Joder… ¿Cómo han podido localizarme tan pronto? Apenas me he mostrado en público, y no me he metido en ningún problema. ¿Qué coño es lo que pasa? Voy tan distraído que sin darme cuenta choco con una mujer que estaba en la esquina, en una parada de autobús.

- _Lo siento…_ -me disculpo en un ligero francés antes de seguir con la marcha. ¿Y adónde voy ahora? París es una ciudad gigantesca. Vaya donde vaya, tengo las de perder. Estoy en territorio enemigo.

-¡Espera!

Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que me está hablando en inglés. Todos mis instintos se activan. Agarro bien la bolsa y echo a correr por un callejón que tengo a mi derecha. Si es un callejón sin salida estoy completamente perdido. Esa gente me busca para matarme, para mostrarme como un trofeo a sus superiores. No puedo dejar que eso suceda.

Me dejo caer contra una puerta metálica, pero está cerrada. La empujo con el hombro, pero no muestra señales de ceder. Joder… Sigo avanzando caminando junto a unos contenedores que huelen a demonios. A saber desde cuando el servicio de recogida de basura no pasa por allí. Corro todo lo deprisa que puedo observando mis alrededores. Tiene que haber una escalera de emergencia o algo por lo que pueda escapar… pero está todo tan sombrío, tan solitario.

Llego al final del callejón dándome de bruces con un muro. Maldición. ¡Es una puta trampa! ¡Y he caído como un auténtico gilipollas! Saco la pistola de mi bolsa comprobando que está cargada. Estoy dispuesto a disparar contra el primero que se atreva a asomar la cabeza. No pienso irme por las buenas. Escucho muchos pasos que se van acercando. Ya vienen.

El dedo en el gatillo me empieza a temblar. No, no estoy preparado para morir. Todavía tengo mucho que hacer, muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento por no haber hecho antes. Espero que Barry, Jill, y sobre todo Claire, sepan perdonarme. Lo primero que veo es a un tipo castaño de mediana edad con una gabardina verde. Lleva también una pistola en la mano. No reconozco el modelo, pero no es ni una Glock ni una Beretta desde luego.

El tipo relaja su rostro al verme y baja su arma. Yo me mantengo firme. No pienso bajar la guardia ante estos sinvergüenzas. ¿Y por qué no me ha disparado en cuanto ha tenido la ocasión? ¿Acaso quiere que lo haga uno de los jefazos? Luego aparecen un hombre bastante joven, que debe tener más o menos mi edad, y una joven que lleva una gorra.

Los reconozco de inmediato: son los que estaban en la cafetería. Ya sabía yo que esos tipos tenían algo raro. Ahora ya no tengo ninguna duda de que trabajan para Umbrella… y que vienen para rematar la faena.

-Si vais a hacerlo, me pienso llevar a todos los que pueda conmigo –les amenazo con toda la autoridad posible. Mi experiencia como policía me ha curtido en ese aspecto.

-¿Hacer el qué, señor Redfield?

Definitivamente son asesinos. Saben quién soy. Ya está. Van a hacer su trabajo aquí, en este solitario callejón donde nadie se dará cuenta de lo que pasa y donde no puedo pedir ayuda. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no he pensado en ello antes de meterme aquí?

-Habéis venido de parte de Umbrella, ¿verdad? –les espeto con toda la chulería de la que soy capaz -. Pues decidles a vuestros superiores de mi parte que no vamos a parar hasta veros caer.

El tipo que va delante, y que parece ser el líder, sonríe ampliamente. Nadie me apunta. Todos tienen sus armas guardadas. ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? Y entonces veo a las dos mujeres del gimnasio. ¡Sí, son ellas! ¡También están metidas en el ajo! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado…?

-Creo que se confunde respecto a nuestras intenciones… -el cabecilla da unos pasos hacia mí, hasta situarse a pocos metros. Le quito el seguro a mi Glock sin apartarle la mirada -. Si no le importa, me gustaría mantener una conversación normal con usted, sin armas de por medio.

Suelto una carcajada.

-Lo siento, no me fío de tus intenciones. No bajaré la pistola hasta que me expliques por qué coño me perseguís como si fuera un criminal… -pero hay algo más importante que me preocupa -. ¿Cómo sabéis quién soy?

-¿No es evidente? –pregunta con algo de ironía el de la gorra -. Chris Redfield, uno de los pocos supervivientes del incidente de la mansión, uno de los que está dispuesto a hacer caer a Umbrella… ¿Con eso te basta, o sigues en las musarañas?

-Ron, por favor… -le interrumpe el de la gabardina levantando una mano -. Está bien, señor Redfield. Se lo explicaré todo. Dejaré que tenga su arma, pero estoy convencido de que lamentará apretar el gatillo sin oír lo que he venido a contarle. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más cómodo, con más público? Allí nadie podrá hacerle nada, eso está claro…

Medito unos instantes su propuesta. Un parque, una plaza o un bar concurrido puede ser un buen lugar donde no llamar la atención… Yo tengo la última palabra. Soy el único que va armado; yo soy el que llevo el timón. ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto si me dejo llevar por esta gente? Todos me observan expectantes. Suspiro con resignación.

-Está bien… -murmuro entre dientes bajando ligeramente la Glock -. Pero la pistola no se separa de mí.

-Estupendo –responde el tipo con una leve sonrisa -. Cerca de aquí hay un parque. Vayamos allí.

Llevo más de diez minutos rodeado de estos tipos, y no saco una conclusión clara. Parece que quieren ayudar de algún modo… pero no sé cómo. Me asusta la idea de que unos completos desconocidos me hayan localizado tan fácilmente. Tal vez no estoy jugando bien mis cartas después de todo. Es muy posible que los de Umbrella ya sepan dónde vivo y por dónde me muevo. Joder, ¿tan difícil era no meterse en putos líos hasta que llegue la caballería?

El parque está atestado de gente. Es el lugar perfecto. Aquí no pueden tocarme un pelo sin que alguien los identifique. Hay muchos niños con sus bicicletas, algún otro con patines y otros con cuerdas y balones. Es viernes por la tarde. Muchos han terminado su jornada laboral y han venido con sus familias a pasar la tarde. A pesar de que hace un día bastante bueno, pronto anochecerá, y no sé cuánto se alargará. No me apetece nada tener que enfrentarme a Umbrella en un territorio desconocido y de noche.

Casi todos los asientos están ocupados, y en los pocos que hay libres no cabemos. Muchos se nos quedan mirando. Somos un grupo muy numeroso. Sujeto con fuerza la bolsa del gimnasio sin perder de vista ningún detalle. No puedo despistarme.

-Después de los numeritos que montas en el gimnasio, podrás cargar hasta con una mula –bromea una de las chicas que estaba allí mismo. Hago caso omiso de su comentario. ¿Me ha llamado mula de carga o algo por el estilo? Tenía entendido que a la mayoría de las tías les va el rollo musculitos.

-Allí, junto a aquel árbol. Vamos –indica el líder señalando a un solitario árbol que está a poco más de cincuenta metros. No hay nadie por los alrededores que pueda interrumpirnos ni escucharnos. Desde luego que mis sospechas se van confirmando con el paso de los segundos.

-Después te quejas de que ningún tío quiere ligar contigo… -oigo decir a la otra mujer mientras camino tras el grupo -. Qué poco tacto tienes –se gira y me mira -. Me llamo Megara, pero puedes llamarme Meg. Pertenecía al ATF.

Me detengo en seco.

-¿ATF? ¿Eres americana? ¿Lo dejaste?

La chica ríe al oír todas mis preguntas seguidas. Hasta se me queda la garganta seca. ¿Hay gente de mi país aquí, dispuesta a seguir mis pasos? Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Luego te lo explico –contesta con una sonrisa y haciéndome una seña para que me acerque al grupo.

Me coloco junto a un tipo que está encendiendo un cigarrillo y que tiene un bigote bastante poblado. El que parece ser el líder se lleva las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina y nos va mirando a todos hasta que su mirada se posa en mí.

-¿Cómo me habéis localizado? ¡Apenas he salido a la calle! –les pregunto sin saber muy bien qué esperar. No creo que por estas lindes del mundo alguien me conozca… salvo que Umbrella me considere un terrorista y haya difundido mi imagen por la Interpol.

-El numerito de la charla estuvo muy bien, la verdad… -responde un tipo que debe estar por los cincuenta -. Algo soporífera, pero entretenida al final con la evacuación… Aunque alguno se quedó dando una vueltecilla por allí mientras nos sacaban al exterior… -Detecto cierto tonillo que no me gusta nada. Ese capullo la lleva clara conmigo si sigue hablándome así -. Yo también estaba allí. Al igual que tú, sentí curiosidad por saber qué era lo que tenían que decir… Aunque ya vimos que todo fue una patraña para causar expectación…

-Gracias, Clarence –le interrumpe el líder alzando una mano -. Bueno, señor Redfield. Seré breve pero claro. Somos un grupo clandestino que estamos muy preocupados por las armas biológicas –empieza explicando el tipo con el rostro serio, sin alterar lo más mínimo su postura -. Tras lo de Raccoon City mucha gente se está haciendo preguntas, se están cuestionando cada vez más las decisiones del gobierno y, por supuesto, están sospechando de Umbrella. Siempre ha estado en el ojo del huracán desde el comienzo, pero con el poder que tienen consiguen hacer lo que les place sin recibir ningún tipo de castigo. Yo siempre he sido muy escéptico al respecto… Y tras el incidente de la mansión Spencer supe qué hacer –se detiene unos segundos, como si estuviera meditando la respuesta -. Ayudaros, ofreceros mi mano en todo lo posible. En esta lucha… no estáis solos. Este pequeño grupo quiere apoyaros.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto algo escéptico. ¿Acaso esta gente maneja información confidencial sobre los planes de la corporación? -. Lo siento, pero hasta que mi equipo no esté reunido no pienso actuar.

Pues sí. No me parece justo dejar a Jill y a Barry al margen de esto cuando se han visto tan involucrados como yo.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿Mañana? ¿Dentro de una semana? ¿Un mes? –me pregunta otro de los tipos con ironía. El líder le corta de inmediato alzando la mano.

-Señor Redfield, ésta es Patricia Lorenzi –me presenta a la otra mujer del gimnasio, la que, según su compañera, tenía poco tacto con los hombres -. Es una agente del servicio secreto italiano. Tiene información importante que compartir con nosotros sobre la corporación…

-¿En Italia?

-Sí… -responde la chica cruzándose de brazos -. Hace poco se han registrado unas actividades sospechosas por la zona de la Toscana –saca una fotografía de su chaqueta y me la enseña. La observo ceñudo. Veo una caja de madera semi abierta donde se ven varios sacos apilados. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es un símbolo que aparece en uno de los laterales. No… no puede ser… -. Por tu gesto deduzco que ya te has dado cuenta de lo que significa.

-Umbrella… -murmuro casi sin darme cuenta -. Seguro que están realizando algunos de sus experimentos macabros… Maldita sea… Pensaba que las bases de París y de Viena eran las más importantes… Pero si hay más por Europa… pueden hacer lo que les plazca.

-Es por eso por lo que necesitamos tu ayuda –vuelve a intervenir el tipo de la gabardina -. Tú eres uno de los pocos que conoce la verdadera cara de la corporación… y todos sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer si se les deja libertad de movimiento… -se detiene unos instantes -. Imagino que también andarás algo escaso de dinero… Luchar contra Umbrella por amor al arte no debe salir barato precisamente. Estoy dispuesto a compensarte económicamente si nos ayudas a descubrir qué se está tramando en esa base.

Me cruzo de brazos y paseo de un lado otro, meditando. ¿Qué ocurre si la cosa se alarga? ¿Y si no existe tal base? ¿O si no la encontramos? Barry y Jill pueden llegar en cualquier momento… Debo ponerles en aviso. Todo el grupo está expectante; están esperando mi respuesta casi con ansiedad. La verdad es que nunca me hubiera imaginado que este grupo de hombres y mujeres pudiera estar de nuestro lado en esta lucha a muerte.

-¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo? –me limito a preguntar volviendo a una posición más natural. Siento que hasta incluso puedo respirar un poco mejor. La tensión me tenía casi rígido. Algunos emiten suspiros de alivio, y otros me sonríen ampliamente.

-Mañana mismo –el líder me pasa un trozo de papel con un número de teléfono apuntado -. Ponte en contacto conmigo mañana por la mañana. Te diré el lugar exacto en el que quedaremos… No te preocupes por el armamento; nosotros tenemos algunos juguetitos que pueden sernos de gran ayuda. Espero tu llamada.

-Un placer conocerte, Chris –se despide Patricia guiñándome un ojo. Soy incapaz de reaccionar. Desde luego que la chica tiene buenos modos… y su compañera tampoco está tan mal.

Les veo alejarse poco a poco. Ahora que caigo, el tipo no me ha dicho en ningún momento su nombre, ni ningún apodo con el que deba referirme a él. Maldita sea.

-¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? –exclamo casi a pleno pulmón corriendo hasta llegar a pocos metros del grupo. Mi respiración se vuelve más agitada por momentos, pero logro controlarla poco después. Todos los presentes se giran, pero yo sólo tengo ojos para el que ha ideado todo este plan que, sin saber cómo, me he involucrado en él.

-Llámame O'Brian. No olvides llamarme.

 _Como para olvidarlo…_

La charla aún resuena en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo pude cometer semejante error? De no ser por mi rapidez, los de Umbrella me habrían acribillado a balazos. La verdad es que corrí un riesgo innecesario… Pero necesitaba conocer, saber que esa gente seguía utilizando la misma mentira una y otra vez para engañar al público, algo que se les da fenomenal, la verdad.

Debo ser mucho más cuidadoso a partir de ahora. Ya he descubierto que los errores se pagan muy caros, y en esta guerra el más mínimo te conduce a la derrota. Subo a buen ritmo los escalones que llevan a mi planta cargando la bolsa del gimnasio en mi hombro izquierdo. Veo a un hombre delante de la puerta de mi piso. Hay un paquete de considerable tamaño apoyado contra la pared.

El hombre lleva un uniforme: gorra azul, camisa blanca con el logotipo de una empresa y unos pantalones vaqueros. Se gira al oír mis pasos. Me observa durante unos segundos.

-¿Chris Redfield? –todos mis sentidos se ponen alerta. ¿Otro que quiere venir a ayudarme o a matarme aquí mismo? El típico juego del repartidor que resulta ser un asesino a sueldo o un matón. Llevo mi mano distraídamente hacia el bolso, y abro un poco la cremallera. El gesto del tipo se pone tenso -. Sólo venía… a entregarle un paquete.

-¿Un paquete? –esto cada vez suena más raro. Termino de abrir la cremallera y toco la pistola. El repartidor retrocede hasta quedarse pegado contra la pared. Una excusa bastante buena… -. No estoy esperando ninguno.

-Me han pedido… que… que se lo entregara… junto a una nota… -el tipo está empezando a sufrir, y lo sé por la forma en la que no deja de mirar la mano que tengo metida en el bolso -. ¡Sólo hago mi trabajo!

-Enséñame la nota –le ordeno un tanto pensativo. ¿Serán las armas de Barry? Y entonces recuerdo su correo, en el que me decía que iban a ir a por las armas. El tipo se introduce una mano temblorosa en el bolsillo de la camisa y me pasa la nota con pánico -. Ese paquete… ¿viene de República Dominicana?

-Creo que sí… señor…

 _Esto es un anticipo de lo que nos espera. (Louis Martin)_

¡Sí, es Barry! No puedo evitar sonreír y sentirme mucho más tranquilo. ¡Ya vienen! Debo dejarles algún mensaje por si vienen antes que yo… No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará lo de Italia, pero espero que no se alargue más de dos días. Mi sitio está aquí, con mis compañeros, con los verdaderos oponentes de Umbrella.

-¿Tengo que firmarte en algún lugar? –le pregunto al repartidor en un tono mucho más suave. El tipo niega constantemente con la cabeza.

-No… Yo… yo me marcho ya… ¡Adiós!

Y se larga a gran velocidad por las escaleras. No me da tiempo ni a disculparme. La verdad es que he sido bastante agresivo… pero no puedo bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Observo el paquete. Tiene pinta de ir bastante cargado y pesar bastante. Abro la puerta del apartamento y dejo la bolsa sobre el sofá antes de cargar con la caja.

-Joder… -murmuro cuando intento cogerla en peso. Imposible. Tendré que arrastrarla hacia el interior. Resoplo cuando consigo moverla unos cuantos centímetros.

 _Maldición… ¿Qué has comprado la tienda entera, Barry?_

Tiene pinta, porque no hay quien pueda con la mierda ésta. Tras casi un minuto más de esfuerzo consigo ponerla sobre la mesa. Mierda. Ya tengo la camiseta otra vez chorreando en sudor. Voy a tener que darme otra ducha… Espero que lo que haya dentro merezca la pena… porque Barry me las va a pagar con creces.

Cojo un cuchillo de la cocina y corto el cartón por un lateral. Poco a poco voy abriendo hasta ir descubriendo el contenido. No me equivocaba; hay de todo: granadas, pistolas, escopetas, rifles, detonadores… Pues vaya con el contacto del brasileño… Debe estar muy metido en esto para tener tantas cosas. Debo poner todo nuestro arsenal a buen recaudo; es una de las pocas cosas que tenemos de consuelo.

* * *

¡O'Brian! ¿Puede ser una pequeña introducción a la B.S.A.A.? ¿Quién sabe? Aunque Chris ya ha manifestado que no piensa moverse sin sus compañeros.

 **Xaori:** Amiga, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para pasar por aquí estando en tu luna de miel (espero que no te pille tu marido xD). Ya vimos en Revelations que la situación se le fue de las manos, y que desde ese momento, su relación con Moira empezó a caer en picado. Me pareció interesante incluirlo para darle más juego a la historia. Y respecto a Jill... Creo que ahora está muy confusa, porque ya sabemos que está loquita por Chris, pero parece que Carlos ha despertado algo en ella que le preocupa hasta cierto punto... Quizá deberían hacer un trío para decidirse jajaja.

 **Stardust4:** tal y como dices, Jill parece estar un poco resentida con Chris por haberse largado sin más y no haber estado a su lado cuando Raccoon City dejó de existir... Pero ya sabemos que Chris es un hombre de acción, y que le gusta estar siempre en el foco de la lucha. Pero ya hemos visto que por ahora no ha descubierto nada de interés... Salvo esta nueva base que ha aparecido en Italia.

Hasta aquí por ahora, amigos. ¡Disfrutad de la semana!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Muy buenas a todos una semana más! El capítulo de la semana pasada empezó a arrojar un poco de luz hacia dónde va la historia. Ya ha aparecido O'Brian, lo que quizá podría significar el primer contacto para engatusar a Chris. Ahora, volvemos a nuestros viajantes, que están dispuestos a salir hacia París para reunirse de una $#! vez.

* * *

No puedo evitar sentirme muy aliviada. Por fin nos vamos. Por fin la espera se ha terminado. Ya no habrá más especulaciones, más correos, más nada; volvemos a ser un equipo. Es hora de poner en su sitio a los verdaderos criminales. El aeropuerto de Santo Domingo está bastante vacío, así que podemos movernos a nuestras anchas sin levantar sospechas. No hemos facturado ninguna maleta; cada uno llevamos una pequeña mochila con lo imprescindible.

Espero que Chris haya recibido ya las armas. No me fío ni un pelo del cabrón que nos las vendió, pero si Carlos confía en él, es que no va a fallarnos. Necesitamos estar preparados para todo lo que se nos puede venir encima. Yo estoy sentada en uno de los asientos de la pequeña sala de espera, donde hay alguna que otra persona más esperando a ser llamada para coger su vuelo.

El nuestro no sale hasta dentro de una hora. Mis nervios van aumentando con el paso de los segundos. La perspectiva de empezar a tomar un papel más activo en la lucha, de reunirme con Chris… Es algo que llevo esperando desde hace meses. Lo pasé muy mal los días después de la destrucción de Raccoon City, pero ahora sé que debo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para vengar todas y cada una de esas muertes.

Consulto mi reloj de nuevo, y ya no sé cuántas veces lo he hecho en los últimos minutos. La espera me está matando. Son las once y media; se supone que hasta las doce no nos dejan embarcar, así que habrá que seguir esperando un poco más. Ojalá hubiera algo por allí con lo que entretenerme, pero es que ni siquiera hay una cafetería. Barry está tomándose un café de una máquina expendedora que tenemos cerca. Por su expresión deduzco que no es el mejor que ha probado precisamente.

Sonrío. No hay nada como un café recién hecho.

-Por ahora los pasaportes están dando bastante bien el pego –comenta el propio Barry situándose delante de mí. Carlos ha ido a mirar los monitores para comprobar los vuelos, o eso dijo. Hace un rato que se fue.

Asiento estando de acuerdo. Un amigo de Barry en Canadá consiguió hacernos unos pasaportes que son una auténtica copia de los originales. Creo que sin el instrumental adecuado nadie sabría que es falso. Y lo mejor de todo es que nos salió gratis; Barry tiene buenos amigos. Era primordial salir del país, y sin un pasaporte… difícil. Ya se encargaron los capullos de Umbrella de quitármelo cuando pusieron mi casa patas arriba.

-Se lo enseñas a cualquier policía y ni se molesta en comprobarlos –opino echándome un poco hacia atrás en el asiento. Detesto las esperas; me ponen enferma. Veo que Carlos camina hacia nosotros a paso ligero. Parece preocupado.

-Están retrasando todos los vuelos… -comenta nada más llegar a nuestra altura.

-¿Qué? –exclamamos Barry y yo al mismo tiempo. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Tan gafados estamos?

-Cuando vi que ponían que todos los vuelos estaban retrasados pensaba que sería un fallo de la pantalla. Pero le he preguntado a un trabajador y me lo ha confirmado. Vamos a tener que esperar un poco más.

-¿Y qué demonios pasa? –pregunta Barry malhumorado. Es exactamente lo mismo que estaba pensando yo.

-No lo sé… -responde Carlos encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros -. Pero tiene pinta de que en la pista ha pasado algo…

 _-¡Atención! Se va a proceder a evacuar el aeropuerto. Por favor, mantengan la calma y sigan las indicaciones de los oficiales. Hay una amenaza de bomba…_

 _-¿Qué? ¡Hijos de la chingada! –_ exclama Carlos en un perfecto castellano. No he entendido nada de lo que han dicho, pero no suena nada bien. Sobre todo después de ver cómo las pocas personas que están allí empiezan a correr de un lado para otro gritando y chillando -. ¡Hay una bomba!

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Una bomba? ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién cojones pretende putearnos ahora? Miro a Barry, y veo la misma expresión de horror en su rostro. ¡Umbrella! ¡Están aquí! Nos han pillado… Maldita sea. Todo parecía demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. ¿Cómo nos han encontrado? Y encima estamos completamente desarmados.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Ya! –opina Barry entre el jaleo de los altavoces y los gritos del resto de los pasajeros.

Un grupo de policías pasa por nuestro lado a buen ritmo. Todos van armados y con equipos de protección. Estoy convencida de que se dirigen hacia el lugar donde está la bomba. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta. ¿Qué ocurre si no hay nadie aquí que pueda desactivarla? ¿Y si el equipo especial no llega a tiempo para desactivarla y…?

-Tengo que desactivar la bomba –afirmo dando echando a correr hacia los policías. Parece que se dirigen hacia un pasaje que conduce hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

- _Chica,_ ¡espera! ¿Estás loca? –oigo a Carlos de lejos. Pero no le hago caso.

Nadie de seguridad sale a mi paso. Todos están centrando sus esfuerzos en desalojar a los pocos que estamos allí. Veo a los policías a poco más de veinte metros, haciendo un círculo alrededor de algo. Seguro que allí está la bomba. Detengo el ritmo de la marcha conforme me voy acercando.

- _Charlie, avisa a los artilleros. No hay tiempo que perder_ –maldición. Están hablando en español. Espero que alguno sepa inglés.

- _La cuenta atrás está muy avanzada. No creo que les dé tiempo a llegar…_ -dice otro de ellos poniéndose de cuclillas. Y entonces, la veo. Es un objeto cilíndrico metálico. Tiene varios cables de colores que van de un lado a otro. Sé muy bien que dar los pasos equivocados puede desembocar en una auténtica tragedia.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? –me atrevo a preguntar cuando llego junto a los policía y más o menos he recuperado el aliento. Todos me miran sorprendidos. Son seis. Dos son mujeres, y el resto son hombres. Casi todos son bastante jóvenes.

-Disculpe, _señorita_ , pero no debería estar aquí –responde una de las mujeres. Tiene la piel bastante morena, y puede que tenga algunos años más que yo. Bien, al menos parece que alguien me entiende -. Estamos en una situación de emergencia y necesitamos sacar a todos los civiles de aquí. Ricardo, acompañe a la _señorita_ a la salida.

Es mi única oportunidad.

-Puedo desactivarla –les informo con toda la serenidad de la que soy posible. Sé que todo el tiempo que estamos perdiendo con esta charla puede ser luego crucial -. He sido policía también.

-Pero ahora es una civil –contesta el tipo que tengo más cerca, un hombre bastante alto y que parece un armario empotrado -. El equipo de emergencias ya está en camino.

Niego en silencio varias veces.

-Saben tan bien como yo puede que cuando eso ocurra sea demasiado tarde…

- _¡Quedan tres minutos, señor!_ –exclama la otra chica señalando la cuenta atrás. Me entra el pánico. Quedan sólo tres minutos. Joder… ¿a qué coño están esperando? El que parece ser el líder me mira. Traga saliva. Vamos…

-Adelante –me anima dejándome pasar.

No lo pienso. Me tiro de rodillas delante de la bomba y observo la posición de los cables. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Barry y Carlos están allí también. Alguien me pone unos alicates en las manos. No sé quién es; estoy tan concentrada en la posición de los cables que no presto atención a lo demás. El cable amarillo se cruza con el rojo, y el azul está completamente solo. Eso me da una ligera pista. El azul es el último. Si hay algún tipo de conexión entre los cables, estos ralentizarán la cuenta. Vale… ahora la cuestión es saber cuál de los dos es el primero.

La cuenta atrás avanza hasta los dos minutos y quince segundos. Unas gotas de sudor empiezan a bajarme por el rostro. La tensión y la humedad no están contribuyendo precisamente a que mis nervios estén templados. El cable amarillo sigue la trayectoria hacia el interior, mientras que el rojo se detiene en el lateral. Observo que hay algo que conecta el cable con la bomba. Parece una cinta adhesiva… Aquí hay algo raro. Ese cable no está bien conectado.

-Es un señuelo –informo a todos los presentes poniéndome en pie. ¿Quién demonios pondría una bomba falsa? No tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Está completamente segura, _señorita?_

-El cable amarillo no está bien conectado –confirmo asintiendo lentamente -. Por lo tanto es imposible que la bomba denote. Es… como si alguien estuviera buscando distraer a las autoridades…

- _¿Qué es eso de allí?_

El policía señala hacia los ventanales que permiten ver por completo la pista de aterrizaje. Me quedo boquiabierta. Algunos se acercan a los cristales para poder ver mejor. Se está empezando a formar una gran columna de humo negra que se está haciendo cada vez mayor.

-¡Tienen que salir de aquí ahora mismo! –nos ordena el capitán a Barry, a Carlos y a mí -. _¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡No podemos permitir que esa cosa llegue aquí!_

Y todo el equipo empieza a alejarse por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista. Nosotros nos quedamos allí sin poder apartar la mirada de la gran nube de humo negro que se está formando. Dios… espero que eso no sea un virus. Lo único que nos faltaba es que toda la ciudad se infectara. Ya sabemos que en la mansión Spencer hubo algunos científicos que contrajeron el virus inhalándolo… Quién sabe si esta vez planean hacer lo mismo.

Pero no cuadra en los planes de Umbrella hacer algo en público… ¿Tal vez han hecho negocios con algún terrorista desesperado por ganar algo de fama? Era lo único que nos hacía falta: echarnos más enemigos encima.

-Me temo que esta vez no podemos hacer más… -comenta Carlos apoyando una mano en el cristal, observando de forma ausente cómo una parte de la pista ya está cubierta de negro -. Deberíamos marcharnos antes de que esa cosa llegue aquí.

Asiento completamente resignada. Echo un último vistazo a la pista maldiciendo nuestra mala suerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que esperar para poder reunirnos con Chris?

Ha pasado algo más de una hora desde el incidente, y hemos decidido parar en un bar para intentar tranquilizarnos y ver si podemos conseguir más información sobre lo sucedido. Estando en República Dominicana la tentación de pedir alcohol es cada vez mayor. Pero me prometí a mí misma que si conseguía escapar de Raccoon City con vida, haría lo imposible por dejar ese mal hábito que me ha causado algún que otro problema.

Le doy un sorbo a mi Coca Cola observando distraídamente la televisión sin enterarme absolutamente de nada. Barry está muy callado desde que hemos llegado, y Carlos está realizando algunas llamadas para buscarnos alojamiento mientras esta situación se aclara. Desde mi posición puedo ver cómo la columna de humo negro se va acercando cada vez más a la ciudad. Espero que no sea tóxica, porque moriríamos todos al instante.

Me rasco el pelo nerviosa. ¿Es normal que estemos teniendo tantos contratiempos y tan mala suerte? Se supone que desde octubre ya deberíamos estar reunidos con Chris… y casi estamos en diciembre y aún no hemos cruzado el charco. Dios, esto es desesperante.

-Dime algo o te juro que me pego un tiro… -le digo a Barry intentando llamar su atención. Me mira unos instantes antes de volver a centrarse en su bebida. No es normal verle tan abatido; sólo recuerdo dos situaciones en las que lo ha pasado muy mal: cuando tuvo que traicionarnos en la mansión y cuando Polly recibió el disparo. Acerco mi taburete al suyo -. ¿Estás bien? Es raro que no hayas abierto tu piquito de oro desde que hemos salido del aeropuerto.

Me sonríe ligeramente y mueve con una pajita su Coca Cola. Suspira y me mira.

-Los problemas no paran de perseguirnos… -murmura volviendo a fijar su atención en el tubo -. La mansión, Umbrella, Raccoon City, Polly, ahora esto… No puedo soportarlo. ¿Merece la pena arriesgar nuestras vidas si tarde o temprano vamos a morir?

Me quedo boquiabierta. Espera, espera. ¿Barry, mi valiente Barry, está diciendo eso? Tardo mucho en reaccionar; la confesión me ha pillado absolutamente por sorpresa. Sé que mi amigo no es de los que tiran la toalla a la primera. Sé que lo estamos pasando mal, que hemos tenido que soportar cosas que la mayoría gente no aguantaría ni dos días… Pero ni mucho menos está en mi cabeza rendirme. Cada vez tengo más claro que es imperativo hacer algo antes de que la situación se vuelva más inestable.

-Barry, sabíamos que esto no iba a ser un camino de rosas… Acabar con Umbrella no va a ser algo que hagamos en dos días… -intento calmar a mi compañero de algún modo… aunque sé que ahora mismo es algo complicado -. Le prometí a Chris que lo seguiría allá adonde fuera, y no voy a parar hasta reunirme con él. No me he contagiado con el virus T por amor al arte…

-Ya… -responde Barry mirando mi hombro. Aunque ya me va doliendo menos, el picor sigue siendo molesto. Supongo que es el precio que tengo que pagar por haber intentado ayudar a una ciudad que ya estaba condenada a la destrucción -. Suerte que Carlos consiguió la vacuna a tiempo. ¿Dices que ese ser tenía unos látigos cargados de virus T?

-Sí… Fue una sensación bastante desagradable –le explico sintiendo un leve escalofrío. Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cómo estaba esperando al helicóptero de rescate y Némesis lo hizo en volar pedazos con su lanzacohetes antes de encargarse de mí. Me agarro el hombro distraídamente -. No sentía absolutamente nada, como si me hubieran arrebatado la habilidad de sentir y pensar… Creo que nunca he sentido tanto miedo en mi vida…

-¿Y vas a estar con eso… toda la vida?

Esta vez me toca a mí quedarme en silencio. Posiblemente sea la única persona en el mundo con el virus T en estado latente en su cuerpo. Si la vacuna no hubiera surtido efecto hace mucho que me tendría que haber transformado. La verdad es que me encantaría deshacerme de esa cosa; no quiero tener nada que me vincule con la corporación… aunque no creo que sea tan sencillo.

-No creo que sea posible… El virus está en mi sangre –le cuento viendo a lo lejos que Carlos está entrando por la puerta principal -. Desde luego que va a ser un problema. Mi puto problema.

-Bueno, chicos, ya lo tengo arreglado –comenta Carlos situándose junto al taburete de Barry -. He encontrado un hostal cerca de la playa que nos hace un precio muy razonable. Ahora es temporada baja, así que tenemos que aprovechar… ¿Han dicho algo ya del accidente?

-Mi nivel bilingüe de español no me da aún para entenderlo todo –ironizo antes de apurar los últimos sorbos de la Coca Cola. Carlos arquea una ceja sorprendido y mira a Barry, que niega en silencio.

-Esperad… -interviene Carlos levantando una mano y mirando ahora hacia la televisión.

 _-Tenemos últimas noticias desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de Santo Domingo, donde una columna de humo negra se está acercando peligrosamente a la ciudad. Nuestra enviada especial tiene más información… Adelante, Liris._

 _-Estamos en vivo a las puertas del Aeropuerto Internacional de Santo Domingo, que ha tenido que ser clausurado a eso de las doce de la mañana cuando, primero, la policía recibió una llamada por una alerta de bomba, y luego esos mismos agentes vieron cómo una gran nube de polvo negro se manifestaba en la pista de aterrizaje…_

 _-¿Hay algún dato sobre los sospechosos?_

 _-Hemos podido platicar un poco con uno de los guardias encargados, y nos ha confirmado que la bomba era una trampa, una distracción, que lo que verdaderamente querían era expandir esa masa negra. El grupo "Los Rebeldes" ha facilitado un escrito afirmando ser los causantes de este completo caos en el que están sumidos todos los ciudadanos… Ya sabemos que en los días previos han perpetrado otros altercados con algunos heridos. Desde la creación del nuevo gobierno la tensión es constante con este grupo… Los agentes aún no han podido capturar a ningún miembro de la banda hasta el momento…_

 _-¿Y qué va a pasar con los pasajeros que ya tenían su ticket para volar?_

 _-Las compañías se han reunido también para platicar, y han decidido que los clientes puedan viajar en cuanto las condiciones lo permitan conservando su mismo ticket o cambiándolo por algún otro destino cercano sin coste alguno._

 _-¿Y qué kilometraje se entiende como cercano?_

 _-Las compañías no han especificado una cifra, pero sí han acordado que sea un trayecto no superior a las dos horas de vuelo._

 _-¿Se sabe cuándo van a volver a despegar los vuelos?_

 _-Hasta que esa masa negra no desaparezca no parece posible que los aviones puedan salir y entrar a Santo Domingo…_

 _-Gracias. Eso es todo cuanto podemos ofrecerles de la actualidad…_

No me he enterado de absolutamente nada, pero parece que la situación no pinta nada bien. Espero que Carlos pueda aclararnos algo más, porque Barry y yo estamos en ascuas.

-¿Y bien? –se me adelanta Barry. Detecto en su tono cierta urgencia.

-Bueno… básicamente… Un grupo rebelde de aquí ha sido el causante de todos los problemas. Al parecer tienen problemas con el nuevo gobierno, y su forma de protestar es… haciendo el gamberro. Hasta que no desaparezca esa cosa del cielo no vamos a poder ir a ninguna parte –aprieto los puños con rabia. Joder… ¿Cuánto tiempo puede ser eso? -. Lo bueno es que nos permiten coger el mismo vuelo u otro que vaya cerca pero que no supere las dos horas de vuelo… No sé si me explico.

-Es decir, que si vemos que un vuelo sale antes que el nuestro y va cerca de París… ¿podemos cogerlo?

-Eso es lo que he entendido yo también… -asiente Carlos cruzándose de brazos -. En fin… está siendo un viaje muy movido, la verdad…

-Demasiado… -murmuro mirando al cielo y pidiendo clemencia.

* * *

¡Si es que todo no podía ser tan perfecto! ¿A seguir esperando? ¡Madre mía! Pero tranquilos, que este retraso va a dar mucho juego, ya lo veréis :D (mente pervertida modo on)

 **Xaori:** Espero que tu vuelta a España haya sido buena... Aunque imagino que los primeros días te costaría horrores volver a adaptarte al horario y demás. Pero bueno, lo importante es que te lo habrás pasado muy bien en Japón :D Volviendo a la historia, creo que Chris aún no ha descartado el trío :o Veremos, veremos... Y lo del paquete era darle un toquecito humorístico al capítulo. Pobre repartidor... Chris se lo hubiera cargado. Y prometo que se va a poner muy interesante. Los dos próximos capítulos creo que te van a gustar :D

 **Stardust4:** O'Brian le va a salvar el pelo a Chris, porque como ya has podido comprobar, hasta que Carlos, Barry y Jill lleguen van a pasar días, semanas... ¿Quién sabe? (Yo lo sé! pero shhhh). La reunión será tarde o temprano, y a nuestros chicos ahora les toca... disfrutar.

 **Klau Valo306:** Me pareció bueno incluir ese modo de reclutamiento porque Capcom nunca nos contó cómo se conocieron O'Brian, Chris y Jill. Esto es sólo el comienzo. Cuando Carlos y Chris se encuentren habrá algo de tensión, pero creo que eso mejor lo dejaré para el próximo proyecto, para dejaros con ganas de más :D (qué mala soy jaja). Y de Rebecca... bueno, tarde o temprano aparecerá, pero creo que aún no es el momento.

Esto es todo por esta semana amigos. La próxima semana más y mejor :D Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, de verdad. Sin vosotros esto no sería posible.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todos una semana más! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Bueno, parece que la cosa se va a alargar un poco más... No todo iba a ser tan fácil, ¿no? Ahora volvemos con Chris. ¿Habrá aceptado esa misión? ¿Confiará en esos nuevos compañeros? Y, por supuesto: si sois muy sensibles, no os recomiendo leer este capítulo :D

* * *

 _Diciembre. 1998_

No sé cómo, pero ya estoy metido en el ajo. No estaba muy seguro acerca de la llamada, pero algo en mi interior me decía que esa gente no me había encontrado por casualidad, que realmente me habían seguido hasta dar conmigo. Quién iba a imaginar que tenemos apoyo aquí, en Francia, donde seguro que no saben absolutamente sobre nosotros salvo que trabajen para Umbrella.

Esa misma mañana llamé a O'Brian a primera hora, cuando apenas los primeros rayos de sol estaban saliendo. Ya estaba hecho. Esa misma tarde hemos puesto rumbo hacia la Toscana. No sé cómo han conseguido el transporte, ni los contactos que tienen allí. Bueno, Patricia es italiana, e imagino que estará algo puesta en el tema. De lo contrario… Esto sería como arrojarnos a un pozo lleno de agua.

Antes de salir les escribí una nota a Barry y a Jill por si llegan en mi ausencia. No les he dado detalles; simplemente les he dicho que estaré de vuelta pronto, y que me esperen hasta entonces. Me siento culpable, porque sé que mi lugar está allí, con mi grupo, no con gente a la que no conozco de absolutamente nada. Pero bueno, algo me dice que voy a encontrar respuestas.

La Toscana es una zona de ensueño en el noroeste de Italia. Paradisíacos paisajes y puestas de sol que quitan el aliento. Hay zonas donde sólo existe vegetación, carreteras arenosas y sin ningún tipo de actividad en la cercanía. Es muy posible que la corporación tenga su base por allí; un lugar perfecto desde el que operar sin ser vistos. ¿Por qué siempre se van a los últimos rincones del mundo para llevar a cabo sus ilegalidades?

En Raccoon City tenían un laboratorio secreto oculto bajo una mansión que servía para alojar a los invitados de Umbrella. De no ser por nuestra intervención, posiblemente las instalaciones seguirían estando en el más absoluto silencio, y el brote habría sido considerado como un accidente, tal y como hicieron hace unos meses. Me parece increíble que hayan pasado ya dos meses desde que la ciudad que consideraba mi hogar desapareciera sin más.

Son cerca de las nueve de la noche. Hemos quedado en el comedor para perfilar los últimos detalles de la operación. Durante el vuelo me pusieron al tanto, y lo que más me preocupa es que esa instalación pueda estar bajo tierra. De ser así, ¿qué posibilidades tendríamos de acceder si no disponemos del material necesario? A la corporación le encanta ese tipo de cosas. Es, por así decirlo, su modus operandi.

Observo por un momento la noche a través de la ventana de mi habitación. Es una calle bastante iluminada y que ahora está bastante transitada. Mañana por la mañana alquilaremos un coche para poder llegar hasta la zona en cuestión. Lukas, si no recuerdo mal, tiene las coordenadas más o menos exactas. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que otra de sus sedes caiga ante nuestro empuje.

Me coloco bien la chaqueta negra, me miro unos instantes en el espejo y salgo de la habitación. El pasillo está en completo silencio. Se escucha algún que otro televisor de fondo, pero reina la calma. Hay numerosos cuadros colgados. No reconozco ninguno de ellos; tal vez sean de un pintor local. Lo cierto es que no me va mucho el arte; eso era cosa de Forest…

Forest… Cuánto lo echo de menos. Creo que seré incapaz de sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de su cuerpo picoteado por esos cuervos… Y tuve que ser yo, su mejor amigo, precisamente la persona que lo encontró. Su muerte, como todas las de mis compañeros, no quedará en el olvido. Llego hasta el final y decido bajar por las escaleras. Son sólo dos plantas; me viene bien hacer algo de ejercicio después de la larga temporada que he pasado inactivo.

La entrada del pequeño hotel tiene todo lujo de detalles: las puertas giratorias mantienen un ritmo constante, pero ahora mismo no hay nadie que pase por ellas. Imagino que la mayoría de los clientes estarán en sus habitaciones descansando o en el comedor dispuestos a devorar una exquisita cena. La recepción, una enorme estructura de marfil, está llena de folletos sobre la Toscana y de carteles que anuncian excursiones. Hay un joven detrás. No es el mismo que nos recibió hace unas horas.

Del techo cuelgan tres lámparas tipo araña que iluminan cada parte de la entrada. Es, sin duda, un hotel que no puede costearse todo el mundo. ¿Por qué han elegido aquel lugar habiendo podido ir a un lugar más económico y con más discreción?

 _Tal vez eso es lo que esperan que hagamos. No, en esta partida debemos jugar con el factor sorpresa._

Alguien me está saludando a la entrada del comedor. Es Meg. Va vestida con una chaqueta gris, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros bastante ceñidos. Ya me fijé en nuestro primer contacto que tiene un físico nada que envidiar. Pero bueno, no debo dejar que estas cosas interfieran en la misión: debo estar plenamente concentrado. Cuando intentamos huir de las zarpas de Irons y Umbrella a lo largo de toda Raccoon City no lo estaba, y así nos fue. De no ser por Rebecca y Barry, Jill y yo posiblemente ya estaríamos… en otro lugar.

-Hola, Chris. ¿Qué tal? –me saluda de forma animada. Yo intento devolverle la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Bueno, aún no me he hecho con el italiano… Pero ya me estoy quedando con algunas palabras… _Bonna sera… Tutto Vene… Ciao…_

Meg ríe al oír mi comentario. Jill solía decir mucho _Ciao…_ y no puedo evitar pensar en ella. Sigue sin responder al correo que le envié hace ya más de un mes. Barry ha estado escribiéndome con regularidad, pero ella… Es como si no quisiera saber nada de mí. ¿Habré hecho algo mal que la ha molestado? Siento que hasta que no nos veamos cara a cara no podré preguntárselo… Y a saber cuándo será eso. Han pasado más de tres meses desde que nos despedimos, pero sé que cumplirá su promesa y nos reuniremos para acabar con Umbrella de una vez por todas.

-Ahí viene más gente –indica Meg señalando hacia al ascensor.

Por él aparece la mayoría del equipo: O'Brian, Lukas, Ron, Clarence… La única que falta es Patricia, la anfitriona. Ella ha sido la encargada de gestionarlo todo: desde el vuelo hasta la estancia en el hotel. Qué decir que de no ser ella aún estaríamos intentando entendernos con el recepcionista… Parece que a veces hablar inglés no es suficiente en algunas partes del mundo.

-¿Todo bien? –nos pregunta O'Brian cuando llega a nuestro lado. Me tiende la mano y yo se la estrecho antes de separarme.

Tal y como me comentó en la conversación telefónica, me pagó una parte de lo prometido al partir; la siguiente la recibiré cuando estemos de vuelta en París. Esos seis mil francos la verdad es que me vienen que ni caídos del cielo. Ya me estaba viendo en la calle hasta que Barry y Jill se reúnan conmigo.

-Pasemos al comedor –nos anima de nuevo O'Brian señalando la puerta que tenemos al lado -. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Desde luego que tiene razón. Yo aún no tengo del todo el plan, y mucho menos la ubicación de la base. ¿Habrá alguna forma de pararles los pies algún día? Es lo único que tengo en mente ahora. Me cargaré una a una todas sus bases si es necesario hasta dejarlos en bancarrota.

Ya hay bastantes comensales en el comedor. Por lo que puedo ver, sólo hay cuatro o cinco mesas libres. Nos dirigimos a la más numerosa, la que tiene diez asientos, e inmediatamente un camarero se nos acerca para darnos la carta y preguntarnos por las bebidas. Le echo un rápido vistazo a la carta oyendo de fondo a mis acompañantes pedir.

-Una cerveza para mí –le pido sin apartar la mirada de lo que estoy leyendo.

La verdad es que todo tiene una pinta maravillosa. Casi todo es pasta, pero a mí no me importa. No soy un adicto a ella, pero me gusta de vez en cuando cargar un buen plato de espaguetis con carne, bacon, o lo que me apetezca. Pero aquí son especialistas en ese tipo de platos, así que cualquier cosa que preparen estará para chuparse los dedos. El camarero vuelve con nuestras bebidas y las coloca en la mesa antes de coger una libreta y un boli que lleva en el delantal.

-¿Saben ya lo que van a pedir? –nos pregunta con un acento que denota que no es ni inglés ni americano, aunque se le entiende perfectamente. Bueno, al menos parece que por un tiempo no vamos a tener que tirar de Patricia para comunicarnos.

Casi todos piden un plato de espagueti menos yo y O'Brian, que pedimos canelones. Ha sido una decisión difícil… pero creo que tarde o temprano mi estómago lo agradecerá. Nos quedamos en silencio cuando el camarero se retira, y la verdad es que me gustaría que alguien dijera algo. Estar allí con tantos desconocidos, en una misión que ha surgido de imprevisto, no es que me tenga muy tranquilo precisamente.

-Bueno, ya está todo listo –declara O'Brian observándonos uno a uno -. Los contactos ya están avisados, y nos esperarán a la hora acordada. Mañana por la mañana os enviaré un plano con las coordenadas. El viaje es de aproximadamente hora y media… Alquilaremos algunos jeeps para ir hasta el lugar de encuentro, donde recogeremos el equipo, y desde allí nos dirigiremos hacia la zona en cuestión.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que vamos a atacar? –le pregunto sin perder detalle de la conversación. A decir verdad, me siento como un infiltrado dentro de un grupo que parece llevar un tiempo funcionando.

-Mañana por la noche. Pasaremos más desapercibidos, ¿no te parece?

Asiento en silencio. Tiene su lógica. Yo iba a proponer exactamente lo mismo en el caso de que no lo tuvieran claro. La conversación se vuelve a cortar, y ahora es el turno de las charlas por parejas. Mi estómago ruge un poco. Espero que no tarden mucho en llegar con la cena.

Hace poco más de media hora que terminamos la cena. El resto del equipo se retiró para descansar. Yo, en cambio, aún sigo por aquí. Creo que sería incapaz de quedarme dormido aunque me tomara un somnífero. Mis nervios están a flor de piel porque sé que se avecina algo muy gordo. Cargarte una base de Umbrella no es algo que puedas hacer todos los días… aunque eso no quiere decir que triunfemos.

No conozco de nada a esta gente; ni siquiera sé qué experiencia tienen en combate o con armas, pero si de verdad están dispuestos a ayudarme, es que conocen todos los riesgos y los afrontan sin dudar. Ya llevo casi la mitad de la copa bebida. Sólo somos cuatro hombres en la barra. El único que está en silencio soy yo. Los otros hablan en un idioma que no identifico.

¿Debería intentar dormir aunque sé que me va a costar un mundo? Debo estar física y mentalmente preparado para el agotador día de mañana. Si no tenemos bastante con los problemas que podamos encontrar para localizar la base, o una vez dentro, conseguir nuestro objetivo, qué decir del viaje. Sí… Lo mejor será que apure la copa y me marche a la habitación.

-¿Echando un trago antes de dormir? –me sobresalta una voz a mi izquierda. Me giro y veo a Patricia sentándose en el taburete que hay a mi lado. Lleva un vestido verde agua que le queda que ni pintado; hace juego con sus ojos.

-Sí… pero ya me iba. No quiero ser un estorbo mañana –bromeo recuperando el buen humor. Patricia ríe al oír mi comentario.

-Chris Redfield jamás podría ser un estorbo… -responde levantando dos dedos para llamar la atención del camarero. Me quedo pensativo. ¿Soy yo o me ha lanzado una indirecta? La escucho intercambiar unas rápidas palabras en italiano con el camarero y la observo. ¿Y si… ésta es la noche? -. ¿Tengo monos en la cara o algo de eso? ¡Te has quedado embobado!

Niego en silencio varias veces provocando de nuevos risas en mi compañera. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando esta noche? El camarero le deja una copa en la barra a Patricia ante de retirarse. Es un cóctel verde que no tengo ni idea de lo que es pero que parece oler a frutas.

-No te imaginaba tan tímido –me dice Patricia antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida, con pajita incluida -. Imagino que te sentirás un poco intimidado por este grupo que ni siquiera conoces… Para ti habrá sido algo así como… ¿De dónde salen éstos? ¿De qué conocen?

Y no puedo evitar reírme. Desde luego que ha clavado con exactitud todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Aún hay muchas preguntas que no he conseguido resolver y que me generan muchas dudas.

-Más o menos… -respondo me he recuperado del ataque. ¿Eso es lo más interesante que se te ocurre decir? -. Todo me pilló un poco por sorpresa… Pero me alegra saber que hay gente de nuestra parte… Aunque no termino de entender qué ganáis con todo esto… ¿Acaso Umbrella… os ha puteado de algún modo?

-Bueno… no directamente… -contesta Patricia algo pensativa mientras vuelve a beber -. Pero se han estado aprovechando del medio ambiente para coger terrenos… Desde el servicio secreto llevábamos un tiempo observando actividades sospechosas, y dimos con unas pruebas que nos confirmaron nuestras teorías… -guarda silencio. Yo tampoco digo nada. Abro la boca para preguntarle cuando veo que me mira directamente -. Encontramos cerca de una carretera unos bidones con el logo de la corporación… No necesitamos mucho más para empezar a atar cabos.

-¿Y por qué harían algo así? -ahora soy yo el que se queda pensativo -. Sé que les gusta alardear y experimentar con todo lo que tengan por delante… Pero de ahí a dejar miguitas de pan…

-Lo mismo el viento o algunos animales arrastraron los bidones hasta allí –opina Patricia apurando su bebida y encogiéndose de hombros -. Hay muchas especies por la Toscana. Pudo ser alguna de ellas.

Asiento intentando buscarle una explicación lógica al asunto. No es propio de Umbrella mostrar sus cartas de forma tan abierta. Siempre son muy meticulosos con eliminar pruebas y todo aquello que implique relacionarlos con un suceso automáticamente. En la mansión Spencer y en la propia Raccoon City supieron muy bien cómo encubrirlo todo y salir impunes…

-Ahora sí. Será mejor que descansemos. Nos espera un viaje bastante largo –dice Patricia dejando un billete sobre la barra antes de levantarse de su taburete. Yo hago lo mismo.

-Tienes razón. Te acompaño a tu habitación –Patricia arquea una ceja sorprendida, y yo de inmediato me doy cuenta de mi error -. Me refería… a dejarte en la puerta… para que… duermas…

Patricia vuelve a dedicarme una mirada que no sé muy bien cómo interpretar. Tal vez debería olvidarme de todo este asunto y centrarme en lo verdaderamente importante. Caminamos hacia el ascensor en silencio. Pulso el botón de la segunda planta. Todos nos estamos hospedando allí; creo que tenemos casi toda la planta cogida. Las puertas se cierran y con un suave traqueteo comenzamos el ascenso. Procuro centrar mi atención en cualquier cosa que no sea mi acompañante. Me estoy empezando a poner más nervioso por momentos.

De pronto, Patricia me agarra del brazo y se tira a mis brazos. Me besa con posesión. Sigo tan sorprendido que apenas reacciono. Retrocedemos hasta llegar a la parte trasera y la arrincono allí. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran mientras paso una mano por su espalda, recorriendo centímetro a centímetro. ¿Esto está pasando realmente?

Las puertas se abren y nos separamos bruscamente. Pero de inmediato Patricia me agarra de la mano y corremos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas es lo único que se escucha en ese momento. Lo pienso unos instantes. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

-Oye… -le digo mientras la veo introducir la tarjeta en la puerta -. No…

-Entra… -murmura abriendo la puerta. Me quedo petrificado. ¿Qué debo hacer? Desde luego que ese posesivo beso me ha dejado con ganas de más… y con un pequeño calentón que tengo que remediar de algún modo. Joder… -. Vamos. Nos puede ver alguien.

Vuelve a cogerme del brazo y tira de mí hacia el interior. Lo único que me da tiempo es a ver cómo se cierra la puerta y cómo avanzamos rápidamente hacia la cama, una cama de matrimonio bastante espaciosa, dispuesta para nosotros. Nos tumbamos. Nos observamos durante unos instantes antes volver a besarnos. Paso un brazo por su cintura, y con la otra mano le aparto el pelo de la cara.

Patricia es una mujer realmente atractiva; cualquiera mataría por estar aquí. Su pecho sube y baja; sus tirantes empiezan a caer dejando al descubierto sus desnudos hombros. Interrumpo el beso y paso mi boca por sus hombros con suavidad, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada. Patricia me abre la bragueta del pantalón, pero la detengo.

-Vayamos poco a poco… -murmuro con la voz ronca cerca de su boca -. No creas que no me he emocionado con este jueguecito…

-Muy bien…

Me empuja contra los cojines y se sitúa delante de la cama. Mis ojos se abren aún más. Es un espectáculo que seguro merece la pena contemplar. Empieza a bajarse poco a poco el vestido hasta quedarse en ropa interior: un sujetador blanco y un tanga de hilo… Me quedo sin habla. Está realmente impresionante así. Tiene un cuerpo muy atlético.

Se acerca poco a poco a mi posición hasta que nuestros rostros vuelven a estar muy cerca el uno del otro. Le desabrocho el sujetador casi sin pensarlo, y me llevo uno de sus pezones a la boca. Lo chupo animado por los gritos de placer de mi compañera. Me estoy excitando cada vez más.

Sigo con mi juego mientras Patricia empieza a desabrocharme la camisa. Mi torso queda al descubierto poco después, y es entonces cuando me detengo. Ojalá tuviera a mano algo con lo que amenizar esta entretenida velada… aunque siempre me gusta dejar lo mejor para ocasiones especiales. Esto ha sido algo inesperado. Me quito la correa del pantalón y la tiro al suelo.

Patricia juega con mi oreja. La mordisquea. Siento un escalofrío de arriba abajo, una sensación sumamente placentera. Cada vez estoy más y más preparado. Le bajo el tanga despacio, pasando los dedos por sus curvas. Joder, ya casi ni recordaba cómo era una mujer desnuda. La última vez fue con Jill… hace ya unos cuantos meses. Pero ahora estoy aquí. Con otra mujer.

Termino de quitarme el pantalón, y me bajo casi de un tirón los calzoncillos. Ahora ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Le muerdo el labio inferior, y Patricia empieza a jugar con mi miembro. Amortiguo mis gemidos de placer besando su cuello despacio, sintiéndome tan excitado como hace tiempo. Es lo que tiene estar tanto tiempo a pan y agua…

Paso los dedos por su sexo, comprobando que está completamente mojada. Es perfecto. Está más que preparada.

-¿Quieres que haga que te corras? –murmuro a su oído, mordisqueando su oreja y jugando con su sexo. Ella sigue masturbándome a buen ritmo. Nuestros gemidos de placer se funden. Aumento el ritmo -. Vamos, dámelo.

Sigo introduciendo y sacando los dedos a buen ritmo. Veo en su cara cómo le gusta, cómo disfruta de mi placer. Voy sintiendo una mayor necesidad de estar dentro de ella cuanto antes.

-Eso es… Dime cuánto te gusta… -y en ese momento, con un gemido que ha debido escucharse con claridad en las habitaciones colindantes, mis manos se llenan de fluidos, y Patricia se queda quieta, con la respiración entrecortada -. Buena chica… Vamos a probarte ahora. ¿Tienes algún condón?

-En mi bolso… -murmura con la voz entrecortada. Me siento muy satisfecho conmigo mismo. Soy capaz de dejar a las mujeres más que satisfechas.

Veo el bolso sobre la mesa de madera. Tardo poco en encontrar una caja verde que identifico como los preservativos. Saco uno y me lo pongo sin problemas. Odio estos chismes, pero tampoco me gusta correr riesgos innecesarios.

Me introduzco en su interior salvajemente. Me pongo sus piernas en los hombros y yo me coloco de rodillas. Y embisto una… dos… tres veces… Es una sensación muy placentera. Mis gruñidos empiezan a fundirse con los gritos de Patricia. Estoy seguro de que no se lo esperaba. Sigo entrando y saliendo con fuerza. Pero aún puedo aguantar un poco más. Me separo y dejo que se situé encima de mí. Volvemos a estar el uno contra el otro con posesión.

Las tetas de Patricia suben y bajan a buen ritmo, y yo siento estar en su interior cada vez más, abriéndome paso. Sigue, sigue, sigue... y no para. Ya no me importa el ruido que hacemos. Sólo quiero disfrutar. Noto que estoy a punto de correrme. Levanto una mano para indicarle que pare. Nos levantamos y la coloco a cuatro patas.

-Voy a demostrarte cuánto me ha gustado… -murmuro volviendo a embestirla con fuerza. Le doy un cachete en el culo mientras sigo a mi ritmo frenético hasta que me dejo ir con un gruñido.

Patricia se queda inmóvil sobre la cama. Mi respiración empieza poco a poco a volver a la normalidad mientras mis sentidos vuelven a activarse. Ha sido muy intenso, salvaje. Desde luego que necesitaba algo así, ¿pero ahora? ¿Con Patricia? Desde luego que no será la mujer de mi vida, pero sabe manejarse muy bien en la cama. No debo dejar que esta situación se interponga en la misión. Ha sido un encuentro casual y ya está.

* * *

o.o Si es que estar tanto tiempo solo no puede ser bueno. Esta italiana no es tonta, desde luego... Y sí, parece que Chris ha decidido unirse a la investigación. Veremos a ver qué le depara.

 **Xaori:** aquí tienes tu preciado lemon! He tardado, lo sé. Pero tampoco quiero que haya escenas de sexo cada dos por tres. ¿Qué van a pensar de mí? ¡Mira la pervertida ésta! jajaja Nah, no te preocupes, que ahora va a venir una buena ración 0.0 (¿he dicho eso?). A partir de ahora se va a poner todo más interesante, y va a haber muchos giros interesantes, sobre todo en el próximo capítulo :D

 **Stardust4:** Toca esperar un poco más, sí, pero como has podido comprobar, Chris al menos no pierde el tiempo... ¿Se ha olvidado de Jill? Para nada, pero si se le presenta una ocasión así, y conociendo su historial, es obvio que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Esto es todo por esta semana. La próxima promete ser igual de emocionante, ¡ya lo veréis! Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Me alegro de que os gustara el capítulo anterior, y creo que éste os va a gustar más... Ya veréis. Bueno, si recordáis Barry, Carlos y Jill se habían quedado atrapados en la República Dominicana por culpa de un ataque terrorista. Mientras tanto... hay que pasar el rato, ¿no?

* * *

Han pasado cinco días desde el incidente en el aeropuerto. Seguimos encerrados en la isla sin ninguna posibilidad de abandonarla hasta que el tráfico aéreo pueda volver a operar sin dificultades. Malditos terroristas. ¿No podían haber esperado un día más para atacar? No; siempre tienen que jodernos. Nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo, y eso que pensaba que desde Nueva Orleans a Raccoon City en coche era un mundo…

Ya es de noche. Hace bastante que cenamos, y al menos para mí es muy difícil concentrarme y coger el sueño. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Aún es bastante temprano, y creo que tardaré mucho en irme a la cama. Barajo mis posibilidades. No conozco lo suficiente la ciudad como para andar sola por las calles. Ésa es la especialidad de Carlos. Y entonces, lo tengo. ¿Y si le pido que me acompañe aunque sea a dar una vuelta?

Eso es. Doy un salto de la cama y cojo la llave de la habitación y mi bolso a toda prisa. Salgo al silencioso pasillo y cierro con llave. La habitación de Carlos es la que está a mi derecha. Es muy posible que Barry ya esté intentando coger el sueño, así que lo mejor será que le deje descansar. Pego con suavidad en la puerta un par de veces, y espero. Ojalá que Carlos esté aún despierto; me llevaría una auténtica decepción.

Es una suerte que hayamos encontrado algo medianamente económico. Hablamos con el dueño para decirle que no sabíamos cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar aquí, hasta que los aviones pudieran volver a operar sin problemas. El tipo entendió nuestra situación, y nos dio la posibilidad de pagar día a día la habitación hasta que ya pudiéramos poner rumbo a París. Fue un auténtico alivio, la verdad.

Carlos tarda más de la cuenta en abrir. Mierda. ¿Le habré despertado? Una parte de mí se siente decepcionada. No quiero pasar una noche más sola. Las pesadillas siguen invadiendo mi mente día a día, y la incertidumbre que rodea nuestro futuro me tiene en completa alerta. Ojalá Umbrella no se hubiera cruzado nunca en nuestras vidas. Ahora podría seguir en Raccoon City, llevando una vida completamente normal, sin tener que estar vigilando constantemente mi espalda porque una corporación asesina quiere vernos muertos.

Suspiro con resignación. Joder, tendré que buscarme la diversión por otra parte. Entonces, la puerta se abre, y por ella aparece el despeinado rostro de Carlos, que me observa con curiosidad. Está en pijama, lo cual aumenta mis sospechas.

-Vaya… -suelta con sorpresa -. No… no esperaba más visitas por hoy… ¿Hay algún problema?

-Bueno… esta dama está aburrida y cansada de dar vueltas sin sentido –Carlos sonríe al oír mi comentario -. Y me preguntaba que si al caballero no le importa acompañar a la dama a dar aunque sea una vuelta.

Carlos se queda unos instantes observándome, como si estuviera sopesando seriamente la idea. Aunque bueno, si está en pijama es que tenía intención de irse a la cama pronto. Ahora me arrepiento complemente de haber tenido esa idea. Voy a disculparme cuando mi compañero se me adelanta.

-El chiringuito de la playa no está nada mal… Tienen buenos cócteles y buen ambiente… Dame cinco minutos y estoy contigo…

-Espero no haberte molestado… -le digo señalando su vestimenta.

-Qué va. No creo que coja el sueño así como así… Ahora vuelvo.

La puerta se cierra y vuelvo a quedarme sola en el pasillo, pero esta vez con una sensación completamente diferente. Parece que la noche no va a ser tan aburrida después de todo.

Veinte minutos después estamos en el chiringuito de la playa, a poco más de cinco minutos de nuestro hotel. Tal vez tendría que haberle dicho a Barry que estábamos por aquí, pero no creo que haya ningún problema de momento… Los de Umbrella siguen sin saber dónde estamos, aunque con ellos se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

El lugar es tal y como Carlos me había prometido: un pequeño recinto al aire libre donde suena música latina. Hay bastante gente a pesar de ser entre semana; imagino que la mayoría serán turistas. Hay también una pequeña pista de baile donde un grupo toca en directo. Cantan en español, pero me da igual. Es perfecto. Es lo que necesito para intentar distraerme un poco.

-¿Qué te parece? –me pregunta Carlos cuando accedemos al interior. La música empieza a oírse cada vez con más fuerza, pero puedo escucharle perfectamente.

-Genial. Creo que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

El brasileño sonríe. La verdad es que tiene una sonrisa maravillosa. Es un joven sumamente encantador. Ya me doy cuenta de que varias chicas están empezando a mirarle con descaro.

-Voy a por algo de ron… No tardo…

Mi gesto se ensombrece. No… de ninguna manera puedo volver a probar el alcohol. Me prometí a mí misma que dejaría este capítulo de mi vida cerrado. No quiero volver a emborracharme y sentirme como una estúpida. Debo ir tras él para decirle que me pida otra cosa. Avanzo entre un grupo de personas que está bailando. Me voy acercando poco a poco a la barra, pero no le veo por ningún lado. Mierda.

Tal vez ha ido al servicio. Dirijo mis pasos hacia la izquierda, donde hay dos puertas con un dibujo de un hombre y una mujer. Es allí. Pero no hay ni rastro de él. Hay una pareja enrollándose en la puerta del lavabo de hombres, pero nadie más. Vuelvo mis pasos rápidamente. No quiero interrumpir ese momento íntimo. Y me empiezan a entrar dudas. ¿Y si me emborracho… y hago algo de lo que luego puedo arrepentirme?

No, debo mantener la compostura. Vuelvo a la barra, pero sigo sin ver a Carlos. Y todos mis sentidos empiezan a ponerse alertas. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Es imposible que…

-¡Ah! –grito al notar que alguien me pone una mano en el hombro. El corazón me va a mil por hora. Me giro y veo a Carlos, que me mira con sorpresa -. Joder… qué susto.

-Susto el que me has dado tú a mí –responde mi acompañante -. Cuando he vuelto y no te he visto…

Su gesto me conmueve en lo más profundo. Parece realmente preocupado. Me pasa una de las bebidas que lleva en la mano. Dudo. No, no puedo caer de nuevo en el mismo error… Aunque si bebo sólo una no creo que sea ningún problema… Bien. Cojo el vaso y bebo. Joder. Está un poco fuerte. Pero bueno, Carlos no tiene la culpa; al camarero se le ha ido un poco la mano.

Nos acercamos a una de las pocas mesas que hay libres, cerca de la única entrada al pequeño recinto, mientras el cantante empieza con una nueva canción. La mayoría del público grita entusiasmado. Debe ser una canción bastante popular por allí.

-Preciosa canción. Sí, señor… -comenta Carlos cuando los primeros acordes suenan.

-¿De qué trata, si puede saberse? –pregunto con curiosidad. El gusto del ron empieza a asentarse poco a poco en mi paladar. Todos mis sentidos se ponen alerta. Una y ya está.

-Es de una chica que sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria –responde dando unos tragos a su vaso -. Su chico hace todo lo posible por volver a conquistarla… Aunque ella no le recuerde…

Veo a varias parejas en la pista de baile abrazadas, bailando a un compás muy lento. Algún que otro silva, pero casi todo el mundo está muy pendiente de la canción. A pesar de que no entiendo la letra, hay algo en el desgarro de la voz del cantante que me indica exactamente que no es una canción para darlo todo precisamente.

-Vaya… eso debe ser un palo enorme… -digo observando distraídamente a los que están en la pista de baile. Puede que si suena una canción más alegre me animo yo también…

 _Ay Dios… ¡Qué sólo llevo una!_

¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaba sin probar alcohol? ¿Meses? No, no puedo seguir por ese camino. Me bebo casi de un trago el contenido del vaso. Cierro los ojos, y al abrirlos todo me da vueltas. Joder, ¿por qué he hecho esa estupidez? ¡Nunca se puede beber de un tirón! Me llevo una mano a la cabeza y apoyo el codo en la mesa simulando que miro hacia la pista de baile.

-Vaya, _chica,_ ¿es robado o algo de eso? –me pregunta Carlos mientras intento más o menos volver a la normalidad. Dios… ¿por qué soy tan burra? ¡Y encima tengo todo el sabor del ron puro en la boca! -. Puedo traerte otra cosa si quieres… ¿Unos chupitos?

-Yo… -pero no consigo decir nada más. Sigo estando un poco mareada, aunque la sensación parece que poco a poco pasa.

-Ahora vuelvo.

-¡Espera!

Pero es demasiado tarde. La canción ha terminado y hay un gran estruendo en la sala. Es imposible que me haya escuchado. Le veo cómo se abre camino entre la gente hasta llegar a la barra. El cantante se despide del público saludando y haciendo reverencias y se marcha por unos de los laterales. Empieza a sonar salsa de nuevo. ¿Es que los latinos nunca paran de bailar?

No es que lo deteste, pero tampoco me considero la más bailarina del mundo. Carlos llega poco después con una bandeja llena de bandeja llena de chupitos. Me quedo boquiabierta. Debe haber al menos quince. ¿Qué diablos ha hecho? ¿Pretende emborracharme o algo de eso?

-No es todo para ti, tranquila… -responde Carlos al ver mi cara. Deja la bandeja en la mesa y sienta enfrente de mí. Dios, y eso que aún no me he recuperado del anterior pelotazo… -. Estaban de oferta, así que no he podido desaprovechar la ocasión –me explica con una sonrisa. Me quedo durante unos instantes embobada mirándolo. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? -. Hay un poco de todo… ¡Así que a disfrutar, que la noche es joven!

Alza su vaso como queriendo chocarlo con el mío. Siempre he oído que da mala suerte brindar con un vaso vacío, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo me da igual. Cojo el mío y chocamos. El tintineo apenas es audible con la música. La verdad es que el ritmo está consiguiendo calar por mis huesos. Miro algo nerviosa los chupitos. Me tiemblan las manos. No, no puedo seguir por ahí…

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes frío? –me pregunta Carlos bastante preocupado. Sé que debo estar como un flan. Se quita su chaqueta y me la pone por los hombros. No es eso precisamente lo que necesito en ese momento… pero no está nada mal. Es una sensación sumamente confortante.

-Gracias –logro decir sin apartar la mirada de los vasitos.

-Desde que hemos empezado a beber te noto un poco… extraña. ¿He hecho algo que te incomode?

-Oh, nada, de verdad… Todo está en orden.

Carlos me observa detenidamente. Sus preciosos ojos marrones me cautivan, me hacen recordar a aquel joven que dio su vida por mí. Lo cierto es que puede decirse que es prácticamente el único que ha estado a mi lado en esta terrible experiencia; sólo él y yo sabemos lo que sufrimos para salir vivos de la ciudad. ¿Debería contarle los problemas que he tenido en el pasado con la bebida?

 _¡Ni hablar! ¡El pobre saldría huyendo! Nadie quiere estar con una borracha._

Siempre he estado reservándome, guardándomelo todo en mi interior, y mostrando el lado bueno. El único con el que conseguí abrirme fue con Chris, y afortunadamente no salió corriendo ni me recriminó nada. Ha estado a mi lado siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Y ahora dónde está? Y yo que sé… No puedo dejar que eso me afecte ahora… Cojo uno de los chupitos que es de color marrón y me lo bebo de un tirón. Sabe a turrón, aunque tiene un toque a licor.

-Ése es típico de la zona… _Turrón de fuego._

-Es verdad… -murmuro sin darme cuenta. La boca empieza a arderme aunque no de forma alarmante. Deja un gusto a turrón sumamente agradable… aunque la garganta se me está secando a un ritmo alarmante -. Me recuerda un poco a la pimienta…

-Bebe éste –me anima señalando un vaso de color azul. Dudo unos instantes, pero lo sujeto con mano temblorosa. ¿Ya he empezado con la abstinencia? -. Es para contrarrestar un poco el sabor del otro.

Lo primero que noto es un frescor a menta en la boca seguido de una sensación como si tuviera la lengua congelada. Me siento aliviada por una parte porque ya no tengo la garganta seca… pero es una sensación realmente extraña. Carlos me observa detenidamente terminando su ron.

-Lo llaman _Agua Marina…_ Es por su color azul –me explica al ver que no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada. El agua del mar. Vale. Ya lo pilo. Estoy muy lentita últimamente.

Lo cierto es que estoy empezando a notarme un pelín más contenta que hace unos momentos. No sé si será por toda esta mezcla, pero estoy empezando a encontrarme de maravilla. Carlos se toma los mismos chupitos que yo, y en pocos minutos nos tomamos todos los quedan. Me río especialmente con el nombre del último: _Pimiento del diablo._ La risa no me abandona hasta pasados unos instantes. ¿Qué tendrá ese pimiento que no puedo parar?

La salsa no para de sonar en todos los rincones. ¿Es la música oficial del país o qué? Aunque bueno… la verdad es que para bailarla no está nada mal. Está casi toda la pista llena. Estoy sorprendida de que haya tanta gente a pesar de que debe ser bastante tarde. No he traído mi reloj, y no tengo ganas de abrir el bolso para sacar el móvil y mirar la hora.

Aún sigo con la cazadora de Carlos a pesar de que no tengo frío. La camisa blanca que lleva se ajusta perfectamente a su torso, uno que parece estar muy bien trabajado además. Me sonríe tímidamente. No sé por qué será, pero cada vez lo encuentro más atractivo.

-¿Bailamos? –le suelto casi sin pensarlo. Mi brasileño favorito me observa boquiabierto. ¿Le he dicho algo raro? -. Vamos, una noche es una noche.

-Estás hablando con el mejor bailarín de salsa de toda Latinoamérica, _baby_ –me tiende una mano que acepto con gusto. ¡A mover el esqueleto!

Agarro con fuerza mi bolso y nos colamos en la pista de baile, en uno de los pocos huecos libres. Voy muy contenta, demasiado. No sé si es por el alcohol o porque veo como un grupo de jovenzuelas se nos queda mirando con cara de asco. Abro la boca para decirles algo, pero entre el ir y venir de gente decido pasar. Pero como vuelvan a mirarme así… me las como.

Carlos me pone una mano en la cintura y empieza a dirigirme. Sus pies vuelan sobre la pista; yo parezco un pato mareado. Nunca en mi vida he bailado salsa; debo estar haciendo un ridículo espantoso. Me da una vuelta y vuelve a ponerme una mano en la cintura. Movemos las caderas de un lado a otro, o más bien él hace que me mueva, mientras las trompetas y las maracas no dejan de sonar.

Me siento feliz, libre. ¿No es esto acaso lo que una joven de mi edad se merece? Carlos sigue moviéndose (y moviéndome a mí) con gran soltura. Va a tener mucha razón al decir que sabe bailar muy bien a esto. Me echa hacia atrás. Siento un ligero mareo; se me sube todo a la cabeza, pero de inmediato pasa. Acerca su cara a la mía. Puedo oler su aliento, a alcohol. Igual que el mío. Pasa su boca por mi cuello y se detiene a escasos centímetros de mi barbilla.

 _Vive el momento._

Acerco su boca a la mía… Y le beso. Me pone las manos en la cara y esta vez es él el que me busca. Me separo y le cojo de la mano. Les dedico la mejor de mis sonrisas a las chicas de antes, que me miran boquiabiertas. Salimos por la puerta del chiringuito y miro de un lado a otro. Todo está en calma; no se ve a nadie por la playa. Guío a Carlos hacia una palmera apartada que hay un tanto alejada del local. No se ve una mierda, pero es el lugar perfecto para que nadie nos moleste. La luna está creciente, y no ilumina casi nada. La oscuridad es casi total.

Carlos me pasa los brazos por la cintura y vuelve a atraerme hacia él.

-Jill… no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras… -murmura mi acompañante muy cerca de mi boca. Joder, tengo unas ganas tremendas de morderle ese labio -. Pero si me has besado… Es porque algo sientes…

No sé qué responder. ¿Quiero pasar un buen rato con él? ¿Liberar tensiones y olvidar toda la mierda en la que se ha convertido mi vida en los últimos meses? No veo a Carlos como la persona con la que quiero que pasar el resto de mi vida… aunque sí como un buen compañero y un buen desestresante. Me deshago de la cazadora casi de un tirón.

-Quítame la cremallera –murmuro completamente excitada. No puede ser una situación más morbosa: aquí, en la playa, con un tío cañón.

Vuelve a pasar sus manos por mis caderas y escucho el sonido de la cremallera. Mi vestido cae al suelo. Sólo me queda el sujetador y las bragas. Me doy la vuelta y me tiro a los brazos de Carlos. Le beso con lujuria mientras retrocedemos hasta que chocamos contra una palmera. No veo casi nada, pero sí lo suficiente para distinguir una pequeña cabaña de madera a pocos metros.

Me separo un poco de Carlos, y él me sujeta las manos empujándome contra la palmera. Estoy completamente inmovilizada, su merced. No puede ser una situación más excitante. Empieza a besarme por los hombros. Intento moverme, pero me tiene bien sujeta. Me tiembla todo, y no sé si es por el efecto del alcohol o por el morbo. Gimo de placer.

-Baja la voz… Alguien nos puede oír… -murmura Carlos pasando su boca cerca de mis pechos. Uno de ellos queda liberado, y vuelvo a gritar. Lame y chupa mi pezón con suavidad al principio hasta pasar a unos suaves mordiscos.

Vuelvo a gemir. Sigo sin poder mover las manos, pero no me importa. Toda esta situación es sumamente interesante. Mi sujetador cae al suelo, y oigo a Carlos jadear mientras se quita la camisa. Cae al suelo sin hacer ruido, y veo cómo se empieza a quitar el pantalón. Joder. Sexo… Cuánto lo había echado de menos. Me quito las bragas casi de un tirón sintiéndome completamente mojada.

Me pongo de rodillas y cojo con la mano derecha su pene. Está tan preparado como yo. Subo y bajo a buen ritmo provocando gemidos de placer en mi acompañante en esta pequeña aventurilla. Me lo llevo a la boca y chupo sin descanso.

-Joder… _¡Madre de la chingada!_ –oigo exclamar en español a Carlos mientras su miembro sigue entrando y saliendo de mi boca sin parar. Cada vez más la urgencia de sentirlo dentro es mayor. Sigo con este ritmo frenético un poco más hasta que Carlos me detiene levantándome la cabeza. Nos miramos. Me muerdo el labio.

Carlos me empuja contra la palmera y de una fuerte sacudida me embiste. Coge una de mis piernas y la pone sobre su hombro. Guau… entra sin problemas; es una sensación más que placentera. Mi compañero aprieta los dientes y empieza a embestirme con suavidad al principio.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado esto… -murmura en el momento en el que aumenta el ritmo. Sus gemidos varoniles se mezclan con mis propios gritos.

Joder… Esto es el paraíso. Muevo las caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones; estoy en pleno éxtasis. Carlos me toma con posesión; lo puedo notar en sus gruñidos y en la forma en la que no deja de entrar y salir… y no puedo evitar pensar en lo diferente que es a Chris. Chris me deseaba, me hacía el amor de forma salvaje pero con pasión. Estoy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que apenas me he dado cuenta de que ahora estoy de espaldas a Carlos. Mis pechos rozan la palmera y me hacen cosquillas, y eso termina por desconcentrarme del todo.

Mierda. No… esto no se suponía que tenía que acabar así.

-Oh, Jill… ¡Esto es maravilloso! –grita Carlos en el instante en el que se queja ir con un gruñido varonil. ¿Qué…? ¡Y yo ni siquiera he tenido un orgasmo!

No, no, no… ¿Qué coño me ha pasado? Debe ser el alcohol y mis pensamientos… No hay otra explicación. Ha sido un polvo excepcional, puro placer, y sin embargo… me he portado como una auténtica idiota. Sólo se escuchan nuestros gemidos y alguna que otra ola chocar contra la arena.

Soy incapaz de mirar a Carlos mientras sale de mi interior. Esto no puede quedar así. Debo encontrar una solución.

* * *

0.0 Parece que se lo estaba oliendo! Pero en verdad era también algo cantado, porque sabemos que Carlos siempre se ha sentido muy atraído por Jill... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Habrá momento confesiones?

 **Xaori:** Umbrella siempre mete las narices en todas partes, y no van a dejar sus manitas y sus cabezas tranquilas sólo porque hayan destruido Raccoon City. Como se dice, los secretos no duran eternamente, así que... lo más seguro es que todo salga a luz (y no lo digo sólo por Umbrella :o). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Stardust4:** y aquí se demuestra que Jill tampoco pierde el tiempo y aprovecha jajaja, y yo también lo haría, sinceramente. Cuando te ponen un plato de comida delante hay que cogerlo sí o sí.

Bueno, mentes pervertidas (la mía la primera xD), espero que estos dos intensísimos capítulos os hayan dejado con buen gusto. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola a todos una semana más! Quiero agradeceros a todos los que comentáis y dedicáis vuestro tiempo a seguir mi historia. De verdad, mil gracias por hacer que esto sea un gustoso entretenimiento. Después de dos capítulos muy pero que muy intensos vamos a poner un poquito de calma (pero sólo un poquito eh). Veamos qué es lo que Umbrella se trae entre manos.

* * *

Salimos poco después del amanecer hacia el punto de encuentro. Fue un viaje bastante largo por unas carreteras estrechas y llenas de piedras y baches. Creo que fue un completo acierto alquilar dos jeeps. Yo voy en el segundo. Ron va conduciendo, y a su derecha va Clarence, y detrás Patricia y yo. O'Brian va en el primer coche, el que hasta ahora ha tomado todas y cada una de las decisiones.

No me atrevo a mirar a mi compañera, no después de todo lo que hicimos la noche pasada. Joder, ojalá pudiera olvidarlo de mi mente, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado… Para mí no fue más que una noche como otra cualquiera, pero Patricia no ha parado de buscarme desde que nos encontramos esta mañana en el desayuno. Hasta ahora he conseguido evitarla, pero sé que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a ella…

No sé si para ella todo esto significó algo más, o si como yo fue un lío de una noche. No sé… desde que estuve con Jill no ha habido ninguna otra que me haya producido tanto placer… y creo que es un problema muy grave. No puedo atarme de esta manera a una relación que no sé adónde puede ir a parar. Nuestras vidas han dado un giro tremendo en los últimos meses. Ya no vamos a ser nunca más esos policías que velaban por la tranquilidad y seguridad de Raccoon City.

Me encantaría aclarar toda esta situación, pero tengo ahora mismo otra cosa entre manos que no puede esperar. Echo un vistazo a los planos que O'Brian nos entregó esta mañana. Es un mapa completo de la Toscana. Tiene una escala 1: 20.000, y a simple vista no paro de ver zonas verdes y desérticas. Hay muchas ciudades importantes por medio, pero no es eso lo que me interesa.

Hay varias zonas marcadas con un círculo rojo, posibles lugares donde se ha detectado algún tipo de actividad por parte de la corporación. Con toda seguridad tendremos que ir examinándolos de uno en uno… y eso nos puede llevar varios días: entre los puntos más lejanos puede haber perfectamente una distancia de más de cien kilómetros.

Demonios… Nunca hubiera pensado que la Toscana era tan inmensa.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al primer punto? –veo a Clarence preguntar por un walkie que sujeta con la mano izquierda. El brazo izquierdo lo tiene apoyado junto a la ventana, que está cerrada. No es que haga mucho frío, pero la cantidad de polvo que estamos levantando es suficiente para dejarnos completamente ciegos durante unos instantes.

-Dos minutos –informa O'Brian al otro lado. Bien, eso quiere decir que vamos a ponernos en movimiento muy pronto -. Cogeremos parte del equipo y nos pondremos a investigar. Permaneced alertas.

Se corta la comunicación. Disponemos de un equipo bastante completo. Por fortuna el que tengo en casa es mucho mejor, pero claro, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, así que lo mejor es probar con un poco de todo. O'Brian parece pensar lo contrario: cuanto más ligeros y silenciosos seamos, mejor. Tiene en parte razón, aunque si aquí se han estado llevando a cabo experimentos con criaturas demoníacas… No quiero ni pensarlo.

Y a mí mente vuelven una vez más los cadáveres de mis compañeros, de esa criatura que casi nos cuesta la vida en la mansión. Estoy seguro de que Umbrella seguirá jugando sus cartas del mismo modo. Si algo funciona, ¿por qué cambiarlo? El problema es que parece que cada vez van más lejos, y nadie hace nada para detenerles los pies. Los documentos que pude leer sobre el virus G, todos los experimentos que han realizado…

Me estremezco involuntariamente al pensarlo. Estoy seguro de que Jill tendrá mucha información que aportar cuando nos encontremos…

-Chris… -me llama Patricia. Me pongo nervioso. Lo que menos necesito ahora es una charla. Se acerca un poco más a mí hasta casi rozar su pierna con la mía. Es imposible quitarse de la cabeza el encuentro que tuvimos anoche, pero no puedo dejar que vuelva a ocurrir -. Sólo quería decirte que lamento si hice algo mal… Sé que ahora tenemos otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos, y que debemos estar concentrados al cien por cien… Pero no puede evitarlo… Me gustas mucho desde que te vi…

Menos mal que me lo está diciendo todo en voz baja, porque no podría soportar que terceras personas estuvieran escuchando esto. Y no, ésta no era la forma en la que se suponía que tenía que acabar esto… No sé qué decir, la verdad. El vehículo empieza a aminorar la marcha hasta detenerse por completo. La excusa perfecta para no tener que dar ninguna explicación. Compruebo que mi chaleco está bien colocado y abro la puerta en el momento en el que el coche se para por completo.

Hemos elegido un sencillo atuendo para esta misión: camisa blanca, chaleco y pantalón gris y unas botas negras. Sencillo pero cómodo. El chaleco tiene varios bolsillos en los que puedo guardar algunos cargadores… aunque espero no tener que malgastar ninguna bala. Se supone que sólo hemos venido para comprobar que Umbrella tiene una nueva base operativa, pero no sabemos si están llevando a cabo algunos de sus macabros experimentos.

Me acerco a la parte trasera y abro el maletero dejando al descubierto parte de nuestro equipo. Cojo una de las Smith&Benson observándola detenidamente. Me parece una pistola realmente grande para su potencia, por no hablar del retroceso. Pero bueno, son unas pistolas con una precisión casi milimétrica, y eso nos da mucha ventaja contra bichos andantes.

Clarence, Ron y Patricia se unen a mí y empiezan a descargar el equipo. Sacan la bolsa y la dejan en el suelo. Clarence me pasa un walkie, varios cargadores y una pequeña mochila que me cuelgo a la espalda. Dentro hemos puesto un pequeño equipo médico y algunos utensilios que nos van a venir muy bien: linternas, cuerdas, llaves inglesas… Estamos preparados para todo.

El resto del equipo se une a nosotros. Los observo a todos. A pesar de que nunca lo he visto en acción tengo la sensación de que no se les debe subestimar. Todos, por lo que podido averiguar, han pertenecido a alguna rama relacionada con el ejército o las fuerzas de seguridad. Su experiencia será vital para poder tener éxito. Todos estamos en silencio mirando a O'Brian.

-Bien… ya estamos aquí. Antes de empezar con el registro, quiero advertiros: no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos –se detiene unos instantes sin apartar la mirada. No sé por qué, pero me da una sensación de seguridad este tío… -. El único que sabe de los experimentos de la corporación es el señor Redfield, y aunque ya nos ha puesto al corriente sobre lo que podemos encontrarnos, hay que andarse con ojo. Tenemos delante a una de las empresas más importantes del mundo, no sólo económicamente, sino militar e industrialmente hablando… Debemos hacer todo lo posible para sacar a la luz evidencias que conduzcan a la caída de Umbrella…

-Así se habla, Clive –aplaude Lukas con una amplia sonrisa -. Vas a conseguir que me emocione y todo… ¡Claro que vamos a conseguir pruebas para hacer caer a esos malnacidos!

-Ésta es la zona por la que se avistaron los contenedores –explica O'Brian observando el mapa detenidamente -. Abrid un perímetro hasta avanzar un kilómetro. Tened los walkies operativos en todo momento. Ésta no es una operación normal y corriente. Andando.

Me giro y camino hacia la derecha observando detenidamente el lugar. Hay muchas zonas sin vegetación, completamente desérticas, y sin ninguna muestra de haber sucedido algo extraño en los últimos días. Si la base estuviera sobre tierra ya la habríamos visto hace mucho tiempo. Estoy completamente convencido de que esta gente están bajo tierra. Bien. Lo primero será buscar alguna señal que me indique lo contrario: grietas, erosiones, desprendimientos… Cualquier cosa que me ayude a descubrir la guarida.

Sólo escucho el eco de mis pasos y el de mis compañeros, aunque más lejanos. Me acerco a un árbol que está a pocos metros a mi izquierda. No tiene nada extraño; de hecho, ni siquiera parece que alguien se haya molestado en cortarle las ramas. Casi todas llegan al suelo, y es bastante difícil caminar cerca del tronco. Doy una vuelta rápida sin perderme ningún detalle.

Veo algo grabado en la madera. Me acerco lentamente. Parece un símbolo. Me quedo boquiabierto. No puede ser… ¡es el símbolo de la corporación! Así que es cierto que están por aquí… Ya no hay ninguna clase de duda. La aparición de esos bidones no fue una casualidad. Pero debo estar completamente seguro antes de avisar al resto del equipo.

Bordeo con la boca del arma el símbolo. Cabe la posibilidad de que se trate de una trampa… Tengo que estar preparado ante cualquier imprevisto. La luz del sol apenas me deja ver gran cosa; suerte que tengo la linterna. En pocos minutos es posible que la noche caiga. El haz de luz ilumina por completo el tronco. Intento buscar algo que se me haya pasado por alto…

¿Es posible que sea una entrada… a la instalación? Es una posibilidad… Hay una pequeña rama que sobresale en la parte derecha. La toco… y de pronto oigo un ruido. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás apuntando a todo lo que tengo alrededor. Maldita sea… ¡Seguro que es una trampa! Pero entonces veo que el tronco se está abriendo… dejando al descubierto unas escaleras de mármol que parecen descender.

Me acerco con lentitud, escrutando con desconfianza los alrededores. ¿He encontrado la entrada a la base? Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Echo un rápido vistazo comprobando que no hay ningún peligro y cojo el walkie que llevo en la cintura.

-Aquí Chris… Creo que he encontrado la entrada a la instalación… -mi voz suena bastante cerca de mi posición; debe haber alguien del equipo por allí -. Estoy al oeste de los vehículos, junto a un árbol solitario.

-Recibido –responde O'Brian casi de inmediato -. Buen trabajo.

Segundos después se me une Meg, que, tal y como sospechaba, estaba investigando la zona cercana. El resto del equipo tarda bastante poco en aparecer, y es algo que agradezco: cuanto más cuartelillo les demos a esta gente, antes se nos subirán a las barbas. Lukas y Clarence examinan detenidamente la entrada, tal y como hice yo. Los demás estamos a la espera. Según me han contado, Clarence es el experto en desactivación de explosivos y en ordenadores, y Lukas es algo así como un explorador de campo.

-No parece haber nada peligroso por aquí… -anuncia Clarence desde el interior. Lukas empieza a bajar con lentitud por la escalera con su pistola en la mano. La emoción empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo. Una vez más parece que voy a enfrentarme a los peligros de la corporación… A saber cuántas veces más me quedan.

-Ojos abiertos –nos advierte O'Brian mientras empezamos a descender hacia lo desconocido. Preparo mi pistola y cojo aire. El futuro de mucha gente está de nuevo en nuestras manos.

La bajada se me hace interminable. Suerte que llevamos linternas con nosotros; no me mola nada la perspectiva de andar a oscuras con posibles armas biológicas sueltas por ahí. Unos tubos fluorescentes iluminan un pequeño cuarto lleno de sacos y ladrillos. No es demasiado grande; ni siquiera creo que quepamos todos allí. Me quedo examinando detenidamente las paredes mientras el equipo vuelve a agruparse. Hay alguna que otra telaraña, y la pintura de las paredes está adquiriendo un tono amarillento que indica que hace tiempo que no pasa nadie por allí.

Es curioso, pero da la sensación de ser un complejo abandonado por el estado en el que nos lo hemos encontrado. Enfoco la puerta. Patricia sostiene el pomo con la mano derecha. Hace un gesto y la abre. De uno en uno pasamos y llegamos a un pasillo bastante iluminado. El reflejo de los fluorescentes que vi antes procedía de aquí. Es un enorme pasillo que se bifurca en dos direcciones: hacia la derecha y hacia el norte. No tengo ni idea del tamaño de las instalaciones, pero no creo que dispongamos de mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estamos por aquí. Tendrán cámaras de seguridad por todos lados.

-Bien… ¿ahora qué? –murmura Ron apuntando con su pistola al frente -. Si vamos todos juntos tardaremos una eternidad en registrarlo todo.

-Tienes razón… -asiente O'Brian observándonos detenidamente -. Patricia, Meg, Chris, Ron. Encargaos del ala norte. Lukas, Clarence y yo iremos hacia el este. Treinta minutos. No más. Debemos hacernos con la sala de control. Mantened la comunicación abierta en todo momento. Mantened la concentración.

Me alejo junto al resto con un leve pellizco en el estómago. Esto empieza a recordarme demasiado a la mansión Spencer: compañeros que desaparecen y de los que luego no se sabe absolutamente nada hasta que aparecen sus cadáveres. Llegamos al final del pasillo poco después viendo dos puertas: una de madera y otra metálica. Intento abrir la puerta de madera, pero está bien cerrada. La golpeo con el hombro, y sólo consigo hacerme daño.

Aprieto los dientes. Joder… Maldita puerta. Si Jill estuviera aquí seguro que la abría en menos de lo que canta un gallo. La puerta metálica se abre automáticamente en cuanto nota nuestra presencia. Puertas automáticas… Desde luego que esta gente no escatima en gastos. Es otro pasillo bastante iluminado por unas luces blancas que procede de todos lados: del suelo, de las paredes, del techo… La verdad es que resulta un tanto molesto.

Todo está en silencio, pero hay una leve estática que me mantiene atento. Mis compañeros avanzan, pero yo me quedo observando detenidamente todos los detalles. Hay en el suelo dos pequeñas cajitas blancas bastante difíciles de distinguir entre todo el color blanco. Tienen una pinta la mar de sospechosas situadas allí, en el suelo, en mitad del pasillo.

-¡Esperad! –grito en el momento en el que Patricia pasa por esa zona.

Empieza a sonar una estridente alarma por todos lados. Unas barras metálicas cubren nuestras únicas salidas. ¡Estamos atrapados! Joder… Y encima ya saben que estamos aquí… Se oye otro ruido, y un gas que huele fatal empieza a caer sobre nosotros. Me aparto de inmediato en cuanto un chorro me roza.

Un fuerte olor empieza a expandirse por la sala mientras toso y me pongo los brazos delante de la cara intentando protegerme. Si es gas tóxico, vamos a caer como moscas en menos de un minuto. Echo un rápido vistazo a la sala mientras mis compañeros se separan lo máximo posible de los chorros. Cada vez veo menos, y no paro de oír toses y respiraciones forzadas.

En el techo veo un conducto de ventilación. Me vuelvo a echar un lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No puedo dejar que esto acabe de esta forma.

-Conducto… Arriba –grito con el poco aire que me empieza a quedar en los pulmones. No veo absolutamente nada. Espero que alguien me haya escuchado por encima del sonido de la sirena.

Alguien me pone una mano en el hombro. Es Meg. Me agarro a ella al notar que las piernas me flaquean un poco. No… esto no puede estar pasando. Sacando fuerzas de donde no sé levanto a Meg. Los ojos me siguen llorando. Vuelvo a tambalearme un poco. ¡No puedo respirar! La mayoría del equipo está tirado en el suelo, intentando coger aire de donde no hay.

Escucho a Meg forcejear, y luego un sonido metálico. Una tapa cae a mi lado. Ya no siento su peso. Me dan un toque en el brazo, y entre el humo distingo a Meg con el brazo estirado en mi dirección. ¡Eso es! ¡Tenemos una posible vía de escape! Patricia está tumbada en el suelo a mi lado. Parece inconsciente. Con la poca fuerza que me queda la levanto en brazos y ayudo a Meg a subirla al conducto.

-¡Aquí! –chillo intentando llamar la atención de Ron, que está contra la pared llevándose una mano al pecho. Me mira con los ojos desencajados y el rostro casi morado.

Echo a correr sintiendo un pinchazo en la pierna derecha. ¡Joder, ahora no es el momento! Le dirijo hacia el hueco, donde Meg está preparada para ayudarnos. Cargo el peso de Ron en mi rodilla y lo elevo hasta que nuestra compañera consigue manejar la situación. Sólo quedo yo abajo… y si no hago algo rápido me asfixiaré. Miro hacia la abertura y doy un salto. Meg me agarra por las axilas, pero me voy resbalando.

Joder… Pero entonces otros brazos aparecen y me elevan hasta que paso por el hueco. Es Ron, que parece estar recuperado. Cojo aire como si se me hubiera olvidado de respirar: estamos a salvo. Me quedo tumbado en el suelo intentando que mi pulso y mi respiración vuelvan más o menos a la normalidad. Ha faltado tan poco… Se está empezando a filtrar el gas por la abertura, así que no creo que sea muy buena idea que sigamos aquí.

-¡En marcha! –exclama Patricia como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Me incorporo un poco notando un pinchazo en el costado izquierdo. Ojalá tuviera unos segundos más para recuperarme… pero eso es un mundo si hablamos de la corporación. Me arrastro unos metros moviendo a buen ritmo los brazos y las piernas. Hay que salir de esta trampa mortal lo antes posible. Sigo desplazándome a buen ritmo tras la estela de Ron, que me lleva unos metros de ventaja.

No sé si el aire sigue penetrando por el conducto, pero no tengo tiempo para comprobarlo. De pronto, Meg y Ron se detienen, y veo a Patricia forcejear con una escotilla metálica. Ésa es nuestra salvación. Parece ser bastante dura porque apenas se resiste a los tirones de mi compañera. Meg se acerca y la ayuda, pero no sirve de mucho. Ojalá hubiera una palanca o algo que pudiera servirnos… Echo un rápido vistazo atrás; el gas está entrando en mayor cantidad conforme avanzan los segundos.

Maldita sea… No creo que podamos estar allí mucho más de un minuto. Ron se une a las chicas, y veo cómo la escotilla empieza a ceder poco a poco hasta que queda completamente abierta. Sin pensarlo, bajamos de uno en uno hasta que todos aterrizamos sanos y salvos en otro pasillo. Me quedo unos instantes tumbado en el suelo mientras observo cómo Ron ayuda a Patricia a cerrar la escotilla para que el gas no se filtre por esa zona.

-Joder… por poco no lo contamos… -murmura Meg con la voz entrecortada, apoyada en la pared contraria a la mía.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –nos pregunta Ron con la respiración un tanto agitada mientras se pone de cuclillas en el suelo.

-Sí… No estamos heridos… Eso es una suerte teniendo en cuanta que podríamos haber muerto envenenados… -responde Patricia quitándose un mechón de pelos de la cara. Parece la más fresca de todos nosotros.

Yo aún sigo intentando recuperar la respiración, que poco a poco va volviendo más o menos a la normalidad. ¿A qué coño creen que juegan? Desde luego que no querían que los intrusos pasaran por allí… Apuesto lo que sea a que lo que había detrás de esa puerta tenía que ser muy valioso. Ahora ya saben que estamos aquí, que hemos activado todos sus sistemas.

-Esa puerta… Guardaba algo –comento incorporándome con lentitud. Tengo el pantalón un poco rasgado por la parte derecha, pero es lo que menos me preocupa ahora mismo. Si allí hay armas biológicas… debemos hacer todo lo posible para destruirlas -. Umbrella suele utilizar esas triquiñuelas cuando quiere ocultar algo.

-Un arma biológica –corrobora Ron pensativo y rascándose la barbilla distraídamente. Asiento con lentitud -. En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder. Busquemos la sala de control.

Volvemos a ponernos en marcha. Es extraño que el resto del equipo no se haya puesto en contacto con nosotros… Quizá esté lidiando con sus propios problemas, y eso es algo que me preocupa en gran medida. Meg abre la primera puerta metálica que encontramos y resulta ser la sala de control. Hay muchas pantallas, demasiadas. Cada una muestra una zona distinta de la instalación.

Miro las que tengo más cerca intentando ver algo fuera de lo normal. Es en el segundo monitor cuando el corazón se me detiene por completo.

* * *

Empieza bien la cosa, sí señor. Umbrella no iba a dejar que la gente entrara así como así, ¿verdad?

 **Xaori:** ya sabemos que cuando alguien especial entra en tu vida, por muchas cosas que hagas, no te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza. A mí personalmente nunca me ha pasado (hombres...). La bebida ha sido el empujoncito que necesitaba, porque yo creo que estando sobria habría actuado con más diligencia... o quizá no, ¿quién sabe? La necesidad es la necesidad xD ¿Podrán volverse Chris y Jill mirarse a la cara sabiendo lo que han hecho? 0.0

 **Stardust4:** estoy completamente de acuerdo. Creo que todas habríamos caído. Carlos es un regalo bastante apetecible, y la pobre Jill, tanto tiempo sola, pues tiene que satisfacerse aunque no sea a costa de la persona que a ella le gustaría. En el próximo capítulo vamos a saber cómo acabó aquélla noche, y habrá alguien más por ahí que tiene algo que decir... ¡pero no cuento nada más!

Esto es por todo por ahora. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo. See you!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome September! Y con ello... un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué habrá hecho Jill? ¿Se habrá ido a su habitación a pensar en lo que ha hecho? ¿Ha decidido pasar la noche acompañada? mmm... tantas preguntas... y una sola respuesta! A leer!

* * *

Parpadeo varias veces escuchando el sonido del agua caer y de unos incesantes golpes. Intento acostumbrarme a la claridad que entra por las rendijas de la ventana echando un vistazo alrededor. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Dónde coño estoy? Desde luego que no es mi habitación. Hay ropa tirada por el suelo. Veo entre ella mi sujetador negro y mis zapatos. Pongo los ojos como platos. No…

Miro debajo de las sábanas. ¡Estoy completamente desnuda! Vuelvo a echarme contra la almohada y me llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¿De verdad que fui capaz otra vez? ¡Y en la habitación de Carlos! También hay ropa suya tirada por el suelo, así que no necesito unir más cabos para entender que, efectivamente pasó. Dios… ¿y cómo lo miro ahora a la cara? Posiblemente el agua que se escucha es de la ducha.

Madre mía… Tengo un dolor de cabeza horroroso, y los golpes de la puerta no dejan de sonar. Quien quiera que sea no parece darse por vencido. Y de nuevo me pongo nerviosa. ¿Y si es Barry? Joder… ¿En qué puto lío me he metido esta vez? No quiero mirar a la cara a absolutamente nadie. ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar de esa forma? ¡Sabía perfectamente que el alcohol no me llevaría por el buen camino!

-¡Carlos! ¿Estás por ahí? Tengo noticias muy importantes… -oigo exclamar a Barry al otro lado de la puerta. Genial… lo que me hacía falta para completar el embrollo. De pronto, la puerta se abre y yo suelto un grito. ¿Nos dejamos anoche la puerta abierta o es que Carlos la ha abierto antes de entrar en el servicio? -. ¿Sabes dónde está Jill? La he llamado varias veces y no está. En las noticias han dicho que…

Mi compañero se calla de pronto al mirar hacia la cama, donde me tapo como puedo. Dirijo mi mirada hacia otro lado, con las mejillas completamente rojas. Me arden. Creo que pocas veces en la vida he pasado tanta vergüenza. Para colmo, el agua deja de sonar, y poco después sale Carlos del baño liado en una toalla que le tapa lo justo. Barry nos mira alternativamente, como si aún estuviera intentando establecer una relación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Barry? –interrumpe Carlos el incómodo silencio. Yo, sinceramente, no sé dónde meterme. Lo único que quiero es desaparecer. Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio, como si aquéllo fuera una lucha de poder.

-Nada… Sólo venía a informar. Los vuelos vuelven a estar operativos –contesta de forma un tanto cortante. A ver si lo he entendido: ¿está molesto porque me he acostado con Carlos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?

 _Porque no es tonto y sabe que entre Chris y yo siempre ha habido muy buena relación, y que alguna que otra vez hemos superado lo que se considera el límite de la amistad._

Lo cierto es que nuestra relación no ha sido algo normal y corriente, y si le añadimos el extra de estar perseguidos por una corporación asesina que quiere ver nuestros nombres puestos en lápidas…

-Genial… -responde el brasileño con una de esas sonrisas que es capaz de derretir el hielo. ¿Tendrá el mismo efecto en todas? Da unos pasos hacia el armario y lo abre -. Nos vemos en quince minutos en la entrada.

Barry asiente rápidamente y se larga no sin antes lanzarme una mirada inquisidora. Esto huele a interrogatorio desde lejos. Actúo por puro reflejo. Me destapo y empiezo a recoger todas mis cosas del suelo. Me visto rápidamente echando de vez en cuando un vistazo a Carlos, que se está vistiendo con bastante parsimonia. Debo irme de allí lo antes posible; no me apetece absolutamente hablar de lo que pasó anoche…

Recuerdo perfectamente lo ocurrido en la playa, pero a partir de ahí es como si mi mente hubiera borrado todo lo que ocurrió después… ¿Seguí bebiendo? ¿Tanto? Creo que mi compañero de aventuras es el único que tiene las respuestas, aunque me parece que preferiría estar en la ignorancia de momento. Termino de colocarme el zapato izquierdo y cojo mi bolso, que está a los pies de la cama. Está en el filo. Es un milagro que no se haya caído.

-Oye, Jill… -me llama Carlos cuando me dirijo rápidamente hacia la puerta. Me detengo. Trago saliva con dificultad -. Gracias por lo de anoche. No se encuentra todos los días una _chica_ tan espectacular…

Joder… ¿Qué puedo decir ante eso? Guardo silencio. ¿Debería sincerarme? ¿Decirle todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza en este momento?

-Carlos… Estuvo muy bien… Hasta la parte que recuerdo… -y lo último lo digo sin querer. Mi compañero simplemente sonríe mientras se abrocha los botones de la camisa amarilla.

-Te empeñaste en beber. Mucho. Demasiado. Yo intenté pararte; ya habías bebido bastante en la playa, y… no quería aprovecharme de ti… Pero bueno, entre los dos nos cargamos casi dos botellas de ron…

Y miro hacia la papelera, donde veo la prueba del delito: dos botellas de cristal completamente vacías y dos vasos de plástico de tubo a su lado. Madre mía… me he pasado veinte mil pueblos… Es increíble que no cogiera un coma etílico. ¿Qué imagen tendrá ahora de mí?

-Justo lo que no quería oír… -murmuro en voz tan baja que creo que no me ha oído, aunque se queda mirando fijamente al espejo que hay junto al armario. El dolor de cabeza sigue aumentando por segundos -. No quiero que tengas una mala imagen de mí… Es que… Es difícil de explicar –me detengo. No puedo hacerlo. No me atrevo -. Voy a cambiarme de ropa –suelto de forma atropellada, inventándome un pretexto muy pobre para huir con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¡Espera! –oigo gritar a Carlos cuando salgo por la puerta. Pero no voy a mi habitación. Echo a correr todo lo que me permiten los zapatos.

Mi lado masoquista se activa. Y un sentimiento de culpabilidad que nada tiene que ver con el alcohol empieza a apoderarse de mí a marchas forzadas. Mi lado masoquista se ha activado al máximo. Necesito utilizar uno de los ordenadores del hotel. Una puerta se abre a mi derecha, pero no me detengo. Ni siquiera me molesto en coger el ascensor. Bajo a buen ritmo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción.

Joder... Estoy hecha un puto lío… e imagino que lo que estoy a punto de hacer no va a mejorar mis ánimos. Me dirijo hacia la derecha, donde hay una pequeña habitación con unos diez ordenadores. Hay tres clientes que están ya haciendo uso de ellos. Me siento delante del primero que pillo y accedo a mi correo electrónico ficticio. Es la primera vez que accedo a él.

Hay miles de mensajes de publicidad… y un mensaje que hace que mi corazón empiece a latir a mil por hora. Tengo un mensaje de Chris de hace más de dos meses. ¡Caramba! ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado y tanto he estado pasando de él? Me molesta un poco que no me apoyara en Raccoon, aunque es verdad que cada uno libramos nuestra propia batalla. Tal vez he sido un poco injusta con él. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza abriendo el mensaje.

Mi correo, master of unlocking, es un juego de palabras que mis amigos conocen de sobra, sobre todo porque Barry me puso ese mote por mi habilidad para abrir cualquier tipo de cerradura en apenas un suspiro. Leo el saludo un par de veces sintiendo mis nervios aflorar… y ahora viene lo importante.

 _Jill,_

 _No sabes cómo me alegré cuando Barry me contó que estabas con él. Tras oír que Raccoon City había sido destruida… No sabía qué pensar. Una parte de mí estaba segura de que estabas viva, porque te conozco, y sé que eres más dura de lo que pareces a simple vista. Pero bueno, me quedé mucho más tranquilo cuando Barry me envió el correo…_

 _Quiero saber cómo estás, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, aunque desde la distancia sé que es bastante complicado. Quiero que sepas que me sentí muy mal dejándote sola en una ciudad que se sabía que, tarde o temprano, iba a acabar como lo hizo: Umbrella no ha dejado de jugar con fuego, y en vez de pagar las consecuencias ellos, lo ha hecho toda la población…_

 _Pero creo que entiendes que hay que parar de una vez la manía que tienen esos cabrones de meter las narices en todas partes. Y pienso que lo mejor es hacerlo cerca de ellos, desde donde lo controlan absolutamente todo. Ya os pondré al tanto cuando nos veamos._

 _En fin, no quiero hablar más sobre ello porque me hierve la sangre. Por aquí todo va más o menos bien. Estar solo es un aburrimiento, y la investigación no está yendo todo lo bien que esperaba: no parece que se esté realizando nada ilegal por aquí, y acceder a la instalación es una completa locura. Quiero esperar a que estéis los dos aquí para empezar con el plan._

 _Imagino que tu experiencia ha debido ser… Ni yo mismo sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Horrible? ¿Aterradora? Creo que es más que eso. Como ya te dije antes, cualquier cosa que quieras contarme estoy a tu plena disposición. Espero que no tardéis mucho, porque os echo mucho de menos, sobre todo a ti._

 _Muchos besos y abrazos,_

 _Jordan Thompson (Chris)_

Leo detenidamente la parte final, y se me escapan unas lágrimas por lo tonta que he sido. ¡Claro que estaba preocupado por mí! ¡Y más que lo habrá estado cuando se enteró de que la ciudad había sido destruida! Me quedo mirando la pantalla de forma ausente, quitándome las lágrimas que me bajan por las mejillas. Chris y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación más allá de la estrictamente laboral. Entonces, ¿por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué me parece que, de alguna manera, lo he traicionado? No, no puede ser…

Cierro mi cuenta y salgo pitando. Alguno se me queda mirando, pero no me importa. Voy saliendo por la puerta cuando alguien me pone una mano en el hombro. Me giro violentamente levantando el puño… y me doy cuenta de que es Barry. Aprieto los dientes con rabia mientras mi compañero detiene el golpe que he intentado darle. ¿Es que mi día hoy va a dedicarse a ir cagándola con cada paso que doy?

-¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –me espeta Barry de mal humor y alzando la voz más de la cuenta. Algunos clientes de la recepción se nos quedan mirando curiosos. Siento que empiezo a sonrojarme -. Ven fuera. Tal vez el aire fresco te siente bien.

-Barry… yo…

Pero niega en silencio y me coge de un brazo. No me suelta hasta que estamos fuera, casi al pie de la playa. Barry se cruza de brazos delante de mí y frunce el ceño. Sé que está esperando una explicación a todo lo que ha visto. Lo más probable es que fuera él el que abriera la puerta cuando iba corriendo por el pasillo; su habitación estaba pegada a la mía.

-Mira, eres adulta. No soy quién para decirte con quién tienes que estar y con quién no… pero lo que no pienso consentir es que juegues con los sentimientos de dos hombres… y ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando… -me espeta mi amigo con un dedo acusador. Pocas veces lo he visto tan enfadado -. Explícate.

-Barry… sé que… no tendría que haberlo hecho… -logro decir con la boca más seca que una mojama. Las manos me empiezan a sudar, y por la frente me empiezan a caer unos goterones -. Estoy muy confundida… No… no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza…

-¿El hispano tiene algo que ver? ¿Te… obligó?

Y esta vez me toca a mí quedarme boquiabierta. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido siquiera esa posibilidad? ¿Tan poco confía en Carlos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –grito a pleno pulmón perdiendo los estribos -. Fue de mutuo acuerdo… aunque yo empecé. Y ahora sé que no tendría que haberlo hecho… No quiero que Carlos piense mal de mí.

-¿Es así como intentas olvidar que Chris no está aquí? –su comentario me hiela la sangre… ¿De verdad que está insinuando lo que estoy pensando? -. Oye, lo siento… No pretendía… -se disculpa inmediatamente levantando las manos -. No quiero que os hagáis daño, y sé que este viaje no ha sido nada fácil para ninguno de nosotros… Además, presiento que ese hispano siente por ti algo más fuerte que una amistad… pero yo sé que tu mente y tu corazón están puestos en otro lado… al otro lado del charco –su comentario me relaja sólo un poco, pero imagino que tiene razón en todo -. Lo único que te pido es que aclares la situación con los dos…

-Es que… Carlos es tan bueno y tan atento conmigo… Le debo la vida –le confieso a Barry sin apartar la mirada. Me toco distraídamente el hombro donde tengo la herida, que sigue de un color morado nada alentador -. Además, se me fue un poco la mano con… -y me detengo inmediatamente. No puedo contarle que estuve bebiendo como una condenada y que de milagro no acabé en coma etílico… Pero la mirada que me lanza Barry confirman mis sospechas.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo otra vez? –me pregunta alzando de nuevo la voz. Niega varias veces en silencio -. Lo tuyo desde luego que no es normal… Sobrevives a una mansión llena de monstruos, logras escapar de Raccoon City con coraje… y luego muestras tus carencias echándote a la bebida… Jill, ¡reacciona! ¡Vas a causarte muchos problemas en el futuro si sigues por ese camino!

-¿Qué? –nos interrumpe una voz masculina detrás nuestra. Me giro… y veo a Carlos boquiabierto. Por su expresión deduzco que ha estado escuchando la última parte de la conversación… Sólo espero que no lo haya escuchado todo -. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo… -y creo que hace mucho que no me siento tan avergonzada… Parezco una maldita colegiala a la que han pillado haciendo algo malo -. Tenía miedo de que te asustaras si te lo contaba… Llevo teniendo problemas con la bebida desde hace unos años… Tengo rachas, como todos, pero en los últimos meses se ha convertido en mi única válvula de escape… y no puedo evitarlo… ¿Cómo te sentirías si cada vez que cierras los ojos ves los cadáveres de tus compañeros, zombis, monstruos…? –se me escapan unas lágrimas al recordar a todos mis compañeros caídos -. Sé que la bebida no va a arreglar mis problemas, pero me hace olvidarlos unos instantes…

-Sabes que ésa no es la actitud –me reprocha Barry poniéndose de nuevo serio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que pasó anoche… era porque estabas borracha? –me pregunta Carlos con un tono que me encoge el alma: suena dolorido, como si para mí hubiera sido un simple aquí te pillo aquí te mato.

-No, Carlos –le respondo con total sinceridad -. Fui consciente de todo hasta que volvimos al hotel… Lo hice porque quise, aunque no quiero que me malinterpretes. Te aprecio demasiado. Me salvaste de una muerte segura, y no quiero hacerte daño por nada del mundo.

No sé si mi razón le habrá convencido, pero le quiero demasiado como amigo para perderle. Me observa durante unos instantes más antes de asentir en silencio, lentamente. Suspiro aliviada, y me doy la vuelta mirando al mar. Hay una pequeña barca pesquera que está llegando al puerto. Hay tres hombres en la proa manejando una red enorme llena de peces. Me cruzo de brazos observando el horizonte. Mi vida ha pasado de una auténtica lucha por la supervivencia a un culebrón de los buenos.

-En fin… lo que os quería decir antes… -oigo decir a Barry mientras sigo sumida en mis pensamientos. Me giro y doy unos pasos para estar más cerca de mis compañeros -. La nube de polvo ha desaparecido, y ya podemos partir hacia París –me sonríe esta vez con mayor sinceridad, y yo no puedo evitar devolverle el gesto. Eso significa que queda poco para que nos encontremos con Chris… y para que empiece la verdadera lucha.

-Pues no perdamos más el tiempo –nos anima Carlos con el gesto algo más tranquilo -. Al aeropuerto.

Como no sabemos a qué hora tenemos que coger el avión no hemos traído el equipaje, aunque tampoco es que llevemos gran cosa. Hay poca gente por la terminal, y la mayoría de los puestos de las diferentes compañías están prácticamente vacíos. El nuestro no es una excepción. Hay una mujer de piel morena tras el mostrador mirando algo en la pantalla del ordenador. Al ver que nos acercamos se levanta de su silla y nos muestra una amplia sonrisa. Estoy segura de que estará muy cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo; trabajar para el público implica mostrarte siempre amable aunque tengas un día de perros.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –nos pregunta en un inglés bastante correcto. Imagino que por nuestras pintas habrá deducido que no somos de aquí.

-Verá, teníamos nuestro vuelo hacia París la semana pasada –le explica Carlos antes de que Barry o yo lo hagamos. Es una suerte que hable español por si la mujer no nos entiende -. Pero justo en ese momento sucedió lo del ataque… y nos dijeron que volviéramos por aquí en cuanto la situación se normalizara para poder cambiar nuestros billetes…

-Por supuesto… ¿Puedo ver sus tickets? -saco de mi bolso los billetes y los pongo sobre el mostrador. La mujer los coge, los mira detenidamente y vuelve a sentarse -. Todo parece estar en orden. Voy a comprobar el horario para efectuar el cambio… -esperamos pacientemente un rato que se me hace eterno. Todos guardamos silencio, expectantes, hasta que de nuevo la encargada vuelve a dirigirse a nosotros -. Me temo que hasta dentro de dos días no hay otro vuelo directo a París…

-¿Qué? –exclamamos los tres a la vez. ¡No puede ser! ¿Dos días más aquí? ¡Mis ahorros no aguantan eternamente!

- _Oye, señorita_ –oigo decir a Carlos en español -. _Oímos en televisión que se podían hacer cambios de destino si la distancia no era muy grande… ¿Es posible hacer escala en otra ciudad cerca de París?_

 _-Lo consultaré…_

-Le he dicho que si nos puede cambiar de ciudad para hacer trasbordo –nos explica Carlos apoyándose en el mostrador. Yo asiento en silencio. No es que me emocione mucho la situación, pero al menos saldremos lo antes posible.

-Hay un vuelo esta noche a las nueve hacia Dublín, con llegada a las dos de la madrugada hora local –nos informa la mujer sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla -. Luego tendrían que esperar hasta las cinco de la tarde para coger el vuelo hacia París. Llegarían a las siete y media hora local… Es el vuelo más rápido que podemos ofrecerles en este momento dadas las circunstancias…

-¿Qué os parece? –pregunta Barry con el gesto pensativo -. Tengo familia que podría acogernos hasta que salga el vuelo… Si es lo más rápido, deberíamos cogerlo.

-De acuerdo –asiento en silencio. Carlos sacude levemente la cabeza. Sonreímos. Ya está hecho.

Pues nada, nos vamos a Dublín. Irlanda nos espera.

* * *

¡Qué lío! ¡Qué lío! Al menos ya parece que van para Europa... ¿o no? En el fondo hasta siento algo por Carlos... aunque es todo un caballero, eso seguro. Y Barry, cómo no, la sabia voz de la conciencia. ¿Será capaz Jill de contarle su aventura a Chris?

 **Xaori:** Take it easy my friend! Paciencia, paciencia (de no ser ella, ¿qué sería de mí? xD). Esos capullos lo tienen todo pensado; estaban muy bien escondiditos, pero les han pillado con las manos en la masa, y se tienen que llevar su merecido, por supuesto. Prometo mucha acción. De verdad.

 **Stardust4:** Pues aquí tienes la respuesta a lo que ha pasado entre Carlos y Jill. Creo que más o menos entre los dos han podido quedar las cosas claras, aunque... ¿quién sabe? ¡Nuestros chicos son irresistibles! En cuanto a lo que ven en la instalación... La próxima semana lo sabremos, pero conociendo a Umbrella... algo no demasiado bueno.

Esto es todo por hoy. La próxima semana volveremos con Chris... y esa instalación de Umbrella. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Muy buenas a todos! Gracias una semana más a todos los que semanalmente dedicáis vuestro tiempo a seguir mis historias. Sois geniales, de verdad. Bueno, nos habíamos quedado en la instalación de Umbrella donde Chris y el resto se habían infiltrado... A ver qué encuentran.

* * *

-¿Qué coño es eso? –pregunta Ron mirando una de las pantallas de la última fila. Me acerco con curiosidad.

Hay varios tubos de cristal llenos de agua, y mi pulso se acelera al ver lo que hay dentro: ¡armas biológicas! No puedo evitar acordarme de ese engendro gigante del laboratorio que casi consigue detener nuestra huida… Hay dos o tres seres similares. No quiero ni imaginar qué puede ocurrir si esas criaturas despiertan y logran salir de las cápsulas.

-Voy a ver si puedo pillar algo de información… Tiene que haber algo que pueda sernos útil… -informa Ron sentándose delante del ordenador principal. Saca un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo y lo introduce en la torre. No tengo ni idea de para qué sirve, pero cualquier prueba que podamos conseguir es vital.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Chris? –insiste Meg mirándome fijamente. Aún lleva su arma en la mano, y lo cierto es que creo que hace lo correcto: pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento, y necesitamos estar preparados.

-Aquí han estado llevando a cabo experimentos… -respondo echando un vistazo a las demás pantallas. No parece haber nada extraño en las demás habitaciones, aunque hay algo que me llama la atención: junto a unos ordenadores hay un grupo de hombres vestidos con batas blancas que miran algo detenidamente -. Parece que el personal aún sigue con sus labores… Deberíamos capturarlos e interrogarlos; nos pueden dar información muy importante.

Los demás también ven a los científicos, que siguen sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Uno de ellos lleva un cuaderno en la mano y de vez en cuando hace alguna anotación. Joder… ¿Cuándo diablos piensa parar esta gente? Tal vez sería buena idea avisar al resto y reagruparnos; es muy peligroso andar por ahí sabiendo que en cualquier momento pueden librar a una de esas cosas.

-¡Allí están! –exclama Meg señalando una de las pantallas del centro. Y, efectivamente, no tardo en ver a O'Brian y a los demás caminando por un pasillo. Se detienen ante una puerta y se disponen a abrirla.

-Deberíamos ir tras ellos. Corren un gran peligro –comento deseando con todas mis fuerzas que esa puerta no les lleve ante esas criaturas del demonio.

-Antes deberíamos avisarles… No sabemos… -propone Patricia echando mano de su walkie.

-Yo creo que no vais a ninguna parte… -interrumpe una voz que no me suena para nada.

Me giro y veo a un tipo vestido con ropa militar que tiene cogida a Meg como rehén. Le apunta con su arma en la cabeza mientras nos observa con una leve sonrisa triunfal. Ojalá pudiera bajarle los humos a ese capullo. Meg intenta forcejear sin demasiado éxito.

-Tranquila, preciosa. No gastes energía. La vas a necesitar –le dice el tipo sujetándola con aún más fuerza. Le quito el seguro a mi arma y le apunto. Ron me sigue -. Yo que vosotros me estaría quietecito… Una preciosidad como ésta merece una vida larga y próspera…

-¡Gilipollas! –exclama Meg dándole con el pie en la zona genital.

Aprovecho ese momento de confusión para lanzarme sobre el tipo y separarlo de Meg. Lo tumbo en el suelo y le cojo las manos. Saco la cuerda del bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras Ron me ayuda a sujetar al tipo, que no para de moverse. Hago un nudo bastante fuerte, como me enseñaron cuando estaba en los Scouts y era un niño despreocupado y autosuficiente.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto a Meg cuando me incorporo. La chica asiente lentamente. Ron levanta al mercenario, que sigue moviéndose como si fuera una lagartija -. ¿Has podido encontrar algo de utilidad?

-Nada… Apenas he tenido tiempo de echar un vistazo, pero esos hijos de puta lo tienen todo muy bien encriptado… -responde Ron sujetando al tipo por los hombros -. Oye, o te estás quieto o te juro que te vuelo la tapa de los sesos…

-Saben que estáis aquí –nos informa el mercenario con una risa -. Si no tienen noticias pronto, vendrán a buscarme… y se acabó la historia.

Le doy un puñetazo al tipo en plena sien. Cae desplomado. Todos se me quedan mirando. Yo aprieto los dientes y respiro con dificultad intentando recuperar la compostura. Sólo está inconsciente; mi golpe ha sido fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esta forma; nuestros compañeros están en inminente peligro.

-Chris… -murmura Meg observándome como si hubiera visto algo raro en mi rostro.

-Avisad al equipo. Ahora. Nos necesitan –ordeno acercándome a los monitores donde todo parece seguir sin cambios. Nuestros compañeros siguen avanzando, y espero que no lo hagan hacia esas criaturas.

-No… -oigo responder a Ron mientras me quedo mirando la pantalla donde están las criaturas. El cristal no me da mucha confianza precisamente. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo ese engendro lo partió sin dificultades y clavó sus afiladas garras en el torso de Wesker… Al menos ése se lo merecía -. Deberíamos esperar…

-¿A qué? –contesto arqueando una ceja y girándome levemente -. Mira, no quiero ponerme chulito ni creerme superior al resto, pero sé qué mierdas se traen esta gente entre manos… y cuanto más lejos estemos de sus bichos…

-¡Mirad! –exclama Patricia señalando los monitores. Me quedo boquiabierto.

No… No puede ser. Una de las criaturas está dando golpes al cristal. Ya ha conseguido rajar la parte inferior del tubo donde está. Y el problema es que no es la única: todas están despertando. Compruebo mi arma y camino con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas? –me pregunta Meg cuando paso por su lado.

-No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras abren en canal a los nuestros –respondo algo más borde de lo que pretendo. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta del peligro que corremos?

 _No, nunca han estado en la mansión Spencer, ni han sido atacados o perseguidos por Umbrella…_

Todo esto es una situación completamente nueva a la que no parecen tener idea de cómo enfrentarse. ¿Serán, a fin de cuentas, un estorbo más que una ayuda para salir con vida? Abandono la sala de control con la pistola bien sujeta entre mis manos. A decir verdad no me siento nada seguro yendo sólo con una pistola que simplemente les hará costillas a esos seres.

¿Dónde demonios puede estar el resto del equipo? La zona de mi derecha está completamente descartada; está llena de gas tóxico. Doy unos decididos pasos hacia la izquierda escuchando el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Apuesto lo que sea a que alguien viene a cubrirme las espaldas. Poco después Patricia se pone delante y me frena. Intento ir hacia la derecha pero vuelve a cruzarse en mi camino.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos –le espeto con un poco de malhumor. Que anoche jugáramos no implica que siempre vaya a seguir las reglas.

-Chris… por favor… para… -me ordena cruzándose de brazos y lanzándome una mirada preocupada -. Sé que tú eres el que tienes más experiencia y eso, pero, ¿has pensado por un momento en tu propia integridad? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está el resto del equipo! ¡Esta instalación es enorme!

Abro la boca para replicar cuando los walkies emiten un chasquido. Frunzo el ceño. Espero que sea alguien del otro equipo.

-Aquí O'Brian… ¿Nos recibís? –su voz suena con algo de estática pero bastante entendible. Cojo el aparato de la pequeña mochila y pulso el botón para enviar un mensaje.

-O'Brian, la situación se está descontrolando. Hay un gran riesgo de peligro biológico. Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes…

-¡Eh, no! –oigo exclamar a alguien al otro lado.

- _El sistema de autodestrucción se ha activado. Todo el personal debe evacuar inmediatamente. Repito. El sistema de autodestrucción se ha activado. Todo el personal debe evacuar inmediatamente. Repito… -_ anuncia una monótona voz a través de los altavoces. Patricia pega un respingón a mi lado. Sí, ese jueguecito de Umbrella también me lo conozco.

-¿Qué? ¿Están locos? –grita Patricia por encima del ruido con el rostro tomado por el pánico. Incluso aterrada tiene un punto sensual muy interesante.

-Oh, éste es uno de sus clásicos –ironizo soltando una carcajada recordando brevemente los últimos instantes en la mansión: sedientos, hambrientos, heridos, cansados, esperando a que Brad nos recogiera en el helipuerto -. Muy útil para huir si algo va mal.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –nos interrumpe Ron con su arma en la mano y mirando con desconfianza de un lado a otro. Meg le sigue muy de cerca -. ¡No puedo creerme que esos mamones quieran destruirnos junto a toda la instalación!

-Lo sé, amigo… -vuelvo a ironizar poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Tienen muchísimo que aprender -. Es como un día más en la oficina pero con el agua hasta el cuello.

-¡Uno de los científicos ha activado el sistema! –oigo exclamar a O'Brian al otro lado. La estática no es demasiada buena. Vuelvo a hacerme con el aparato para responder.

-O'Brian, el tiempo vuela –le informo intentando averiguar cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que la explosión arrase con todo. No creo que tengamos más de cinco minutos -. Hay que volver al exterior antes de que salgamos hechos pedazos.

-Bien, nos veremos allí. Cambio y corto.

-He visto antes un mapa de la instalación –nos cuenta Ron señalando hacia el próxima pasillo que gira a la derecha, un poco más adelante -. Si seguimos por ese camino llegaremos más rápido a la salida.

-¡Vamos! –les animo echando a correr.

Cojo a gran velocidad la curva cuando llego al pasillo. Todo parece estar en calma salvo por el estridente sonido de la alarma que no deja de martillarme la cabeza y los tímpanos. No necesito que una voz grabada me recuerde que dentro de poco puedo ser pasto de la llamas… o de una B.O.W. Y me detengo de pronto al pensarlo: ¿habrá desactivado el sistema la guarida de las armas biológicas? Joder… no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ahora.

¿Y qué hacemos con los científicos que están allí? Disponen de mucha información importante que nos pueden permitir unir varias piezas del rompecabezas. Intentaremos salvarlos, pero me parece que va a ser un milagro con el tiempo tan ajustado que tenemos. Sigo corriendo sin parar pasando junto a varias puertas de madera cerradas.

-¡Sigue recto! –me grita Ron desde atrás. Espero que sus indicaciones sean las correctas y no nos lleven por error a la muerte.

Dejo atrás un pasillo que gira a la izquierda y continúo en el momento en el que toda la estructura tiembla. Detengo mi carrera tambaleándome. Me apoyo contra la pared en el momento en el que los demás me alcanzan intentando mantener el equilibrio. Hay un nuevo temblor. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Mantengo bien sujeta mi arma cuando veo que la pared donde estoy empieza a rajarse. Poco después salgo despedido hacia la pared de enfrente.

Me golpeo la espalda y la cabeza con violencia. Me quedo tumbado en el suelo intentando comprender qué es lo que ha pasado. Oigo gritos. Levanto la cabeza y veo una enorme sombra que me cubre por completo. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de quedarme boquiabierto unos instantes. No es una criatura como las que he visto: tiene forma humana, pero debe medir al menos el doble. Es completamente calvo, y los dientes se los han arrancado todos de cuajo. Mantiene una permanente sonrisa que es bastante siniestra. Si no calculo mal, debe pesar más del doble que yo.

Me mira de forma amenazante con unos ojos que no muestran emoción ninguna. Alza sus puños y actúo por instinto: ruedo hacia la izquierda cuando la zona en la que estaba hacía unos segundos queda hecha pedazos. Escucho disparos. Me levanto rápidamente olvidándome por completo del dolor y me uno al grupo. Todos están disparando, pero la criatura no parece sentir nada. Me recuerda un poco a ese Tyrant de la mansión, con una fuerza demoníaca y una resistencia de locos.

-¡Retirada! ¡Nuestras armas no le harán nada! –grito entre el sonido de la alarma y de los disparos. Las pistolas sólo le harán costillas, y no estamos para desperdiciar la poca munición que tenemos.

El engendro se inclina y echa a correr en nuestra dirección. Cojo a Patricia y la echo a un lado cuando la criatura pasa por nuestro lado. Eso ha estado cerca, demasiado. Me quedo pegado a la pared abrazando a Patricia pero sin perder detalle de nuestro enemigo.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto alzando la voz todo lo que puedo. La joven se sonroja ligeramente y asiente en silencio. Apuesto lo que sea a que está pensando en cualquier otra cosa antes que en su vida. Joder… ¿es qué no están viendo que el peligro nos acecha en cada esquina?

-¡Vamos! –nos anima Ron haciendo una señal con la mano. Sí, no es momento de darle más tregua a ese bicho.

Me separo de Patricia y echo a correr sin mirar atrás. Me sitúo a la altura de Meg antes de girar a la derecha en el próximo pasillo. No sé cuánto quedará para llegar a la salida, pero cuanto más tiempo pasemos aquí, menos posibilidades tendremos de conseguirlo… eso sin contar con una loca alarma que no para de recordarnos que el sitio va a volver en mil pedazos dentro de poco.

Me atrevo a echar un rápido vistazo atrás mientras continuamos por el pasillo. Patricia nos está alcanzando, y no hay rastro de la B.O.W. Parece que comparte ciertas características con su hermano mayor: fuerte, pero lento. Eso nos dará algo de ventaja. Vuelvo a mirar al frente y el corazón se me vuelve a acelerar al ver a otra de esas criaturas que va en nuestra dirección. Nos pegamos todo lo que podemos y alzamos nuestras pistolas.

Aunque somos cuatro necesitaríamos armas muy potentes para poder derrotar a esas criaturas. Además, el pasillo es bastante estrecho, y si alguna bala rebota o no acierta en su destino, es bastante posible que nos alcance a alguno de nosotros.

-¿Qué hacemos? –oigo preguntar a Patricia, que está a mi izquierda -. No podemos dejar que nos rodeen.

La criatura que dejamos atrás está empezando a doblar la esquina. Va a un ritmo lento, pero en poco menos de treinta segundos nos tendrá a su alcance. Aprieto los dientes intentando encontrar una solución. Tengo algunas granadas en la mochila que podrían servirnos para abrirnos paso… aunque con una estructura tan estrecha podríamos resultar heridos…

-¿Alguna granada de humo? –pregunto en el momento en el que la voz nos recuerda que tenemos menos de cinco minutos para abandonar la instalación. Estupendo… Vamos de mal en peor. Nadie responde. Compruebo mi cargador y apunto al rostro de la criatura, que ya casi nos tiene a tiro de piedra -. Apuntad a la cabeza o a los ojos. Suelen ser los puntos más vulnerables.

Aprieto el gatillo, y acierto en uno de los ojos de la criatura, que chilla de dolor mientras se retuerce. Vuelvo a disparar, pero esta vez fallo. Maldición… Estoy como para fallar disparos. El tercero y el cuarto van directos a la cabeza. La criatura se arrodilla en el suelo, como si estuviera intentando recuperar el aliento. No lo pienso y vacío el cargador haciendo saltar sangre y fluidos por todas partes. Cuesta pensar que esa "cosa" era antes una persona…

La criatura nos mira desafiante… y eso no es una buena señal. Se inclina y echa a correr hacia nosotros. Me tiro al suelo poco antes de que el ser impacte contra la pared, que queda completamente destruida. Puedo ver muchos tubos rotos. Seguramente era aquí donde las tenían antes de que hayamos interrumpido su sueño. Me levanto rápidamente y el corazón se me encoge: la otra criatura tiene a Meg agarrada por el cuello, y Ron está en el suelo con el costado sangrando.

-¡No! –grito en el momento en el que disparo al rostro del engendro.

La B.O.W. se lleva una mano a la cara y lanza con violencia a Meg contra la pared. Oigo un crujido… y eso no me hace presagiar nada bueno.

-¡Meg! –exclama Patricia echando a correr hacia su compañera. Se me corta la respiración. No… No puede estar muerta.

-¡Chris, cuidado! –el grito de Ron me pone en alerta. Salgo disparado hacia la pared de enfrente. Me golpeo el pómulo derecho y me siento aturdido. La boca me empieza a saber a sangre.

Escupo e intento ponerme de pie, pero no consigo ver nada. Estamos perdidos.

* * *

Menuda paliza chico... Esto de enfrentarse a B.O.W.S. deja consecuencias graves.

 **Xaori:** Se ha tomado su tiempo, sí, pero por fin lo ha leído. Si es que no hay que mezclar la bebida con el placer, que después pasa lo que pasa. Barry el pobre siempre va a estar ahí. Ha tenido que aguantar mucho con Chris y Jill.

 **Narsil40:** Lo primero, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Jill creo que está confundida, porque siente algo por Carlos, pero no sabe exactamente el qué, aunque ya vimos que realmente se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Han vivido una gran experiencia juntos que los ha unido como la destrucción de Raccoon City, y eso tiene que unir.

 **Stardust4:** Es que son muy cabezones, tan centrados siempre en lo suyo... Yo, te lo juro, les regalaba a los dos un fin de semana en una habitación de hotel encerrados, y que se aclaren xD. Cada vez parece que está más cerca el encuentro, y esto promete ponerse muy interesante.

Esto es todo por esta semana. En la próxima veremos a ver qué tal les va nuestros dublineses... y si consiguen llegar bien a París...


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola a todos una semana más! Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo semanal. De verdad, no me cansaré de decirlo: esto no sería posible sin vosotros. Bueno, nos quedamos con la incógnita de saber si han llegado sanos y salvos a Dublín... o si ha pasado algo :D Este capítulo me trae muy buenos recuerdos, porque allí hice uno de los mejores viajes que recuerdo... y de eso hace ya unos cuantos añitos xD Así que nada, ¡a disfrutar!

* * *

El café que nos hemos tomado hace un rato no parece haber mejorado mi estado de letargo. El maldito Jet Lag… y cuando viajemos a París tendremos que volver a adaptarnos a otro horario… Esto es una auténtica locura. Voy a volverme loca con tanto cambio. Mis compañeros no lo están llevando mucho mejor que yo: sus caras también denotan el cansancio que llevamos desde que comenzamos nuestra andadura hacia el viejo continente.

Dublín es una ciudad bastante bonita por lo poco que he visto. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que entiendo todo lo que la gente habla! Tanto español me estaba agobiando bastante. Estaría bien quedarse por aquí unos días… aunque en pocas horas por fin podremos reunirnos con Chris. Ardo en deseos de verle, de abrazarle… Niego rápidamente intentando desechar cualquier pensamiento que me distraiga. Ya habrá tiempo de relajarse cuando toda esta historia termina… si es que algún día lo hace.

Llegamos a la capital de Irlanda un poco pasadas de las dos de la madrugada, y hemos pasado lo que quedaba de la noche y un poco de la mañana en un motel en el centro. Se nos ha ido un poco de precio, pero era el único lugar que nos permitía entrar en las habitaciones a cualquier hora. Ha sido un alivio: no me apetecía absolutamente nada pasar la noche en la calle en pleno diciembre.

Hace un poco de viento, y hay unas nubes bastantes oscuras que presagian algún que otro chaparrón próximamente. He oído muchas historias sobre el clima británico e irlandés, y de lo cambiante que puede ser en apenas unos minutos. Lo único que espero es que aguante hasta que estemos dentro de la avión; no me apetece nada ponerme empapada.

Son un poco pasadas de las doce. Hemos desayunado algo en el restaurante del hotel antes de salir a dar un paseo para despejarnos un poco. Una parte de mí agradece esta tranquilidad después de todo lo que llevo encima en los últimos meses; mi cuerpo y mi mente están pidiendo urgentemente un descanso… ¿Y cuándo será eso? Es lo que me pregunto todas las noches antes de ir a dormir.

Sé que estamos haciendo lo correcto, que mientras sigamos vivos, Chris, Barry y yo vamos a luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas para sacar a la luz la verdadera cara de la corporación. Espero que Carlos quiera unirse a nosotros; sería un aliado muy valioso, además de conocer bastante bien la rama militar de Umbrella. Vamos caminando por una avenida atestada de gente. Creo recordar que cerca hay un mercado, y alguna que otra tienda. Como ya digo, es una pena que no podamos pasar más tiempo aquí: Dublín tiene pinta de ser muy interesante.

-Parece mentira, pero por fin estamos en Europa… -comenta Barry mientras pasamos junto a un escaparate de una tienda de cosméticos -. Nunca un viaje ha durado tanto… -sonrío al oír su comentario -. Dios, ¿cuánto ha sido?

-Si contamos desde que nos separamos… casi cuatro meses –respondo pensativa. Cada vez me estoy dando más cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo… y de las veces que he visto pasar la muerte delante de mí.

He pensado mucho sobre ello. No me considero muy católica a pesar de que en Nueva Orleans la religión es una forma de vida, pero creo que hay algo o alguien que me está ayudando a superar todos los obstáculos que me estoy encontrado por el camino para desenmascarar a Umbrella y llevarla a la justicia. Y sé perfectamente que no podré descansar hasta vengar la muerte de todos los que han caído en manos de la corporación: desde familiares hasta aquéllos que sirvieron como experimentos.

-Chris debe estar preguntándose dónde demonios estamos… Ni siquiera le he escrito –comenta Barry con el ceño fruncido -. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que me puse en contacto con él… Estará preocupado.

-No te preocupes. Sabe cubrirse bien las espaldas. Sé que nos está esperando –digo totalmente convencida. Conozco a Chris muy bien, y sé que no va a parar hasta dar con nosotros… si es que nosotros no lo hacemos antes. Prometimos volver a reunirnos lejos de Raccoon City… y ya estamos a apenas una hora en avión.

-¿Sabéis dónde están las sedes principales de Umbrella? –nos pregunta Carlos con curiosidad mientras un hombre que lleva un carrito con varias cajas de cartón pasa por mi derecha. Adoro a toda esa gente que está por la calle sin pensar en que una corporación asesina los está persiguiendo sin descanso. Ojalá pudiera estar así yo también…

-Chris tenía una ligera idea –responde Barry. Veo un cartel en la pared que me llama la atención. Me quedo boquiabierta. No… no puede ser -. ¿Jill?

Apenas presto atención a la voz de mi compañero. Me acerco al cartel sin apartar la mirada, sin creérmelo. En medio está el símbolo de Umbrella, con un fondo negro y unas letras doradas que decoran todo el folleto. Maldita sea… ¿Aquí también? Oigo unos pasos que se sitúan a mi lado. Soy incapaz de mirar a otra cosa que no sea el dichoso cartel.

-¿Qué demonios…? –murmura Barry a mi lado.

 _Umbrella Corporation se complace a invitarles a la inauguración de la nueva sede el quince de diciembre a la una y media de la tarde. Habrá aperitivos, bebidas, música… ¡Todo para disfrutar en primera persona de la evolución de una de las empresas más poderosas del mundo! Te esperamos. Entrada gratuita._

-¿Es que nos van a perseguir por todos lados? –comenta Carlos con un tono algo molesto. Yo tampoco me lo termino de creer. Malditos hijos de puta… ¡Siguen abriendo fábricas!

-Tenemos que detenerlos –opino mirando alternativamente a mis compañeros con determinación. Barry se queda boquiabierto, y Carlos me observa como si tuviera algo raro en la cara.

-¿Estás loca? El lugar estará muy vigilado, por no hablar de que nos echarán las zarpas encima en cuanto nos vean –responde Barry negando varias veces en silencio -. Será mejor que nos mantengamos al margen hasta que salga al vuelo…

-Barry… ¿y si tienen armas biológicas allí escondidas, dispuestas a hacerlas funcionar para sembrar el pánico y el terror por toda la ciudad? No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya.

-¿No pensarás ir desarmada… verdad? –me pregunta esta vez Carlos mirándome como si aún no diera crédito a mi plan. Todo está muy claro: es la oportunidad perfecta de asestarle un duro golpe.

-Puede que no necesitemos armas… si no sueltan a esos bichos, claro –contesto ideando rápidamente un plan en mi mente -. Ya lo tengo… -suelto chocando los nudillos con la palma de mi mano -. ¿Qué hay en todas las fiestas?

Carlos y Barry me siguen mirando como si estuviera loca. No, no es tan descabellado como parece si jugamos bien las cartas. Si nos ocultamos bien entre el público y no llamamos la atención seremos invisibles, y podremos curiosear un poco. Los chicos se quedan pensativos unos instantes.

-Imagino que música y comida –dice Carlos encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eso es! –corroboro dando una palmada al aire -. No llamaremos la atención si nos hacemos pasar por el servicio de camareros…

-Alto, alto, jovencita… -me detiene Barry alzando las manos y con algo de duda -. No quiero poner en riesgo la vida de nadie más. Bastantes pérdidas hemos sufrido ya. No quiero ninguna más… Además… -se acerca un poco más a mí, hasta situarse en mi oído -. Chris no me perdonaría que no te llevara de vuelta de una pieza.

Sonrío al oír su comentario. Carlos me mira con curiosidad. Me siento tan mal porque creo que nuestros sentimientos no van en la misma dirección, y aunque es un chico apuesto, inteligente, y que se deja querer, me recuerda más al hermano que nunca he llegado a tener.

-Barry, sé que tienes tantas ganas de acabar con ellos como yo… ¿Y si resulta que allí oímos o descubrimos algo que pueda ayudarnos en la investigación? ¿Tú qué opinas, Carlos?

-Bueno… Creo que un toque no les vendría nada mal –ratifica Carlos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido -. Podemos ir y echar un vistazo. Si vemos que la situación se complica siempre podemos retirarnos.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar –le apoyo guiñándole un ojo. Carlos me sonríe levemente. Miro a Barry -. Ahora sólo faltas por convencer tú, grandullón.

-La verdad es que cuando las mujeres os ponéis testarudas no hay quien os pare… -bromea mi compañero como si quisiera dar a entender que se rinde. ¿Lo habré conseguido? -. Vamos a echar un vistazo, pero si vemos que es muy complicado, nos volvemos y ponemos rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Me parece justo –digo con una amplia sonrisa. Bien, es hora de llevar a cabo este plan improvisado.

Poco después de la charla cogimos un taxi que en poco más de cinco minutos nos dejó en la entrada del edificio. Aunque a simple vista parece un edificio normal y corriente, sabemos que dentro hay cerebros que están detrás de experimentos macabros y virus asesinos. Es una construcción bastante alta, que parece tener al menos cinco plantas. La entrada tiene una puerta giratoria por la que van entrando y saliendo muchas personas.

Está todo abarrotado. Imagino que la mayoría son empleados de otras fábricas, porque no creo que la muchedumbre haya decidido acudir en masa. Este ambiente es perfecto para pasar desapercibidos. Nuestro objetivo ahora es buscar la zona donde están los camareros. Veo que Barry activa el cronómetro de su reloj. Ha puesto de plazo una hora y media; es el máximo tiempo que nos hemos permitido, ya que nuestro vuelo sale en menos de cuatro horas.

Caminamos hacia el lateral derecho del edificio buscando algún lugar por el que poder acceder al interior. Nos detenemos casi tropezándonos al ver que hay tres camareros apoyados contra la pared charlando y fumando. Puede que sean ellos nuestros objetivos. Nos pegamos a la pared ocultos tras una gran maceta y los observamos. No se mueven. Están estáticos. Mierda. Eso no me gusta.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para ir encargándonos de ellos de uno en uno… -murmuro sin apartar la mirada de nuestros objetivos, que siguen charlando animadamente mientras apuran las últimas caladas.

El uniforme es muy sencillo: una camisa blanca, una pajarita y un pantalón negro. No sé exactamente cuántos serán, pero espero que los suficientes como para pasar desapercibido. Barry propina una patada a una papelera cercana. Nos coge a Carlos y a mí y nos agacha en el suelo.

-¿Habéis oído eso? –escucho decir a uno de ellos. Espero que a Barry se le haya ocurrido pensar que no van a venir los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Será un gato que está buscando algo de comer en la basura –responde otro de los tipos con la voz ronca. Pasan unos segundos y nadie dice nada. Barry vuelve a darle otra patada a la basura -. ¡Joder! ¿Qué coño es eso?

Escucho unos pasos. Bien. Parece que uno de ellos se acerca. No me atrevo a levantar la cabeza. Aunque el sigilo se me da muy bien no quiero meter la pata. Las pisadas se detienen al otro lado de la maceta. El tipo estará preguntándose qué coño está pasando. Miro unos instantes a Barry, que no pierde detalle de lo que ocurre. De pronto, le veo abalanzarse hacia delante. Veo cómo agarra al tipo, que lanza un débil grito de sorpresa antes de que Barry le ponga una mano en la boca.

Vale. ¿Qué coño hacemos con el tipo ahora? Veo que Carlos ha cogido una piedra. ¿Piensan dejarlo inconsciente? Y tardo poco en saberlo: le golpea fuertemente en la cabeza. El tipo cae desplomado. Me llevo las manos a la cara. ¡No habrá sido capaz de cargárselo! Barry le toma el pulso y asiente en silencio.

-Sólo está inconsciente… -murmura echando un vistazo por los alrededores -. Los camareros siguen ahí… Tenemos que hacer algo rápido… Sospecharán…

-Se me ha ocurrido algo… -le interrumpo pensativa. Sí, no es demasiado ortodoxo pero podría funcionar -. Carlos, escóndete tras la maceta, donde no puedan verte… -miro a Barry, que me observa con curiosidad… -. Barry… tú harás como que intentas violarme.

-¿Qué? –exclaman los dos mirándome de hito en hito. Sé que es una completa locura, pero es que el tiempo está corriendo demasiado deprisa.

-Ni hablar… -añade Barry negando varias veces con la cabeza -. He aceptado venir aquí por tu insistencia, porque es posible que podamos sacar algo importante… Pero eso ya es pasarse de la raya…

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –le espeto algo más brusca de lo que me gustaría.

-¿Patrick? ¿Va todo bien? –oímos la voz de un tipo que se está acercando a nuestra posición. Joder, lo sabía.

-Rápido… -murmuro empujando a Carlos, que cae al suelo tras la gran maceta. Me dejo caer al suelo, delante de Barry, mirándole como si estuviera suplicándole. Sé que soy una actriz pésima, pero es que ahora mismo no disponemos de más opciones -. ¡Socorro!

Barry se queda como una estatua. Los pasos se vuelven más rápido, y de inmediato aparece un joven pelirrojo que va vestido de camarero. Levanto brevemente la mirada, y gimoteo débilmente.

-Pero… que… -balbucea el chico en el momento en el que Carlos se lanza contra él y le propina un puñetazo.

El joven cae fulminado al suelo. Me levanto del suelo rápidamente. Con tanto alboroto habremos alertado al otro camarero, que seguramente ya esté viniendo hacia aquí. Barry intenta esconder como puede los dos cuerpos sin demasiado éxito. El último de los camareros nos observa con los ojos como platos. Carlos, que es el que está más cerca, lo agarra y lo tira al suelo.

-Ni se te ocurra gritar o vas a acabar mucho peor que tus compañeros –le amenaza Carlos poniéndole un pie encima -. Sería un detalle por tu parte cedernos tu uniforme de camarero. Nos ahorrarías mucho trabajo.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? –replica el rehén intentando hacerse el valiente, aunque la voz le tiembla un poco. Me agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

-Porque Umbrella está haciendo cosas en las que jamás creerías… y alguien tiene que detenerlos…

-¿Y queréis que me lo crea? ¡Yo sólo soy un trabajador de este evento!

-Lo sabemos –corroboro asintiendo lentamente -, por eso necesitamos que nos hagas un favor. La vida de muchas personas y tu propia seguridad están en juego. Danos tu uniforme, y te prometemos que no te haremos daño.

-¡Ah! –grita el tipo cuando Carlos aprieta aún más el pie. Joder, así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. Seguro que ya nos queda menos de una hora para entrar y salir.

Barry coge la piedra que hemos utilizado para noquear a los otros dos y golpea al joven del suelo, que se queda rígido. No quiero ni imaginar el dolor de cabeza y lo desorientados que estarán cuando despierten… y espero que sea tarde. Tal vez deberíamos atarlos o dejarlos encerrados en algún sitio mientras hacemos nuestro trabajo… aunque claro, eso suponiendo que lleváramos algo encima con lo que atarlos o que conociéramos a la perfección la instalación para saber dónde ocultarlos. Desde luego que son las peores opciones de las que disponemos.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –pregunta Carlos sin dejar de observar a los tres chicos inconscientes -. Aquí están a la vista de cualquiera que pase por aquí… por no mencionar que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarán así…

-Lo primero es quitarles el uniforme… Ya luego pensaremos qué hacer… -opina Barry empezando a quitarle los zapatos a uno de los chicos -. Espero que alguno calce mi número, porque no me apetece nada ir por ahí con un zapato chico.

La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad. ¿Qué ocurre si la ropa no es de nuestra talla? Desde luego que mi plan está empezando a tener sus fallos, aunque, en cierto modo, nunca hemos ido con nada claro. ¿Y si he llevado a mis amigos hasta aquí para nada? ¿Y si los de Umbrella nos pillan? Creo que Barry tiene razón.

-Oye… aún estamos a tiempo de retirarnos… -les digo sintiéndome un tanto avergonzada. Barry me mira arqueando una ceja, y deja caer el zapato al suelo. Carlos está quitándole la parte de arriba del uniforme a otro de los chicos y se queda parado.

-¿Después de todo lo que hemos liado ahora nos dices que abandonemos? –me recrimina con un tono como si estuviera enfadado… y decepcionado -. ¡Ni hablar, jovencita! Tú nos has arrastrado hasta aquí, y terminaremos lo que hemos venido a hacer. Así que busca tu uniforme porque nos queda menos de una hora.

Me quedo parada unos segundos, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nos la estamos jugando a ser descubiertos, y posiblemente asesinados cuando se den cuenta de quiénes somos… Pero si algo nos ha aportado la experiencia, es que cuando hay determinación, nada puede detenernos. Me agacho junto al único camarero que aún está intacto. Es un poco más alto que yo. Quizá su ropa me quede más o menos decente, pero el problema seguro que serán los zapatos.

Una parte de mí sabe que estamos haciendo lo correcto. Siempre dicen que para derrotar al enemigo hay que conocerlo primero. Puede que esta nueva sede sea una tapadera para sus experimentos… y la única forma de averiguarlo es adentrándonos en su interior y pillar algo de información. Umbrella ha demostrado ser como una hidra: cuantas más cabezas le cortas, más le salen.

* * *

 **Xaori:** ya sabemos la tendencia que tiene el equipo de Chris de caer... Pero bueno, quizá nos llevemos una sorpresa xD

 **Stardust4:** Umbrella nunca lo pone fácil, ya lo sabemos. Tendrán que emplearse a fondo si quieren salir de allí. Y sí, las mujeres a veces perdemos las bragas y lo que no son las bragas con los hombres aunque a veces no nos merezcan... Pero ya sabemos que hay alguien acercándose a buena velocidad en avión... Se avecina encuentro!

Pues nada amigos, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. La próxima semana veremos cuántos han logrado salir de la instalación de Umbrella... Si es que lo consiguen :D


	17. Chapter 17

¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estamos una semana más dando guerra. Hoy vamos a finalizar con la pequeña aventura de Chris en tierras italianas... Habrá aparición estelar... Ya lo veréis!

* * *

Todo se mueve y tiembla a mi alrededor. Parece un terremoto… pero en mi interior sé que no lo es. Alzo un poco la mirada intentando enfocar a las criaturas que nos están atacando. Mi pistola está tirada en el suelo a pocos metros. Si tan sólo pudiera estirar un poco el brazo… Lo intento, y siento una costilla crujir. Me quedo tumbado en el suelo. El costado me da pinchazos, pero no tengo tiempo para entretenerme. La vida del equipo depende de que derrotemos a esas B.O.W.S.

Y lo peor no es sólo eso: en pocos minutos la instalación arderá en pedazos, y nosotros iremos con ella si no salimos de allí de inmediato. Alguien me levanta del suelo y damos unos pasos en el momento en el que una explosión nos lanza de nuevo al suelo. Respiro agitadamente, y el pinchazo empieza a ser cada vez más molesto. ¿Nos dará tiempo a encontrar a los demás y salir pitando? Eso sin contar con que yo los retrasaré…

-¡Huid sin mí! –les suelto sin pensarlo. No sé si alguien me habrá escuchado, pero quiero asegurarme de que alguien sigue mis pasos y los de Barry y Jill. Este grupo ha demostrado ser el aliado perfecto, lo que llevábamos buscando desde que salimos de la mansión Spencer.

Oigo disparos y gritos. Una de las criaturas empieza a retroceder, y tengo que rodar sobre mi costado malo para evitar que me pise. Me quedo en el suelo apoyado con los codos, adoptando la posición de un francotirador, cuando lo que veo hace que mi corazón lata más deprisa: O'Brian, Clarence, Lukas corren hacia nosotros con sus armas disparando sin cesar a esas bestias.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Rápido! –grita O'Brian ayudándome a levantarme.

 _-El sistema de autodestrucción se ha activado. Queda un minuto para la destrucción. Se abrirán todas las puertas de emergencia. Repito… -_ anuncia la monótona voz por encima del sonido de los disparos y los gruñidos de las criaturas.

-Eso no suena nada bien… -comenta Clarence introduciendo un cargador nuevo en su pistola.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Ahora! –exclama O'Brian indicándonos el pasillo hacia el que nos dirigíamos antes de que nos viéramos emboscados.

Me llevo una mano al costado e intento ir lo más deprisa posible. Me falta la respiración, pero ahora sé que no puedo abandonar. Lo de antes… fue un arrebato. No puedo dejar que esta gente se encargue de continuar mi lucha. Sí, porque siempre ha sido mi lucha, la lucha de los S.T.A.R.S. supervivientes. Ellos son unos aliados valiosos pero que nunca tendrán el papel destacado que tenemos nosotros.

Ya puedo ver la puerta por la que entramos. Parece que me faltan kilómetros para llegar cuando empiezo a trotar por el último pasillo. La mayoría del equipo ya casi está saliendo por la puerta. Aprieto los dientes sabiendo que debo dejar a un lado el dolor y continuar hasta el final. Hay otra explosión.

-¡Ah! –grito al darme con la pared en el hombro derecho.

-¡Chris! –exclama una voz de hombre. No puedo identificar a quién pertenece, pero lo que sí empiezo a oír son unos pasos que se acercan hacia mi posición… y por su sonido no hacen presagiar nada bueno. ¿Más de esas criaturas?

O'Brian me coge un brazo y lo pasa por encima de sus hombros. Estoy exhausto, y apenas puedo dar tres pasos sin tambalearme. Escucho unos gritos guturales a nuestra espalda, y ésa es la señal que estábamos esperando: hay que salir de allí cagando leches.

 _-Quedan veinte segundos para la detonación… Las puertas se cerrarán para garantizar la seguridad del personal…_

-¿Qué…? –exclama Ron acercándose a nosotros. Le veo disparar a las criaturas. Tiene el costado completamente empapado de sangre. Es un milagro que pueda mantenerse en pie y tan activo. Cruzamos la puerta y O'Brian me deja apoyado contra la pared -. ¡Vamos, capullos, hay para todos!

-¡Ron, vamos, sal de ahí! – le ordena el líder.

Pero algo va mal. La puerta se cierra. La poca respiración que me queda se me corta. No…

-¡Ron! –grita Patricia golpeando la puerta con los puños. Lo único que escuchamos son los disparos. Clarence carga contra la puerta, pero es tan resistente que no cede ni un milímetro -. ¡Maldita sea!

- _Quedan diez segundos para la detonación… Mantengan una distancia prudencial de seguridad…_

-Joder… -se lamenta O'Brian dando un puñetazo a la puerta. Se gira lentamente con la mirada perdida. Sé muy bien lo que se siente al perder a un amigo. Umbrella ha vuelto a destrozar la vida de otra persona. Los disparos dejan de oírse, y son sustituidos por gritos guturales -. Vamos… Te ayudaré, Chris.

-Gracias…

Vuelve a agarrarme y subimos a buen ritmo por las escaleras. El anochecer ha tomado por completo la Toscana. El cielo sólo está iluminado por unas cuantas estrellas. No hay ni rastro de la luna. Y de nuevo, otra explosión vuelve a sacudir la superficie. Me tambaleo un poco, pero O'Brian consigue que no me caiga. Empieza a salir humo de un enorme agujero que se ha formado en el suelo.

Estoy seguro de que la columna de humo se verá a bastantes kilómetros de distancia, y la policía no tardará en aparecer por allí. No creo que tarden demasiado tiempo en atar cabos y culparnos del desastre. Todos estamos en silencio, observando la enorme columna de humo y alguna que otra llamarada que sale a la superficie.

Hemos conseguido destruir una de sus bases, y el precio a pagar ha sido muy alto, demasiado. Hemos perdido dos vidas más, un hombre y una mujer que no dudaron en luchar para que el mundo sea en el futuro un lugar donde poder vivir sin problemas ni preocupaciones, donde no existan corporaciones asesinas. El rostro de desolación que veo en los demás me recuerda a mí mismo cuando escapé por los pelos de la mansión, cuando me di cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido por vivir un día más para contarle a la gente lo que había pasado… aunque luego nos tomaran por locos.

Ahora este grupo ya sabe qué es enfrentarse a Umbrella de primera mano, y creo que no tardarán demasiado tiempo en sacar sus propias conclusiones: hay hacer algo para detener a esos malditos, antes de que causen un desastre mundial.

-No… puedo creerlo… -murmura Patricia a mi lado con la mirada perdida y los labios apretados. Sé perfectamente que debe estar conteniendo su rabia -. Esa cosa… la hizo pedazos… como si nada.

La imagen de Meg muerta aparece en mi cabeza como si se tratara de un fantasma. La trató como si fuera una muñeca de trapo que pudiera coger y tirar siempre que quisiera. Estoy muy preocupado. Lo que he visto esta noche me ha hecho reflexionar mucho: la corporación quiere dar el pelotazo, lanzar al mercado algo más que simples devoradores de carne… y no quiero ni imaginarme el precio que eso debe tener en el mercado negro.

No estamos preparados para enfrentarnos a algo tan grande. Aún no. Necesito entrenar más, ser más fuerte, porque hoy me han dado una soberana paliza. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber sufrido tanto en la mansión. ¿Es posible que hayan encontrado la forma de potenciar el efecto del virus? Puede ser… Ojalá Rebecca estuviera con nosotros para explicárnoslo… Me pongo en pie y doy unos pasos alejándome de los demás. Es una suerte tener una linterna en esta oscuridad. Las piernas me pesan como si fueran de plomo. Demasiados golpes por una temporada.

-Chris… -me llama O'Brian cuando llego a la altura de un árbol desde donde puedo ver el vehículo aparcado a pocos metros. Me giro lentamente. Todos se están acercando a mí poco a poco -. Ahora sabemos cómo actúa Umbrella… Siempre has tenido la razón, pero esto lo reafirma aún más: no podemos dejar que esos idiotas se salgan con la suya.

Le observo detenidamente. Está roto de dolor. Lo sé… Esto no es más que revivir la pesadilla de la mansión… sólo que con otros actores y otro escenario.

-No voy a parar hasta hacerles caer –respondo con la mayor seriedad posible. El dolor en el costado está alcanzando un nivel casi extremo -. Han muerto muchas personas buenas. Esos experimentos deben acabar, y cuanto antes, mejor.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo –asiente Lukas cruzándose de brazos y situándose a mi izquierda -. Hay que llevar a esos capullos ante la justicia…

-Eso va a ser complicado sin pruebas… -le interrumpe Patricia mirándonos alternativamente -. Ya vimos de lo que fueron capaces de hacer para destruir Raccoon City… Manejan mucho dinero, por no decir que tienen los contactos necesarios para encubrirlo todo…

-Podríamos unirnos, crear un grupo para dar respuesta a las amenazas biológicas –me dice O'Brian mirándome directamente. ¿He oído bien? ¿Formar un grupo con tan poco personal?

-Necesitaríamos prácticamente a un ejército para hacerles frente… -contesto viendo que a una parte de mí le atrae bastante la idea. Formar una unidad donde todos nos enfrentemos al bioterrorismo y demos caza a Umbrella… Eso nos haría entrar de una forma más directa en la lucha -. Es arriesgado. No creo que haya mucha gente que crea que la corporación es la que está detrás de todo… Pero antes de eso, me gustaría consultarlo con mis compañeros.

-Claro, es lógico. Vosotros estáis mucho más involucrados en esto que cualquier otro. Pero creo que te sorprendería saber la de gente que está de vuestro lado…

Me quedo pensativo. O'Brian parece saber más de lo que habla. Parece un tipo serio, profesional, que sabe a lo que viene y a lo que se enfrenta. Basta con decir que se ofreció a ayudar a un completo desconocido como yo a desmantelar una de las bases… Parece estar más que dispuesto a echar una mano.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –le pregunto con algo de curiosidad. ¿Qué saca él de todo esto?

-Quiero un futuro donde no tengamos que estar constantemente hablando de virus y B.O.W.S. La humanidad no se merece eso. Vuestra intervención fue la que me abrió los ojos. Conozco a personalidades importantes por Europa que podrían ayudarnos a formar este grupo… -su comentario vuelve a dejarme pensativo. ¿Tan importante es para moverse en los círculos de los altos cargos europeos?

-No sé… Tus intenciones parecen buenas, eso está claro. Pero necesito consultarlo con mis compañeros; no puedo seguir adelante sin ellos.

-Lo entiendo… Pero espero que lo consideres. Todos esperamos grandes cosas de ti.

Me quedo en silencio, sintiéndome de nuevo el centro de atención de una historia con un final no demasiado feliz. Observo el rostro de los demás: la cara de expectación de O'Brian, la determinación de Lukas, la preocupación de Clarence… y la súplica de Patricia. Ahora que han vivido en primera persona lo que la corporación es capaz de hacer, los convierte automáticamente en tripulantes de este barco que lleva navegando varios meses a la deriva.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta… - me limito a decir para zanjar el asunto. La mayoría parecen bastante contentos de oír mi respuesta. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Tras unas horas de descanso, o un pobre intento de, uno de los contactos de O'Brian nos trajo de vuelta a París. Lukas logró curarme como buenamente pudo las heridas, y ya me advirtió que me dolería todo el cuerpo al menos unos días. Hoy puedo confirmarlo: las piernas apenas las siento, y me cuesta un mundo dar un paso. Estoy en la entrada del bloque donde está mi piso. Observo de reojo cómo el taxista que me ha dejado aquí se marcha por la larga avenida hasta desaparecer entre la multitud de coches que circulan en ese momento.

Son algo más de las seis de la tarde. Ya es prácticamente de noche en la capital francesa. A decir verdad me resulta raro haberme separado de ese grupo que me ha ayudado a atacar otra de las bases de Umbrella. Hemos estado varios días trabajando codo con codo, sin descanso, y el resultado ha sido mucho mejor de lo esperado. Hemos perdido a dos compañeros que se sacrificaron para que los demás pudiéramos conseguirlo. Sé que estas cosas pasan, pero no puedo evitar sentir una pizca de culpabilidad.

 _Bueno, tú no los obligaste ni les pusiste una pistola para que lo hicieran…_

En fin. Espero que al menos Barry y Jill ya estén esperándome. No creo que hayan venido nadando desde República Dominicana hasta aquí. Me acerco al ascensor y pulso el botón de llamada. Me llevo una mano al costado. Menos mal que el vendaje de Lukas me está aliviando bastante el dolor, pero aún así, de vez en cuando me da unos pinchazos que me hacen estremecerme por completo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y accedo al interior. No hay nadie. Bueno, mejor. Ahora mismo no me apetece hablar con nadie. Lo único que tengo ganas es de consultar mi correo por su tengo algo de interés, sobre todo alguna noticia de Barry o Jill. Con un suave traqueteo el ascensor se detiene y se abren las puertas. La cuarta planta está desierta. Los parisinos no suelen ser demasiado trasnochadores que digamos… Me acerco con lentitud a la puerta de mi piso e introduzco la llave con parsimonia, apretando los dientes al sentir un leve pinchazo en el costado.

Me quedo en silencio unos instantes, pero no oigo nada. Además, si hubiera alguien ya me habría escuchado de abrir la puerta, así que ya estará alerta. Pero nunca viene mal ser precavido. Cojo la pistola de mi mochila y avanzo con lentitud por el pequeño corredor. Llego al salón, y todo está tal y como lo dejé: el portátil sin estar cerrado del todo, las cajas que envió Barry sin abrir y las cortinas completamente echadas.

Dirijo mis pasos hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, donde está la pequeña cocina, el cuarto de baño y el dormitorio. Nada. Todo sigue igual. Y no sé si sentirme aliviado o preocupado: ¿dónde demonios están Barry y Jill? ¿Y si les ha pasado algo? Debo consultar mi correo cuanto antes. Guardo mi arma y camino con rapidez de vuelta al salón. Me siento delante del ordenador y lo enciendo deseando que estos chismes fueran algo más rápidos.

No paro de darle vueltas al asunto del entrenamiento. Debo intensificar los ejercicios y el tiempo que dedico si no quiero acabar de nuevo echo puré. Esas criaturas son cada vez más fuertes, y es posible que llegue un momento en el que sean prácticamente indestructibles. Me da un escalofrío al pensar en ello. No, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra. Ése es uno de los motivos por los que estoy aquí.

Tras introducir la contraseña accedo a mi correo electrónico. La mayoría son publicitarios. Joder, debe haber algo que me permita evitar que toda esa basura inunde mi correo. Hay uno que llama especialmente mi atención. Me suscribí hace un tiempo a una página de información que me manda noticias relacionadas con Umbrella cada vez que sucede algo. Totalmente intrigado, abro la noticia.

 _La nueva base de Umbrella en Dublín, cerrada por no cumplir con las normas de seguridad_

 _La corporación Umbrella dio hace unas horas una fiesta de bienvenida y de inauguración de su nueva sede en la capital irlandesa. Cientos de personalidades de diferentes partes del mundo habían acudido expresamente a este evento para observar cómo la corporación sigue expandiéndose y triunfando allá por donde va. Todo parecía indicar que no habría ningún problema: invitados de lujos, banquete exquisito, música para amenizar la velada…_

 _Lo que no contaban era con la normativa. Según nos ha hecho saber un portavoz, unos inspectores de infraestructuras determinaron que no cumplían con los requisitos para edificar en la zona. Dicha zona se encuentra en una de las zonas industriales de Dublín, donde además de la propia base de la corporación, hay otras fábricas y edificios colindantes que funcionan sin ningún tipo de restricción._

 _Al mismo tiempo, este portavoz ha comunicado que la corporación procurará tenerlo todo en regla lo antes posible para seguir dando empleo y prosperidad a esta ciudad._

Me quedo pensativo. No sé si reírme o preocuparme. ¿Incumplimiento de normativa? ¿Desde cuándo Umbrella ha hecho algo deprisa y corriendo? Las chapuzas no son lo suyo. No, aquí algo más. Es posible que un nuevo problema con sus mascotitas. Otra cosa no me explico. Si no teníamos bastante con saber que estaban operando en secreto en Italia, ahora me entero que también en Dublín.

Es raro, pero no se ha dicho nada de lo sucedido ayer en la Toscana. Me pongo a buscar por la red artículos relacionados, y lo único que encuentro son muchas referencias a un terremoto ocurrido en la noche de ayer. Bueno, una buena forma de explicar lo sucedido… aunque no sé cómo han podido ocultarlo. No entiendo cómo siempre se salen con la suya.

Vuelvo a mi correo. Ni rastro de mis compañeros. Me cruzo de brazos. Esto es sumamente extraño. Hace ya días que tendrían que haber aparecido. Voy a escribirle a los dos. Tal vez así salga de dudas. Tal vez. Pongo las direcciones de Barry y Jill, y empiezo a escribir las primeras palabras cuando en mi bandeja de entrada aparece un mensaje nuevo. Su asunto es: Claire.

 _¡Claire!_

El corazón empieza a latirme rápidamente. ¿Qué significa esto? Con dedos temblorosos abro el mensaje. El remitente es un tal Leon S. Kennedy. Lo pienso unos segundos: no me suena de absolutamente nada. ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Y de qué conoce a Claire? Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

 _Hola, Chris:_

 _Disculpa que me tome la molestia de escribirte, pero no lo haría si no fuera de suma importancia. Sé que te estarás haciendo muchas preguntas en este momento: ¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo sé quién eres? ¿Cómo te he localizado? ¿Qué tengo que ver con Claire?_

 _Joder, el cabrón ha dado en el clavo,_ pienso mientras leo cada una de las preguntas.

 _Bien, empezaré por el principio. Me llamo Leon S. Kennedy. Fui destinado a Raccoon City como miembro del R.P.D. tras la disolución de tu equipo. Y bueno, mi trabajo duró unas horas: Raccoon City quedó infectada por el virus T, y logré escapar al día siguiente gracias a la ayuda de tu hermana._

 _Sí, fue a buscarte. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Hacía semanas que no tenía noticias de ti y decidió ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba. En la comisaría Claire encontró tu diario, y allí supimos que te habías marchado a Europa buscando pistas de Umbrella. Al principio no entendíamos por qué, pero no tardamos mucho en dar con la respuesta._

 _Por el camino encontramos a una niña que resultó ser la hija del mismísimo William Birkin: Sherry Birkin. La niña llevaba en un colgante una muestra de virus G, una muestra que le dejó su madre. Los de Umbrella iban detrás de ella, y Annette Birkin decidió ocultarla en un medallón para que estuviera a salvo, poniendo en peligro la vida de su propia hija._

 _Cuando logramos escapar de ese infierno Claire huyó hacia Europa siguiendo tus pasos, y Sherry y yo fuimos rescatados poco después por autoridades locales. Nos encerraron. Hice un trato con ellos: a cambio de proteger a Sherry de Umbrella, yo trabajaría para ellos… y eso es lo que hago ahora. Soy agente especial del gobierno a las órdenes del Presidente, y gracias a este puesto es cómo he conseguido localizarte._

 _En otro momento puedo darte más detalles de todo lo vivido en Raccoon City, pero lo que quería era hablarte de Claire. Tiene problemas. Se infiltró en la base de París buscando algo que la llevara hacia ti. La capturaron, y ahora está encerrada en una isla perdida en mitad del Océano Atlántico. Me ha mandado un mapa con sus coordenadas. Te lo paso._

 _Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más desde aquí, pero si abandono mi puesto, Sherry y yo nos veríamos bastante comprometidos. Ayúdala. Te necesita._

Y justo al final hay unas coordenadas: _Latitud N 38 ° 8' Longitud O 24° 41'._ Me quedo boquiabierto. ¡Claire! ¡Dios mío! ¡La he puesto en peligro, y todo por mi puto diario! ¡Joder! Aprieto los puños. Tengo que ir a por ella. Cierro la pantalla del ordenador de forma violenta y me levanto casi de un salto. Cojo mi bolsa de deporte y echo sobre el sofá todo el contenido. Debo ir bien preparado. Tratándose de una isla propiedad de Umbrella no va a ser un viaje cómodo precisamente.

Abro las cajas con el material que Barry me envió y empiezo a seleccionar todo lo que voy a necesitar. Debo recordar también apuntar en algún lugar las coordenadas. Ya me las apañaré para llegar hasta allí. El dinero no es un problema. O'Brian me ha pagado tal y como me prometió en nuestro primer encuentro, y mis ahorros han aumentado considerablemente.

Introduzco diferentes cargadores y armas. Cuanto más lleve, mejor. Sería conveniente conseguir alguna radio y material médico. Puede que por el camino encuentre algo. Se me revuelve al estómago al pensar en lo que Claire pueda estar sufriendo.

 _No te preocupes, Claire. Voy a por ti._

* * *

¡Y Leon, aunque desde la distancia, hace su aparición estelar! Creo que era la mejor forma de conectar los hechos con Code Veronica, así también a los otros les da tiempo a llegar... o no :D

 **Stardust4:** los zapatos son la clave; sin ellos no podemos caminar, y creo que es mejor encontrar zapatos a tu medida que ropa, sinceramente, por algo grande que quede. Dublín es una ciudad preciosa; tiene montones de cosas para hacer, y por supuesto pubs y Guiness :D Y como ya ves, el encuentro parece que va a retrarsarse... otra vez...

 **Xaori:** Jill y sus locuras... Está aprendiendo muy bien de Chris xD Lo de Wesker me he hartado de reír jajaja Sería muy bueno encontrarlo vestido en plan disco mandando B.O.W.S. a diestro y siniestro. Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Queridos lector s, la próxima semana os traeré una buena noticia y una mala. Supongo que más o menos podéis ir aventurándolo por el contenido de los capítulos. See you!


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola a todos una semana más, y ya ni sé cuántas van! Bueno como os dije tenía bombazo informativo. ¿Por dónde empiezo la buena o la mala noticia? Venga va, empiezo por la buena. Hoy me siento generosa; mañana es mi cumpleaños... ¡y hoy tenéis 2x1! Sí, estáis leyendo bien. Dos capítulos. Ya os daréis cuenta ;) La mala noticia... Bueno... supongo que ya la adivináis...

* * *

Ya tenemos puestos los uniformes. No hay marcha atrás. Los zapatos me quedan un poco grandes, pero creo que no se nota demasiado. Es una suerte que las personas a las que estamos suplantando tengan más o menos nuestras tallas. El uniforme es bastante sencillo: una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro con tirantes y unos zapatos negros. Creo que podemos pasar desapercibidos.

Hemos dejado a los tipos inconscientes encerrados en una pequeña despensa que hemos encontrado nada más acceder al edificio. Carlos entró en primer lugar, y se aseguró de que no había nadie por allí para poder ocultarlos hasta que pudiéramos terminar con lo que hemos venido a hacer.

Ahora vamos vagando por un pasillo sin saber bien qué hacer. No tenemos ni idea de dónde está el equipo que se encarga de servir el cóctel, y no creo que debamos estar por aquí sabiendo que la recepción va a empezar de un momento a otro. Sólo espero que los de Umbrella no hayan colocado nuestras fotos en un lugar visible y a gran escala para que la gente pueda identificarnos.

Por algún lugar cercano empieza a venir un ligero olor a comida. Creo que vamos por el buen camino. Carlos y Barry aprietan el paso y yo me quedo algo más rezagada permaneciendo atenta a todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. Llegamos a un nuevo pasillo y giramos a la derecha en el momento en el que nos topamos con otro tipo vestido como nosotros. Además de eso, lleva un delantal blanco atado a la cintura y una pajarita. Nos observa con cara extraña.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –nos inquiere poniéndose muy serio -. ¡Ya deben estar llevando el catering a los invitados! ¡Rápido!

Joder. Parece que nos hemos topado con el mismísimo jefe. Sin dudarlo echamos a correr hasta perderlo de vista. Pero al doblar la esquina nos quedamos en silencio, observándonos e intentando mantener la respiración.

-Por poco… -murmura Carlos llevándose una mano al costado. Yo me apoyo contra la pared y miro hacia la derecha, donde veo a varios camareros salir con bandejas. Es allí.

-Mirad… -les advierto señalando a los tipos que abandonan la sala cargados de refrescos y canapés -. Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad.

Los tres nos abrimos paso entre los camareros que abandonan la sala y nos colamos en la cocina. Hay un olor en el ambiente que no sé muy bien cómo identificar: hay un suave olor a canela, otro a vino y a especias. La verdad es que es bastante difícil averiguar qué es lo que están preparando, aunque imagino que será esa nueva tendencia por la comida moderna.

Hay seis o siete cocineros delante de los fuegos moviendo con brío el contenido de una olla o probando con una cuchara lo que están haciendo. Otros están cortando verduras o frutas y las están poniendo en un plato. Si no fuera porque no estoy allí precisamente de ruta gastronómica, estaría encantada de probar todo lo que están haciendo.

-Eh, vosotros –llama nuestra atención un tipo que lleva el mismo uniforme que nosotros. Por su tono deduzco que debe ser el jefe de los camareros -. Id llevando esas bandejas a la sala. ¡Vamos!

Barry coge una bandeja llena de copas no sé bien si de champán u otro tipo de bebida. Carlos coge otra bandeja cargada de pequeñas raciones de lo que parece almejas con verduras, y yo me decanto por otra bandeja una especie de gelatina roja que no tengo ni idea de qué es. Sigo a mis compañeros por otro pasillo hasta llegar unas puertas dobles abiertas.

Se escucha una música de violín y el murmullo de cientos de voces. Me tiemblan un poco las piernas. Ya estamos allí. No hay marcha atrás. Si alguien nos reconoce estamos perdidos. Hay una enorme esfera luminosa en el techo que ilumina cada zona del imponente salón. Me quedo boquiabierta. Allí deben caber al menos quinientas personas, si no más.

Hay una enorme escalera que conduce a la segunda planta, donde alguna gente está apoyada charlando. No sé si sentir envidia de toda esa gente por mostrar tanto pasotismo, como si la historia de las armas biológicas no fuera con ellas, o sentir rabia por saber que son cómplices de todo lo que Umbrella hace delante y detrás de sus narices.

Toda la estructura es, sencillamente, increíble. Se nota que estos cabrones están forrados. Hay un pequeño escenario al fondo donde hay dos hombres y una mujer tocando suaves melodías con violines. Algunos comensales los observan con curiosidad, otros pasan por allí como si no les prestaran atención. Todo es muy formal y elegante, demasiado. Creo que yo allí no pegaría ni con cola.

Barry se va hacia mi derecha, donde un par de mujeres cogen copas de su bandeja. Imagino que el procedimiento a seguir será que cuando nos quedemos sin nada volvamos a por más… y eso no me gusta ni un pelo. No podemos quedarnos solos ni un momento. Estamos desarmados… ¿y si ocurre algo en ese momento? En fin. Un chaval que no debe tener mucho más años que yo coge un par de esas gelatinas de mi bandeja y me sonríe. ¿Soy yo o está intentando ligar conmigo?

Me fijo en una enorme pancarta que hay colgada justo al final de las escaleras que llevan a la segunda planta. Hay varias palabras. Todas ellas unidas por puntos.

 _La unidad trae disciplina. La disciplina trae unidad. La unidad trae poder. El poder es vida._

Siento náuseas al leer eso. Malditos bastardos. Para ellos todo se basa en el poder y el dominio, en someter al más débil. Se me acercan más comensales, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que casi tengo vacía la bandeja. Tendré que volver pronto a por más.

Intento localizar a mis compañeros entre el gentío. Carlos está casi al fondo, cerca de la entrada, con sólo un par de bebidas en su bandeja, y Barry está a unos cuantos metros de mí. Me acerco a él sigilosamente en el momento en el que dos invitados me quitan las dos gelatinas que me quedaban. Hora de volver dentro.

-¿Cómo va eso? –murmuro sin perder de vista a los que hay a nuestro alrededor. Es fundamental que nadie oiga nada de lo que decimos.

-Nada de momento… Muchos billetes y cursilería.

Sonrío ampliamente. No ha podido expresar mejor lo mismo que pienso yo. Me vuelvo y regreso a la cocina, donde el jefe mandón volverá a hacerse notar. Entro rápidamente y me hago con la primera bandeja que pillo. Parecen unas mini hamburguesas pinchadas con una brocheta de carne. En fin; adivinar hoy no es lo mío. Vuelvo a la sala principal cruzándome por el camino con Carlos, que me mira rápidamente asintiendo en silencio.

Los acordes del violín ahora son sustituidos por música jazz. No puedo evitar sentir una mezcla contradictoria de sentimientos: el jazz tiene una gran influencia en Nueva Orleans. No se puede entender la música sin la ciudad. Todo esto me hace sentir que estoy medio en casa… aunque, a decir verdad, estoy bastante lejos. De pronto, tengo la sensación de que alguien me observa.

Busco con la mirada a alguien sospechoso… y lo único que encuentro es a una mujer de rasgos asiáticos que no deja de mirarme. Me sonríe. Lleva una copa de champán en la mano, de la que bebe a sorbos. Lleva un elegante vestido rojo atado al cuello. Y no sé por qué, pero presiento que esa mujer sabe quién soy. Debo avisar a los demás. Debemos irnos inmediatamente si no queremos que nos pillen.

Paso por entre la gente. Muchos empiezan a quitarme las mini hamburguesas en cuanto las ven. Vamos, ni que llevaran varios días sin probar bocado. Me sitúo al lado de Barry, que lleva su bandeja vacía.

-Barry, tenemos un problema… -murmuro entre las voces de la gente y la música -. Saben quiénes somos.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Ves a aquélla mujer de rojo? –le indico a Barry haciéndole un leve gesto con la cabeza. Él hace como que está observando la multitud, y veo que su mirada se detiene un segundo más en la mujer en cuestión -. Me ha reconocido. Me ha sonreído.

-Joder… -consulta su reloj de pulsera, donde hay una cuenta atrás de treinta y cinco minutos -. Busquemos a Carlos y tracemos un plan para largarnos sin llamar la atención.

-¿Las luces? –propongo casi sin pensarlo. Si conseguimos cortar el suministro eléctrico, tendremos una oportunidad.

-Buena idea. Vamos.

Vuelvo a adentrarme entre la multitud. Espero que Carlos haya vuelto ya de la cocina. Y no tardo demasiado en encontrarlo, entrando por la puerta doble de madera. Le hago un gesto con disimulo, y parece pillarlo. Sonríe a los que se le acercan para probar lo que lleva en la bandeja, pero al mismo tiempo se va acercando a mí poco a poco.

-¿Qué ocurre? –me pregunta intentando que no se note demasiado que estamos hablando.

-Creo que nos han descubierto –murmuro intentando mover lo menos posible los labios -. Tenemos que apagar las luces y salir sin ser vistos.

-Bien. Vamos a buscar dónde están los contadores.

Volvemos a separarnos tomando caminos opuestos. Yo me voy acercando a la zona por la que está Barry. Echo un vistazo rápido a las puertas que hay por allí por si veo algún símbolo que me indique que es el cuarto de contadores. La gente sigue pasando por mi lado vaciando la bandeja, pero yo apenas presto atención.

-Vamos a buscarlo –murmuro cuando paso junto a Barry. Él asiente con una leve sacudida.

Doy otra vuelta fijándome en una puerta metálica de aspecto sumamente sospechoso. Está justo detrás de la escalera, y tiene una señal que advierte de alto voltaje. Sí, tiene que ser allí. Vale, ahora la cuestión es saber cómo vamos a entrar allí sin ser vistos… Eso contando con que la puerta esté abierta. Miro de un lado a otro, pero absolutamente nadie me está prestando atención. Voy caminando de espaldas, poco a poco acercándome a la puerta, hasta que toco el pomo. Lo giro con la mano izquierda, y compruebo que gira sin problemas.

Suspiro aliviada. Está abierta. Menos mal. Ya me estaba viendo actuando como ladrona para robar la llave. Bien. Debo volver al centro de todo el meollo antes de que se note mucho mi ausencia. Intento localizar a la mujer asiática, pero no hay rastro de ella. No sé si preocuparme o sentirme aliviada. El primero al que veo es a Carlos, que ya tiene su bandeja vacía.

-Detrás de la escalera –murmuro cuando paso por su lado. Al principio no sé si me ha oído, pero su respuesta no se hace esperar.

-Iré yo. Díselo a Barry. Vigila. Nos vemos en la puerta.

Sus palabras suenan muy atropelladas, aunque estoy segura que con el ruido de la música es prácticamente imposible que nos hayan escuchado. Asiento lentamente y me pongo a buscar a Barry con la mirada. No parece que esté por allí. Tal vez ha vuelto a la cocina, pero no debo abandonar mi puesto; Carlos va a jugarse el tipo. Le veo alejarse con lentitud, haciendo de vez en cuando algún amago de observar algo.

Doy unos pasos lentos, haciendo como si me dirigiera a la salida para volver a por otra ronda. Pero mis ojos no pierden detalle de lo que ocurre. Carlos llega a la puerta, y compruebo que todos los invitados están más pendientes de comer, beber, charlar y bailar que del movimiento que estamos haciendo. Carlos se pierde de vista, y yo me relajo un poco, sólo un poco.

Bien. No sé cuánto tiempo tardará Carlos en apagar las luces, pero debo hacer algo para no levantar sospechas. Vuelvo con lentitud a por una nueva bandeja echando un vistazo a todo. No hay ni rastro de Barry, y es ahora cuando debemos estar localizados en todo momento. Tampoco está por la cocina, de donde cojo otra bandeja llena de copas. ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?

Vuelvo rápidamente al salón principal, tan rápido que casi se me caen dos copas. Consigo mantener el equilibrio de milagro. Bueno, podría haber sido mucho peor. Siento el corazón latirme con más fuerza conforme pasan los segundos. Doy unos dubitativos pasos metiéndome por la muchedumbre. Vuelven a quitarme algunas de las copas de inmediato. Frunzo el ceño. Ni que llevaran varios días sin probar gota o bocado.

Alguien me pone una mano en el hombro. Me sobresalto ligeramente. Me giro y veo a Barry sostener otra bandeja con una especie de pudin.

-¿Carlos? –me pregunta pasando por mi lado con lentitud.

-Luz –murmuro con los labios apretados. No paran de pasar gente por nuestro lado, y cualquier tono de voz alto alertará a alguien -. Puerta luego.

No sé si habrá entendido esto último, pero sé que Barry es inteligente, y lo habrá pillado al vuelo. Bueno, ahora sólo queda esperar a que estemos a oscuras para salir de allí. Cada vez me doy más cuenta de que Barry tenía razón: era mejor haberse mantenido al margen. No vamos a sacar nada importante de aquí. Tenía la seguridad de que aquí hallaríamos algunas respuestas…

-¿Leísteis el informe de Alexia Ashford? –oigo decir a un tipo trajeado que lleva una copa en la mano. Está charlando con un grupo de cinco personas -. Es extraño que la corporación no lo haya hecho público hasta ahora. Ese virus T-Veronica podría tener un potencial armamentístico descomunal.

-Pretendía convivir con el virus durante quince años… -responde una de las mujeres con los brazos cruzados -. No sé si sería la clave para hacer más estable al virus, pero se rumorea que Veronica Ashford ya intentó algo parecido…

-Es una pena que Alexia muriera en ese accidente… -se lamenta otro de los presentes negando lentamente con la cabeza -. Hubiera sido una científica brillante.

Voy dando pasos lentos pillando toda la información posible. ¿Otro virus más? Joder… no es posible. Han comentado algo de que esa tal Alexia Ashford falleció… ¿y quién dice que estos zorros no cogieran sus apuntes o lo que tuviera y empezaran a trabajar por su cuenta? Desde luego que sería un auténtico problema. Necesito contárselo a Barry cuanto antes.

Lo empiezo a buscar con la mirada en el momento en el que nos quedamos a oscuras. Hay una exclamación general de asombro y la música deja de sonar. Se escuchan algunos objetos de caer al suelo. Ahora. Dejo caer mi bandeja y camino esquivando a los comensales sin saber muy bien adónde ir. Hay unas luces de emergencia verdes encendidas, pero no son suficientes.

Maldición…

-Que no cunda el pánico… -oigo una voz masculina hablar a través de unos altavoces -. Uno de nuestros técnicos va de camino a arreglar el sistema eléctrico. En unos instantes disfrutaremos de nuevo de la iluminación.

Piso a alguien, que grita de dolor cuando paso por su lado, pero ni me molesto en disculparme. Tengo que llegar a la escalera como sea. Veo un reflejo plateado a unos metros a mi izquierda. Puede que sea el pasamanos. Voy hacia allí sabiendo que cada vez queda menos tiempo para que la luz vuelva. Seguramente Carlos y Barry ya estarán junto a la puerta esperándome.

De pronto, todo vuelve a iluminarse. Hay de nuevo una exclamación general de asombro. Veo que estoy cerca de la escalera, y que Barry y Carlos me hacen señales de forma desesperada. Alguna gente nos está mirando.

-¡Intrusos! –grita alguien desde la puerta que lleva a la cocina. Me giro y veo a uno de los camareros que dejamos inconscientes. Va casi desnudo salvo por un pantalón que ha podido conseguir. Nos señala -. ¡Están allí!

-¡Joder! –exclamo echando a correr hacia mis compañeros.

De repente, el suelo tiembla. Me desplazo unos metros hacia la derecha, pero logro alcanzar a mis compañeros que me señalan la puerta principal. Pero nuestro plan se va a la mierda: las puertas se abren y aparece un grupo de soldados armados, apuntando hacia todos lados. Nos están buscando. Lo sé.

-¡Allí! ¡Detrás de la escalera! –vuelve a gritar el tipo haciendo señas.

Observo detenidamente nuestro alrededor. La entrada principal está descartada. No podemos ir a la segunda planta sin recibir unos cuantos balazos o morir en el intento. Hay unas ventanas que comunican con el exterior, y que están a nuestra derecha. No es el método más ortodoxo, pero parece la única solución a nuestro gran problema. Suenan disparos. Nos pegamos contra la escalera respirando entrecortadamente. Tenemos que salir ya.

-¡Las ventanas! –chillo por encima de los disparos, que cada vez se van acercando más.

-¡Vamos! –nos anima Barry separándose de la escalera.

Hay un nuevo temblor. Esta vez más fuerte. Casi me caigo al suelo. Se forma una grieta en la pared. Eso no tiene buena pinta. Hay gritos. Debemos aprovechar ese momento de confusión para huir. La pared que está enfrente se rompe.

-¡Cuidado! –les advierto echando a Carlos a un lado en el momento en el que algo salta sobre nosotros. No logro ver bien qué es, pero cuanto más lejos estemos, mejor. Ya he tenido mascotitas de Umbrella para toda la vida.

De nuevo más gritos y disparos. Se oyen chillidos animales… unos chillidos que me son muy familiares… por los pasillos de la mansión… los laboratorios… ¡Cazadores! Me incorporo del suelo mirando a Barry, que tiene el rostro pálido. Creo que yo debo tener más o menos la misma expresión. Es la misma pesadilla repetida… sólo que esta vez a un nivel menor.

Ayudo a Carlos a levantarse. Los gritos y las voces son cada más penetrantes. No tenemos tiempo para ayudar. Hay que largarse. Echo a correr hacia una de las ventanas y la rompo con mi hombro bueno. Me dejo caer al césped rodando sobre mi costado. Me sitúo de rodillas de cara a la ventana rota. Sé que los peatones y los coches me estarán mirando, preguntándose cómo demonios he atravesado la ventana.

Barry y Carlos ya vienen. Espero que les dé tiempo a salir sin sufrir ningún daño. Algunos de los invitados empiezan a salir por la puerta principal gritando. Carlos salta y rueda sobre su costado hasta situarse a mi lado. Y poco después aparece Barry. No lo pensamos ni dos segundos: echamos a correr por la calle, hacia la derecha. Seguimos avanzando unos cuantos metros más hasta que pensamos que nos hemos alejado considerablemente del lugar de los hechos.

Llegamos a un pequeño parque. Hay algunos padres vigilando a sus hijos, y algún que otro abuelo paseando a sus nietos en carritos. Suerte que parecen no prestarnos demasiada atención. Me dejo caer en uno de los asientos de madera libre llevándome una mano al pecho. Me duele el costado, y sé que es probablemente de haber corrido tanto sin haberme preocupado casi por respirar. Tenía otras cosas en la mente.

Carlos se agacha y se queda de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando una mano en el suelo. Tiene el rostro sudoroso y algo desencajado. Barry se deja caer a mi lado respirando entrecortadamente. No decimos nada durante lo que me parece una eternidad. Creo que pasan un par de minutos hasta que me decido a hablar.

-Lo siento… -me disculpo con un hilo de voz. Al menos ya soy capaz de articular palabra. Miro a Barry -. Tenías razón. Ha sido… una estupidez.

Barry me observa con el rostro serio. Levanta una mano como pidiendo tiempo. Aún tiene las mejillas coloradas, pero poco a poco parece que su respiración se va volviendo más regular. Carlos parece encontrarse ya prácticamente bien; está de pie delante del banco, observándonos.

-Ha sido… una locura –logra decir Barry sin alterar lo más mínimo su gesto -. Casi consigues que nos maten…

-¿Yo? –replico arqueando una ceja y señalándome -. ¿Acaso os apunté con una pistola y os obligué a venir? ¡Había que intentarlo, Barry!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué nos maten? – y hace especial énfasis en la última palabra. Se levanta y se encara conmigo -. ¿Sabes? Estás actuando como Chris… Pensaba que tú tenías más sentido común…

-Vamos, chicos… -nos interrumpe Carlos poniéndose en medio de los dos -. Por si no os acordáis, tenemos un vuelo que coger hacia París… y el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

¿Así que soy igual que Chris? Bueno, es cierto que este plan ha surgido de improviso, y que hemos tenido que ir a contracorriente durante todo el tiempo. Pero pienso que era clave para intentar conseguir algo de información. Había que arriesgarse. Me di cuenta de ello cuando Chris y yo fuimos a casa de Irons. Nos arriesgamos, salimos mal, pero conseguimos valiosa información.

No sé cómo lo conseguimos, pero siempre, por muy mal que se nos ponga la situación, la arreglamos. No sé si esto será una racha de suerte o lo que sea, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

Barry se queda algo más relajado, pero no deja de mirarme. Sé que nos la hemos jugado, pero era necesario. No hemos descubierto gran cosa, pero sabemos que estaban jugando con un nuevo virus.

Son alrededor de las ocho de la tarde cuando el taxi nos deja en el bloque de pisos donde Chris está viviendo. Parece una zona bastante tranquila. No hay muchas personas caminando por la calle, pero el ir y venir de vehículos es constante. Lo más importante es que parece que nadie nos ha seguido, y eso es un alivio, un gran alivio. Era nuestro principal temor desde que salimos de Dublín.

A estas alturas todos los jefazos de Umbrella deben saber que hemos estado allí. Y no me extrañaría absolutamente nada que hayan sobornado a los del aeropuerto para que les dijeran nuestro destino. Debemos extremar las medidas a partir de ahora, sobre todo los primeros días. Me bajo del taxi junto a Barry mientras Carlos le paga al taxista. Me quedo observando el edificio. Aunque Barry y yo hemos hablado durante el trayecto y nos hemos pedido perdón, la verdad es que no me apetece mucho hablar con él.

Carlos se nos une poco después. El taxista se marcha de allí poniendo rumbo al norte.

-Bueno… Ya hemos llegado. ¿A qué esperamos? –nos anima Barry acercándose al portero automático. Pulsa uno de los botones y nos quedamos en silencio.

El corazón me empieza a latir con fuerza. Oír la voz de Chris después de tantos meses sin saber de él… es lo que necesito en este momento. Los segundos siguen pasando, y no hay respuesta. Barry vuelve a pulsar el botón con el ceño fruncido, y de nuevo no hay respuesta.

-Tal vez deberíamos haberle avisado… -se lamenta Barry rascándose la barbilla -. Lo mismo ha salido a dar una vuelta.

-Es posible… -murmuro mirando hacia arriba… albergando la esperanza de ver a Chris asomado a una de las ventanas -. Lo que está claro es que no me apetece quedarme aquí congelándome.

-¿Y qué propones hacer? –me pregunta Carlos con curiosidad.

Doy unos pasos hacia el portero y pulso un botón al alzar. Hace mucho que no hablo francés, pero esas cosas no se olvidan. Dick me lo hacía recordar una y otra vez. Pasados unos segundos una voz femenina responde.

- _¿Sí?_

 _-Perdone que la moleste tan tarde –_ responde en un francés rápido, sintiéndome como una parisina más -. _Soy la vecina del 3º D._ _Estoy intentando entrar en el edificio, pero la llave se me acaba de partir al intentar la puerta… ¿Sería tan amable de abrirme la puerta de la entrada, por favor?_

- _Sí, claro. Un momento…_

Se oye un ligero click. Empujo la puerta hacia dentro y ésta se abre sin problemas.

 _-Muchísimas gracias._

 _-De nada._

Y se termina la conversación. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Barry y Carlos me miran boquiabiertos, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchan a alguien hablar en francés. ¡Desde que hemos llegado aquí no se escucha otra cosa, por el amor de Dios! Yo he sido la traductora oficial desde que pisamos territorio francés: en el aeropuerto, en la oficina de cambio, en el taxi… Pero es lógico; soy la única franco hablante de entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? –vuelve a preguntar Carlos acercándose al ascensor.

-Le he dicho que era la vecina del 3ºD, y que se me acababa de romper la llave de la puerta de la entrada… -contesto con un deje de orgullo. He conseguido salvar la situación.

-Has tenido suerte con lo del 3ºD… -se burla Barry mientras accedemos al interior. Cierro la puerta cuando todos estamos dentro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Intuición femenina –respondo viendo cómo Carlos llama al ascensor.

Instantes después las puertas se abren. Accedemos al interior y nos quedamos en silencio. Barry pulsa el botón de la cuarta planta, y voy sintiendo de nuevo los nervios a flor de piel. Aunque Chris no ha respondido no significa que no esté allí. Tal vez estaba en el servicio, o simplemente es que no se fía de abrir la puerta. Barry tiene razón: tendríamos que haberle avisado de que llegábamos esta tarde.

El ascenso termina pronto, y sin apenas darme cuenta, llegamos a la cuarta planta. Barry es el primero en salir, y luego Carlos. Yo soy la última. Hay cuatro puertas enfrente del ascensor, todas ellas numeradas de la A a la D. No tengo ni idea de cuál es la de Chris, pero estoy segura de que Barry sí. Le veo dirigirse sin dudar hacia la que tiene la letra C. Pega en la puerta y nos quedamos esperando, y yo con los nervios aumentando cada vez más.

Se me seca un poco la boca, porque la verdad no sé qué esperar de este encuentro. Sigue sin haber respuesta de Chris. Barry vuelve a insistir, aunque esta vez le veo algo más preocupado. Y creo sentir por qué: ¿y si los de Umbrella han llegado antes que nosotros y…? No, eso es imposible.

-Voy a abrir la puerta –anuncio quitándome uno de mis pendientes -. Buscad algo con lo que pueda hacer palanca.

-Pero… -me interrumpe Carlos algo incómodo -. No creo que a tu amigo le siente bien que entremos sin avisar en su apartamento…

-No tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso… -respondo introduciendo la punta del pendiente en la cerradura.

He conseguido abrir cerraduras con tan sólo un pendiente, aunque la verdad es que es bastante incómodo. Empiezo a girar la muñeca de un lado a otro. La cerradura no es demasiado nueva, así que no creo que me cueste mucho encontrarle el punto. Oigo un leve click poco después. Ésa es la primera respuesta. Giro ahora hacia la derecha con lentitud, notando cómo el pendiente se engancha en las hendiduras de la cerradura. Y poco después viene el click bueno.

Hecho… y no creo que haya tardado más de diez segundos.

-De verdad… Cada vez que te veo me pregunto cómo rayos lo haces tan rápido – me felicita Barry negando en silencio y con una sonrisa.

-Si yo te contara… -bromeo abriendo la puerta. Todo está oscuro. No sé si eso es una buena o mala señal.

-Me habían dicho que eras muy buena… y ya lo he visto con mis propios ojos –dice Carlos con una leve sonrisa. Yo le respondo guiñándole un ojo.

Soy la primera en acceder al interior. No tocamos absolutamente nada, y mucho menos encendemos una luz. Ojalá tuviéramos una linterna o algo con lo que poder iluminar. La entrada lleva a un amplio salón en el que hay un par de sofás, una ventana que comunica con el exterior y por la que entra algo de luz de una farola, y diferentes muebles.

Alguien me pasa por la derecha, y otros pasos suenan por detrás. De pronto, me golpeo el pie con una caja.

-¡Ah! –grito apretando los dientes y resoplando. Es como si le hubiera dado una patada a algo metálico. ¿Metálico? Y entonces sé que he golpeado la caja con las armas que le enviamos a Chris desde República Dominicana -. Las armas están aquí.

-He encontrado una linterna –anuncia Barry alumbrando un poco el salón. Me llevo las manos a la cara cuando me alumbra directamente -. Perdón.

Cuando he conseguido más o menos recuperarme, compruebo que la caja está abierta. Eso, definitivamente, sigue sin gustarme. Faltan muchas armas, muchísimas. ¿Dónde coño están?

-¿Qué ha pasado con las armas? –pregunta Carlos arrodillándose a mi izquierda.

-Chris tiene problemas… -dice Barry sin dejar de apuntar a la caja -. Sé que no habría abierto la caja si no se encontrara en inminente peligro… Dios… espero que esté bien…

Trago saliva con dificultad. Lo que nos hacía falta es que Chris estuviera librando su propia batalla solo.

 _Unos días después…_

Lo conseguimos. No sé cómo, pero me las he arreglado para traer a Claire de vuelta. Gracias a las instrucciones de Leon pude llegar a la isla en un bote que alquilé. Todo empezó a torcerse desde que puse un pie allí: el virus T había infectado a todos los prisioneros y al personal de la isla. Umbrella seguía allí, como siempre, con sus juegos. Numerosos documentos que encontré narraban cómo los prisioneros habían sido víctimas de experimentos, y todos habían acabado convertidos en devoradores de carne.

Claire consiguió escapar de la isla poco antes de mi llegada. Me lo contó un hombre que encontré nada más llegar a la isla. Estaba malherido, y creo que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Me habló de lo bien que mi hermana se había portado con él, y que éste, a cambio, le había permitido escapar, dándole una oportunidad de sobrevivir. No había ni rastro de Claire por la isla, pero poco después descubrí que estaba en la Antártida…

Y no es que mi benefactor me resultara desconocido. Albert Wesker. Sí, nuestro antiguo capitán… ¡sigue vivo! ¿Cómo lo hizo? Creo que algún virus tiene algo que ver. Todos vimos cómo esa criatura le atravesó con su garra y le produjo la muerte al instante. Rebecca comentó que una de las características del virus es revivir los tejidos muertos. Eso fue exactamente lo que les pasó a los habitantes de la mansión Spencer, a Raccoon City y a la isla Rockfort.

Y Wesker no fue una excepción. Tiene una fuerza sobrehumana. Casi no sobrevivo para contarlo. Hay veces que la fuerza no lo es todo, y gracias a mi inteligencia pude escapar de milagro de una muerte segura en la Antártida. La cabeza me da vueltas de tantas cosas que tengo metidas. Espero estar, al menos, un par de días tranquilo. Pero ahora que Claire está conmigo nada puede arruinarme este momento.

Pobre Claire… Si no tuvo bastante con Raccoon City, tuvo que aguantar también la desagradable experiencia de Rockfort y la Antártida. Y lo peor de todo es que quedó infectada con una especie de veneno… Cuando lo descubrí creí morir. Suerte que los investigadores pensaron en todo y dejaron el antídoto por allí. En Raccoon City no existía cura que se supiera, y parece que aprendieron la lección.

El taxi que nos ha dejado en la puerta del apartamento se aleja. Observo a Claire, que me sonríe ampliamente. Sé que lleva muy mal lo de Steve, el compañero con el que colaboró para escapar de la isla y que murió a manos de Alexia Ashford. Esta mujer merece un capítulo aparte, porque su crueldad y sus métodos merecen ser bien analizados.

Steve fue una víctima más de los experimentos de Alexia, y acabó convertido en un monstruo, una marioneta del virus T-Veronica. Sí… existe otro virus, y ya mismo voy a perder la cuenta de cuántos van. Y eso no es lo peor de todo. Cuando derroté a Alexia, pensé que todas las muestras de ese virus se habían ido con ella, pero la cruda realidad se ciñó sobre mí: Wesker se hizo con el cuerpo de Steve, donde quedaba la única muestra de virus, y ahora está en su poder.

Aún no sé con qué propósito quería el virus, pero no tardaré en averiguarlo. Debo ponerme manos a la obra con la investigación lo antes posible. No me extrañaría nada que quisiera venderlo en el mercado negro, o utilizarlo él mismo para crear armas biológicas…

-¿Preparada para conocer mi nueva morada? –animo a Claire dándole una suave palmada en el hombro.

-Adelante –responde mi hermana con buen humor.

Todavía no hemos tenido ni un momento para hablar de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, pero estoy seguro de que esa conversación no tardará en suceder. Lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero que mi hermana se involucre más en esta lucha. Sobrevivió a Raccoon City, y ha escapado de milagro de dos instalaciones de Umbrella… Creo que son suficientes emociones para toda la vida.

Abro la puerta de la entrada y dejo que Claire entre en primer lugar. Hay mucho ajetreo por los alrededores. Son algo más de las doce de la mañana, y la mayoría de los comercios y los negocios de la zona están abiertos. Claire llama al ascensor y esperamos en silencio. Me gustaría decirle algo, pero ahora mismo no sé el qué. Estoy bastante cansado, y estoy convencido de que una ducha y un sueño reparador me ayudarán a aclarar las ideas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren poco después y vuelvo a dejar que mi hermana entre primero. Pulso el botón de la cuarta planta y subimos de nuevo en silencio. Imagino que Claire estará igual de cansada que yo. Camino con decisión hacia la puerta de mi piso e introduzco la llave. Me quedo boquiabierto al comprobar que no gira. La puerta está abierta.

-Claire, quédate atrás –le advierto a mi hermana sacando la única arma que he podido traer de vuelta de todo lo que cogí: una Glock 17.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Baja la voz… -le advierto apoyándome contra la puerta. Cojo aire y entro en el piso apuntando al frente. No voy a dudar en apretar el gatillo si esos cabrones de Umbrella están por aquí.

Echo un vistazo al salón. Todo está tal y como lo dejé… salvo por un detalle: las cajas de las armas están abiertas, y yo las dejé cerradas. Faltan armas. Maldición. Pero entonces, caigo en la cuenta: si querían quitarme las armas, lo más lógico es que las lleven todas: ¿por qué hacer una selección? Es algo que no encaja. Siento el cañón de un arma contra mi cabeza. Mierda… Lo sabía…

-Levántate. Despacio –me ordena una voz masculina joven. No es un hablante inglés; su acento suena como sudamericano. Levanto las manos y me incorporo con lentitud de espaldas al tipo. Oigo más pasos que se acercan a nosotros.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima! –oigo gritar a Claire en el momento en el que se abalanza sobre el tipo. Veo por el rabilo del ojo cómo ambos caen al suelo con un gran estruendo. Los pasos que oí antes se detienen a mi espalda.

-¡Claire, detente! –exclama una voz que me es muy familiar. Dios… no puede ser…

Olvidándome por completo de todo, me doy la vuelta, y lo primero que veo es a Barry intentando agarrar a mi hermana para que no siga pegando a un joven que está en el suelo defendiéndose como puede. No me suena de nada, pero si está con Barry significa que es un aliado. Y eso también significa…

Y entonces veo cómo sus ojos grises me observan con una emoción que no sé describir. ¡Oh, Dios! Está tan hermosa como siempre… aunque su aspecto ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos: está mucho más delgada, y sus ojos, aunque parecen emocionados, se ven claramente que están cansados. Ha debido ser un camino muy tortuoso hasta llegar aquí.

Barry lleva a mi hermana hasta la cocina, donde veo que ella asiente en silencio. Su respiración está completamente agitada, y no sé si sentirme orgulloso por la forma en la que se ha defendido o preocupado porque ha podido cargarse a ese chaval si se lo hubiera propuesto. Pero me alegra saber que nuestras clases de defensa personal están dando sus frutos.

-Chris… -llama mi atención Barry acercándose a mí y dándome un fuerte abrazo -. Me alegra ver que estás bien.

Observo cómo Jill ayuda al joven a levantarse del suelo. Algo en su mirada me dice que la desea… y otra parte de mí, sin saber por qué, se siente furiosa. ¿Tanta confianza tiene el capullo ése con ella? Me separo de Barry casi de inmediato y me cuzo de brazos, esperando. ¿Nadie piensa presentarme a ese indeseable? Carraspeo para llamar la atención de mis compañeros.

-Lo siento… -se disculpa Barry al pillar mi indirecta -. Chris, te presento a Carlos Oliveira, un ex soldado de Umbrella que ayudó a Jill a escapar de Raccoon City…

-¿Ex – soldado? –repito frunciendo el ceño. Sé que Barry me había comentado algo al respecto, pero no me imaginaba que este tipo pudiera trabajar para ellos… Tiene más pinta de ser un niñato mimado pijo.

-Mercenario… -me corrige estrechándome la mano. Ambos nos retiramos casi al instante -. Un placer conocerte –se queda mirando a Claire-. Y ella… ¿es tu hermana?

-Sí, ella es Claire. Creo que ya tienes el placer de conocerla… Ya has visto cómo se las gasta…

-Lo siento… -se disculpa mi hermana con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Joder, Claire, ahora no es el momento para que se te caigan las bragas -. Creía que eras alguien enviado por Umbrella…

-Lo fui durante un tiempo… Ahora voy por libre –responde con una sonrisa. Aprieto los puños sin que nadie me vea. ¿Ahora está intentando ligar con mi hermana? ¿De qué va?

Jill se acerca a mí y me da un fuerte abrazo. Casi nos caemos al suelo cuando me tambaleo. Me encanta la Jill tímida, la despreocupada, la lanzada… Me encanta todo de ella. Ha sido mi gran apoyo en Raccoon City. Sé que sin ella no habría logrado nada de esto. Estos meses que hemos estado separados han sido una tortura, sobre todo porque no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Chris… -murmura a mi oído sin soltarme. Podría estar así eternamente y no me cansaría.

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto cuando nos separamos un poco. Tiene pinta de estar tan cansada como yo. Sé que deberíamos mostrarnos menos efusivos delante de todos los que nos están mirando, pero es que joder… ¡llevamos casi cuatro meses sin vernos!

-Contenta de que por fin este inicio de pesadilla se ha terminado…

Le sonrío, y entonces me doy cuenta de que los tres van vestidos igual: camisa blanca, pantalones negros con tirantes y zapatos a juego. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Dónde coño han estado metidos para estar vestidos exactamente iguales?

-Sé que habéis tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos y hacer migas… ¿pero de ahí a ir vestidos iguales? –bromeo intentando recuperar el buen humor que había perdido poco antes de partir hacia Rockfort.

Jill, Barry y Carlos comparten una mirada cómplice, pero no dicen nada, no hasta que Barry decide romper el silencio.

-Es una historia muy larga… Nos gustaría contártelo todo, pero creo que no estamos en condiciones mentales para prestar la debida atención…

-Claro… La edad es lo que tiene… -bromeo provocando la risa de Jill y Claire. Barry me lanza una mirada seria, pero sé que en el fondo está de guasa -. Tienes razón. Deberíamos descansar un poco antes de poner en común todo lo que ha pasado en estos cuatro meses que hemos estado separados…

- _D'accord_ –suelta Jill en francés. Arqueo una ceja sorprendido. No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que ha dicho, pero ahora caigo en la cuenta de que todo va a ser mucho más fácil si ella está por aquí: una traductora, por favor.

Parpadeo un par de veces un poco desorientada. Alzo la mano izquierda intentando encontrar la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Estiro el brazo al máximo hasta que consigo tocar la cuerda. Tiro de ella y me llevo las manos a la cara al deslumbrarme. Joder, ni que fuera un vampiro. Miro a mi derecha, donde hay una cama vacía. Claire estaba durmiendo allí, pero ya no está. Sí, todos decidimos que lo mejor era descansar un poco antes de afrontar la realidad. Nos lo merecemos.

Por la ventana no se ve absolutamente nada; la noche ha caído. Me pregunto qué hora será. Espero que no hayamos estado demasiado tiempo como troncos, aunque yo caí rendida en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada. Es una suerte que el piso que ha alquilado Chris sea tan espacioso que nos haya permitido quedarnos a todos aunque tengamos que compartir habitación. Espero que alguien se esté molestando en preparar la cena, porque la verdad es que estoy hambrienta.

Me incorporo con lentitud de la cama observando que la puerta está entreabierta. No se escucha ningún ruido, ninguna conversación. Frunzo el ceño. Es extraño, pero o están todos dormidos o están siendo demasiado silenciosos. Me quito la camisa de camarera y me observo mi maltrecho hombro. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que no volveré a ser la misma, y que, de alguna manera, mi sangre está contaminada. Ojalá tuviera las respuestas… No creo que ni los de Umbrella sepan con exactitud qué va a pasar conmigo.

Debería cambiarme la venda. Desde que salimos del aeropuerto en Santo Domingo no he tenido oportunidad de atender mis heridas como es debido. Estoy segura de que Chris tendrá algo con lo que hacer el apaño si no tiene vendas. Salgo al pasillo sintiendo que todo vuelve a estar en silencio. Demasiado. ¿Debería echar un vistazo para comprobar que todo está bien? Niego en silencio. No. Seguirán durmiendo. Es imposible que Umbrella sepa que estamos aquí. Sé cómo se las gastan para perseguir a sus objetivos: en Raccoon City nos acosaron hasta que el brote les hizo desviar la atención hacia otra dirección.

Entro en el cuarto de baño y abro un pequeño armario de la pared, cerca del espejo. He debido de perder algo de peso; me noto cada vez más las costillas y los huesos de los hombros. Me observo durante unos instantes sin saber muy bien cómo sentirme. He escapado de la muerte una vez más, y de nuevo he tenido que sufrir mucho para conseguirlo: he tenido que ver morir a amigos, compañeros, a toda una ciudad entera, a un contagio…

Tengo unas profundas ojeras marcadas producto de las horas de sueño acumulados en los últimos meses. Dios, necesitaría casi un mes entero para poder hacerlo. Me quito la venda sin dejar de observarme en el espejo. Suspiro cansada. Oigo un ruido cerca de la puerta. Dejo la venda y miro hacia mi derecha, pero no hay nada. Joder, juraría que… No importa. Tal vez me esté volviendo demasiado paranoica últimamente.

La venda se cae al suelo y observo con asco la herida. El agujero, aunque ya está algo más cerrado, sigue abierto. Todo el borde está morado, como el primer día. Trago saliva con dificultad. ¿Y si me quedo así para siempre? ¿Y si… se pasa el efecto de la vacuna? Desde luego que no estoy dispuesta a convertirme en una de sus mascotas, aunque tengo que ser realista: la infección está presente, y no parece haber modo de eliminarla salvo que me quiten toda la sangre…

Cojo agua oxigenada y betadine del armario y desinfecto primero la herida. Gimo levemente al sentir el picor en la herida. ¿Por qué siempre es igual? Echo un poco de betadine en el algodón y me lo paso apretando los dientes. Duele, pero debo aguantar. Es el precio que debo pagar por seguir aquí… No hay ninguna venda por allí, así que tendré que continuar con la otra hasta que consiga una nueva. No me gusta ir por ahí exhibiendo mis heridas de guerra… Sobre todo si no presagian nada bueno.

De pronto, siento una mano en el hombro. Me giro con violencia y lanzo un puñetazo contra mi agresor… que consigue pararlo con ambas manos. Y me sonrojo al comprobar que a quien tengo delante es a Chris.

-Buenos reflejos… -murmura bajando mi puño con lentitud y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Va sin camiseta, y lleva una toalla en el hombro. Y yo en sujetador y pantalón… La situación no puede ser más comprometida.

-Lo siento… No pretendía… -me disculpo muy torpemente apartándome bruscamente. Vuelvo a acercarme al espejo, y veo que Chris se coloca detrás de mí… y cómo se queda observando mi hombro. Trago saliva con dificultad; tarde o temprano iba a tener que enterarse.

-¿Qué es eso? No… tiene buen aspecto –me pregunta Chris alzando una mano. Me la pone en el hombro, y yo me alejo de forma brusca -. Oye…

-Chris… No… no deberías estar cerca de mí…

Me atrevo a mirarlo, y veo cómo arquea una ceja incrédulo. Niega varias veces en silencio y vuelve a situarse a mi lado. Incluso con ese gesto que parece de enfado es tan sexy…

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué te pasó en Raccoon City?

Vuelvo a guardar silencio. ¿Debería contárselo? No creo que en un pequeño cuarto de baño, los dos semidesnudos, y con mis nervios a flor de piel, sea el mejor lugar para hablar de algo tan importante. Le hago un gesto para que se siente en un taburete que hay junto al lavabo. Y yo me siento en la tapa del váter. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, intentando poner mis ideas en orden.

-Umbrella nos estuvo siguiendo la pista todo el tiempo… -le empiezo explicando desviando de vez en cuando mi atención. Chris no me pierde detalle -. Mandó a una criatura a rastrearnos… a asesinarnos… Mató a Brad… -y se me escapa una lágrima al recordar cómo no pude hacer nada por salvarle la vida a mi compañero: esa cosa le atravesó el rostro con un gigantesco y viscoso tentáculo.

-Vaya… -me interrumpe Chris boquiabierto -. Cuánto siento que tuvieras que presenciar eso… Brad no se merecía acabar así…

-El caso es que esa B.O.W. no dejó de perseguirme por toda la ciudad… y en uno de nuestros muchos encuentros… me infectó con el virus…

Chris se queda boquiabierto. Se levanta lentamente de la silla tirándola al suelo. Me observa como si fuera alguna especie de bicho raro. Veo cómo sus ojos se paran de nuevo en mi herida. No dice nada. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, y yo cada vez me siento peor. Lloro. Me llevo las manos a la cara y enjuago mis lágrimas como puedo. Joder… ¿qué hemos hecho para terminar de este modo? Somos buenas personas, nos hemos preocupado por el bienestar de la ciudad… y así nos lo paga esa maldita corporación.

-¿Y…y… cómo…? –las palabras le salen atropelladamente. Su voz suena seca, como si la garganta se le hubiera quedado sin saliva. Sé que se está haciendo prácticamente las mismas preguntas que yo.

-Cuando la infección llegó a la ciudad, algunos médicos del hospital intentaron sintetizar una vacuna –le explico recordando todo lo que Carlos me contó tras volver a la capilla con mi cura -. Iban llegando cada vez más infectados, y el personal empezó a caer también poco a poco… Pero parece que alguien dio con la tecla… De no ser por Carlos… No estaría aquí…

-¿Ese hispano… te salvó la vida? –me pregunta Chris con un tono de voz que, más que sorprendente, me llama la atención: parece dolido. ¿Es que acaso quería atribuirse el mérito de haberme rescatado?

-Sí… Se jugó el tipo para conseguir la vacuna… -le cuento recordando vagamente aquéllos episodios de fiebre alta y delirios. Nunca sentí la muerte tan cerca como esos días -. Estuve casi dos días infectada…

-¡Dos días…! –repite Chris llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Sí, a mí también me parece una locura cada vez que lo pienso -. ¡Pero si en la mansión el personal no aguantaba ni veinticuatro horas! ¡Es…!

-Lo sé… El virus afecta de forma diferente a cada organismo… Aún sigo sin creer que estoy aquí…

-¿Y confiaste en él… sabiendo que trabajaba para Umbrella? –inquiere Chris acercándose un poco más a mí. Su mirada es, en cierto modo… desafiante. ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? -. Barry me contó que era un mercenario de esos capullos.

Ahora soy yo la que está incrédula. ¿Soy yo o está celoso? ¡Dios, lo que me faltaba por ver! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Y no puedo evitar reírme en su cara. Me apoyo contra la pared y me llevo una mano a las costillas. Esto es demasiado…

-No le veo la gracia… -se queja Chris cruzándose de brazos y situándose delante de mí. Sus labios están sellados, serios, pidiendo urgentemente… que haga algo. La verdad es que esto de estar aquí encerrados en el baño no está tan mal… -. Podría haberte matado.

-Carlos fue engañado por sus superiores y la corporación… Como Wesker hizo con nosotros…

Al nombrar a nuestro antiguo capitán su gesto se contrae… y se pone pálido. Nos hizo mucho daño a todos… Suerte que ese hijo de puta está bien muerto. Nos condujo a todos a una trampa, nos utilizó a su antojo y casi consigue que volemos por los aires con toda la mansión.

-¿Por qué no respondiste a mi correo? –me pregunta de pronto rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Vaya, otra pregunta a la que no me apetece responder. ¿Qué le puedo decir? Estoy muy confundida; estar sola, sobrevivir sin la ayuda de mis compañeros… Todo me ha endurecido… y me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no podemos hacer las cosas solos.

-Sinceramente… No lo sé… Nos ha costado un mundo llegar hasta aquí… Mi cabeza estaba en otra parte… Y siempre podía contar con Barry para saber algo de ti… -no sé si mi explicación sonará convincente. Chris me sigue mirando, escrutándome, sin parpadear. No recordaba el efecto que esos ojos marrones tienen en mí. Se me pone el vello de punta.

-No estás siendo sincera… Sé que estás molesta porque no te acompañé.

Me quedo en silencio. Bueno, tal vez tenga algo de razón. Pero sería muy injusta si le echara la culpa de todo: él no me obligó a quedarme. Fui decisión mía continuar con la investigación en Raccoon City antes de volar a Europa. Descubrí cosas muy interesantes, sí, pero no pude evitar que la ciudad cediera finalmente a su destrucción. Es sin duda lo que más lamento de toda esta situación…

-No es eso, Chris… -respondo negando lentamente en silencio -. Cuando me infecté creí morir. Pensé que no tendría la oportunidad de luchar contra Umbrella, de que todo el esfuerzo había sido en vano… No sabía si la vacuna surtiría efecto… y hasta ahora parece que sí, pero sé el virus sigue en mi cuerpo, recordándome una vez más las atrocidades de la corporación… -guardo silencio unos instantes -. Pero lo que más lamentaba en esos momentos era no poder luchar a tu lado… No… poder verte…

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Chris no dice nada; me observa con una leve sonrisa. Y de repente, se lanza contra mí. Me agarra la cara y me besa con desesperación. Dios… Le paso los brazos por encima de los hombros y le sigo el ritmo. ¿Cómo… cómo consigue ese efecto en mí? Nos chocamos contra la puerta produciendo bastante ruido. Estoy segura de que habremos alertado a todos los demás.

Chris se separa con la respiración agitada y veo que echa el pestillo a la puerta. Mis sentidos se ponen alerta… porque sé lo que eso significa… ¡sexo! Trago saliva con dificultad. ¿Podré hacerlo después de haber compartido con Carlos algo más que palabras?

-Chris… -murmuro viendo cómo me pone una mano en la barbilla y me levanta la cara. Le miro a los ojos. Nunca hemos tenido una relación seria; hemos sido siempre muy buenos amigos, y aunque hemos compartido alguna que otra cama, nunca hemos atravesado la frontera del noviazgo. Me pone unos dedos en los labios y vuelve a acercar su rostro al mío. ¡Es tan sexy!

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote… -susurra sin apartarme la mirada -. Y sé que tú también. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

Guardo silencio. Sé que dice la verdad. Por mucho que intentara saciar mi deseo con Carlos, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza todas las veces que Chris y yo hemos estado juntos. ¿Qué es lo que tiene este hombre que me vuelve loca? ¿Debería seguir así? Porque, en cierto modo, sé que a la larga esto no puede continuar así. Los encuentros puntuales y casuales no están mal, pero siento que cada vez necesito algo más… y no sé si cruzar esa barrera sería buena idea.

 _Al carajo._

Me lanzo a sus brazos y le meto la lengua hasta el fondo. Necesito su amor. Su posesión. Su deseo. Todo. Chris me levanta un poco del suelo y veo cómo me dirige hacia la ducha. Me detengo.

-¿Qué…? –exclamo sintiendo una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación.

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en la ducha? –me pregunta Chris con una voz muy sensual y plantándome un beso en el hombro. Todos mis vellos se ponen de punta. Joder…

-No… -respondo sintiendo que la garganta se me queda seca. Esto es sencillamente… increíble.

-Yo tampoco… -me sonríe mientras echa a un lado la cortina.

El plato de ducha, aunque no es demasiado grande, tiene espacio más que de sobra para los dos. Está decorado con unas losas azules y blancas. En el suelo hay varios botes casi llenos y un par de manguillos. ¿De verdad que vamos a hacerlo aquí? Debo reconocer que la curiosidad me mantiene expectante. Chris lanza la toalla a un lado, y ésta cae en el lavabo. Vaya, hasta sin las armas tiene puntería. Bueno, y no es en lo único precisamente…

Ha perdido algo de peso. Sus músculos no están tan tonificados como la última vez que nos vimos, y tanto su cara como los brazos y las piernas están mucho más delgados. No es que hayamos tenido tiempo para ponernos en forma precisamente en los últimos meses… pero necesitamos estar siempre preparados. Se desabrocha el botón de su pantalón con lentitud… y a mí se me corta la respiración. ¿Está haciendo todo esto a posta? ¿Es por eso por lo que he disfrutado siempre tanto?

Empieza a bajarse el pantalón con lentitud, sin dejar de observarme. Me muerdo el labio sin pensarlo, deseosa de entrar en la ducha y disfrutar de todo el tiempo que nos han robado. Chris me sonríe en el momento en el que el pantalón cae al suelo. Puedo ver a través de los calzoncillos lo preparado que está… Esto es sencillamente increíble…

-Ven… -me anima tendiéndome la mano. Yo la acepto sin rechistar.

Nos metemos en el pequeño habitáculo situándonos uno enfrente del otro. Mi respiración se vuelve más agitada con el paso de los segundos. ¿Cuándo diablos piensa parar con todo este juego? Chris cierra la cortina y me atrae hacia él. Volvemos a besarnos con pasión, y yo creo que hasta con lujuria. Después de tantos meses sin vernos, de tanto esperar este momento… Creía que nunca iba a llegar.

-Quítate el pantalón… Quiero que esto sea lo más íntimo posible… -susurra a mi oído. Me mordisquea el lóbulo… y yo me estremezco de placer. Dios… ¿Cómo coño lo hace?

Como si estuviera poseída hago lo que me ordena, y en apenas unos segundos estoy sólo en sujetador y en bragas. Ahora se puede decir que prácticamente estamos empate. Chris tira mi pantalón por encima de la cortina y le veo manejar el mecanismo del agua.

-¿Qué…? –exclamo en el momento en el que un chorro de agua caliente empieza a caernos encima. Mi pelo, mi sujetador, mis bragas, todo queda empapado en apenas unos segundos.

-Bajo el agua todo es más divertido… ¿No te parece?

El agua empieza a bajar por su cuerpo, marcándome quizá la dirección que debo seguir. Paso los dedos por su pecho, marcando pequeños círculos mientras voy bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la zona abdominal. Observo a mi compañero, que me sigue la mirada con curiosidad. Pongo las manos en los calzoncillos, sintiendo su duro y erecto miembro preparado, muy preparado.

El agua ya nos ha calado por completo. Pero no importa. Le bajo los calzoncillos de un tirón ante su exclamación de sorpresa. Agarro su pene con la mano derecha, y sin apartarle la mirada, empiezo a masturbarle a buen ritmo. Sus gemidos y su gesto de placer me hacen aumentar el ritmo cada vez más. Pues va a tener razón y el agua produce un efecto mucho más placentero.

-Jill… -murmura con un gemido varonil de lo más sensual. Me atrae hacia él y me quita las bragas antes de introducir dos dedos en mi interior. Joder… esto es realmente morboso -. Buah… Estás más que lubricada… No voy a parar hasta que te corras…

Su advertencia me deja boquiabierta. ¡Soy completamente suya! Estoy a su merced. Estoy más que preparada y excitada. Chris mueve los dedos en mi interior a un ritmo frenético, y soy apenas incapaz de concentrarme. Sostengo su pene con decisión, pero ni de lejos voy al mismo ritmo de antes. Mis piernas empiezan a flaquear, empiezo a sentir las contracciones… y sé que estoy a punto de ceder.

Agarro con fuerza con la mano izquierda la cortina en el momento en el que mi mente, mi corazón y todo mi ser se deja ir en un gemido placentero. Durante unos instantes sólo escucho el agua caer, y cuando recupero la compostura veo que Chris me observa con una amplia sonrisa. Se acerca a mí y me planta un suave beso en los labios. ¿Cómo un hombre puede ser tan salvaje y tan dulce al mismo tiempo? ¡Me tiene completamente a sus pies!

-Así me gusta… y ahora un premio para los dos… -y sin previo aviso me da la vuelta y me pone contra la pared. Me sujeta las manos y siento cómo su boca recorre mi espalda, mis hombros…

-Cuidado con la herida… -le recuerdo riéndome un poco con las cosquillas que me está provocando.

Y antes de que me dé cuenta siento cómo entra en mi interior sin apenas dificultades… y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho, lo muchísimo que echaba de menos estos encuentros. ¿Y qué ocurre si nos tiramos así toda la vida? No, no puedo pensar en eso ahora…

Nuestros gemidos se funden algo amortiguados por el sonido del agua al caer. Lo más seguro es que todos nos estén escuchando… y no sé muy bien qué vamos a decirles cuando nos vean a los dos salir. Chris aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas, y yo echo la cabeza hacia atrás, acercándome a su cara. Me cae todo el agua encima, pero no me importa. El momento es único. Nos besamos con pasión, gimiendo en nuestras bocas.

-Chris… -murmuro volviendo a sentir esa maravillosa sensación de perder la noción del tiempo. Instantes después mi cuerpo se arquea y me dejo caer en sus brazos en el momento en el que oigo un gemido gutural que me indica que él también se ha corrido.

El agua sigue cayendo, y nosotros nos observamos con nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Chris me aparta un mechón de pelos de la cara.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta con dulzura. Asiento lentamente, sonriendo al ver que por fin he podido tener un momento de relajación después de todo lo que nos ha pasado en los últimos meses.

Chris me devuelve la sonrisa y veo cómo se agacha para coger el gel y el champú. Bueno, ya que me he mojado creo que también debería darme una ducha… aunque no sé si al mismo tiempo… Aunque disfruto muchísimo con todas nuestros encuentros furtivos, ¿será a la larga algo bueno para nuestra relación?

* * *

¡Y por el reencuentro! Se han hecho de rogar, ¿eh? Pero ha merecido la pena :D

 **Xaori:** Leon contando la Biblia en verso... Chris estaría desesperado: ¿vas a terminar de una puta vez que tengo que ir a por mi hermana? Y sí, ya has comprobado que nuestros queridos viajeros han tenido bastante que ver con el cierre de la sede de Umbrella... Se lio una buena... y siempre con una figura vestida de rojo acechando.

 **Stardust4:** no sabes lo que agradezco que en esos momentos tan difíciles que está pasando tu país te tomes tu tiempo para leer mi historia. De verdad, muchas gracias y toda la fuerza del mundo para seguir adelante. Y sí, ya sabemos que Chris perdió parte de su arsenal en la isla, y eso, bueno, podría traer problemas.

Bueno gente, esto es todo por hoy. La próxima semana... preparaos.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos en un día amargo. Sí... ¡hoy termina Caos Europeo!

* * *

Espero que hayan llegado con la comida, porque me muero de hambre. Claire, Carlos y Barry salieron hace algo más de media hora. Jill seguía dormida, así que decidí aprovechar para darme una ducha mientras esperaba a los demás… aunque lo que me encontré mientras iba hacia el baño me despertó por completo: Jill estaba delante del espejo, en sujetador, mirándose algo en el hombro.

Al principio no supe bien de qué se trataba. Tuve que abrir un poco la puerta, y eso creo que la alertó, ya que la vi mirar hacia atrás, buscándome. Afortunadamente, conseguí apartarme a tiempo… pero no pude evitar resistirme a la tentación. Los dos solos, en mi piso, después de tantos meses sin vernos, sin hablar…

El baño nos ha sentado de maravilla, y la verdad es que necesitaba estar con ella así. Desde el momento en el que me acosté con Patricia sé que simplemente fue un encuentro casual, pero con Jill… todo es muy diferente. Ojalá toda esta mierda no nos salpicara tanto y pudiera poner en orden mis sentimientos.

Me paso la toalla por el pelo intentando quitarme la máxima cantidad de agua posible. Me observo en el espejo mientras veo a través de él cómo Jill coge otra toalla y se la pone alrededor del cuerpo. Me quedo pensativo. Tal vez debería salir antes de que lleguen los demás: sería muy sospechoso que los dos estuviéramos en el cuarto de baño desnudos y mojados.

Cojo mi ropa, que está tirada por el suelo, y me pongo casi de un tirón un calzoncillo azul y un pantalón vaquero que me queda algo holgado. Definitivamente he perdido peso… pero estoy más que dispuesto a entrenarme, a no permitir que ese hijo de puta de Wesker se haga con todos los virus. Aún no le he comentado nada a Jill y a Barry al respecto… aunque tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo.

Me pongo las zapatillas de estar por casa y quito el seguro de la puerta oyendo voces al otro lado. Mierda. Ya están aquí. Jill me mira boquiabierta, y sé que está tan nerviosa como yo. Salgo rápidamente con la camisa hecha un gruño en mis brazos y miro de un lado a otro en el pasillo. Las voces siguen sonando lejos. Menos mal…

-¡Chris! –exclama mi hermana. Oigo sus pasos. Viene hacia aquí. Maldición.

-¡Voy! –respondo poniéndome la camiseta con alguna que otra dificultad. Al recuperar la visión veo a Claire casi a mi lado, sonriéndome -. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o algo de eso?

-No, es sólo que me alegro de verte.

Y me da un fuerte abrazo al que respondo gustosamente. No sé qué habría pasado de no ser por Leon… Claire es una cabeza loca. Se recorrió toda Raccoon City buscándome, y no contenta con eso, se infiltró en la base de París, arriesgándose a que la hubieran matado. Me siento orgullosa de ella, mucho, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que se juegue la vida de esa forma. Umbrella ya ha molestado a un Redfield de por vida; no quiero que lo haga con dos.

-¿Dónde está Jill?

-En el baño… -contesto rápidamente, de forma atropellada. Claire se me queda mirando, y yo intento sonreír… pero lo único que consigo es una mueca forzada.

-¿No habréis… aprovechado nuestra ausencia? –inquiere Claire frunciendo el ceño y mirándome de forma inquisidora.

-Vamos… ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Por mi hermano… Un ligón empedernido que engatusa a cualquiera que se le pasa por delante…

-¿Tan mal piensas de mí? –le recrimino algo enfadado. Sí, sé que en el instituto y en las fuerzas armadas era un loco, incluso hasta mi primer año en Raccoon, pero algo en mí ha cambiado en los últimos meses… sobre todo desde la primera vez que lo hice con Jill.

-¡Es broma! –y me da un suave puñetazo en el hombro antes de reírse. La veo alejarse hacia la habitación que comparte con Jill.

Niego en silencio y camino hacia la cocina, donde veo a Barry y a Carlos sacando cosas de unas bolsas blancas y charlando. Vaya, parece que estos dos han hecho muy buenas migas en el poco tiempo que se conocen… Estoy muy intrigado por ese hispano. Jill no ha tenido una palabra mala hacia él, y Barry parece de la misma opinión.

-¿Os hecho una mano? –les interrumpo colándome por medio de los dos. Cojo dos cartones de leche que tiene Barry en la mano y me acerco a la nevera para meterlos.

-Le estaba comentando a Carlos que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo de descanso… Creo que Umbrella estará con todas las alarmas encendidas, y no nos conviene estar en el ojo del huracán…

Guardo silencio cogiendo algunas cosas más de la bolsa y medito sobre lo que Barry ha dicho. No es mi estilo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que el enemigo mueva la primera ficha… pero creo que en parte tiene razón: Umbrella sabe que vamos tras ellos, que conocemos sus experimentos y sus bases… Deben estar buscándonos por todos lados, y habrán endurecido las medidas de seguridad en todas las sedes que les quedan.

Por otra parte, está el grupo que me ayudó en Italia… Les prometí que los avisaría si volvía a ocurrir otro incidente… y ellos harían lo mismo. O'Brian también me comentó que estaría en permanente contacto conmigo, y sé que ahora mismo toda la ayuda que recibamos es poca.

-Es posible… -murmuro abriendo una de las despensas para poner un bote de mermelada, un paquete de arroz y otro de espaguetis -. Pero tenemos que hablarlo y estar de acuerdo. Somos un equipo.

-¿Dónde está Jill?

-En el baño… -respondo sintiendo que me sonrojo ligeramente. Carraspeo y me alejo un poco notando la mirada de Barry en la nuca… y algo que parece odio. Carlos está serio. Me mira desafiante… y yo le devuelvo la mirada. ¿De qué va éste? Me parece que debería tener una pequeña charla con este capullo para dejarle las cosas claras.

Veinte minutos después estamos alrededor de la cocina preparando la cena. Yo estoy en el sofá al lado de Barry, en silencio. No puedo quitar los ojos de la cocina. Jill está preparando un pastel de carne, y ese niñato está a su lado, apoyado en la barra, haciéndola reír. ¡Eso es lo que debería estar haciendo yo! Pero no, mi deber es poner y quitar la mesa y fregar los platos. Qué divertido.

Claire está haciendo una ensalada, y Carlos dijo que prepararía un plato típico de su país, algo que llevaba plátano o parecido. No le presté demasiada atención, pero la palabra plátano activó todos mis instintos. ¿Y si… Jill se ha acostado con él? Ha tenido muchas oportunidades en los últimos meses… lo mismo que yo. La idea no es demasiado alentadora que digamos.

-Si las miradas mataran… ese pobre muchacho ya estaría muerto… -interrumpe Barry mis pensamientos antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza -. Dime, ¿qué te preocupa?

Suspiro resignado. Barry me conoce muchísimo. Es mi mejor amigo, y me siento incapaz de engañarle. Siempre me ha dado buenos consejos, ha estado a mi lado… y ha sido el único que ha mantenido el contacto conmigo cuando hemos estado separados. Barry se merece todo mi respeto, y es de las pocas personas en el mundo en la que confío plenamente.

-No sé… Estoy algo abrumado por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente… Y eso que aún no sé ni la mitad de la historia… Bueno, sólo la parte que me concierne a mí… Jill me ha contado que quedó infectada con el virus T… y que se escapó de milagro…

-Sí… y debes agradecer a ese joven que está hablando con ella el que la tengas aquí de vuelta… -Barry juega con la botella en sus manos mientras habla. Le veo abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se queda en silencio. Pasados unos segundos vuelve a hablar -. Dale una oportunidad. Es buen chico… aunque tenga las hormonas tan revolucionadas como los de vuestra edad…

Su comentario me hace reflexionar de nuevo… y creo que está intentando decirme que ese guaperillas está intentando ligarse a Jill… ¿Y quién soy yo para impedirlo? Jill y yo no tenemos una relación seria, somos adultos y podemos hacer con nuestras vidas lo que queramos… aunque hay veces que el rumbo de las cosas no toma la dirección que nos gusta. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejar a un lado las barreras que nos separan e intentarlo?

 _Porque sabes perfectamente que sería una relación muy complicada… ¿Quién iba a querer estar con un tío que está las veinticuatro horas del día vigilado y en el punto de mira de una corporación asesina?_

Desde que Umbrella se cruzó en nuestras vidas no hemos tenido tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, y esto no es vida, ni para mí ni para la persona que está a mi lado. Y la cuestión es que Jill está en la misma situación que yo. Si todo fuera diferente y aún siguiéramos en Raccoon City… Pero lo que no pienso permitir es que ese capullo le haga daño. No señor.

Cinco minutos después empezamos a devorar la cena a buen ritmo. Se nota que hace tiempo que no disfrutamos de una comida tan copiosa: junto al pastel de carne, la ensalada y unos plátanos en salsa de miel que ha hecho Carlos, hemos puesto unos nachos, aceitunas y un surtido de snacks. Espero que tanta mezcla no me siente mal, porque estoy dispuesto a probarlo absolutamente todo.

Comemos prácticamente en silencio, y no me atrevo a ser yo el que interrumpa ese momento. Somos supervivientes compartiendo un dolor oculto, una lucha constante que no parece tener fin nunca. Cuesta creer que en apenas unos meses hemos pasado de estar prácticamente muertos a estar aquí, en plena Europa, reunidos para plantar cara a Umbrella cuando se presente la ocasión. Lo único que tengo claro de momento es que no quiero que Claire se involucre más en esto… Demasiado ha sufrido ya.

Barry y yo nos encargamos de recoger la mesa cuando damos por concluida la cena, casi media hora después. La verdad es que ha sido una cena exquisita: estoy a reventar como hacía tiempo que no me sentía. Últimamente no me estaba alimentando demasiado bien que digamos: el estrés, la preocupación y los nervios me tenían el estómago cerrado.

-Oye, Chris. Jill y yo mañana queremos ir de compras –me dice Claire cuando estoy llegando junto a Barry al sofá. Frunzo el ceño ligeramente. Mujeres… ¿es que no pueden contentarse con un par de camisas y un par de pantalones?

-Bien… Pero iremos alguno de nosotros para vigilar.

-Puede venir Carlos, y así Barry y tú podéis empezar a planear –sigue insistiendo mi hermana con una amplia sonrisa. En otros momentos le hubiera dicho que sí sin problemas, pero no me fío de ese mercenario ni un pelo.

-Bueno, ya lo iremos viendo… -me siento en el sofá más pequeño, justo enfrente de Jill, que tiene los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y mira de forma ausente al frente. Debe estar preocupada por el virus que hay en su interior... O quizá su preocupación se deba a otra cosa completamente diferente… -. En fin. ¿Cómo habéis tardado tanto en llegar? ¡Pensaba que el avión se había perdido o algo de eso!

Mi broma no causa el efecto que esperaba. Sólo Claire hace una pequeña mueca que se parece a una sonrisa. Bueno, definitivamente hoy no es mi día… a pesar de que el polvo que he echado con Jill ha sido de los mejores que recuerdo.

-Tal y como predijimos, Raccoon City fue tomada por el virus T poco después de que os marcharais de la ciudad –empieza contando Jill mirando de forma alternativa a todos los presentes -. Descubrí varios informes en las instalaciones de Umbrella que hablaban sobre la puesta en marcha de numerosos proyectos que salieron adelante… y parece que, para variar un poco, la cosa se les fue de las manos…

-¿Y cómo llegó el virus a la ciudad? –pregunto rascándome la barbilla de forma distraída. Sabemos que en la mansión y el tren del que nos habló Rebecca las causas estaban justificadas, y eran espacios considerablemente pequeños… ¿pero una ciudad entera?

-Por las ratas… -y me sorprendo al descubrir que la que habla no es otra que mi hermana -. Como ya imagino que mi querido hermano os ha contado, estuve en Raccoon City buscándole –pero no, no he tenido tiempo de contar absolutamente nada. Barry y Jill se miran perplejos; el único que permanece impasible es Carlos, como si la historia no fuera con él -. Coincidió con el momento en el que la ciudad ya estaba perdida…

-Es raro que no te viéramos por la ciudad… -la interrumpe Jill echando una rápida a Carlos, que asiente en silencio -. Pero bueno, dado el caos que había, tampoco es de extrañar…

-El caso es que en la comisaría encontré a una niña de unos diez años asustada y perdida… Se escondió allí porque su madre se lo ordenó, cerca de donde el jefe Irons tenía su despacho…

Miro a Barry y a Jill, y los tres compartimos un gesto de absoluto asco. Espero que ese capullo arrogante fuera pasto de las llamas… o mejor aún: que una de las creaciones de Umbrella se lo hubiera llevado por delante.

-Pobre chica… Creo que preferiría ser devorado por un zombi antes que estar al cuidado de ése… -y sé que Barry se contiene de decir lo que piensa, porque se muerde la lengua y niega varias veces en silencio.

-La chica que encontré se llama Sherry Birkin… -miro a mis compañeros, que están tan sorprendidos como yo. Incluso Carlos parece algo interesado en el tema -. Por vuestros gestos deduzco que algo sabéis sobre William Birkin…

-Sí… -asiento en silencio cruzándome de brazos -. Un científico de Umbrella que desarrolló el virus G… También hizo algún que otro trabajito con nuestro antiguo capitán…

Y al volver a pensar en él mi mundo se viene abajo. Que él siga viva es mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ese tipo tiene contactos y acceso a todo lo que se le antoje, y si su objetivo es conseguir todas las muestras de virus para hacer un arma más potente… No quiero ni imaginarlo. Me estremezco. Jill me mira de reojo, y sé que está preocupada. No, no es momento aún de hablar de eso…

-Un mes antes del incidente un comando de Umbrella entró en los laboratorios para robarle las muestras del virus G a Birkin… Y las consiguieron todas, excepto una… una muestra que se inyectó en su propio cuerpo…

-¿Qué? –exclamamos a la vez Barry, Jill y yo.

-Sí… En las alcantarillas que conectaban la comisaría a los laboratorios de Umbrella me encontré a la madre de Sherry y esposa de William: Annette. Ella me lo contó todo: cómo los comandos de Umbrella le robaron las muestras a su marido, cómo se lo encontró malherido y al volver con ayuda ya no había rastro de él y de cómo más tarde encontraron los cadáveres de los soldados de Umbrella mutilados. Las muestras quedaron destruidas, y su contenido quedó esparcido por las alcantarillas… Las ratas se lo bebieron todo…

-¿Las ratas? –repite Jill con el gesto pensativo. De pronto, golpea el puño contra la palma de su mano, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo -. Ahora lo entiendo… La infección no empezó en un lugar concreto. Hubo gente infectada en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Toda la policía estaba desconcertada, y yo también… ¿Cómo era posible que una misma persona quedara contagiada en las afueras y en el centro de la ciudad? Ahora lo entiendo todo…

-Una forma miserable de terminar con el sueño y las esperanzas de toda una ciudad… -se lamenta Barry negando lentamente en silencio.

-Sherry quedó infectada… -continúa su relato Claire con la voz afligida -. Leon, otro superviviente que me ayudó a escapar, y yo casi no lo logramos. Intentamos sintetizar una vacuna siguiendo las indicaciones de Annette… y no sé cómo, pero llegamos a tiempo. Cogimos un tren, pero a mitad de camino la cosa en la que se había convertido William Birkin nos atacó, y tuvimos que huir corriendo antes de que el tren saltara en pedazos…

-Guau… -exclamo boquiabierto. Siempre he sabido que mi hermana es una mujer con muchos recursos, pero escuchar su relato de todo lo que ha pasado desde que empezó todo me hace sentirme cada vez más orgulloso de ella.

-Yo me separé de Leon y de Sherry en cuanto salimos del túnel. Tenía que saber qué le había pasado a Chris… -y me mira sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo. Yo le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Por su diario sé que había venido hasta Europa a investigar más a fondo a Umbrella… Me infiltré en la base de aquí, en París, para encontrar información… Pero me cogieron…

-Guau, _chica…_ -exclama Carlos emitiendo un silbido. Pues sí, todos estamos realmente impresionados con lo que mi hermana es capaz de hacer… aunque yo nunca he dudado de ella -. Hay que tenerlos muy bien puestos para meterte de cabeza en territorio enemigo sin tener un plan… Imagino que no les sentó nada bien la intromisión.

-Me llegaron prisionera a una isla llamada Rockfort. Y allí, como imagino que adivinaréis, hubo un nuevo brote –veo que Barry y Jill se quedan boquiabiertos. Vamos, como si fuera algo nuevo que esos capullos no paran con sus jueguecitos -. Desarrollaron un virus nuevo: el virus T Veronica –y de nuevo más exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-Joder… -murmura Jill negando varias veces con la cabeza -. ¿Cómo lo consiguen? Siempre están en el anonimato y hacen lo que les da la gana…

-Esta isla estaba en mitad del Océano Atlántico, así que salvo en helicóptero o en barca, el acceso es prácticamente imposible –le explica Claire antes de continuar con el relato -. Los Ashford eran los dueños, y pretendían devolver su apellido a la gloria desarrollando un nuevo virus, más potente, más controlable… Leí en un documento que Alexia Ashford estuvo quince años en estado de sedación fortaleciendo el virus…

-¡Entonces es verdad…! –exclama Jill con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo frunzo el ceño, y Claire parece algo desconcertada. Pero Barry y Carlos parecen entender ese repentino ataque -. Luego explico…

-El segundo día que estuve allí hubo un ataque, y el virus quedó libre… Uno de los guardas me dejó en libertad, y encontré un ordenador desde el que mandé un mensaje a Leon pidiéndole ayuda… Y creo que lo consiguió –sonríe ampliamente mirándome -. Espero que Sherry y él estén bien…

-El gobierno de los Estados Unidos los cogió a los dos poco después de que te fueras… -le digo adoptando un tono más serio. La verdad es que aún me cuesta asimilar todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar Claire… -. Sherry está bajo tutela del Gobierno, y Leon, para conseguir protección, aceptó trabajar para ellos. Fue así como logró dar conmigo, aunque la verdad es que aún sigo pensando cómo diablos lo hizo… ¡Siempre utilizo la cuenta ficticia! –me aclaro la garganta, y me pongo algo nervioso. Barry y Jill tienen que saber la verdad cuanto antes -. Hay algo más que deberíais saber –miro a mis compañeros, suspiro y me lanzo -. Claire, tras escapar de Rockfort con otro superviviente, fueron llevados a una base de Umbrella en la mismísima Antártida. Me enteré de que estaba allí por una fuente… -titubeo un poco. Me duele la cabeza -. Conocida.

-¿Qué ocurre, Chris? –me pregunta Barry bastante preocupado. Sé que no puedo ocultarles nada. Jill también me mira muy preocupada.

-Sí… Algo me dice que no traes muy buenas noticias… ¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba Claire?

-En la Antártida también se había producido un ataque vírico… -continúo con mi relato sintiendo que la boca se me seca a un ritmo alarmante -. Alexia despertó, y tomó a Steve, el compañero de Claire, como conejillo de indias… Le inyectó el virus T –Verónica…

-¡No! –exclama Jill llevándose las manos a la boca. Claire llora tímidamente, posiblemente recordando todo el horror por el que tuvo que pasar. Yo me pongo a su lado y la rodeo con mis brazos. Cuánto lamento que se viera involucrada en todo esto…

-¿Y qué pasó con la instalación? ¿Quedó destruida? –pregunta Barry con una mirada compasiva. Sé que también aprecia mucho a Claire.

-Sí… -respondo acariciando con suavidad el pelo de mi hermana -. Alexia y las instalaciones desaparecieron… pero hubo algo de lo que nos olvidamos… -vuelvo a guardar silencio. Trago saliva con dificultad. Claire se incorpora un poco y me coge una mano. La aprieto cariñosamente -. Steve y Albert Wesker…

Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. El rostro de Barry se descompone, como si estuviera viendo la misma muerte delante suya. Y Jill se lleva las manos a la cabeza, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Sí, es un auténtico jarro de agua fría para todos, para los S.T.A.R.S. supervivientes…

-Chris… -logra decir Jill cuando se ha recuperado más o menos de la impresión. El único que permanece en silencio y sin decir nada es Carlos, aunque imagino que ni Barry ni Jill le habrán contado nada de Wesker -. ¿Estás… completamente… seguro? Ese monstruo… ¡Lo atravesó! No… no…

-Parece que se inyectó alguna variante del virus T antes de que pasara eso… -respondo expresando la misma idea que se formó en mi cabeza mientras viajaba hacia la Antártida en busca de Claire -. Rebecca nos confirmó que el virus tiene la capacidad de reanimar tejidos muertos, y es muy posible que ese maldito hijo de puta se inyectara algo… Y lo peor es que tiene una muestra del T-Veronica. Se llevó el cuerpo de Steve…

 **-** ¡ _La madre de la chingada!_ –exclama Carlos algo que parece español. No tengo ni idea de qué significa, pero tiene pinta de ser un taco -. Si ese Wesker está coleccionando virus para venderlos en el mercado negro o utilizarlos como armas, es importante que lo detengamos antes de que sea tarde…

-Como si fuera tan fácil… -ironizo con una leve carcajada. Cómo se nota que ese idiota no ha tenido apenas contacto con él-. Ese tipo era nuestro jefe en los S.T.A.R.S. Es el tipo más frío, calculador y retorcido que he conocido jamás. Tiene una fuerza sobrehumana… A mí… consiguió tumbarme sin apenas esfuerzo…

Y me sonrojo ligeramente al reconocerlo. Sé que debo trabajar mucho en mi físico si quiero estar a la altura. Estoy dispuesto a perseguir a ese cabrón donde quiera que vaya, y enfrentarme a él todas las veces que haga falta. El mundo no necesita tipos locos y malvados como él. El mundo necesita gente que luche contra el bioterrorismo, que garantice la paz y la seguridad mundial.

 _Creo que ahora estoy empezando a entender un poco mejor lo que O'Brian quería decir. Necesito hablar de eso con Barry y Jill…_

Veo que Jill le está explicando algo, posiblemente relacionado con Wesker. Yo me quedo ausente. Ha sido un mazazo para todos, y creo que nos va a costar un tiempo recuperarnos. Pero bueno, la vida está hecha así: hay que pelear siempre, luchar por lo que queremos por muchas veces que nos caigamos.

-Desde que llegué a París no he descubierto gran cosa… -comienzo mi historia para devolver al grupo a la realidad -. La base de aquí no parece registrar ninguna actividad extraña, y la de Viena aún no la he investigado. Pero sí hubo movimientos en una base en Italia –miro especialmente a Barry y a Jill -. Os pondré al tanto más tarde… ¿Y qué os contáis vosotros? Claire y yo ya os hemos puesto al corriente de nuestras pequeñas aventuras…

-La verdad que mucho, muchísimo, demasiado –todos reímos con el comentario de Jill -. Como ya sabéis, la ciudad quedó en estado de cuarentena cuando el virus tomó la ciudad. A excepción de los militares, nadie podía ni entrar ni salir de la ciudad. Encontré supervivientes… -se detiene unos instantes, y su gesto se vuelve lúgubre, como si estuviera recordando algo que no le hiciera demasiada gracia -. Les busqué refugio, suministros… pero un día los zombis rompieron la barricada… y…

-Cuánto lo siento… -intenta animarla Barry poniéndole una mano en la rodilla. Me da tanta rabia ver cómo Umbrella ha jugado con la vida de personas inocentes… y el problema es que no paran.

-La ciudad se sumió en un auténtico caos en apenas unas horas… En la comisaría todos los policías cayeron… No quedó absolutamente nadie… Bueno, sí… Estaba Brad. De algún modo siguió en la ciudad… Y me advirtió sobre algo que venía a por los S.T.A.R.S. Al principio no le hice caso. Pensé que estaba delirando… pero tenía razón. Umbrella envió a una de sus criaturas para rastrearnos, buscarnos y asesinarnos. Era una criatura grande, con una fuerza sobrenatural, con muchos tentáculos cargados de virus y un… lanzacohetes…

-¿Estás de broma? –inquiero soltando una carcajada -. ¿Son capaces de utilizar armas pesadas?

-Pregúntale a Carlos –me responde bastante seria -. Él te lo puede confirmar.

-Oh, sí. Uno de sus cohetazos me rompió un par de costillas… -afirma llevándose una mano al costado izquierdo -. Ese bicho tenía muy mala hostia, y perseguía a Jill sin descanso…

-Tanto que me infectó con el virus… -Barry y Chris me miran con compasión, hasta Carlos le pone una mano en la rodilla mostrándome su apoyo… Claire se mueve incómoda en su asiento, como si pensara que en cualquier momento se pudiera transformar -. Carlos consiguió la cura, y os puedo asegurar que fue la peor experiencia de mi vida: no sentía absolutamente nada, como si me lo hubieran arrebatado todo y fuera una simple marioneta. Aunque está en mi interior, creo que no supone ningún peligro… pero me gustaría obtener alguna respuesta, la verdad…

-¿Y qué hacías tú en Raccoon City? –le pregunto al hispano adoptando un gesto más serio. No sé por qué, pero ese niñato no me termina de entrar por los ojos.

-Trabajaba como mercenario en uno de los pelotones de la corporación. Cuando se anunció el estado de sitio, enviaron a mi equipo a rescatar a los posibles supervivientes que quedaran… Pero nada más allá de la realidad… -niega en silencio varias veces. Si cree que me voy a tragar su palabrería porque ha salvado a Jill, la lleva clara -. Los jefes de pelotón, llamados supervisores, tenían órdenes de recoger datos de combate de los soldados para llevarlos a los altos mandos…

-¿Os enviaron allí para que os mataran? –le interrumpo completamente perplejo -. Veo que Umbrella sigue en sus trece… Qué hijos de puta…

-Yo no lo habría expresado mejor… -me sonríe… y me entran unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara. ¿Ahora va de simpático? -. Me encontré a Jill, y de no ser por ella, creo que no habría abierto mis ojos a la realidad: Umbrella nos engañó al pelotón desde el principio, y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que empezaron a caer compañeros…

-No me lo creo… -niego varias veces en silencio. Jill y Claire me miran sorprendidas -. Trabajando para Umbrella seguro que sabes algo… y te lo estás callando.

-Chris… -me advierte Barry echándome una mirada muy dura.

-Ya me hicieron esa pregunta hace unos meses… -y mira a Jill… ¡y le guiña un ojo! Joder, esto no puede seguir así -. Y voy a responder lo mismo: sólo era un mercenario. Mientras me pagaran y cumpliera con mi objetivo, no tenía nada que temer. Yo no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con los altos mandos, y nuestra consigna siempre ha sido callar y obedecer.

-¿Descubriste algo en las instalaciones de allí? –pregunta Barry desviando su atención hacia Jill. Sé que lo está haciendo para que me olvide de ese hispano capullo. ¿Debo decir que es una suerte o una lata que Jill se topara con él?

-Sí, utilizaban unas instalaciones abandonadas a las afueras de la ciudad para continuar con sus maquiavélicos proyectos… pero tuvieron que cancelarlos cuando el virus quedó suelto… Suerte que Barry acudió en nuestra ayuda: nos robaron el último helicóptero que quedaba…

-Uno de los supervisores, Nicholai Ginovaef –afirma Carlos poniéndose serio -. Deberíamos tener mucho cuidado con él. Intentó por todos los medios eliminarnos a Jill y a mí para que interfiriéramos en sus planes…

-Vaya… Buscaré todo lo que pueda sobre esa operación de supervisores y ese tal Nicholai Ginovaef –les confirmo a los demás. Cualquier cosa que nos conduzca a una base de Umbrella o a alguno de sus peces gordos es bienvenida.

-Cuando recogí a Jill y a Carlos, vimos cómo la ciudad quedó hecha pedazos por el misil… Fue algo realmente deprimente… -continúa hablando Barry con una mueca de dolor. Sí… debió ser realmente horrible -. Nos fuimos a Toronto, a casa de la madre de Kate. Carlos nos dijo que tenía un conocido en República Dominicana que podría dejarnos un buen arsenal de armas a muy buen precio. Nos pareció buena idea, y el día antes de partir, ocurrió… algo… Polly y Moira tuvieron un accidente…

-¿Qué? –exclamamos mi hermana y yo a la vez -. ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Están bien?

-Estábamos hablando sobre el armamento que necesitaríamos cuando oímos un disparo en la parte de arriba de la casa… -se detiene unos instantes. Se me encoje el corazón. Pensar que las niñas resultaron heridas… ¿y si fue Umbrella? No quiero ni imaginarlo -. Moira había cogido mi revólver y había disparado a Polly…

-¡No! –exclama Claire a mi lado llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Yo me quedo mudo. No sé qué decir. Es sencillamente… inquietante.

-La llevamos de inmediato al hospital, y debo decir que si no es por Jill, mi hija… -sé que está conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Joder… es que no puedo imaginar lo que tuvo que pasar -. La operaron de urgencia. Tenía el riñón afectado, pero afortunadamente todo quedó en un susto…

-Menos mal… -murmura mi hermana suspirando -. Por un momento pensé que esos cabrones…

-Esa lengua… -le regaño de forma cariñosa.

-El caso es que tuvimos que retrasar un poco nuestra partida... unas dos semanas aproximadamente… -continúa con el relato mi mejor amigo, como si intentara quitar de su mente esos malos recuerdos -. En la República Dominicana todo parecía que iba a ir bien: compraríamos las armas y cogeríamos el primer vuelo hacia París. Vamos, que no pensábamos que estaríamos allí más de tres días… Pero de nuevo, los problemas… -frunzo el ceño. ¿Umbrella allí? ¿En serio? Le hago un gesto con la mano para que prosiga con el relato -. Hay cierta inestabilidad política en el país, y un grupo terrorista lanzó un ataque en el aeropuerto cuando nos disponíamos a embarcar…

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué hicieron?

-Lanzaron una especie de gases negros que impedían a los aviones salir y aterrizar –responde Jill tomando parte de la conversación -. Así que tuvimos que pasar unos días más allí, y luego cogimos un vuelo a Dublín…

-Habéis viajado más que Willy Fogg, perdonad que os diga –bromeo sin poder evitar reírme. Mi hermana me sigue el juego, y Jill y Barry muestran unas tímidas sonrisas.

-Mientras hacíamos tiempo para coger el vuelo hacia París nos autoinvitamos… a una fiesta, todo por cortesía de la señorita Valentine –sigue hablando Barry haciendo especial hincapié en las últimas palabras. Frunzo el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Umbrella inauguraba una nueva instalación allí –me explica Jill lanzándole una mirada dura a Barry. Vaya, parece que éstos dos han tenido sus más y sus menos -. Pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para investigar. Nos hicimos pasar por camareros, por eso veníamos los tres vestidos iguales, y la verdad es que no conseguimos pillar gran cosa, sólo oí algo relacionado con esa tal Alexia Ashford que mencionasteis antes.

-Por no mencionar que casi no salimos de allí para contarlo… -la interrumpe Barry con un tono de nuevo bastante duro -. Fue una pérdida de tiempo que nos costó energía, nervios, y lo más, importante: ahora saben que vamos tras ellos.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me pasó algo parecido… Intenté colarme en la sede de aquí aprovechando que había una charla sobre salud y bienestar, más aburrida que bailar un cha cha chá, y tuve que abandonar porque algunas de sus mascotitas decidieron darse una vuelta por la instalación, y sin armas, era una auténtica estupidez hacer algo… Al menos lo intentasteis…

-Sabía que le darías la razón a Jill… Tú habrías hecho lo mismo…

-Hay que arriesgarse, Barry, sobre todo porque necesitamos conocer muy bien a nuestro enemigo… Cuando más datos e información tengamos, mayor será el golpe que les asestemos en su momento… -consulto mi reloj de pulsera. Son algo más de las once de la noche. La verdad es que no estoy cansado… pero necesito hablar con Barry y Jill de O'Brian y su grupo -. En fin, ha sido una charla muy amena. Me alegro de que todos estemos aquí, sanos y salvos para plantar cara a quienes nos están jodiendo la vida… Así que a partir de ahora vamos a tomarnos un tiempo de descanso, analizaremos los datos que tenemos y ya decidiremos cuándo es el momento oportuno para lanzar el ataque.

-¡Así se habla, hermano! –exclama Claire dándome un puñetazo amistoso al pasar por mi lado. Carlos pasa también por mi lado sin decir nada. Sólo quedan Barry y Jill; ahora es el momento. Les paso mis brazos por los hombros y murmuro -. Reuniros conmigo dentro de media hora en mi dormitorio. No quiero que nadie más sepa lo que tengo que contaros.

-Claro, sin problemas… -responde Barry casi con un murmullo. Jill asiente en silencio y les dejo marchar. Les observo hasta que se pierden de vista por el pasillo. Suspiro y me vuelvo a dejar caer en el sofá. Estoy expectante por iniciar el ataque.

Escucho la respiración de Claire, y sé que ya está frita. Es una suerte que el viaje la haya dejado tan cansada… y me da que no es lo único: la experiencia en la isla ha debido ser muy dura, casi tanto como Raccoon City… Al menos ella no tuvo que ver cómo la ciudad volaba en pedazos, pero tanta muerte y masacre que hemos presenciado… Eso no se va fácilmente de la cabeza.

Me levanto lentamente de la cama y camino de puntillas hacia la puerta. La ropa me queda enorme: los chicos, especialmente Barry y Carlos, han podido comprarse algo de ropa esta tarde, y nosotras tenemos que esperar hasta mañana… ¡No es justo! Llevo uno de los pijamas de Chris, y en él pueden caber perfectamente dos como yo. No puedo entender cómo a los hombres les gusta tanto que vistamos con su ropa.

Giro el pomo con lentitud y siento a Claire moverse en su cama. Me detengo unos segundos. Joder, va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pero no se ha despertado; simplemente ha cambiado de posición. Termino de abrir la puerta con lentitud y la cierro con mucha suavidad, sin apenas hacer ruido. Mis años de práctica no pueden quedar en el olvido.

La habitación de Chris está al fondo del pasillo, junto al servicio. Barry y Carlos están durmiendo en los sofás del salón, así que debo andarme con ojo si no quiero despertar a Carlos. Me acerco lentamente a la puerta y golpeo una vez de forma seca. La respuesta de Chris no se hace esperar.

-Adelante… -le oigo murmurar al otro lado en voz bastante baja. Lo bueno que tiene la noche es que al haber menos ruido nuestros sentidos están mucho más agudizados… aunque también se debe a que estamos más relajados.

Abro la puerta, y lo primero que veo es al propio Chris haciendo unas flexiones en el suelo. Lleva un pijama algo holgado pero que le sienta de maravilla: blanco con unas franjas negras en los laterales. Alza la mirada en el momento en el que estoy cerrando la puerta. Barry no está por allí, así que he sido la primera invitada en llegar. ¡Bien, por primera vez no soy la última!

Hay una lámpara en la mesita de noche y que da bastante luz a la sala. Chris detiene su ejercicio mientras camino con lentitud por su lado. Su cuarto carece de decoración, aunque tampoco es que hubiera podido traerse todo lo que tenía en su antiguo apartamento: hay algunas camisetas puestas sobre una silla, un ropero que está medio abierto, un espejo justo enfrente de la cama y una gran ventana que tiene vistas a un museo.

-Ese pijama te sienta fenomenal… -me dice Chris cuando estoy mirando por la ventana al exterior. Todo está en calma. Ni siquiera se mueve ni una rama… aunque para el día de mañana han anunciado en la tele lluvias y algo de viento. Sienta bien notar el clima parisino.

-Bueno… Teniendo en cuenta que parezco un saco de patatas… -y me encojo de hombros restándole importancia. La verdad es que ese pijama me hace sentir que tengo a Chris a mi lado. Puedo sentir su fragancia, su esencia.

-Para nada. Te queda mejor que a mí… -su voz es tan… sensual. Me giro y le veo sentado en la cama, mirándome sin perder detalle. Conozco esa mirada: deseo, pasión… No, no podemos dejarnos llevar de nuevo… por mucho que una parte de mí lo ansíe -. Ven, siéntate aquí. Barry tiene que estar a punto de llegar.

Y casi como si tuviera un imán camino hacia la cama y me siento en el filo, a su izquierda. Me sonríe tímidamente, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que observarle. Desde lo de Raccoon City no he podido evitar hacerme más interrogantes sobre mi vida: ¿es ésta la vida que me espera? ¿Voy a estar arriesgando mi vida y la de mis compañeros día a día hasta lograr nuestros objetivos? Todo parece indicar que sí.

La vida me está dando demasiadas oportunidades, y eso quiere decir que tiene que haber algún motivo por el que continúe aquí... y sé que no es otro que derrotar a la corporación y hacerle pagar por sus crímenes y por todo el sufrimiento que nos han hecho pasar.

-Jill… -interrumpe la voz de Chris mis pensamientos. Me quedo en silencio, prestándole atención. ¿Cómo consigue dejarme en ese estado de paz y tranquilidad cada vez que menciona mi nombre? Se detiene unos instantes sin dejar de observarme -. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Vaya… El ansia de conocimiento no tiene fin. La verdad es que no sé qué esperar… Me puede preguntar cualquier cosa… y si es algo relacionado con la investigación debo compartirlo… Aunque tal vez quiera saber algo de nuestro nuevo compañero de aventuras. No se me ha pasado inadvertido cómo parece tener algo de recelo a que Carlos nos ayude.

-Adelante… Mientras no sea un bidón lleno de virus…

-Muy graciosa… -Chris ríe con sarcasmo al oír mi comentario. Yo me limito a sonreír… Es increíble que aún tenga humor para eso… Aunque puede que Chris esté contribuyendo un poco… -. ¿Ha habido algo… entre… Oliveira y tú…?

Pues ahí lo llevas. Directo. Sin anestesia. Ya sabía yo que la cosa no iba a ir por Umbrella… ¿Qué hago ahora? Chris y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación más allá de la estrictamente laboral. Somos muy buenos amigos; él posiblemente sea mi mejor amigo, y aunque nos hemos acostado más de una vez, no tenemos una relación amorosa que nos ate el uno al otro. ¿Qué le importara a él con quién vaya? A menos… que esté celoso…

No, no es posible. Pero, ¿y si es así? La verdad es que sería una sorpresa… o tal vez no. Desde que nos conocimos pareció encenderse una pequeña llama que nos hizo conectar de inmediato. No he conocido a un hombre que se complemente tanto conmigo. Sigo guardando silencio… y no sé si eso es bueno o malo. A veces, guardar silencio es peor que hablar. Pero creo que Chris ya está intuyendo la respuesta.

-Sí… Pero fue un encuentro casual… -le suelto sintiendo que me sonrojo… y todo se me va de un tirón al ver la expresión de Chris: es una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción… ¿Qué demonios le pasa? -. Bebí mucho esa noche –intento excusarme, aunque no sé si lo creerá -, y el alcohol fue el empujón que necesitaba para hacer estupideces… Carlos para mí es como un hermano… Le debo mi vida.

-¿Y se lo pagaste acostándote con él? –me espeta Chris alzando la voz más de la cuenta. Le miro sorprendida. ¿A qué coño viene eso? No… no me lo puedo creer. Me levanto de la cama sintiendo unas lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas. Camino hacia la puerta -. ¡Espera!

Abro la puerta, pero de inmediato se vuelve a cerrar. Chris me detiene justo cuando pensaba abandonar la sala. ¿Cómo puede hacerme eso? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí cuando sabe de sobra que lo que siento por él… no lo he sentido nunca por ningún hombre?

-Perdóname… -se disculpa bajando la mirada al suelo. Su tono parece sincero -. No pretendía decir eso… Es que… -se detiene unos instantes. Su rostro parece deprimido -. Siento que él ha hecho algo que por ti que yo nunca podré superar…

-¿Salvarme la vida?

-Sí…

¿Pero éste tío o subnormal o que le pasa? Me entran ganas de darle una bofetada que lo va a flipar. Contengo mis ganas respirando hondo. Desde luego que se le está yendo la pinza pero de una manera horrorosa.

-¿Te vale que me salvaste de una muerte segura mientras yo veía cómo esos perros devoraban a Joseph? ¿O cómo me ayudaste a derrotar a ese monstruo que casi nos mata en la mansión Spencer? Por no mencionar todas las veces que nos hemos librado de las zarpas de Umbrella… La lista es muy larga. Puedo continuar. No tengo ningún inconveniente -le doy una colleja. Chris protesta y se lleva una mano a la nuca -. No te doy más fuerte porque sé que en el fondo estás preocupado por mí…

-Yo también me acosté con una chica en Italia… -murmura interrumpiendo mi sermón. Tardo unos segundos en procesar la información, y la noticia me empieza a caer como un jarro de agua fría cuando la analizo. ¿Por qué demonios me siento así? ¿No es lo mismo de lo que me estoy quejando de Chris? Estas cosas no deberían afectarme así…

-¿Por qué… me lo cuentas? –logro decirle tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

-Necesitaba contárselo a alguien… -responde con un notable gesto de culpabilidad que por unos instantes me derrite… pero entonces pienso en lo ocurrido, y la mala leche vuelve a fluir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? -. Barry seguramente me hubiera soltado uno de sus discursos… y la verdad que ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza para seguir rellenándola con mierda… La verdad es que no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza…

-Pero si estás acostumbrando a eso… -contesto en un tono más borde del que me gustaría -. En Raccoon City, mientras grabábamos el anuncio, me confesaste que habías ido con muchas mujeres…

-Sí… Pero todo eso quedó atrás… -se acerca un poco más a mí… y yo no sé qué hacer… Lo cierto es que lo último que me apetece ahora mismo es estar allí a solas con Chris… ¿Cómo he podido ser tan… gilipollas? -. Jill, de verdad, no quería decir todas esas cosas… Es que no quiero que sufras más…

Me vuelve a dejar sin palabras. Esta noche todo está siendo más que desconcertante… No sé ni por dónde cogerlo, la verdad. Me está pillando todo de sopetón. ¿Quiero decir eso que no puedo confiar en él tanto como me gustaría? Como compañero de trabajo tengo confianza ciega en él; me lo ha demostrado en miles de ocasiones… ¿y cómo pareja? Ése es un terreno que no hemos pisado.

 _La clave es el compromiso. Posiblemente si hubierais tenido algo no habría hecho eso… ¿O sí? ¿Confías en él? Ésa es la clave._

Por supuesto que confío en él. Durante la investigación de los asesinatos caníbales siempre fue un paso por delante de los demás, y nadie le creyó hasta que tuvimos delante de nuestras narices las pruebas de que Umbrella estaba detrás de todo ese tinglado… ¿Por qué iba a ser menos en ese aspecto? Pero nunca lo sabré, porque lo nuestro no sería una relación normal y corriente.

-Perdóname… Dije sin pensar lo de que te acostaste con Carlos para devolverle el favor… Soy un bocazas y un mal compañero… -vuelve a disculparse Chris mirándome esta vez. En sus ojos puedo ver que realmente parece sentirlo…

-Lo de bocazas tienes toda la razón… pero lo de mal compañero… ¡Ni hablar! No encontraré a nadie como tú…

Y nos fundimos en un intenso abrazo. Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo, sentir ese calor y esos brazos que me cogen con seguridad, con determinación… ¿Por qué la vida no puede ser algo menos complicada y blindarnos a todos una pequeña oportunidad? Escucho la puerta abrirse y un carraspeo. Alzo un poco la cabeza y veo a Barry en la puerta. Chris y yo nos separamos como si nos hubieran dado un calambrazo.

-¡Barry! –exclama Chris con una sonrisa forzada y cogiéndose las manos tras la espalda -. Te estábamos esperando…

-Oh, sí… -añado sintiendo la garganta algo seca. Carraspeo nerviosa -. Estábamos empezando a preocuparse…

-Ya… -da unos pasos hacia nosotros con una sonrisa. No sé si interpretar eso como una señal de relajación o una advertencia -. Bueno, al menos sé que la velada se os ha hecho más amena mientras me esperabais… -Chris y yo nos miramos cuando Barry pasa por nuestro lado, y me limito a sonreír un poco. Barry se sienta en mitad de la cama y vuelve a mirarnos, pero sobre todo a Chris -. Bueno, ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías contarnos y que no puede esperar?

Chris y yo tomamos asiento a ambos lados de nuestro amigo. La verdad es que yo también me siento muy intrigada, sobre todo después de oír que Wesker sigue vivo y que ahora es una especie de superhombre que puede matar y dominar a su antojo. La idea no es demasiado halagüeña que digamos.

-Un día, cuando salí del gimnasio, un grupo me siguió… -empieza su relato mirándonos alternativamente. Yo escucho atentamente -. Al principio pensé que eran espías de Umbrella… pero me equivocaba. Era un grupo de hombres y mujeres dispuestos a ayudarnos…

-¿Ayudarnos? –repite Barry con el ceño fruncido. Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. ¿Quién estaría tan loco como nosotros para plantarle cara a Umbrella?

-Sí… Me pusieron al tanto de cierta actividad en la Toscana italiana que podría estar relacionada con la corporación… -se detiene unos instantes -. No sabía si fiarme de ellos, pero algo en mi interior me decía que estaban diciendo la verdad. Así que fui con ellos a Italia, y encontramos una base oculta bajo tierra…

-Vaya… Lo que funciona mejor mantenerlo, ¿verdad? –bromeo recordando las instalaciones subterráneas de la mansión donde estaban los laboratorios… y donde ese hijo de puta de Wesker nos tendió la trampa.

-Allí estaban desarrollando nuevas B.O.W.S. Conseguimos algo de información. La tengo en mi ordenador… aunque no hay nada que no sepamos ya… Pero tuvimos que pagar un alto precio… -vuelve a detenerse de nuevo, y me huele que lo que viene a continuación debe ser, como poco, alguna muerte -. Algunos miembros del grupo no lo consiguieron: esos seres eran demasiado fuertes, y nos pillaron por sorpresa. Conseguimos escapar de milagro…

-Entonces, si mal no he entendido –le interrumpe Barry jugando distraídamente con su perilla -, hay una base menos y un grupo de personas que está dispuesto a ayudarnos a pesar de que la corporación nos supera en muchos aspectos… ¿Lo he resumido bien?

-Perfectamente… Y eso no es todo… -vuelve a dirigir su atención hacia nosotros. ¿Es que hay más? -. Su líder, un hombre llamado Clive O'Brian, me ha propuesto crear un grupo para luchar contra el bioterrorismo…

-¿Qué? –exclama Barry quitándomelo de la boca.

-Eso suena… -digo sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. ¿Tomar un papel más activo en la lucha contra esos cabrones? ¿Quién se lo pierde? -. Bien. Pero… ¿ese tipo tiene suficientes contactos como para involucrar a mucha gente? ¿De dónde correrían los gastos para ese grupo?

-No he tenido mucho tiempo para investigar después de lo de Claire, pero os puedo asegurar que ese tipo tiene pinta de conocer a muchos peces gordos… -responde Chris asintiendo varias veces en silencio -. Le dije que no tomaría una decisión hasta hablar con vosotros… ¿Qué opináis?

Miro a Barry. Creo que está tan indeciso como yo. Pero la idea de trabajar con más personas que luchan por lo mismo que nosotros, y que nos ofrecen su apoyo para derrotar a esos malvados… es demasiado tentadora. Como ya he dicho antes confío plenamente en Chris, y si él tiene buenas vibraciones, es porque sabe que podemos ir por el buen camino.

-Es perfecto… -opina Barry pensativo.

-Pero… -replica Chris. Sí, yo también había notado una pega.

-No conocemos a esos tipos de nada. Tenemos que andarnos con cuidado. Podrían ser espías de la corporación…

-¿Y destruir una de sus bases? Vamos, Barry. Yo tampoco me fío de ellos al cien por cien a pesar de que me ayudaron mucho en la misión. Pero toda la ayuda que consigamos es poca… y creo que esto puede salir bien.

-Bueno… -propongo sin sonar demasiado convincente, aunque sé que es lo correcto -. Podríamos hablarlo con ese tal O'Brian y ver qué es lo que propone exactamente. Si nos convence y la iniciativa tiene éxito, adelante. Pero siempre vigilando nuestras espaldas. Chris tiene razón: necesitamos ayuda e involucrarnos más en la lucha.

Chris me sonríe ampliamente y me pone una mano de forma cariñosa en la rodilla. Barry también me observa, y tras dudar unos segundos, se manifiesta.

-Bien… Me parece buena idea. Si no nos gusta lo que vemos siempre podemos quitarnos de en medio… Pero confío en ti, Chris, y sé que estamos haciendo lo correcto…

Chris nos mira con una mezcla de alivio y alegría. Parece que llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo soltar aquella bomba, y la verdad, no es para menos: la posibilidad de luchar contra Umbrella y de recibir ayuda hora parece más real.

-Concretaré una reunión con él –se levanta de la cama… y puedo ver en su mirada una determinación que pocas veces he notado -. Es hora de acabar con Umbrella de una vez por todas.

Amén a eso.

* * *

La siguiente historia intentaría enlazarse con la caída de Umbrella. Y bueno, si os digo la verdad la historia está empezada, pero sólo lleva dos capítulos, y hace bastante que la dejé aparcada porque no me venía la inspiración. Lo cierto es que ahora no tengo tiempo de absolutamente nada: hoy viernes tengo un poco más de respiro, pero no paro. De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis semanalmente siguiendo mi historia, escribiendo comentarios y dándome ánimos. Todo esto no sería posible sin vuestro apoyo. Muchísimas gracias a Stardust4, que me sigue incondicionalmente desde hace tiempo, y a la que agradezco mucho estar ahí dada la crítica situación que está atravesando su país. ¡Mucha fuerza! Y por supuesto, agradecer a Xaori que esté siempre ahí con sus oportunos comentarios que consiguen sacarte una sonrisa aunque lleves un día malo (tengo que pasarme por tu historia sí o sí; a ver si este finde me dejan por Dios).

A partir de ahora los viernes actualizaré Frágiles, historia que espero terminar pero que llevo una semana que apenas he avanzado mucho en ello. Pero prometo terminarla, os lo aseguro. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
